Battles of Love
by FlamingInk987
Summary: "But I… I'm… I'm with someone," JJ stuttered. "I know," Emily nodded, sounded dejected. She fiddled with the car keys in her hands, her eyes looking at the floor. After a few long moments, she looked up and locked eyes with JJ. "And that's why I'm shocked I'm going to do this, because usually I wouldn't," Emily continued. "Do what?" JJ questioned. Slight AU - No Henry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Emily's hands were resting on JJ's hips lightly as they slowly swayed to the song. Her thumbs were rubbing in gentle circles almost subconsciously. Their eyes were gazing at each other and small smiles were playing on their lips. JJ's hands linked together at the back of Emily's neck and their bodies were almost touching. Emily entwined one of her hands with JJ's and pulled away, leading the blonde into a twirl which she completed gracefully. After, Emily pulled JJ to her, so their bodies were touching and their hands resumed their previous positions, almost unaware that the little space the two women had between them earlier had dissipated.

JJ moved impossibly closer and the two rested their foreheads against one another's. Emily's hands had slipped all the way around JJ's waist, so that they were resting on the small of younger woman's back. Their hands seemed to wander a little, but didn't linger anywhere that would deem them more than friends. But of course they wouldn't, because Emily and JJ were just friends. The brunette's eyes eventually fluttered shut and her nose nuzzled against JJ's. JJ chuckled quietly and bit her lip, nuzzling back. It ended with JJ placing her head against Emily's chest, enabling her to listen to Emily's heartbeat.

"You can't tell me they don't look like a couple," Morgan gawped at the two, watching them dance with each other.

Garcia swatted Morgan, hitting him across the head. "Stop looking at them like that!" Garcia scolded, admitted to herself it was partly because it made her feel jealous. "I've tried to tell them they're a super cute couple and that they've got feelings for each other but Emily just comes up with a smartass sarcastic remark and…" Garcia huffed. "She ruins it all. And now it's too late to do anything because JJ's with Detective Crawfish," she rolled her eyes dramatically.

Morgan continued watching the two dance and shook his head. "Oh come… Kiss and get it over with," Morgan muttered annoyingly. "Don't you think they're a bit clueless?" he asked Garcia as he turned back around to look at her.

"I've tried to tell them," Garcia shrugged. "They're just so oblivious to how friendships and relationships work," she told. "And the difference between them!" she shouted very loudly in the two women's directions. "And now they both use Will as an excuse. JJ says she can't possibly have feelings for Emily because she's with somebody and Emily says she can't possibly have feelings for JJ because she'd feel jealous and angry that Miss. Blondie is with someone."

"It's almost painful to watch," Morgan rubbed the back of his neck. "We're going to have to do something to get them together, whether JJ's with someone or not."

Garcia shrugged. "JJ has a fair point though. It wouldn't be fair on Will and you've seen JJ and him together. It looks like they genuinely like each other so…" Garcia sipped at the green sparkly drink she'd been given.

"I don't think it's fair on Emily though," Morgan brought the glass bottle to his lips and swigged the liquid. "I mean… It's obviously she's into JJ and JJ kind of uses her. Don't you think?" Garcia nodded to the question, seeing where he was going. "JJ purposefully goes to Emily with her problems and questions and stuff because she knows Emily will listen. Emily would never say no to JJ and she'd do anything for her…"

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with you. However… I don't at the same time. I really do think JJ's oblivious to what Emily feels for her!" Garcia commented. "And Emily denying it really doesn't help."

"Good point," Morgan mused.

"What's a good point?" JJ asked as she looked at the two with a smile on her face.

"Nothing," Garcia quickly covered. "We were just looking at the pros and cons of being a man and being a woman." Morgan shook his head and covered his face with his hand.

"Yeah? And which ones better?" JJ asked, turning around and grabbing the front of Emily's shirt to pull her to the table. The older woman was stood awkwardly behind JJ and the blonde wanted to bring her into the conversation. Garcia and Morgan rolled their eyes.

"We decided that because Garcia was fighting the case for women… That it was biased. There was no way being a man was going to win with my baby girl defending women," Morgan answered with a grin.

"Well listen guys, I've got to get home. Will's waiting for me. I was supposed to spend this week with him but we got a case and everything went crazy," JJ let out a poof of air.

"I should drive you," Emily piped up innocently. "I've barely had anything to drink and you've had more than a couple of beers," she pointed out to JJ, oblivious to the expressions Morgan and Garcia were sending each other. "I don't think you should risk driving."

JJ mulled it over in her head before slowly nodding. "Yeah, sounds like a plan," she smiled. "Thank-you," she placed her hand on Emily's shoulder and gently squeezed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Emily looked at Morgan and Garcia as she picked up her jacket from the empty seat next to Morgan and began walking to the exit with JJ.

"Bye," JJ waved at them.

"Bye bye sweeties! See you on Monday!" Garcia called in their direction before they disappeared.

Morgan just shook his head.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It was cold outside and there was a chilly breeze blowing. The light from the streetlamps on the parking lot reflected off of the asphalt, due to the rain that had fallen earlier. The light also reflected off of the cars.

"So Will's at your place?" Emily asked, making it sound as though she wasn't too interested, but was just trying to find something to talk about.

"Yeah," JJ answered as she continued walking over the parking lot towards the far end where Emily had parked her vehicle. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering as the cold wind hit her. "It's a shame that we got a case," she continued. "He has to be back in New Orleans by Sunday so we haven't really been able to spent a lot of time together."

Emily noted the shiver and unfolded her jacket, which had been strung over her arm. She placed it over JJ's shoulders and JJ sent her a thankful smile, pulling the jacket further around herself. "Are you disappointed that you can't spend a lot of time together? I mean… Do you like spending time with him?"

JJ glanced at Emily briefly, a little confused over the questions, but put it down to Emily being curious. Emily had, after all, asked some strange questions. Emily's curiosity towards everything was something that had always interested JJ. "I guess so…" JJ started hesitantly. "He's not much of a romantic though and he doesn't like staying inside that much. Sometimes I just want to lie on the couch, watch a movie and cuddle, you know?"

"Yeah," Emily answered. "He rushes things, am I right?" she asked, knowing from her own past experiences.

"Yeah," JJ nodded with a grin, glad Emily understood what she was talking about. "I think I may have dived too deep, too fast with this relationship. I like him, I really like him, I do but… I feel that if I'd have made him wait longer before we got this serious, that he wouldn't have lowered his expectations. He changed after we kind of… Crossed that line."

Emily pulled her car keys from her pocket and clicked the button on the small black key ring. The lights of a black land rover sport flashed twice to signal the vehicle had been unlocked and Emily opened the door for JJ. JJ blushed slightly and climbed in. Once Emily had closed the door, Emily moved to the other side. She sat in the drivers seat and closed the door, turning the key in the ignition.

"And are you okay with that?" Emily asked, continuing with the conversation as she placed her hand on the back of the head rest of JJ's seat, enabling her to look out of the rear window. She smoothly reversed out of the parking space before putting the car into first gear.

"Okay with what?" JJ asked, slightly confused.

"With Will changing," Emily reminded as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. She left one hand resting on the gear stick as she drove, knowing that because it was late at night, she might be able to get away with driving a little over the speed limit. However, she knew she still had to be careful of speed cameras, red lights and law enforcement vehicles.

JJ contemplated what Emily was asking her and took a deep breath. "Yes?"

"You don't sound too certain," Emily commented with a chuckle.

JJ poked Emily in the side. "Well, I'm not," she admitted regretfully. Emily's eyes turned towards JJ for a moment. She gently rubbed the blonde's arm in a comforting gesture before turning her eyes back to the road.

In a soft tone, Emily offered, "Do you want to talk about?"

JJ took a deep breath, thinking about Emily's offer. Emily was a close friend and she knew that she could trust her. She knew that anything she said to Emily would stay between them. "I was attracted to him because of his charm," she admitted, biting her bottom lip as she thought about it. "He was funny, romantic… But then…" JJ paused.

"But then?" Emily ushered, knowing JJ wanted to talk about it. "You can tell me anything," she promised. "I won't tell anyone."

"We slept together after the second date and now I think about it… That isn't like me at all," JJ swallowed thickly. Emily couldn't help the shocked expression that appeared on her face. "Yeah, I know," JJ commented lamely

"That definitely isn't like you," Emily admitted, her tone soft and understanding, not patronising and accusing.

"It was after the Benjamin Cyrus case," JJ felt nauseas after admitting it. "I don't know why I did it. It wasn't even a date really I just… I got home and broke down and he didn't understand why. He was at my house at the time because we were supposed to be going on a date. I felt like I just… I needed to feel something, anything," JJ's eyes welled with tears. "The first time… It wasn't like I imagined. It wasn't slow and gentle… It was fast and rough and horrible and I regret it. I don't even want to know how easy he thinks I am."

Emily pulled the vehicle to the side of the road and turned in her seat. JJ turned and looked at Emily and one tear, disturbed by her movement, rolled down her cheek. Emily reached out and gently wiped it away with her thumb. However, she didn't know what she could say to console JJ. Instead, she pulled JJ into a hug over the console. JJ hid her face into the crook of Emily's neck as she let the tears fall, knowing that keeping everything in would make things a lot worse. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until JJ's breathing had evened out and the tears had stopped falling. Emily pulled back and JJ noticed the tear tracks on the brunette's face.

"You were crying?" JJ asked guiltily.

"I don't like seeing you in pain, whether it's physically or psychologically," Emily admitted. "But it isn't your fault," she quickly added. "I'm sure Will understood. He's a good man, he must know what it's like for you. The field he works in is similar to ours," she continued. "You are a strong woman, Jennifer Jareau, and I look up to you, do you hear me?" With teary eyes, JJ nodded. "Stop crying," Emily ordered softly, pulling JJ into another hug. It didn't last as long, but it meant just as much to JJ. Eventually, they continued the journey to JJ's house.

The whole time, the two kept their hands entwined, silently absorbing comfort from each other.

Once there, Emily stepped out of the car and rounded the vehicle, opening the door for JJ and offering her hand. JJ gladly took it and climbed out of the vehicle, closing the door behind her. Emily walked JJ to the doorstep and stopped JJ before the younger woman went inside.

"I have something I need to confess to you," Emily took a deep breath and lifted her head, looking at JJ. JJ looked concerned and confused. "I… I like you."

A bemused expression passed JJ's face. "I… Like you too. That's why we're friends, right? I generally wouldn't be friends with someone I didn't like," JJ chuckled. She stopped when she saw Emily's expression. "What's the matter?"

"I like you as in… Really like you. As in it's inappropriate for a friend to think of another friend in that way."

JJ's face dropped when she realised what Emily meant. "But I… I'm… I'm with someone," JJ stuttered, but eventually, managed to get out. It surprised her that being with someone was the first excuse that crossed her mind.

"I know," Emily nodded, sounded dejected. She fiddled with the car keys in her hands, her eyes looking at the floor. After a few long moments, she looked up and locked eyes with JJ. "And that's why I'm shocked I'm going to do this, because usually I wouldn't," Emily continued.

"Do what?" JJ questioned.

Emily stepped towards JJ so their bodies were mere inches apart. She reached up with her hand and cradled JJ's cheek in her hand. JJ shivered and the blonde knew it wasn't because of the cold. Her eyes fluttered shut and Emily slowly leant forward. Emily hesitated just before their lips touched and then decided JJ would have pulled away already if she hadn't wanted the kiss to happen. Emily closed the small gap between them and pressed her lips against JJ's.

JJ was in shock that she had allowed Emily to kiss her, but she kissed her back. There was a small voice in the back of her head telling that she'd wanted to, that she'd wanted to for a long time. The amount of feeling she managed to get from the kiss shocked her. How much it managed to arouse her also became apparent. After a few seconds, Emily pulled back. JJ whimpered and rested her forehead against Emily's, the loss of contact causing JJ to feel like a whole part of her had just gone missing.

"I'll see you on Monday," Emily whispered. She took a few steps backwards, watching JJ. She gave a small smile before she turned around and walked down the garden path. Emily got into her vehicle and started the engine, risking one more glance at JJ before she pulled away from the curb and drove down the road.

JJ watched the car go, her breathing an erotic pant. Her hand slowly reached up to her lips. She bit her bottom lip and turned around, opening the front door. She hoped Will didn't notice that something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

JJ rolled over. The material of the comforter moving against her naked skin caused goose bumps to rise. She mumbled something and frowned when her hand reached a piece of paper, but no body. Will wasn't there. She frowned, her eyes snapping open as thoughts started to intrude her sleep ridden mind. Too many thoughts for this time in a morning. She sat upright and stared at the folded piece as a wave of fear hit her. _Had he seen Emily kiss me last night? Is he breaking up with me? Oh God…_

JJ wasn't sure whether she wanted to read what Will had written on the paper or not. She certainly couldn't take any bad news and she already felt guilty for cheating on Will. Because kissing was cheating, right? JJ was actually surprised that Will didn't notice anything was wrong because JJ thought he would have. She knew she was acting strange herself after Emily had kissed her, but Will hadn't batted an eyelid. So much so that herself and Will had managed to sleep together. Another reason JJ felt guilty. She'd cheated on her partner and then not had the decency to tell him, but instead slept with him afterwards.

JJ shook her head. Will couldn't have seen the kiss because after she'd opened the door, he was sat on the sofa watching television at the far end of lounge. But that still meant he could have broken up with her. He could have a different reason. Maybe he didn't like travelling from New Orleans every week, or maybe he didn't like JJ as much as he thought at the start, maybe he'd cheated on JJ… _No!_ JJ stopped herself. _Just because I cheated on him doesn't mean he would cheat on me._

JJ unfolded the piece of paper and read the note:

_Mon Chère,_

_I got a call from the New Orleans Police Department. There was an incident and they needed me back as soon as possible. You were asleep and looked peaceful. I didn't want to wake you. I'll try and call you later to explain._

_William_

JJ let out a sigh of relief, glad Will hadn't figured out anything was wrong and glad the note didn't contain anything bad. Her stomach growled and she realised that she hadn't eaten once she'd gotten back from the bar last night. JJ pulled on a pair of panties and a loose fitting shirt, deciding that since she wasn't expecting anyone over, that she could make some breakfast and shower and change into decent clothing later.

JJ padded down the stairs and into the open kitchen connected to the lounge. She preferred the open plan. It made it look as though there was more room. JJ turned the coffee maker on and put two pieces of bread into the toaster. She opened the cupboard and pulled out a cup, placing it on the side as she pulled a spoon from one of the draws. Just as the coffee machine finished brewing, there was a knock at the door.

JJ froze. She wasn't expecting anyone and she didn't expect anyone to come so early in the morning anyway. JJ tip-toed to the door and peeped out of the spy-hole, hoping it wasn't Emily. She wasn't ready for a conversation about what happened yet. She'd barely gotten her head around it. JJ frowned when she saw Garcia. _What's she doing here?_

JJ unlocked the door and put the latch up, opening it and stepping to the side to let Garcia in.

"Sorry it's so early, sweetie. I just really…" Garcia trailed off and looked JJ up and down, noting the little clothing that the blonde was wearing. "Am I interrupting something?" Garcia asked with one eyebrow raised.

JJ looked down at herself and then blushed, suddenly feeling very exposed. "No," JJ answered with a nervous chuckle. "Will had to fly back to New Orleans last night. He's not here," she informed. "I just couldn't be bothered getting changed yet. Come in."

Garcia nodded and stepped inside. She walked into the lounge and sat down, watching JJ walk into the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee? I was just about to make some," JJ offered.

"I wouldn't mind some," Garcia answered with a smile.

JJ filled the two cups up and added milk and sugar according to preferences. She wondered why Garcia was here. It must be important to the tech analyst considering the time, but then again, Garcia didn't seem like she was bursting to speak. JJ placed the spoon she'd used to stir the coffee into the sink and then picked up the two cups, carrying them carefully into the lounge. She placed Garcia's in front of her on the table and set her own down on the table. JJ sat on the other couch, which was at a right angle to the one Garcia was sat in.

"So why are you here this early?" JJ asked as she looked at Garcia expectantly.

"Well…" Garcia started, picking the cup up off of the table and taking a small sip. "I got a phone call from Emily last night," she told JJ cryptically.

JJ paled and her eyes widened slightly. "What did she tell you?" she asked, a wave of fear hit JJ for the second time that morning. "What did she say?" JJ continued, her voice rising an octave.

"Calm down, sweetie!" Garcia exclaimed, placing the cup on the table. "I couldn't make out much from the phone call," she admitted. A breath JJ didn't know she was holding passed through her lips. "She drove you home last night so I thought that you might know what she was talking about."

"You have to tell me how much you could make out then," JJ pointed out, making it out that she didn't know what Garcia was talking about. If Garcia didn't know about the kiss, she hoped she'd be able to keep it from her. As much as JJ trusted Garcia, she wanted to keep as many people as possible from knowing about what happened.

"She sounded a bit panicked and flustered," Garcia told with a frown, trying to remember any words she could make out from the phone call. "I don't know what she was talking about if I'm honest… But she said she worried that she'd messed up big time and lost somebody or something. I didn't know who she was talking about, I still don't," Garcia informed. "As far as I know, she isn't in a relationship and she certainly hasn't lost her friendship with any of us," Garcia noticed a flash of guilt passing over JJ's face. "Or has she?"

"Garcia not now," JJ pleaded, placing the coffee cup she'd been cradling in her hands onto the table. "I can't tell you what happened. I think the fewer people that know, the better," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I haven't even thought about it all that much."

"Haven't thought about what?" Garcia interrogated, leaning forward in her seat.

JJ closed her eyes and shook her head, knowing she couldn't keep it from her best friend. Garcia would find out one way or another, JJ might as well save her the effort. "Emily kissed me last night," JJ admitted lamely.

Garcia audibly gasped and her eyes widened. After a few seconds, an excited squeal passed through the tech analysts lips and she began to clap. JJ chuckled lightly and then shook her head. "How was it? Was it good? Is she a good kisser? She has to be a good kisser…"

"Garcia," JJ gave her friend an apologetic look. "I don't really want to talk about it. I've cheated on Will and that kiss last night… It's really, really confused me. I don't know what to think. I haven't had feelings for a woman since college and even then, it was probably more hormones than anything else," she continued weakly.

Garcia got up off of the couch and walked to the one JJ was sat on. She took a seat next to her and nudged JJ. "JJ, she really, really likes you. And I think deep down you've always known. I also think you've also know that you have feelings for her... You just haven't been ready to face them. Will is a good person, he is, but you and Emily…" Garcia trailed off. "She'd be so much better for you. You'd be perfect together."

JJ wasn't convinced however. "Pen, we're friends, close friends but nothing more. Anyway, we're on the same team. It's fraternization and it's forbidden and it can't happen," JJ argued. JJ's hand slowly reached up to her lips. "But she was a good kisser… An amazing kisser," a small smile played on JJ's lips and she chuckled lightly.

Garcia once again squealed. "Well you two are going to have to talk about it and find out what's best for you. I think you should be together but you've raised some pretty valid points. I wish you luck, sunshine," Garcia patted JJ on the shoulder as she stood up.

"But, Pen… I don't know what to do," JJ stood up with her.

"Whatever you feel is right," Garcia told softly.

"Do I ever do anything right?" JJ rolled her eyes.

"Well… I think you should give Emily a chance, I really do. But if you do you're then going to have to sort things out with Will," Garcia informed JJ of what she thought as the two walked to the door.

"Thanks, PG," JJ smiled as she opened the door.

"If you need to speak to someone, I'm just a phone call away," Garcia reminded as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Thanks," JJ repeated, waving her friend off.

Once Garcia had driven down the road, JJ closed the door and leant her back against it, slowly sinking down to the floor. She had a lot of thinking to do and the decision she needed to make wasn't easy. JJ would have to consider the pros and cons of having a relationship with Will and Emily. She wondered which one she would choose in the end.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily groaned as she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone and there wasn't any parcels that were due to arrive. That left one option. Somebody was knocking on the door with the soul purpose of annoying her and she didn't approve. It was Saturday; the weekend. The weekend was the only time Emily got to herself and she liked spending it by herself. She ignored the first couple of knocks, hoping the person on the other side of the door would just go away. However, it was a complete waste of time because they just kept on knocking. With a groan, Emily muted the television and reluctantly stood from her very comfortable position on the couch to walk to the door.

Emily looked through the spy-hole and was shocked to see Morgan on the other side. _What the hell is he doing here?_ Emily unlocked the door to her apartment and opened it.

"Hi," Emily greeted. "What're you doing here? Do we have a case?" she asked. "I'm pretty sure you could have phoned or texted because my phone-."

"I'm not here because we have a case," Morgan chuckled. "Does it look like I'm dressed up for work?" he stood up and waved his hands over himself.

"Fair point," Emily admitted with a nod. "Come in," she stepped to the side and allowed him to step past her. He walked into the lounge and took a seat on the couch. Emily followed his lead and sat down on the other end of the couch. "So…"

Morgan looked up at her and raised one eyebrow. "I came to ask about that phone call last night and before you say it…. No I couldn't text or call because it sounded much too important. I wanted to be here for you," he told Emily, leaning back into the cushions of the couch.

"Right…" Emily nodded as she remembered the phone call she'd made. She could barely make out what she was trying to say over the phone so she was pretty sure Morgan couldn't. Emily didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened. She thought it was best if just herself and JJ knew what happened. "It was nothing, it was just something stupid," she said lamely. "Not important."

"And now you're lying to me," Morgan pointed. "I'm a profiler, Emily," he chuckled and Emily chuckled too. "What happened? What did you mess up?"

Emily sighed and rested her had on the back of the couch. She rolled her head to the side to look at Morgan before she started talking. "I…" she faltered, once again wondering whether it was a good idea. She'd have to tell someone eventually when it came down to it. Emily preferred to tell Morgan since he was her best friend. "I kissed Jennifer… JJ."

Morgan's eyes widened and he grinned. He offered his fist to Emily to congratulate her but Emily rejected him, shaking her head. "No, Derek," she started. "It isn't a good thing… I'm her colleague, her friend, we work together and I'm like… Ten years older than her," she listed off just a few of the reasons she'd come up with which would stop them from getting into any kind of relationship. "And she's with someone. She told me that she never wanted to hurt Will and now… She's going to have to tell him. She's probably going to break up with him. Or he's going to break up with her."

"Emily, a kiss takes two people," Morgan argued. "If she didn't tell you to stop or pull away then she must have wanted you to," he pointed out.

Emily laughed humourlessly. "We'd been drinking. Or at least she had anyway," she sighed. "I'm going to play it off as a mistake," she told him.

"What?" Morgan asked in disbelief. "Emily, you know that's the wrong decision, don't you?" It was a rhetorical question. "You can't do that! Okay listen… We all know she has feelings for you, she just hasn't figured it out yet. That kiss last night could have cleared all of that up for her. Maybe she's finally figured out that she likes you."

"Or she's going to avoid me for the rest of my life and file a report at work for sexual harassment," Emily's eyes began to fill with tears. "I've probably ruined what friendship we had because of last night… I don't want any trouble. Especially with Will and he's probably going to find out eventually," she continued. "He's a good man, JJ's an amazing woman and… It's not fair to either of them," a tear rolled down her cheek.

Morgan watched Emily, his concern growing. Why couldn't she see that JJ felt the same about her? What stopped her from realising that herself and JJ could have a relationship? Morgan shook his head and moved along the sofa to sit next to Emily. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him.

"Just think it through, okay? Make sure you're certain about what you're going to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

JJ leant against the kitchen side looking around her house. She bobbed her head to the music and took a sip of her beer, making sure it didn't look like anything was wrong to any of her team members. The whole team was here except Emily and JJ was starting to worry. Garcia had decided to throw a party, telling the team that it was to celebrate the fact a certain gorgeous blonde was back on the market and now single. However, she had an underlining reason only herself, JJ and Morgan knew. She'd thrown the party so that JJ and Emily could talk, knowing Emily was not voluntarily going to go to JJ's house to talk to her, especially after what she'd heard back from Morgan after he'd spoken to Emily.

JJ took a sip of the beer and sighed. She bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor in defeat. Maybe Emily had kissed her because she was drunk and she didn't really mean it. JJ knew in reality that reason was impossible, because Emily had drunk near to nothing. Hell, JJ was sober and she'd drunk more than Emily. _So why isn't she here?_

"Hey, sweetpea," Garcia wondered into the kitchen and stood in front of JJ.

"Hi," JJ smiled weakly, fiddling with the paper label on the beer bottle.

Garcia rubbed JJ's arm soothingly. "She'll be here," the tech analyst promised. Garcia had made as many threats as possible to the brunette to make sure she turned up, and Emily had promised she would. It had been an hour and everybody else was here but her. "She promised me."

JJ scoffed. "You can break a promise…" she pointed out. "Maybe I should have just-."

"Stop right there," Garcia demanded, turning around to make sure Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Morgan will still enticed in what ever it was they were talking about huddled around the table in the lounge. "She likes you, she really, really likes you and you really, really like her. Emily wouldn't waste an opportunity like this," Garcia persuaded. "I'm sure she's got a reason for running late. It is a Saturday after all… People have things to do."

"Thanks," JJ smiled. Just then, there was a knock at the door and JJ immediately perked up, beginning to feel the start of an adrenaline rush. "That's got to be her, right? Well of course it is… No one else was invited. Shit…"

"Calm down," Garcia soothed. "Go and answer the door," she told.

JJ took a deep breath and nodded, walking to the door with the beer still in her hand. She opened the door and stood on the other side was Emily. She was wearing a white wife-beater with a pair of loose fitting jeans, a belt with the buckle off centre holding them up, and she'd left her hair to curl.

"Hi," Emily greeted nervously. She held a bottle of wine in her hand and held it up. "I brought some wine."

JJ nodded, starting to feel just as awkward as Emily. "Yeah… Thanks," JJ nodded. They stood awkward for a few second. "Come in!" JJ suddenly said, stepping to the side to let Emily past. Emily chuckled nervously and walked in. She followed JJ to the kitchen and placed the bottle of wine on the table.

Emily looked at JJ and took a deep breath, gathering the guts to say what she needed to say. She clasped her hand together and opened her mouth, before closing it again. Shaking her head, she decided just to get it over with. "Listen… I… The kiss. I'm sorry, really, really sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you and it was a mistake."

JJ looked at Emily in disbelief. She swore her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed thickly. That was not was she was expecting Emily to say. "But I…" JJ started, tilting her head to the side. "You told me you liked me."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I did," she agreed. "I think I may have been under the influence of alcohol."

"Emily… You didn't drink anything, you told me yourself," JJ argued, an accusing tone to her voice.

"Listen," Emily started. "I didn't think about it before I did it. I've realised now… Me and you… It would never work," she started, taking a side glance into the lounge to make sure no one was listening. "We could never have a relationship, let's face it. We're work colleagues, you've only just come out of a long lasting relationship and… I'm ten years older than you."

"I don't care if you're ten years older than me!" JJ snarled angrily. She took a deep breath and composed herself. "I've recently come out of a relationship because of you," she said, her tone a lot more controlled and quite. "I broke up with Will so I could be with you."

"What?" Emily asked in shock.

JJ's mind went back to the phone call.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_JJ had made her decision. She__'__d thought about it, thought about it a countless number of times. No matter what perspective she took when looking at the two people, one always won out. So here she was, sat on the couch, her elbows on her knees. Her phone was on the table and she was debating whether to make the phone call now, or later. She__'__d have to tell them eventually, that was inevitable. She couldn__'__t be with Will and Emily at the same time. With a sigh, one that clearly said she wasn__'__t looking forward to this phone call at all, she picked the phone up and scrolled down her contact list. JJ found the name she was looking for and her thumb hovered over the call button. After a few seconds, JJ pressed the button._

_After a couple of rings, the phone call was answered. __"__Mon chère? Hi, do you want to know what happened now? I__'__m sorry for leaving you without saying goodbye this morning, I really am,__"__ Will quickly apologies, sitting up in his office chair._

"_I don__'__t need to__…"__ JJ realised that she didn__'__t want to sound too harsh and she didn__'__t want to upset Will in the first few seconds of the phone call. __"__If you want to tell me,__"__ she said instead, trying to sound as normal as she possible could._

"_Is there something wrong?__"__ Will asked on the other end of the phone. __"__You sound worried__…__ Or anxious,__"__ he continued._

_JJ inwardly cursed and ran her hand through her hair. __"__Listen Will__…__ I__…"__ JJ realised that she hadn__'__t thought about the phone call very much. She__'__d thought about the decision she__'__d had to make and she__'__d even made her mind. __"__I have some bad news.__"__ JJ knew this phone call was not going to go well._

"_What is it?__"__ Will suddenly became more alert, his eyes widening slightly. __"__Do you need me to fly back down?__"__ he asked, wondering if JJ needed him._

"_No__…__ No,__"__ JJ assured. She swallowed thickly. __"__I__…"__ she sighed. She really hadn__'__t thought the phone call through at all. It wasn__'__t as though she could just put the phone down either. __"__Listen, Will__…__ I like you. A lot__…__ But I just__…__ I don__'__t think we__'__re right for each other,__"__ JJ just came out and said it. She didn__'__t want to worry Will that she was in danger or something serious had happened._

"_What?__"__ Will asked in shock. That wasn__'__t what he was expecting to here. He__'__d been at JJ__'__s house less than 24 hours ago. What happened between them sleeping together and him sorting something out at work? __"__Have I done something wrong? Is it something we can talk about?__"_

_JJ closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt guilty for hurting him. She__'__d promised she wouldn__'__t. JJ certainly didn__'__t want to leave Will feeling confused or upset that he__'__d done something wrong, but she didn__'__t exactly want to tell him the truth either. That would just hurt him more and cause him to become angry. She didn__'__t want an argument._

"_I don__'__t think it__'__s something we can talk about or fix, Will,__"__ JJ admitted, biting her lower lip. __"__I just don__'__t think we__'__d be able to have a long term relationship. Like I said__…__ I like you and I care about you, but I think this was supposed to be more of a fling,__"__ JJ continued, cringing at how cliché the whole situation seemed. _

"_A fling?__"__ Will become confused. __"__But__…__ I thought I established the first time we went on a date that I didn__'__t just want a fling,__"__ he pointed out, sure that he__'__d told JJ that he__'__d wanted a long term relationship._

"_You did,__"__ JJ agreed, remembering back to their first date. __"__And at the time, I was okay with that. I was looking for a long term relationship then, I still am actually, but I just don__'__t think you__'__re the right person for me,__"__ she held her breath, not sure what Will__'__s response would be._

"_Oh__…"__ Will rubbed his stubble and slumped back in his chair. __"__I__…__ I__'__m not sure what to say,__"__ he admitted. __"__So are we breaking up?__"_

_There was a few seconds of silence. JJ was sure of her decision, but it was hurting Will was hurting her. __"__I__'__m sorry,__"__ she apologised. __"__I really am but__…__ We__'__re breaking up,__"__ she told him regretfully._

"_But__…__ We can still be friends, right? I mean__…__ Go and watch football games together and stuff?__"__ Will asked. _

_Will knew that the majority of people in this situation would want to stop all contact they had, whether it be in person or over the phone, but he__'__d like himself and JJ to continue as friends. He still thought of himself as a friend JJ could turn to if she needed help or if she needed to talk. Although they__'__d now broken up, he still cared about her._

_JJ scratched her head, confused over the question. What was she supposed to say? She couldn__'__t exactly say no, could she? __"__I guess that__'__d be okay,__"__ she nodded. A small smile played on her lips. __"__I think that could work.__"_

"_Good,__"__ Will smiled, a sigh of relief passing his lips. __"__So__…__ Have you got anybody in mind already?__"__ he asked._

"_I__…"__ JJ thought about lying, but decided not to. The least she could do was be as honest with him as possible, especially after he__'__d been so understanding with the break-up. __"__I do,__"__ she admitted. __"__And I__'__m hoping they still like me as much as I like them.__"_

"_Still?__"__ Will asked suspiciously._

_JJ bit her lip and silently berated herself for letting out too much. She should have just said yes. __"__It__'__s a long story__…__ Quite complicated,__"__ she told him. __"__Look, I have to go,__"__ she continued, trying to think up an excuse. __"__Garcia__'__s coming soon.__"_

"_Okay,__"__ Will sounded unconvinced. __"__I__'__ll talk to you later.__"_

"_Yeah__…"__ JJ nodded. __"__Maybe__…__ Bye.__"_

"_Bye.__"_

_JJ sighed as she put the phone down, tossing it onto the couch next to her before she slouched down in her seat. The blonde had to admit that the phone call went smoother than she expected it to. She had though there would be arguing and accusations before he settled on wanting to be friends. Hell,_ _she hadn__'__t even expected him to want that. _

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"I broke up with him so I could be with you. I'm not going to go into detail because you don't need to know what was said, but the point remains clear… Emily, I want to be in a relationship with you!" JJ stressed.

Emily shook her head. "JJ, are you not listening to me? You could lose your job if we ended up together. I don't want to risk that and there are too many cons to us being together…"

"No there isn't," JJ argued. "I've been doing the same thing all day, weighing the pros and cons between you and Will."

"So you had to compare me to him to figure out who you'd prefer?" Emily asked in shock, her tone one of disbelief.

"No! That's not what I meant," JJ sighed, knowing how it came out and how it would sound to Emily.

Emily shook her head. "Clearly you're just as unsure about this as me. If you had to compare two relationships together to figure out which one would be more enjoyably then obviously you aren't sure who you want…"

"Emily, no, would you just listen?" JJ grabbed Emily's arm as she turned to walk away. "I didn't mean it like that and you now I didn't. Why did you kiss me? Why did you kiss me and tell me that you liked me if you were going to say this?"

"I don't know," Emily answered honestly. "I really don't know, but like I said, it was a mistake."

"Bullshit," JJ hissed. "Are you scared? Is this why you're doing this?" JJ asked accusingly. "You're work career and reputation is worth more than a relationship, is that it? I guess family traits are passed on…"

Emily's eyes darkened and she ground her teeth together. "How dare you compare me to my mother!" Emily snapped angrily. "You know nothing about her and this certainly has nothing to do with my work career, reputation or my mother… Especially my mother, so leave her out of it!"

"Then what is it?" JJ asked loudly, her hand gripping Emily's arm tighter as the brunette tried to get away.

"It has nothing to do with you!" Emily answered coldly as she pulled her arm out of JJ's grasp.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, anger clear on both of there faces. "It looks like I'm not welcome here," Emily commented, her body shaking. "I'm leaving."

"No!" JJ followed Emily as the brunette turned and walked to the front door. "I didn't mean any of that. Emily! Emily, come on! Don't leave, you know I didn't mean it!"

Emily didn't listen and JJ watched her walk out of the front door and down the garden path. The brunette's heart was screaming at her to turn around, to pull JJ into her arms and forgive her, but her head was telling her that it was a bad idea. So she kept walking. She could hear JJ shouting her name but she continued walking, ignoring her. Emily wouldn't even let herself turn around because she knew if she did, that her resolve would break. That she would go back to the house and forgive JJ. But the blonde had just used Emily's worse insecurities against her and there was no way she was going to forgive her for that.

So Emily did what she thought was right. She kept walking. _Why do I always run away from my feelings? What's wrong with me? _Emily ignored the voice. She felt like screaming, felt like she should just fall onto her knees and scream until her throat hurt and her voice was hoarse. Her heart was in so much agony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Morgan was the last one to leave JJ's house. He'd sent Garcia home due to the fact she'd drank way too much alcohol to be of any help to JJ. JJ had been sat on the sofa, elbows resting on her knees with her head in her hands. She was clearly mortified about what had happened but she hadn't wanted to talk about it. As Morgan stepped out of the door, he saw a figure sitting on the curb. It was dark and the dim light from the street lamps didn't help him figure out who was sat on the curb, but he could take a guess. He walked over to the curb and sat down next to the figure.

"So…" Morgan started hesitantly, his eyes looking at the house across the road from him.

"I fucked up big time…"

"No, you didn't, Emily," Morgan corrected, looking at the car keys he was holding in his hands. "It's going to take a lot more than that to push JJ away," he continued.

Emily sighed, allowing her eyes to flutter closed. "I just… Everything I wanted was right in front of me and for some reason, that scared me. It scared the shit out of me!" Emily let out a breathy chuckle. "I always have this need to… To destroy and… And wreck anything good given to me," she admitted, running her hand over her face. "I don't want to hurt her, Derek… I think… I think I may even be in love with her. And I don't want to hurt her."

Morgan smiled, reaching an arm around Emily's shoulders. "You won't hurt her. I know you and I know for a fact that you won't hurt her. Especially after saying all of that," he told softly. "You need to talk to her, Emily."

"I know," Emily said.

"And you know why you're scared. You know why you've always sabotaged everything good given to you… But I don't want to sit here as a profiler. I want to sit here as a friend," he took a deep breath. "So I'm going to say this…"

A car drove down the street and both Morgan and Emily watched it drive by. It gave Morgan a chance to think about what he wanted to say and how he was going to say it.

"I've always thought that a relationship with someone you've been friends with for a long time, is harder. A lot harder," Morgan started. "But… I know you and JJ could make it. You'd have each other and yeah, there's going to be arguments. I don't know if you've forgotten but… Every couple has arguments. It's part of a relationship. You and JJ are made for each other. I can't stress that enough," he continued. "You won't destroy this Emily, trust me. You deserve this, so go and get it."

Emily listened to what Morgan was saying and nodded. "I deserve this," she repeated.

"There's my girl," Morgan chuckled. He stood up, pulling Emily with him. "Go and get her." Emily smiled, pulling Morgan into a hug before she turned around, and with determined steps, walked to the door.

Emily's hand hovered on the handle of the front door. She looked behind her and Morgan gave her an encouraging smile, urging her to continue. Emily smiled back and pushed the hand down. The door opened and Emily stepped in, closing the door behind her and locking it, knowing nobody else would be coming in. She could hear glasses clattering against each other and she guessed JJ was gathering the beer bottles. Emily walked down the hallway and then leaned on the door frame, watching JJ walk around the living room and collect bottles, before walking into the kitchen and piling them next to the bin.

"Need some help?" Emily offered quietly, but it was enough to make JJ jump, startled by the voice.

"Oh," JJ said when she realised it was Emily. "I… Hey."

"Hi," Emily greeted, pushing herself off of the door frame. "Listen I…" she slowly walked over to JJ. She stopped when she was a few feet away from the blonde. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said earlier," she told honestly. "I was just scared…" she was going to continue, but decided not to. Instead, she took hold of JJ's hand with her own, taking a step closer.

"I'm sorry too," JJ apologised, her eyes locking with soulful, brown eyes. "I didn't mean anything I said, I just let my anger get the better of me," she explained, taking a step forward so that their bodies were nearly flush together.

Emily raised her hand, brushing away some hair from JJ's face. Her eyes moved from JJ's eyes to her lips. They lingered there and she swallowed thickly, her hand resting against the blonde's cheek. Her other hand, moved unsurely to JJ's hips, where it stayed.

"Am I forgiven?" Emily asked in a whisper, her head tilting further towards JJ's.

JJ's hand slowly reached up to cradle Emily's face. "Yes," she breathed against the brunette's lips.

"So can I kiss you?" Emily asked hesitantly.

JJ decided actions would speak louder than words and she nuzzled her nose against Emily's cheek before tilting her head to the right. She had to lean up slightly, due to the height difference, before she gently pressed her lips to Emily's. She captured the brunette's lips in a slow, lingering kiss, resting her forehead against Emily's once it ended.

"Does that answer your question?" JJ asked quietly, her hands falling to Emily's shoulders, her breath tingling Emily's lips.

"Yes," Emily answered before pulling JJ into another kiss, both of her hands reaching for JJ's hips to bring their bodies as close together as she possible could.

Their lips glided against one another's slowly as their hands gently caressed and explored. They were trying to convey love and understanding without having to utter a word, trying to convey all the pent up emotion that had been building over the years. But soon, the feeling of arousal took over. The kiss became fierce, a fight for dominance. A moan erupted from either Emily or JJ, both so engrossed in the kiss that they didn't care who it was. However, it was enough to knock Emily out of the trance the two had been pulled into.

"Wait," Emily flattened her palms against JJ's shoulders and pushed JJ away. JJ's hands rubbed Emily's wrists as she waited for Emily to speak. "We should wait," she finally said, her eyes rising to meet JJ's gaze. "We're going too fast and this isn't something we should rush."

JJ slowly nodded, contemplating what Emily said. "You're right." she eventually agreed. "But stay," she stepped closer to Emily again, wrapping her arms around her. "Stay with me tonight." JJ leant her head on Emily's shoulder.

Emily's own arms wrapped around JJ, a small smile gracing her features. "Okay, my go bag's in my car."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The two women had fallen asleep facing each other, the still atmosphere sometime's disturbed by a gentle kiss, a whispered endearment or a soft caress. At some point in the night, Emily had curled into JJ, tucking her head under the blonde's chin as she tried to get as close as she possibly could. JJ's chin rested on top of Emily's head lightly and their arms were wrapped around each other. Due to how close the two women were, one of Emily's thighs has become wedged between JJ's legs.

Emily murmured in her sleep, stirring for a few seconds, causing her thigh to push against JJ. JJ gasped, her eyes opening wide. She had previously been tethering between deep sleep and a higher sense of alertness. It seemed Emily had made the decision for her.

"Emily," JJ whispered. She waited for a response, but all she could hear was the breathing pattern of herself and Emily. "Emily," JJ said, a bit louder this time to try and get the brunette's attention.

All JJ managed to do was pull another murmur from Emily and another push of the brunette's thigh against her. This time more ready for it, JJ moaned, her back arching as she pushed herself against Emily's leg. The area at the apex of her thighs was throbbing and although they'd decided to wait, it was the middle of the night and JJ was now wide awake and highly aroused and she doubted she'd be able to sleep until she satiated the feeling.

JJ, very slowly and deliberately, used the back of her hand to glide along Emily's arm to her elbow. Once she reached there, JJ used her fingers to continue her journey to the brunette's shoulder, fixated by the feel of the older woman's skin underneath her fingertips. JJ could feel Emily's breath against her neck, which gave away the fact Emily had now woken up and was very aware of what was happening. The younger woman felt Emily press her lips against her throat and let out a breathy moan. Emily then pulled back, allowing herself to look at JJ.

"I thought we were going to wait," Emily whispered into the dark, her hand reached up to tuck some of JJ's blonde locks behind her ear.

"We were," JJ whispered back. The slight gap in the curtains of the bedroom allowed JJ to see the small frown of confusion on Emily's face. "I just… I need you to…" she stumbled over her words. A small, throaty chuckle came from Emily. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not," Emily promised softly, cradling JJ's face in her hand. JJ turned into the touch, nuzzling her nose against the brunette's palm.

JJ gently pressed her lips against Emily's, pulling back a few seconds later to see what the older woman was thinking. However, Emily wasn't giving anything away. But then she felt the brunette's hand move, gripping the back of her neck lightly. JJ eagerly moved her lips towards Emily's again and they connected in a tender manner, delicately gliding and moving against each others. Their hands began to wander, a mild exploration that contained a small amount of hesitancy, but yet a weirdly familiar sense of righteousness and ease.

Emily's heart was hammering. After years of trying to get the younger woman to notice her, all it would have taken was a simple confession. But here she was, in JJ's bed, with JJ's arms around her and JJ's lips against her own. Their breaths mingled together as they pulled back to take a few breaths, and Emily gasped as she felt a hard twitch low in her stomach. With a groan, she pulled their lips back together, all thoughts of waiting had now dissipated.

JJ smiled into the kiss, chuckling lightly as she felt Emily do the same. Her head was spinning and she could barely believe that Emily was kissing her. The kiss soon turned a lot more desperate. Emily clung to JJ's t-shirt and then let go again, allowing her hands to roam freely as JJ did the same. Emily let out a breathy moan and moved so that she was hovering over JJ. She rested her forehead against the younger woman's and then straddled one of JJ's thighs, hoping she wasn't going too far too fast.

As the kissing began again, Emily began to slowly grind against the blonde's leg, receiving a gasp from JJ as the brunette effectively pushed her own thigh against the blonde's centre. Emily delicately traced patterns with her fingers on top of the younger woman's t-shirt, aiming to reach JJ's breasts. JJ moaned and pushed herself up into Emily, arching her back off the bed and the brunette couldn't wait any longer. She palmed JJ's breasts, rubbing her thumbs over the blonde's hardened nipples. Emily moved her lips to JJ's neck, kissing the soft skin before opening her mouth and lashing her tongue, searching for a sensitive spot that she eventually find. When she did, JJ whimpered and gripped Emily's shoulders tightly, silently begging for more.

Emily trailed her lips lower, pulling the top of JJ's t-shirt down with her teeth and worshiping the skin with her lips and tongue. Not being able to reach her intended destination, Emily growled, her hands finding the hem of the t-shirt as she deftly pulled it up and over JJ's head. JJ then reached for Emily's sleeping shirt, urging the older woman to take it off. Once that happened, JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders, lifting her head from the pillow to capture the brunette's lips into another kiss.

Their pants and panties soon followed a similar root, joining the pile of scattered clothes on the floor. With their lips still connected, Emily slowly straddled JJ, her hands entwining with the blonde's as she pressed them against the pillow either side of JJ's head. Emily then pulled back. She gasped at the scene that met her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Emily gasped in awe, her finger lightly tracing JJ's cheekbone as the younger woman's cheeks and chest flushed with embarrassment. Emily's eyes followed her finger as it ran down the column of JJ's throat to the valley between her breasts. Goose bumps rose on JJ's skin and her nipples hardened into tight points.

"Emily," JJ whispered the brunette's name softly. Emily's eyes rose from JJ chest to meet her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" JJ asked, knowing it was Emily that wanted to wait.

Emily slowly nodded, leaning down and kissing JJ, almost as a way of confirming the decision she had made. Her lips then moved to JJ's neck where they began to explore, her tongue teasing the skin as she catalogued every movement and sound JJ made. JJ's hands slowly made their way into Emily's hair, her head rolling to the side to allow the brunette as much access as she wished. Emily didn't disappoint. Her tongue, lips and teeth reached every piece of skin she could reach on JJ's neck.

Emily's mouth then travelled lower to JJ's breasts. Her tongue trailed down the valley between the blonde's breasts and the brunette moaned at the taste, the sounds slipping past JJ's lips spurring her on. Emily's lips caressed every piece of skin they possible could. JJ's hands tightened in Emily's hair once she figured out the older woman was going to draw their love making out for as long as she could. With a moan, Emily pulled a nipple into her mouth, her hand reaching for the other. She sucked on the bud and lashed at it, once again concentrating on the sounds that slipped past JJ's lips.

JJ felt Emily's hand trail over her abdomen, but rather than having a specific destination, it seemed to move in random patterns aimlessly. JJ's back arched and her fingers clawed at Emily's back. Emily shuffled, allowing JJ to open her legs as she settled her own between them. JJ's legs opened wider, silently conveying to Emily what she wanted. JJ soon realised that Emily had no intention of escalating her movements any time soon. She reached down with one of her own hands and gripped Emily's wrist, pushing the brunette's between her legs.

"Jennifer," Emily gasped, her eyes wide as her head lifted from pleasuring JJ's breasts.

"Please, Emily…" JJ rocked her hips forward, her neck arching slightly. "I need you. I need you so badly!"

Emily moaned. She felt so powerful having JJ underneath her being so submissive. Emily slowly began to circle JJ's clit with her finger and the blonde's grip around her wrist slowly loosened.

"Emily," JJ moaned softly, her legs opening even wider.

Emily smiled and kissed JJ softly. Her lips then connected with the sensitive skin of JJ's neck. She wanted to please JJ as much as possible. Her lips reached JJ pulse point where she eagerly sucked the skin. Emily was conscious of the fact she had to be careful as to not leave marks, especially considering they had work on Monday. She had to make sure no marks were visible to the team.

JJ's breaths began to turn into pants as she quietly called out Emily's name, the only thought she could possible comprehend at that moment in time. She closed her eyes, her hands gripping onto Emily's back as the brunette began to circle faster. JJ's hips moved with Emily's hand and she became aware of the fact Emily wasn't even inside her yet. But the feelings she was experiencing were telling her that she was near orgasm. How was that even possible? Her toes began to tingle and JJ let a low sound pass through her lips, letting Emily become aware of the sexual pleasure she was feeling.

"Oh God, Emily," JJ called out, her hips beginning to loose their rhythm. "Emily!" JJ moaned loudly. She could feel her muscles beginning to contract and she could feel the sensation in her stomach increasing in strength, until it was almost burning. Her body began to shake and quicker.

Emily nuzzled her nose against the side of JJ's neck. She knew JJ was close from past experience from other lovers. There were always clear tell tale signs and she knew the blonde was dithering on the edge. "Jennifer," Emily groaned, feeling her own arousal steadily growing at the sounds JJ was making. Hearing somebody call out her name due to pleasure was something that seemed to immensely arouse Emily. With JJ it was no different, it actually seemed like it caused a stronger reaction.

JJ let out a shaky moan as all of her muscles clenched and tightened, almost to the point where she was unable to draw in a breath. She was once again reminded that Emily was causing her too feel all of this without even being inside her. A drawled out moan passed her lips as the burning spread and her back arched off the bed, pushing into Emily. Her body began to jolt violently before the final throes of ecstasy and a drawled out, euphoric cry erupted from within her.

Emily continued her movements for a couple of seconds, drawing out JJ's orgasm until the blonde was lying almost lifelessly on the bed, her breaths passing her lips in short pants.

"Oh God… Emily… That was…" JJ was cut off.

"Bend over for me," Emily whispered into her ear, still determined to give JJ more pleasure than she'd ever had before.

JJ gasped, a hard pang low in her stomach telling her that she was still highly aroused. Mustering up a large amount of effort, JJ rolled over and with the help of Emily, lifted her hips so she was on her hands and knees. Emily mirrored JJ position behind her so she was bending over the blonde, JJ's buttocks against her pelvis and hips, Emily's breasts against JJ's back. She slowly began to rock forward. JJ moaned, her skin highly sensitised from the last orgasm. Emily began to hump JJ, her lips trailing along JJ's shoulder blades and spine.

"Emily, please," JJ pleaded, her hands gripping the pillow. "Emily…"

Emily continued to hump JJ as she moved one of her hands, snaking it around JJ's torso so she could reach between the blonde's thighs. Her other hand was splayed out on the bed so she could balance herself. Emily's fingers found JJ's clit and she began to repeat her previous actions, circling in tight circles.

"Oh God! You're so good," JJ's head fell back against her shoulders, her muscles already beginning to clench.

Emily began to thrust her hips forward faster as her fingers put more pressure against JJ's clit.

"Emily… I-," JJ was cut off as a loud moan slipped past her lips. "Oh God, right there…"

Emily had brought her hand back around JJ and inserted two fingers. She was kneeling behind JJ, pushing her hips forward in time with her thrusts. Emily scissored and twisted her fingers, pushing faster, harder. She could feel the blonde's walls clenching around her fingers already.

"I'm so close," JJ gritted her teeth together, concentrating on the feeling as she closed her eyes tightly.

Emily's free hand reach underneath to find JJ's clit. She quickly began to circle again, her fingers from her other hand still pumping into JJ, her hips still thrusting forward. JJ's breathing became rough and uneven and her hips once again began to quiver. Emily thrust even harder, even faster. JJ couldn't believe she was on the verge of another orgasm. Emily inserted another finger and JJ screamed out, her whole body convulsing before she collapsed onto the bed on her stomach.

JJ could vaguely feel, in the depths of her lust ridden mind, Emily's breath against her neck as the brunette gently lay down on top of her. Emily pulled JJ's earlobe into her mouth, licking the shell before whispering, "I'm not done yet."

JJ moaned, unable to give Emily a verbal response. Emily's lips travelled down the length of JJ's spine, her hands softly caressing the back of JJ's thighs. She reached the curve of JJ's ass and pushed on JJ's legs, forcing them to bend. Emily moaned at the sight, settling herself between the blonde's legs comfortably. She nuzzled the inside of JJ's thigh before allowing the musky scent of the woman to fill her nostrils. With another groan, Emily pulled JJ's lower lips apart with her thumbs and licked from JJ's tight, puckered hole to her clit. JJ's hips bucked as a small whimper slipped past her lips.

Emily gently probed and explored around the apex of JJ's thighs, listening to the different sounds JJ made to figure out what she liked best and where. The brunette began a rhythm, circling JJ's clit before pulling it between her lips, lashing at the bud with her tongue. Emily put the movement of her neck and head into her motions, aiming to give JJ the maximum amount of pleasure she could. Emily's tongue continued in a constant motion, sweeping over JJ's clit gently. JJ's hips began to shudder and Emily knew she was close.

"Oh God," JJ was in disbelief. Not only had Emily made her orgasm twice, she was about to bring JJ to a third. That had never happened before for the younger woman.

The burning feeling once again began to spread as JJ's whole body began to shudder. Emily threw her arm over the small of JJ's back, pinning the blonde to the bed. JJ cried out, her hands clenching into the pillow as her hips rose from the bed, rising and falling a few times as she rode her orgasm out. Emily didn't stop until she was sure JJ's orgasm had dissipated completely.

Sweat had gathered on the skin of both women and Emily once again lay down on top of JJ, kissing her shoulder lightly. She gently ran her hands over JJ's arms before placing them on top of JJ's. Emily kissed JJ's neck softly whilst she came back around.

"Emily…" JJ mumbled, her voice hoarse now that she'd screamed her lovers name multiple times. "That was…" JJ didn't even have the energy to continue.

Emily straddled the small of JJ's back, running her hands up and down the blonde's sides. She moved them to JJ's shoulders, kneading the muscle. JJ let out another moan. She wasn't sure she could continue, but she certainly wasn't going to complain about a massage. Emily made random patterns with her fingers when something suddenly dawned on JJ.

"You didn't even-." JJ was cut off.

"I don't care. I just wanted to give you as much pleasure as possible," Emily voiced quietly, not wanting to interrupt the calm atmosphere that the two had created. "You deserve…" Emily trailed off as a cell phone began to ring.

"No. Fucking. Way." JJ buried her head into the pillows. "It's mine," she sighed.

Emily reached for the bedside table, squinting her eyes at the sharp light that radiated from the phone. "It's Garcia. Should I pick it up?" Emily asked. She knew JJ was exhausted.

"She probably knows you're here anyway. I'm guessing Morgan told her," JJ answered.

Emily answered the call and brought the cell phone to her ear. "Hello?"

Garcia frowned on the other end of the phone, taking a quick glance at the time at the bottom right side of her computer screen. "I'm sure I phoned Miss. Blonde and not Agent Kiss-a-lot," Garcia pointed out.

"Agent Kiss-a-lot," Emily muttered. She shook her head. "You did, JJ just…" Emily bit her bottom lip. "Can't answer the phone right now."

"Right," Garcia nodded sceptically. "Listen love makers," she started. Emily smiled, knowing Garcia had already figured it out. "We have a case and boss man wants you here ASAP," she informed.

"We'll be there," Emily promised.

"Good! TTYL and by the way… I want all the details," Garcia told Emily before putting the phone down. Emily laughed.

"She knows, doesn't she?" JJ asked, still not knowing what the phone call was about.

"Yep and we have a case," Emily answered.

JJ groaned, her muscles still shuddering every few seconds. "I don't think I can stand," JJ admitted honestly with a straight face.

"Seriously?" Emily asked, thinking at first that JJ was just messing around. She could tell from JJ's face the younger woman wasn't joking. JJ just nodded in response. "I'm sorry… I didn't think we'd get a case."

"It's fine," JJ assured. "Those were the best three orgasms of my life," she admitted honestly. "I don't regret a thing."

Emily grinned. "Come on," she ushered, slipping off the side of the bed. "I'll help you to the bathroom."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"My body is aching in places I didn't even know I had," JJ complained with a groan as she opened the door of the car and climbed out, closing the door behind her. Emily's laugh echoed in the parking lot as the brunette got out of the other side of the vehicle.

"If we hadn't of been called into work, I'm pretty sure I would have continued," Emily smirked smugly as she closed the driver's side door. She pressed a button on the car keys and the rear and front lights of the vehicle flashed, signalling that the car had been locked.

The women began the walk to the elevator in synch, the sound of JJ's high heels and Emily's boots echoing off the concrete walls. Emily took a deep breath and then reached for JJ's hand, entwining it with her own. JJ's steps faltered slightly and she looked down at their joined hands before looking up at the brunette. "What're you doing?" JJ asked, her eyes wide as she looked around them.

"Holding my girlfriends hand," Emily answered simply, her smiling brown eyes locking with JJ's. It made JJ feel a little better, but she was still aware of the fact she was at work and people could see. "Don't worry," Emily assured, knowing JJ's reason of hesitation. "I'll let go once we get to out level," she promised.

Emily pressed the button for the elevator and then stepped back next to JJ again. They both patiently waited, watching the solid, metal doors as they waited for it to open. The brunette briefly glanced at the elevator button to make sure she'd actually pressed it. She had.

"Emily," JJ started. Emily turned and looked at JJ. "I want to kiss you."

Emily held her breath, her eyes squinting slightly. "We can't…"

"I know," JJ nodded, her hand squeezing Emily's. "But I just thought I'd tell you."

Emily nodded and then silence fell over the two as they waited for the doors to open. Once they did, Emily stepped forward to, tugging JJ with her. The two stepped inside and turned around, staring into the near empty parking lot as they waited for the door to close. It seemed to take longer than usual.

The doors slowly slid shut and then the breath was knocked out of Emily's lungs as she was pushed against the metal elevator wall roughly. She let out a grunt of surprise before she felt JJ's lips against her own. Emily moaned, her hands reaching behind JJ to grab the blonde's ass. JJ let out a shaky breath, rolling her hips forward into the brunette. The two tumbled to the other side of the elevator, so it was JJ pinned to the wall. Their kiss was hot and fast as they tried to get as much out of the kiss as possible with the few seconds they had. Emily's tongue slipped into the blonde's mouth and they fought for dominance.

JJ then suddenly pulled back, ducking underneath Emily's arms so she could stand in the middle of the elevator, glanced briefly at the orange digital numbers that informed them of what level they were on. She quickly tried to compose herself, running her hands through her hair before she straightened her suit. Emily watched JJ in astonishment but soon pushed herself off of the wall, following JJ's lead.

"You could have given me a little warning," Emily chuckled as she straightened her blazer, looking straight ahead as she knew that they would arrive any second.

"Wouldn't of been as enjoyable," JJ pointed out easily, a tone of satisfaction evident in her voice.

"You're cruel," Emily nudged JJ playfully with her shoulder.

JJ laughed as the elevator doors opened. Emily stood to the side, gesturing for JJ to go first. JJ did and then Emily walked out, resuming her position next to the blonde. The brunette placed her hand on the small of JJ's back. She just couldn't keep her hands away and she knew she was going to struggle with the case. Even if it took them just one night, she knew she would struggle. She constantly wanted to touch JJ, to kiss her… A small shiver came from Emily and JJ turned and looked at her, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked as they climbed the very small number of steps that lead them to the catwalk.

"I'm fine," Emily answered easily. JJ rose and eyebrow, not happy with the answer she had received. The older woman sighed. "I just… " she let out a poof of air. "This is going to be hard," she admitted. "Acting like we're just friends at work especially after what we did," Emily told in all serious.

"I know," JJ sympathised, turning to give Emily a reassuring smile. She wished that she could have kissed her instead.

The approached the door to the briefing room and Emily stepped forward to open it, allowing JJ to walk in first. JJ did, blushing slightly as the team all turned to look at her. Emily stepped in afterwards, her hand once again reaching for the small of JJ's back as they rounded the table to the two seats left for them. Garcia smirked and looked at Emily and Emily smirked back. Garcia definitely knew. Once seated, Hotch started straight away.

Hotch pressed a button on a remote and a picture of an airliner came on the screen. "This is flight 29, travelling from the an airport in California to an airport in Pottsville, Pennsylvania," he started. The picture looked to be an image of the airliner in flight. "The flight was a small commercial airliner with thirty three passengers on board, including the pilot, co-pilot and stewardess," he began. "It crashed a little over three miles from the airport," Hotch informed.

"Wait…" Morgan started, leaning forward in the chair he was sitting in. He tapped the pen on the table before speaking. "A plane crash?" he questioned. "How is that a BAU case?"

Hotch seemed to ignore the question and continue. He pressed a button on the small remote in his hand and another picture came up on the screen. It showed an image of the same airliner, only surrounded by grass and trees. The plane had seemed to break in half and smoke and fire had erupted from it. Pieces of the plane and debris from the luggage and interior were scattered everywhere. There were a few bodies, covered by white sheets that could be seen to.

"There were only five survivors of the crash," Hotch told regretfully. "The pilot included. The co-pilot and stewardess were killed. The other four survivors were passengers," he continued. "The pilot and two of the passengers are in hospital, the other two who were sat at the back of the plane came out with only cuts and bruises," he sighed. "The pilot is currently under questioning. They suspect that the pilot may have crashed the plane on purpose."

"Wouldn't the air crash investigation officials take lead of this?" Reid piped up, frowning as he raised his eyes from the case file he'd just read.

"They did, the still are leading the investigation," Hotch confirmed. "However, the officials thought the BAU could be of help to him. They suspect the pilot, Peter Handus, crashed the plane on purpose, but he denies any sort of accusation, saying that he would never think to do such a thing," he explained. "Due to our expertise in the profiling field, they want us to question Peter Handus and the four other survivors. That way, they'll be able to accurately asses the situation and find out if the pilot is indeed telling the truth or not. They'll also be able to figure out if the surviving passengers have been told to say something or if they are also telling the truth," he finished.

Emily looked at the pictures and the survivors. "What have they said so far?" she asked.

"The passengers say the flight was normal the whole way down. It wasn't until the plane actually crashed that they realised something was wrong. The pilot also says the same thing. He's told the air craft investigation team that the plane and equipment on board were all working perfectly well," he answered.

"Are they certain that the equipment wasn't playing up?" JJ asked.

"As far as they know, the equipment was indeed working fine. Some of the equipment however, such as the pilot recording box-."

"Commonly referred to as the 'black box' in the piloting world," Reid added in.

Hotch nodded at him. "Hasn't been recovered yet," he finished.

"This airport," Rossi started. "Weren't repairs being done there?"

"Yeah," Emily answered, suddenly realised why this particular airport sounded familiar. She'd read something on the news about it. "The airports glide scopes were under repair so they weren't working," she told the team. "The pilot flying the plane had just recently been awarded for his safe flying and on time reputation…"

"Glide slopes?" JJ asked as she turned to face Emily, briefly thinking of how close Emily was to her.

"They inform the pilot of the co-ordinates of their position and at what angle the plane needs to be at to land," Emily answered quickly, sending JJ a quick smile.

"I'm not any kind of… Plane export or whatever," Garcia raised her hand. "But shouldn't the pilot of been able to see the lights on the landing strip anyway? That would tell him where it is and where to land, right? That along with all his maps and flying caboodle techy gadgets should of meant that he'd land safely, wouldn't it?"

"My baby girl has a point," Morgan agreed, sending Garcia big grin.

"She does," Hotch started. "All of the plane's equipment was working and the maps the pilot used were all up to date," he informed. "However, there had been a heavy thunder storm over Pottsville at the time. The storm meant he was unable to see the landing strip. He had to rely on the equipment on the plane."

"Well from what I've heard of the pilot," Emily began, once again thinking back to what she'd seen and heard on the news. "With his good reputation and the recent awards he's been given, I don't think he would have crashed the plane on purpose," the team mumbled their agreement. "And I doubt it was any of the passengers fault…"

"We're flying over there to question the pilot and survivors to make sure that they are innocent anyway," Hotch informed. "Wheels up in twenty," he told before gathering his things and swiftly leaving the briefing room.

The team followed his lead, gathering up their thing before leaving the room. Emily, JJ and Garcia were the last to leave.

"So, Agent Kiss-a-lot… I said I wanted details," Garcia chirped, holding the case file to her chest as a big grin appeared on her face.

"Again with the Agent Kiss-a-lot," Emily shook her head. "And yes, I recall you said you _wanted _details, but I don't remember saying that I would _give you_ any details," she pointed out.

JJ was fairly amused at the conversation and couldn't help the small chuckle that passed her lips. Both Garcia and Emily turned to look at her. JJ bit her lip and stood on her tiptoes, placing a small, sweet kiss against Emily's cheek. She then walked over to the other side of the table and placed her hand on Garcia's shoulder.

"I'd give you details," JJ started teasingly. "But she was _so good_… That I can't even remember _half_ the things she did to me…" she smirked before stepping around Garcia and exiting the briefing room.

She left both Garcia and Emily staring at the closing door with wide eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Mr. Handus," Emily greeted as she walked into the hospital room, Morgan flanking her right. The man was lying on the bed, multiple wires coming from his body. There was a bandage wrapped tightly around his head and one eyes. It looked like he was in quite a lot of pain. "I'm Agent Prentiss," she showed him her badge. "And this is Agent Morgan," Morgan did the same. "We're here to ask you some questions."

"Questions?" the man croaked out, frowning as best he could at the two agent. "But I've already been asked questions, more than once," he argued. He then saw the camera and tripod that Morgan was holding. "Agent, what's that for?" he asked. The bleeping on his machine sped up, telling the agents he was becoming anxious about why they were there. Emily briefly glanced at the machine before turning back to the man.

"We don't want to cause you any stress, Mr. Handus, and we certainly aren't here to do that," Emily quickly soothed. "We're behavioural analysts," she continued. "We're here to prove you're innocent," she finished.

"So you aren't here to try and put the blame on me?" Peter asked. Emily shook her head; No. The bleeping from the monitor began to even out and the injured pilot took a deep breath. "I just…" he trailed off. "I would never crash a plane on purpose. I would never hurt anyone!" A sorrowful look passed his face and he bowed his head.

"Mr. Handus," Morgan started, only to be cut off and told that he could call the man Peter. "Peter," he began again. "Do you mind if I record you during the questioning?" he asked. "It's just to prove to others what kind of behaviour we noted that tells us that you're telling the truth."

Peter seemed to think about it for a few seconds, but then nodded, realising that the more proof the agents had to prove his innocents, the better. "I only wish I could have been warned," he smiled wearily. "I would have suited up."

Emily chuckled, pulling a chair from the side of the hospital room in order to place it at the side of the bed. Morgan copied her, setting the tripod on the floor and then placing the camera on top. He allowed himself and Emily to sit down before starting the recording. They already knew the man was innocent, they just needed to gather proof using the pilot's behaviour in order to back their thinking up. Morgan nodded at Emily once he pressed a button on the camera to start the recording.

"Mr. Handus, I'd first like you to recall what happened during the flight leading up to the crash," Emily requested, taking a pencil out of her pocket and placing the notebook she'd been carrying in her hand, onto her lap.

"I…" Peter wasn't sure where to start. "It was a normal flight, pretty standard… There were no malfunctions with the equipment, no turbulence, no flashing lights signalling that something was wrong with the plane… We got to the airport and radioed in to inform them of where we were. We were using the maps and co-ordinate equipment to make sure we landed safely," he continued. "The gliding scopes were under repair, so weren't working, and there was a thunderstorm, so it was hard to see our whereabouts. I requested some help from the air traffic controllers and with the help of them and the maps and equipment… Nothing seemed wrong." Peter sighed, his eyes going distant. He shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed. "By the time we were able to see where we were landing, there was nothing but trees and grass and…" he shook his head. "Our equipment was telling us that the landing strip should have been _right_ there," he gestured with his hands, a somewhat frustrated tone dominating his voice. "But it wasn't… I tried to pull the plane up, will all of my strength but," his voice cracked slightly. "It wasn't enough, we were going too fast and… The plane hit the floor nose first," his head bowed and his shoulders slumped in a sign of defeat. "It shouldn't have happened…" he admitted regretfully.

Emily jotted a few notes down in pencil on the notepad. Some on what he'd told them and some about his behaviour. Emily knew the whole thing was being recorded, but she noted things down anyway, just in case she missed something when she watched the recording later. It would mean that her notes were more accurate.

"Did you make sure that your equipment was working properly? That there were no warning signals or…?" Morgan asked.

"I'm sure," Peter answered quickly. Doubt seemed to settle in after a few seconds before he shook his head. "I'm sure," he repeated, looking up to look at the two agents. "I checked multiple time. I take my job very seriously," he continued, his eyes telling the profilers there was no way he was lying. "If I so much as even had an inkling that the plane wasn't working the way it should have been, I would have called a misinterpreted landing and circled the airport before attempting again. I wouldn't endanger the lives of myself, my co-pilot, crew and passengers. I have no reason to," he finished. "I just… I wish I could have done something," he admitted regretfully.

"Have you got any idea why the plane didn't reach the landing strip?" Emily asked, the tip of her pencil hovering over the paper.

The man sighed and his gaze once again went distance as he thought about the answer. He ran threw what happened before the crash, trying to remember if it was something he did or if there was something he might have missed at the first glance. "No," he answered honesty. "Like I said, all the controls and equipment were working fine, the plane said I was following the same co-ordinates," he looked away from the agents for a moment. "Maybe I missed something," he said quietly. "Maybe I could have saved them all if I'd done something different…"

Emily and Morgan looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. There was no way Peter Handus crashed the plane on purpose. Just his personality told the profilers that. He didn't have it in him to kill one person, let alone a plane full. Emily jotted down a few more things. Peter was genuinely remorseful for what happened and he genuinely felt guilty for the plane crash. He even blamed himself, but he didn't do it on purpose. Something happened that caused the plane to crash, but it wasn't the pilots fault.

The two agents continued to question the man for a few more minutes, being weary of the time. The pilot had been taken to a hospital quite a distance from the crash, due to a serious head injury. That meant it would take Emily and Morgan a while to get back to the precinct they were working at. The air craft investigators were also very specific about what they wanted the two agents to ask and the agents had to make sure they covered all of the things they'd been told to.

"We'd like to thank you for your time," Emily smiled politely, her hand reaching for the camera. She turned it off, not wanting to put the man through any more scrutiny. It clearly wasn't his fault the plane crashed.

"Can I just say, both me and Agent Prentiss know that you're innocent," Morgan assured the man as he stood up. He took a card out of his pocket and handed it to the pilot. "If you remember anything else you think could be of help to us, then just call," he told.

"Thank-you, Agents," Peter smiled gratefully, glad they hadn't been like the air crash investigation team. They had blamed it on him before they even knew what had happened.

Morgan gathered the camera and tripod and picked them both up. Both Morgan and Emily once again thanked Peter for his time before leaving. They took the first few steps down the corridor in silence.

"So you really think he's innocent?" Morgan asked, briefly glancing at Emily before turning to look where he was walking again.

"Yeah, he's genuinely remorseful for what happened," Emily answered easily. She shook her head. "He feels he should have died to," she added. "I think the investigators had just looked been looking to pin someone quickly. The family of the victims want closure and they want to know what happened. The investigators are just trying to rush things," Emily stated her opinion at what was going on.

Morgan nodded, deciding on his own opinion. However, it didn't take long for him to make a decision based on how the man had acted during the small interview. It was obvious really. He agreed with Emily. "And what happened with you and JJ last night?" he asked with a smug smirk.

Emily's eyes widened slightly and she glanced at Morgan, thinking he'd found out. She realised he hadn't, but he knew that something has happened. "Nothing much…" she started hesitantly.

"So… You and JJ are okay now, right? Are you in a relationship?" Morgan asked curiously.

"I think so… I mean… Not that I would have any specific reason to believe that… We kissed. We kissed, that was all we did," Emily cleared her throat nervously. Of course he was going to figure it out now, she should have just kept her answer short. "We haven't gone on a date yet," she added. "Not that we'd need to… I mean… There's no reason for us to rush it or… Because we haven't done anything."

"You totally had sex, princess," Morgan chuckled, his chin lifting slightly as he did.

"Yeah," Emily admitted. "It was a shame we got called in though," she continued. "Could have done with more time."

"Go get some, tiger," Morgan had an incredulous look on his face.

"What? We weren't even… At it… For that long. What's so surprising?" Emily asked with a small frown.

"Nothing, Prentiss, absolutely nothing," Morgan shook his head, a smile playing on his face.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

By the time Emily and Morgan had gotten back to the station, the others had too. They'd now interviewed all of the survivors of the plane crash. Emily and Morgan walked in and nodded at their team mates before finding an empty seat to sit in. Morgan sat next to Reid and Emily opted to sit next to JJ, squeezing the younger woman's shoulder before she did. JJ sent her a grateful smile.

"Emily, Morgan," Hotch started, standing at the head of the room with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. "What've you found out?" he asked.

"Nothing really," Morgan started, looking at his colleague so that she could continue for him.

Emily cleared her throat before speaking. "It looks like you've already written your reports," she started, looking at the small pile of paperwork on the table. "We haven't managed to write ours yet, since the hospital was so far away from here," she continued. "But we both came to the conclusion that the pilot hadn't crashed the plane on purpose. Me and Morgan can write the reports at the hotel tonight before we head off tomorrow, if that's okay?" she asked.

Hotch nodded. "That's fine, just hand them to me in the morning and I'll get the detective to pick them up before we leave," he answered smoothly. "Everyone else came to the same conclusion. Nobody on the plane was the cause of this crash, we don't know what was and neither do the survivors," he informed everyone.

For the next couple of minutes, the team discussed what they'd found out about the people they'd interviewed. They definitely agreed nobody on the plane had crashed it on purpose. The body language of the survivors showed they had no idea what had happened or what had caused it. After Hotch informed them they'd be sharing rooms and everything had been said and done, the team headed to the hotel.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily sat on the chair and shuffled forward so the seat was tucked under the table. She took a sip of beer out of the bottle next to her and let out a satisfied sigh, before letting out a regretful one. Deciding to herself that she really needed to get the report done, she rubbed her hands together and placed the CD with the recording on into the disk drive. She plugged head phones in and started to listen, glancing discreetly at the clock in the corner of the screen. It was late and so she'd told JJ to go to bed, persuading the younger woman that she didn't mind.

Emily listened to the man, every now and again jotting down notes as she wrote out the official report on a regal pad. She paused at rhythmic intervals to think of how to phrase something before continuing again. However, a few moments later, she became distracted, looking at planes and how they worked on the internet. Emily placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on top of it as she moved the mouse with her other hand, using the courser to guide her eyes over the page. It was rather interesting. She'd nearly finished the report so she allowed herself to read what was up on the laptop screen. A few long moments later, she then began to shake her head.

"Get distracted now, Prentiss, and you'll never get it done," Emily reminded herself.

A low chuckle came from behind her and Emily froze. Fear took over her for a few seconds before she heard the sound of a familiar voice. "Talking to yourself already, Prentiss."

Emily shook her head, a small smile growing on her face. "Well," she started teasingly. "Talking to yourself has been known to be a sign of sanity."

"Oh yeah?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow. The hotel room was lit only by the light from Emily's computer screen. JJ walked over to Emily, placing her hands on Emily's shoulders once she reached her, gently kneading the brunette's muscles. "In my world it hasn't," she continued. "How many psychopaths we've caught that talk to themselves… I'm surprised you believe that, Emily."

Emily allowed her eyes to close as she leant back in the chair. JJ continued to knead Emily's shoulders and the older woman could feel goose-bumps beginning to rise on her skin. Her breaths began to quicken almost of their own accord and she shivered, her eyes opening to stare at the kitchen wall.

"What's the matter?" JJ asked in a tone that told Emily JJ knew exactly what was the 'matter'. JJ lowered her head to Emily's neck, nuzzling her nose against the side of the profiler's head in a silent request for the brunette to allow access to her neck. Emily slowly rolled her neck to the side and JJ pressed her lips against the brunette's neck.

Emily's back arched off of the back of the chair as a quiet moan managed to escape her lips. JJ rounded the chair and with a mischievous glint, slowly lowered herself onto Emily's lap, her thighs either side of Emily's legs. Emily's hands gently massaged JJ hips as the blonde captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Jennifer," Emily started, continuing to kiss JJ. "We shouldn't be doing this," she reminded, the words mumbled against JJ's lips.

"I know," JJ sighed as she regretfully pulled back. Her hands played with Emily's hair. "But…" she swallowed, her eyes locking with concerned brown ones. "I don't think that it was fair that…" she trailed off. JJ knew Emily would understand.

"I think it was perfectly fair," Emily argued. A small frown made it's way onto JJ's face. Emily caught JJ's hands in her own and entwined them, her elbows resting on the arms of the chair so their hands were in midair. "I wanted to make love to you," Emily promised. "I wanted to please you as much as I could and I wanted to make sure that you knew how much I cared about you."

"It worked," JJ assured, a small, timid smile playing on her lip. She bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the smile growing as she thought about what Emily had managed to achieve. One of JJ's hands un-entwined itself from Emily's and she cupped the brunette's cheek. "Hurry and finish," JJ pleaded as she removed herself from Emily's lap. "I want to cuddle with you," JJ smiled.

"Okay," Emily agreed, leaning up for a short kiss.

"Hurry," JJ repeated as she picked up Emily's nearly full bottle of beer, smirking as she walked away towards the bedroom. "You shouldn't be drinking alcohol whilst you're still working," JJ said innocently as an excuse to cover her taking the bottle. Emily's laughter followed her to the bedroom


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emily had finished getting changed and was stood in the middle of the hotel bedroom as she put her watch on. One she'd put it on, she pulled the sleeve of her shirt and blazer down from her elbow to her wrist. She looked at JJ who was stood in front of the mirror in the on suit bathroom. The blonde had already done her hair and changed and was in the process of putting on her makeup. She bent over the sink slightly and picked the foundation brush up. She opened the small, circular tub of foundation that she carried with her and flicked the brush across it. Emily's head tilted to the side as her eyes lowered from JJ's face to her ass.

"You okay, Em?" JJ asked, realising there was no sound coming from the bedroom and Emily was being rather quite.

"Yeah," Emily answered honestly, silently scolding herself for allowing her thoughts to wander into dangerous territory. She sat on the end of the bed and placed her hands in her lap. "I was just thinking," she admitted.

"About what?" JJ asked curiously. She turned her head to the side a little to make sure she'd put the foundation on correctly.

"Us," Emily answered as her eyes lifted from the carpet. She sighed and stood up, walking across the room into the on suit bathroom. She stood behind JJ and slowly slipped her hands around the blonde's waist, nuzzling her nose against JJ's shoulder. "Is this okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," JJ nodded, leaning back into Emily. She placed her hands on top of Emily's, which were resting on her lower abdomen. "What about us?"

"I don't know," Emily bit her lip. She nuzzled her nose against the side of JJ's neck and then rested her head on top of the blonde's shoulder. She looked at their reflection in the mirror. "I haven't been in a real relationship in a long time," she continued. "And I don't want to mess this one up."

"You haven't messed it up," JJ assured. "And you won't."

"And how do you know?" Emily challenged teasingly, raising one eyebrow.

"Well…" JJ rolled her eyes. "Didn't you know I'm a psychic…"

"You're psychic, huh?" Emily asked, her hands slipping underneath JJ's shirt. "Did you expect this," Emily teased as she began to tickle JJ's stomach. "Huh?"

JJ wiggled and screamed out as she erupted into a fit of laughter. "Oh God, no, Emily, stop," JJ pleaded as she began to run out of breath, twisting in Emily's grasp as she tried to get away. "Emily!" JJ screamed, trying to grab hold of the brunette's arms. She couldn't stop laughing and stay still for long enough to grasp them. Emily started to laugh and her grip loosened slightly, allowing JJ to turn around. The older woman was reluctant to lose her grip, so she lifted JJ, pushing her back against the sink counter top.

The two looked at each other; both smiling, both out of breath and both happy. JJ reached out and tucked some hair behind the brunette's ear. "You're aren't going to mess anything up," JJ repeated, still panting as she hadn't been able to get her breath back yet.

Emily leaned in and captured JJ's lips in a soft, lingering kiss. "Okay, I believe you," Emily smiled. "But only because I trust you."

JJ bit her lip, wrapping her legs around the back of Emily's thighs. "That's all I ask," she pulled Emily into another kiss.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"The reports you need are all here," Hotch told the detective as he passed the man a small pile of paperwork the team had typed up.

The man nodded.A flash of guilt passed his and he licked his lips. "Listen, I…" he trailed off before looking up at the agents. "The investigators want you to leave but I was hoping you could stay." The confused faces of the BAU members watched him expectantly. "Two survivors of the plane crash were shot last night," he informed. "I don't think that's any coincidence…"

The team all looked at each other in shock, everybody just as shell shocked as the other. They'd questioned the survivors just the day before and now two of them had been shot. "Which two?" Hotch asked in concern.

"Andrew Halfmen and Shelly Green," the detective answered. "Both shot in the back of the head… The investigators didn't want me to tell you, I think they're trying to cover it up but…." he shook his head. "I don't want no more of my people dying. You can understand that. I don't care if they fire me… I want my people safe," he sounded very sure of himself and even a bit angry; probably because of the fact the investigators were too stubborn to admit that they needed help.

"Why weren't we told?" Rossi asked, looking at the other members of the team who nodded in agreement.

"Like I said; I think they're trying to cover it up," the detective admitted. "They don't even want to confess that they need help," he continued, shaking his head from left to right in a disapproving manner.

"We'd be happy to stay and help," Hotch told the detective, immediately becoming aware that more lives could be put into jeopardy. Hotch made a move to head towards the room they'd been stationed at, but the detective stopped him.

"Listen I…" the detective cleared his throat nervously. "I should be telling you all to leave this morning and when the investigators stop by… They aint going to be too happy with me," he warned.

"It's okay," Hotch assured. "I'll send two of my agents to check out both crime scenes so we can be here for you. Is there anything we could do to help the investigators?" he asked.

"They're still looking for the black box," the detective answered. "Do any of your agents know what one looks like… Well… It's a black box but…"

"I'll send two more of my agents down there to help look through the wreckage, detective," Hotch acknowledged.

"Thank-you," the detective said gratefully.

Hotch led the whole team into the room they'd been sat in the night before. Once inside, everybody sat down around the table, getting into a heated discussion over the fact the investigators wanted them to be sent back home when two of the survivors had been murdered. Eventually Hotch calmed them all down, bringing their attention to what he was saying.

"Listen, the investigators aren't going to be happy with the detective," Hotch started. "So me and Rossi are going to stay here," he continued, knowing it was wise for the two most highest ranked members of the team to be there to defend the man. "Reid and Morgan, I want you to look at both of the survivors that have been shot," he started. "That way, you can compare them more accurately."

JJ and Emily looked at each other. This meant they'd be working together. After Emily had made love to JJ back at the blonde's house, it had been hard for the two to keep their hands off of each other. Even last night after Emily had finished the report and she'd gone to the bedroom to 'cuddle', they'd ended up in a heated make-out session. It had been hard for them to stop and they'd even gotten to second base. That had made it near impossible for the two to stop and when they'd eventually pulled back and gained control of themselves, they'd decided it would be best to try and keep any touching or kissing to a minimum.

"JJ, Emily, I've been told that the investigators would be less hostile if someone was to help search the wreckage," Hotch informed. "They're still looking for the recording box. I don't want you to think I'm trying to lower you beneath the rest of us…"

"It's okay, Hotch," Emily assured. "Morgan and Reid are more suited to finding the unsub and since me and JJ will still be helping the investigation, we don't mind," she told him.

"Okay, let's make a move," Hotch told everyone.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"So what exactly are we looking for?" JJ asked curiously as she walked next to Emily.

The two had arrived a few minutes earlier and shown the techs surveying the crash their badges. The tech had given them both a pair of gloves and told them what they'd found so far, which wasn't a lot. The agents had listened intently and then asked a few questions about the crash before they set off looking through the wreckage. Parts of the plane were scattered everywhere, some of them were giant pieces of the plane and other parts were small pieces of glass and fragments of what remained from the interior and exterior of the plane. There were even remains of the crash in the trees.

"Well," Emily started sarcastically. "It's nicknamed the 'black box' so I'd assume we're looking for a box that's black," she rolled her eyes.

"Emily!" JJ complained, nudging the brunette with her elbow. Emily just chuckled. "I meant, what size and stuff."

Emily turned and glanced at JJ. "No you didn't," she profiled. JJ shook her head.

"You can be so annoying," JJ teased.

Emily laughed. "Right, well, it's about," Emily used her hands to gesture the size. "This big," she told JJ. "Which is probably why they haven't found it yet. I mean… With the amount of wreckage scattered here…"

"Fair enough," JJ nodded.

The two continued to walk in silence, occasionally stopping to look at something or pick something up to observe. They came to a part of the plane that still looked to be nearly untouched. It was the tail of the plane and it was still intact with three rows of seats inside. Clothes were scattered around it along with people's personal possessions. There was a doll on the floor and Emily crouched down onto the floor and picked it up. It was a doll that looked as though it was hand made. It was obviously a child's doll and Emily's insides clenched. She wondered how the relatives of the child would feel. No child had survived the plane crash which meant they must have perished with the rest of the victims.

"What's the matter?" JJ asked softly, one hand resting on the frame of the plane. She studied Emily for a moment and realised she hadn't seen the brunette look so affected by something at a crime scene.

"Nothing, I just…" Emily shook her head slightly, imaging a happy child playing with the doll, imaging the day the child would have received it, how happy they must have been. "This belong to a child and none of the survivors were children," she mused sorrowfully.

JJ walked over to Emily and placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder, conscious of the fact that techs, police officers and other investigators were around them. She rubbed Emily's shoulder soothingly. "Well let's find the box," she told Emily. "Give the family and relatives closure."

Emily lay the doll carefully on the ground, almost as though it was her fault that the child hadn't survived. "Yeah," she agreed. "That's a good idea."

Emily stood up and watched as JJ crouched down onto the floor next to her. The blonde studied a piece of clothing carefully. "What if we find bits of body?" Emily asked as JJ picked up the shirt.

JJ visibly paled at the thought and dropped the shirt onto the floor. "Ew! Emily, I was holding a piece of clothing!" she complained.

"Sorry," Emily smiled as JJ walked into the part of the plane that hadn't been destroyed. "I'm sure we won't though. They've probably collected all of the body parts by now for evidence anyway," she assured the younger agent.

"Yippee for us," JJ rolled her eyes sarcastically as she ventured into the part of the plane that hadn't been destroyed by the crash.

"You know, we lost an airliner over Lockerbie in Scotland. There was an explosive device which blew the plane up and the dead passengers were found still strapped into the seats after the pieces of aircraft hit the ground," Emily told JJ.

JJ, who had just walked past the first row of seats froze, not daring herself to go any further. But Emily said the bodies would have already been taken, meaning… "You're just winding me up, aren't you?" JJ asked as she turned around.

Emily chuckled. "Yep. But it's a true event."

"Seriously?" JJ asked.

Emily nodded. "It actually happened."

Suddenly, a loud commotion from behind them drew the attention of the agents. One of the techs had stood up with a black box in his hands and he was getting the attention of the investigators.

"Looks like we've found the recording box," Emily determined.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"This is very similar to Andrew Halfmen's death," Morgan realised almost instantly. He crouched down to the floor, studying the still, lifeless body that was lying stomach down in the middle of the hallway.

"Almost too similar," Reid commented as he looked at the doorway, making sure there was no minuscule signs of someone picking a lock or breaking in. "These are pretty standard locks, I could get in here with a paperclip."

Morgan closer inspected the head wound. The bullet that had been fired was from the same gun as the one that killed Andrew Halfmen; a Fabrique nationale 5.7 mm. "You know, the gun used leaves a lot of evidence behind and it's a very loud gun," Morgan mused, almost to himself. "You'd think the killer would use a lighter more quieter gun," he continued.

"Maybe he used a silencer," Reid suggested as he walked the few steps down the hallway to the body. He crouched down opposite Morgan. "I think he would've had to," Reid looked at the wound. "An average Fabrique nationale 5.7 mm would do a lot more damage than this. A silencer would lessen the damage, especially if fired at it's target in close range."

"You have a fair point," Morgan agreed with a nod of his head. "Did you find any signs of forced entry?"

"No," Reid answered with a sigh. "This murder is almost identical to the pervious, give a take a few inches on the position of the body," he informed. "The unsub must be a trained marksmen or maybe did hunting when he was younger."

Morgan nodded and stood up. He walked to the front door and surveyed the street. "I'm surprised nobody saw anything," he admitted. He then turned around and looked down the hallway. "How did the unsub get in? And how did he manage to put both bodies in the same place in their houses? There's no drag marks and it'd be hard to get here, if he climbed through a window somewhere in the house, unnoticed," Morgan analysed.

"Maybe he waited on the street for his victim to come home," Reid started, playing a possible scenario in his head. "He waits for his victim to open the door and creeps up behind him. He puts a gun to the victims head and tells him to walk into the house. All he'd need to do then is to shut the door and pull the trigger. Nobody would hear the gun fire if he was using a silencer and he could just slip out of the front door again."

"That's probably why the door was left unlocked," Morgan was amazed at how easily Reid was able to put together how the unsub had potentially killed his victim unnoticed. "And that's probably why he's still got the keys to his house in his hand," he continued.

"So did Andrew Halfmen," Reid looked up from the body at Morgan.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"So, did you get into any trouble with the investigators?" Morgan asked as he walked into the room they were working in at the precinct. He sat down and Reid sat down next to him.

"They don't like the face we're staying," Hotch answered vaguely.

"Of course they won't. They already know we're going to do a better job than them," Rossi smirked smugly. The four agents in the room chuckled.

Just then, JJ and Emily walked in. "We found it," the brunette told everyone as she swiftly took a seat, JJ sitting next to her.

"What did they find on it?" Hotch asked curiously.

JJ shrugged. "They played it but it was all jumbled together meaning someone must have messed with or it was damaged when the plane crashed," JJ supplied.

"But aren't they supposed to be able to withstand the force of a crash," Morgan answered, glaring at Reid who was about to give them the exact measurements.

"Supposedly," Emily agreed. "However, the plane that crashed had been reported for several problems previous to this flight," she told everyone. "If it hadn't of been for two survivors of the crash being shot, then I'd say it was a fault with the plane."

Hotch nodded. The two survivors being shot reminded him that he needed to find out what Morgan and Reid had gathered from the murder sights. "Morgan, Reid, what did you find?"

"The kills didn't look personal. There was no overkill," Morgan started. "One shot to the back of the head," he mimicked the action with his hand.

"Both scenes were near identical," Reid stated. "We definitely know it's just one unsub and there was no obvious connection to why he'd killed them other than they survived the same crash," he told.

Emily's phone began to rang and she sat up in her seat, enabling her to pull the cell phone out of her pocket. She answered the call and brought it to her ear. "Agent Prentiss," she greeted. She listened for a few moments before nodding. "Thank-you."

Emily looked at everyone before speaking. "The tech that found the box and Garcia have linked over Skype to try and remodel the sounding on the recording. They're hoping to have it complete in a few hours, but they agreed it might not be done until morning."

Hotch glanced at his watch. "Well, there's nothing else we can do today. We should eat and head back to the hotel, start fresh tomorrow and see what else we know."

Everybody mumbled there agreements and stood up as they began to collect their things.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emily sat down in the chair with a reluctant sigh. Since she'd been the one to churn up the idea for Garcia to help reprogram the recording, she'd been opted to be the one to arrive at the station earliest, just in case Garcia managed to work it out in the early hours of the morning. It was around six by now and the team would be filtering in at any minute. Emily opened the case file she had in front of her; A summary of what the BAU knew and what the investigators knew so far.

"I've got coffee," JJ smiled as she walked in, two coffee mugs in her hands that had steam rising from them.

Emily groaned. "Gimme," the brunette reached her hand out, already practically drooling.

"Got you all excited now, huh?" JJ winked, teasing Emily. She passed Emily the cup, warning her that it was hot, before she placed her own down on the table. She took a seat next to Emily. "Had the call yet?"

"Nope," Emily admitted regretfully as she turned a page. "I'm hoping we get it soon though. I really want to go home."

"It was you who decided we shouldn't do anything whilst on cases," JJ reminded, opening up her own case file to make it look as though she was having a perfectly average conversation with Emily. She didn't want the team to walk in and realise something was going on between herself and Emily.

"So it's my fault now?" Emily chuckled, scanning the page. "I'm pretty sure you were the one who admitted you couldn't move after I made you orgasm three times," Emily smirked, speaking in a low tone. "I doubt you would have been able to return the favor anyway," she continued.

JJ's jaw dropped and she shook her head, her eyes still on the case file. "You are barking up the wrong tree, girl," JJ warned.

"Yeah?" Emily asked, raising one eyebrow, not moving her eyes from the sentence she was reading. She saw JJ nod in her peripheral vision. "Then prove it."

JJ chuckled. Who know Emily could be such a tease? She reached her hand out under the table and entwined her hand with Emily's. Emily smiled, bringing the coffee cup to her mouth to stop the grin from forming. She ran her thumb over the blonde's knuckles.

"Do you want to know something?" JJ mock whispered as she leant in closer to the brunette.

"Go on."

"I can be daring too."

Emily turned her head as JJ did and she saw the smirk slowly grow on JJ's face. Before she could prepare herself for anything JJ was planning to do, the blonde had captured Emily's lips with her own. Emily, still in shock, didn't respond for a few seconds. Fear and adrenaline set in. _Anybody could catch us._ However, that cocktail of fear and adrenaline caused a small throbbing to began between Emily's legs. Emily then returned the kiss eagerly, anything to try and drown the feeling out. She couldn't be feeling like this when the rest of the team arrived. _Wait… This isn't going to help…_

Emily pulled back, her face hiding any emotion. JJ smiled and Emily couldn't help but smile back. "Okay. You win," she chuckled.

"Strike one goes to Jareau," JJ threw her fist into the air.

Emily shook her head.

A couple of minutes past by, in which the rest of the team arrived. They were all hoping that by the time they arrived, Garcia would have called them with the recording, however, that wasn't the case. It was half an hour later when Emily finally got the call.

"Garcia, you're on speaker," Emily informed as she placed her phone in the center of the table.

"Well, Agent Kiss-A-L-."

"Garcia." Emily warned.

"Sorry," Garcia apologized the first sentence Emily had spoke finally registering with her. "It took a humongous amount of effort and a lot of working, but nothing can beat the awesome powers of the BAU sorcerer… Penelope Garcia," Garcia started. "With a little magic, myself and Katie, the tech, were able to present to you…" typing could be heard in the background. "This."

The team listened intently to the fixed recording, taking the conversation the pilot had been having in the cockpit. Nothing seemed out of place however. There was no arguing and certainly no sign that something was wrong. The pilot could be heard talking to the control tower and a frown appeared on Reid's face.

"That's not right," Reid mused.

The rest of the team looked up at him expectantly. He picked a marker up from the table and hurried over to the board. A map of the airport and it's surroundings had been pinned up and he looked at the edges of the mark before circling somewhere.

"Garcia, can you rewind that a little bit, please," Reid requested.

"Anything for you, Einstein," Garcia rewound the tape until Reid told her to stop.

Reid listened and then studied the edges of the map. Emily walked over and watched him, suddenly noticing what the young genius had figured out. "The air traffic controller gave them the wrong co-ordinates," Emily gasped.

"Exactly," Reid took a step back from the map. "But the pilot couldn't see his surroundings because of the heavy rain and he'd never landed there before," he elaborated. "So he listened to the controller and followed what the man was telling him."

"Little did he know he was leading himself into a death trap," Emily muttered.

"Were the air traffic controllers on that shift questioned?" Morgan asked.

JJ began to flip through another file, looking through all of the interviews. A look of shock and anger passed over her face. "No…"

"But they should've been," Hotch said what everybody was thinking.

"Looks like we've got to clean up other people's mess again," Rossi rubbed his stubble, wondering how someone could have missed something so vital.

"I would never of guessed," Morgan admitted.

"Garcia, could you look at the recordings for the control tower?" Hotch asked, resting his hands on the table.

"Positive," Garcia answered. The sound of typing once again filled the room and the team waited anxiously. They were close to the unsub. "I have our culprit. What would you like me to do with him?"

"Can you run him through the systems, see if you can ID him?" Hotch asked.

"Give me a few seconds…" Garcia began typing again as she ran him through as many systems as possible. The quicker they were able to ID him the better. "Got you!"

"What can you tell us?" Rossi asked.

"He's 34 and goes by the name of James Ray," Garcia told everyone as she began to type again. They needed some sort of evidence to make sure they had reason to think it was him. "His mother and younger sister were killed in a plane crash at the same airport," she told the team quickly, looking at all of his other records. "It was a commercial airliner and run by the same company as our plane," she told the team regretfully. "Only difference is that our crash had survivors."

"Do you have an address?" Hotch asked. Garcia quickly read the address out. "Let's go," Hotch told everyone quickly."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily positioned herself in front of the back door, Morgan flanking her left. They were waiting for Hotch to give the order. Emily's grip on her gun flexed and she moved her feet impatiently, her eyes glued to the door. Morgan wasn't much better behind her. They were going to catch the unsub.

"Go."

Emily's boot rose into the air and she slammed her foot into the door with as much power as possible. The door gave way easily, the heavy wood ricocheting off of the door frame. The two agents stealthily slipped into the room, their eyes scanning their immediate area. Their boots were quiet on the floor and their aim precise; They weren't going to take any chances.

"Clear," Emily called out as she moved into the kitchen, her eyes quickly sweeping the room. "Clear."

"Clear," came Morgan's voice from the back room.

"He's not here," JJ informed as she walked down the stairs and into the main room. She put the Glock in her holster and folded her arms across her chest. Reid, Rossi and Hotch came down the stairs after a few seconds.

The team all gathered together in the main room, all as annoyed at each other. They were so close and yet so far all at the same time. They'd thought they had him. The team should have known that it was never that easy.

"Where else could he be?" Morgan asked in frustration.

"He hasn't killed all of the survivors yet," Emily answered, looking at the others.

"Who would he go for first?" Hotch asked.

"Two are already dead," JJ pointed out. "The pilot and another's in hospital. The only other survivor he could get to is Dillon Shran," she continued. The team filtered out of the house as quickly as possible.

Hotch quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Garcia. It was a short conversation as details were swapped between the two. Soon, the team were off again, lights blaring as they traveled high speeds down the city streets. They would catch the killer; They'd catch him before he killed somebody else.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The team pulled into the street as the unsub had raised the gun at his next victims head. Emily had jumped out of the vehicle before it had even been able to come to a complete stop. She certainly didn't want to waste any time. The unsub heard the sirens and the screeching of the tires and turned his head.

"Shit!" James hissed, his grip on his gun flexing. The agents were going to ruin his plan.

Before the innocent victim, walking into his house, could even turn around to find out what all the commotion was about, James had wrapped his arm around Dillon's neck and put the gun to his head, turning to face the agents so that they wouldn't have a clean shot of him. They couldn't ruin his plans.

"Mr. Ray," Emily started, her gun trained on the unsub. "You need to put the weapon down," she continued to take small steps forward as the rest of the team un-holstered their weapons and secured the area, effectively stopping any chances the unsub had to run and escape.

"You take one more step and I'll blow this man's head off!" James shouted, pushing the point of the gun painfully into his hostages temple to prove his point.

"Okay, okay," Emily listened to his request, knowing the unsub now felt cornered and scared. She didn't want to spook him. "Just calm down."

"You all know what happened, don't you? What they did to my family?" James asked, his breath ragged, his eyes darting quickly between all of the agents. There were tears in his eyes and his jaw was clenched. He was angry and upset. That was never a good combination.

"We know that what happened was unjust and wrong," Hotch assured the man, cautiously taking extremely small steps to equal his distance to the unsub to that of Emily.

"Money. That's what they gave me!" Jacob seethed angrily. "As though money is going to bring back my mother! And my sister! They were all I had!"

"We know," Emily nodded. "But killing others isn't going to bring them back either."

"But at least then other people will understand my pain," Jacob argued. "They'll know what it feels like! Know how much I've suffered!" he continued.

"But if you die, you can't tell others your story!" Emily stressed, trying to make it out to the man that she understood. "Nobody will know what happened to your mother and sister. Nobody will understand your pain and why you did all of this… Your efforts would be wasted."

"She's right," JJ piped up. "If you come with us now, your story will be on the news, in newspapers… Everybody will know. If you don't…"

"Nobody will ever know," Morgan finished for JJ.

James looked down at the floor, his gun still steady. He swallowed thickly as he thought about what the agents had said. They had a fair point and what they'd said was true. But if he didn't kill this man and get away, then his plans would be ruined. But if he went with the agents, his plan would still be ruined. But people would still now, right? James screamed out in frustration.

Emily turned and gave a weary look to Hotch who was now stood a meter to her right. He silently told her to wait it out. They still had a chance that the unsub would let Dillon go and come with them quietly.

"What're you trying to do to me?" James shouted.

"We aren't trying to make you do anything, Mr. Ray," JJ tried to calm the man down.

"We're just stating valid points," Reid finally spoke.

James slowly nodded. "If I let him go, you'll let me talk to the press, right?" James asked.

"Of course," Emily answered.

"Alright," James raised both of his hands in the air and let Dillon go. Dillon ran out of his front yard to a police cruiser parked at the side of the road. James dropped the weapon to the floor and Hotch and Emily swooped in to handcuff the man. They took him over to another police cruiser and handed him over.

"Good job," Hotch commented to Emily before walking to his SUV.

"Home soon," JJ whispered into Emily's ear from behind her. She placed both of her hands on the brunette's lower back. "You're pretty hot talking down an unsub in Kevlar."

Emily closed her eyes. "Home soon," she repeated.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"So," JJ started as she slid into the seat across from Emily on the jet. Emily placed the book she was reading on the table, leaving her finger on the page she was on. "I was talking to Reid earlier."

"Yeah?" Emily asked, suspicious about the very brief statement JJ had told her. "About…?"

"The black box. The box we were looking for at the crash site," JJ continued, a certain tone in JJ's voice letting Emily know there was something JJ felt rather smug about. JJ leant back in the chair.

"What about the black box?" Emily asked.

"It's not even black," JJ deadpanned, leaning forward and placing her hands on the table.

"I knew that," Emily started hesitantly, opening her book up again as she bit her bottom lip. "I was just…" Emily's eyes seemed to scan the page. "Having a little private joke at your expense."

"Oh, really?" JJ wasn't convinced.

"Yup."

"Well then, you'd know what color they actually are, wouldn't you?" JJ asked. "Care to tell me?"

"Well, you already know now so…" Emily tried to avoid answering the question. "There's no point in me telling you," Emily pointed out.

"It's bright orange," JJ informed. "Usually with hazard tape around it so it can easily be found."

"I knew that," Emily defended.

"No you didn't," JJ disagreed.

"Did."

"Not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Okay, so I didn't," Emily let out a breath of air. "I don't know _everything_."

"Strike two goes to Jareau," JJ pumped her fist into the air.

Emily rolled her eyes. "God have mercy," she muttered under her breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The team walked into the bullpen, all letting out a sigh of relief. Finally their feet were on the ground and they were back home. Rossi went straight to his office and so did Hotch, probably both planning to catch up on some paperwork before they left. It was late and everybody just wanted to get home, but paperwork needed to be completed before they left. They had work tomorrow, so they needed to hurry. The team were slowly giving in to fatigue and they couldn't walk into work half asleep. At least they weren't debriefing until later that week.

Emily walked over to her desk and dropped her go bag onto the floor heavily. She sat in her seat and let her head roll back against her shoulders. The figure was upside down, but she was sure she knew the person stood at the glass double doors that lead to the bullpen. Emily sat upright and spun around in her chair, a frown on her face.

"What the…"

"What's up Prentiss?" Morgan asked. He didn't get a verbal response and instead decided to look in the direction his colleague was looking. His mouth dropped open. "Is that…?"

"Crawfish," Emily's jaw locked as she watched Will walk into the bullpen, flowers in his hand. She stood up and bumped into JJ who was walking through the bullpen towards him. Emily grabbed JJ's arm, effectively stopping the younger woman from moving away from her. "What is he doing here?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know!" JJ hissed under her breath. "It's not like I told him to and he didn't even call," she continued. "Or text," she quickly added.

"I thought you broke up with him?" Emily glared at JJ.

"I did and I told him there wouldn't be anything between us anymore," JJ told Emily, her eyes telling the brunette that she wasn't lying. "I said we could just be friends, that's it."

"Did you tell him you were planning to be with someone else?" Emily interrogated.

"Well… No," JJ frowned and pulled back. "I wouldn't want him to be suspicious that I'd been cheating on him." Emily's face went expressionless and JJ closed her eyes. "I'm sorry… Let me just sort this out with him."

"Okay," Emily let JJ go.

JJ walked over to Will, a smile on her face as she greeted him. "Hey," a breathy chuckle passed her lips. She knew that everybody was watching her. "What're you doing here?" JJ's eyes moved to the flowers he held in his hand.

"I wanted to give you these," Will passed the flowers to JJ and the blonde reluctantly accepted them.

"You shouldn't have…" JJ meant it.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to thank you in person," Will nodded, his hands running down the front of his slacks. JJ looked at him questioningly. "You said we could still be friends?" he reminded.

"Right," it dawned on JJ. "Yeah, well, thank you," she smelt the roses, silently gagging. She never did like the cliché gesture and roses were never on her list of favourite flowers. Considering it was usually partnered to a more romantic gesture, she couldn't help but think Will was going to try and get her back.

"I wanted to pick up my things too," Will continued in his heavy, New Orleans accent.

"You know, now isn't a good time," JJ admitted, risking a side glance at Emily. She was sat in her chair facing towards Will and JJ, her arms folded across her chest. Morgan was perched on the edge of her desk. "Are you supposed to be doing something with someone else?" he asked suspiciously, looking in the same direction JJ was looking. "Doing something with _her_?"

JJ knew that Will had never liked Emily and vice versa. She never understood why until now. Emily was jealous of Will for obvious reasons. Will somehow knew of Emily's attraction to JJ. This was asking for trouble. JJ placed her hand on Will's shoulder in a gesture that was supposed to somewhat calm him down.

"No," JJ lied unconvincingly. "I'm supposed to be going out with the team… Like I said, now isn't a good time."

Will stared daggers at Emily over JJ's shoulder. "Right… Not a good time," he repeated. "Well I'm flying back to New Orleans tonight so text me when it's okay for me to come back down and collect my things."

"I will," JJ assured him, becoming anxious that he was still staring at Emily. Emily, not one to back down to a fight, was probably staring right back at him.

"Call me."

"I will."

Will nodded and stood silent and still for a few seconds. He then turned around and headed to the elevator. JJ pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, glad it hadn't turned out badly. She turned around and walked back over to Emily, who didn't look impressed.

"What did he want?" Emily asked, her voice softer than it was previous.

"To say thank-you," JJ said, suddenly remembering she had the flowers in her hand. She tossed them into the bin next to Emily's desk. "He should know I hate them," she defended. "And wanted to pick his things up."

"And…?" Emily urged.

"I told him it wasn't a good time," JJ answered honestly.

"He suspects something's going on between us, doesn't he?" Emily asked, a worrying frown on her face.

"Probably," JJ admitted. "But even if we weren't actually together, he'd assume anyway. He's never liked you," she reminded.

Emily nodded. "Finish paperwork and meet you in the parking lot in about…" Emily looked at her watch and squinted. "Twenty minutes?"

"Sounds good," JJ smiled. "Can I have a hug?"

"A _friendly _hug?" Emily winked.

"A friendly hug," JJ nodded.

Emily opened her arms invitingly and JJ took the few steps forward into Emily. She rested her head on Emily's shoulder and wrapped her arms around the brunette's frame. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ, resting her own head on JJ's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few seconds, whispering endearments to each other. Eventually, the two regretfully pulled away.

"Twenty minutes," Emily reminded.

"Twenty minutes," JJ promised.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ walked out of the elevator, briefcase and go bag in hand, and smiled when she saw Emily leaning back against the passenger door of her car. The blonde walked over and smiled. Emily smiled back and pulled JJ into a hug. JJ let out a content sound and dropped her briefcase and go bag onto the floor. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ, cautious of the fact other people could see them if they got out of the elevator.

"I was going to have a whole date planned for tonight," Emily started and she felt JJ nod against her chest. "But I decided that you'd probably prefer to stay at home, cuddle on the couch and watch a movie," she continued.

JJ pulled back and looked at Emily. "You already reserved a table and everything though, didn't you? And don't lie to me, baby," JJ tucked a lock of hair behind Emily's ear. "I know when you're lying."

Emily's heart soared at the term of endearment. She bit her lip. "But I already cancelled," Emily told. She placed a finger over JJ's lips when the blonde tried to argue. "I know you. And I know you'd much rather prefer to stay at home. So would I. We can go out somewhere on Saturday… Then we'll have the whole day to ourselves."

JJ's eyes sparkled and she smiled brightly. "I…" JJ bit her lip. "I can't believe how well you know me," JJ dropped her head to Emily's shoulder. She pressed a soft kiss against Emily's neck.

"It's okay," Emily promised.

Emily used two fingers under JJ's chin to lift the blonde's head. JJ splayed both of her hands on Emily's stomach. The brunette smiled and tilted her head to the side as she pressed her lips against JJ's. JJ moaned softly, allowing her lips to glide over Emily's.

"I have a better idea though," JJ started, playing with the collar of Emily's shirt. "About what we can do when we get home…" JJ trailed off, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Emily smirked. "I think I see where this is going…"

"You might be physic too," JJ suggested.

"Well you know what they say," Emily grinned devilishly, using her grip on JJ's hips to switch their positions. "Great minds think alike," the brunette pushed JJ against the door of the car, placing her hands either side of the blonde's shoulders to pin her there.

"Do they?" JJ whispered.

Emily nodded and captured JJ's lips again. She was surprised when JJ was the first one to try and deepen the kiss, since she had never been the aggressor during the short time they had been together so far. Emily responded almost instantly, opening her mouth and allowing JJ's tongue to slip inside. The brunette groaned as JJ's hands began to roam and she allowed JJ to lead the kiss, following the younger woman willingly. The kiss was slow, hot and heavy; a little insight into what JJ had in mind for later. Eventually, the two pulled back, both regretfully realising they had to travel in separate cars. They went their separate ways, both anxious and eager to get to JJ's house.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ pulled Emily inside the house and closed the door. There was no need to turn the lights on since they, most probably, wouldn't be coming downstairs anytime soon, at least not until morning when the natural light of the sun would enable them to see. JJ fumbled with the keys to lock the door and JJ turned her back to Emily to try and turn the lock. Emily's hands were around the blonde's waist within mere seconds. Her mouth attached itself to JJ's neck and her hands wandered over the blonde's abdomen, deftly un-tucking the blonde's shirt and slipping her hands underneath.

JJ moaned and her head dropped with a loud thud against the front door. She knew what those hands could do and having them moving so tantalizingly against her skin caused a violent shiver to run through her. She felt Emily smile against her neck.

"If you continue, I'm not going to be able to get the door locked."

Emily mumbled something against the blonde's skin and her hands slid underneath the barrier of JJ's slacks. She cupped JJ through her panties and JJ gasped, almost subconsciously rocking against the brunettes hand. She reluctantly plucked Emily's hands from her slacks and locked the door. JJ turned around and grabbed Emily's hand, pulling the older woman upstairs and into her bedroom.

The door was forcefully kicked shut once they were inside the bedroom and the two women's lips immediately latched together. JJ's hands slipped underneath Emily's blazer to the brunette's back. She could feel the brunette's muscles flexing as Emily's hands began to move. JJ skimmed her hands to the top of Emily's back, silently urging the older woman to take the blazer off. Emily did just that, dropping it onto the floor before pushing JJ's off of the blonde's shoulders.

JJ's hands then moved to the buttons of Emily's shirt. Her hands skilfully unbuttoned the top button before moving lower. She soon had all of the buttons undone and she impatiently pulled the shirt from Emily's shoulders. It took mere seconds for JJ's shirt to follow the same route, as well as both of the women's slacks.

JJ pushed against Emily's shoulders to push the older woman onto the bed. Emily pushed herself back and lay down fully. Her hair was already a mess and her chest was falling and rising at a rather fast rate. JJ watched for a few seconds. Emily splayed her hands on the bed and sat up. She smirked; her way of drawing JJ in. And it worked.

JJ climbed onto the bed and straddled the brunettes hips, capturing Emily's lips with her own. She leant forward, forcing Emily to lie back down. The brunette did, never breaking the kiss. Their tongues entwined and fought and their hands grabbed and massaged. Emily hands lingered low on JJ's torso and she made a movement to dip underneath JJ's panties. The blonde gripped Emily's wrist with her hand, slowly pushing it above Emily's head. She repeated the process so both of Emily's hands were pinned on the pillow above Emily's head. The blonde gently rubbed her thumbs against Emily's wrists.

"You can't always be in control," JJ whispered softly.

An expression of fear flashed across Emily's face and JJ frowned. She let go of one of Emily's wrist so that she was able to cradle the brunette's face. Emily seemed to turn away. Her hand that was now free reached up to take hold of JJ's hand. Their hands entwined and JJ once against pushed Emily's hand above the brunette's head.

"It's okay," JJ assured. "Just trust me," the blonde felt like she was missing something. What had suddenly changed in Emily? The brunette looked scared.

Emily's brown orbs locked with JJ's eyes and she slowly nodded. "I trust you."

The blonde let go of Emily's hands. "Keep them there," she commanded softly.

JJ's hands then reached to her own back. She took hold of her bra clasp and unhooked it, allowing the straps to fall down her arms. She placed it onto the floor next to the bed and then sat up, pulling off her panties. JJ repeated the process with Emily, gently kissing the brunette to comfort her. Emily lay down again once she was naked, placing her hands above her head.

JJ smiled and captured Emily's lips in a sweet, soft kiss. Emily returned the kiss, clenching her hands into fists in order to stop herself from touching JJ. Even though it hadn't been that long, the urge to feel and touch was already beginning to make its way to the forefront of Emily's mind. It was hard not to think about. JJ trailed her lips lower, along Emily's jaw line and neck.

Emily groaned and rolled her head to the side. She wanted to feel more, she needed to feel more. JJ teased the skin, nipping lightly with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. The brunette's hands were gripping the pillow, her hips rising to try and find some sort of pressure to lessen the throbbing between her thighs. Her neck arched and JJ took full advantage, tasting and worshiping any skin she could reach.

JJ kissed Emily before moving to the older woman's breasts. She knead them with her hands, accustoming herself to how they felt. She bit her lip, her fingers rolling Emily's nipples. Temptation became too much and JJ leant down, her tongue peeking from between her lips to caress the bud. She brought it into her mouth and gently sucked, delighted at the sounds and reactions it pulled from the brunette.

JJ then moved her lips lower. Her hands rested on the bottom of Emily's rib cage and her fingertips danced along Emily's sides. The brunette moaned, stuck between whether she wanted JJ to hurry and move faster, or whether she wanted her lover to go slower, to prolong the amount of time they spent in the throes of passion. JJ's lips and tongues continued to travel around Emily's stomach.

Emily bit down on the back of her hand as her head turned to the side. JJ's hands and mouth were torturous; the feelings she possessed for the blonde only caused the torturous pleasure she was feeling stronger. Emily opened her legs a bit wider and used the flat of her feet to massage JJ's back. Seeming as she couldn't use her hands, she needed someway to physically thank JJ. Then again… That could come later…

JJ had moved to Emily's hips. She gently licked the top of Emily's left pelvis, her hands caressing the brunette's breast. JJ reached the inside of the top of Emily's leg. She sucked the skin into her mouth, her tongue lashing at it lightly. A mix of a whimper and a moan escaped past Emily's lips and her hips bucked as her muscles clenched.

"Have I found a ticklish spot?" JJ raised an eyebrow smugly.

"Please don't tease." The words came out quickly without pause.

JJ sunk her teeth into the same spot before sucking again, this time a bit harder. It had the same affect on Emily and JJ pulled back and admired the mark she'd left. She smiled proudly and soothed the mark with her tongue before placing her hands on the inside of Emily's thighs. She pushed and Emily, receiving the message, opened her legs as wide as she could. She lifted her head from the pillow to peer down at JJ, her muscles clenching in anticipation.

JJ bit her bottom lip before looking up at Emily. They both smiled and a breathy chuckle came from JJ. "I'm not sure if I'll be any good at this," she whispered.

Emily's hands wound their way into JJ's hair and she gently massaged the blonde's scalp to help soothe her. "You'll be amazing," Emily smiled reassuringly. JJ swallowed thickly.

"How do you know?" JJ asked unsurely.

"I'm a psychic, remember?" A grin appeared on Emily's face.

"Right, how could I forget," JJ rolled her eyes. Her thumbs rubbed in gentle circles.

"Quit stalling, lover girl," Emily teased. JJ chuckled at her new nickname.

JJ's eyes returned their attention back to the task at hand. She used her thumbs to pull Emily's lower lips apart and then ran her tongue from the bottom of Emily's entrance to the top of her clit. A shaky moan passed Emily's lips and her head dropped back to the bed. JJ repeated the action a few times, using slow, purposeful strokes. She wanted to take her time. Emily's knees bent slightly to give JJ more access and the blonde hooked her arms around Emily's legs, virtually pinning her to the bed.

JJ teased Emily for a little while, pleasuring the older woman, but not using enough pressure for any real stimulation. Emily's grip in JJ's hair tightened and JJ looked up at Emily, continuing her movements. JJ reached a hand up and Emily took JJ's fingers into her mouth, sucking them and using her tongue circle them.

JJ moved her lips to Emily's clit. She gently probed at first with soft kisses and light caresses. She wanted to make sure Emily was as aroused as she could be before she used any real pressure. Her lips and tongue caressed Emily's clit passionately and JJ made sure to listen and watch Emily's response to what she was doing. That way JJ would be able to find out what Emily liked and what she found most pleasurable.

Emily by this point was already writhing on the bed. Her grip in JJ's hair was flexing and small shivers were running through her. She'd tried to hold back any noises, but she'd realized there really was no point. JJ's tongue was just too good for her to be able to hold back her verbal reactions. The neighbors could shove their complaints were the sun doesn't shine for all Emily cared.

JJ pulled her fingers from Emily's mouth. Emily's was glistening due to the heights of her arousal, so JJ thought that she should be ready for penetration. This wasn't new, but she hadn't slept with a woman in a long time. She didn't want to hurt Emily, despite how good Emily's moans and whimpers were telling her she was.

JJ slowly inserted her index and middle finger, moaning against Emily's clit at the feel of having the brunette's walls clench around her fingers. This was something JJ had missed. JJ slid her fingers as far into Emily as she could before teasing the older woman's inner walls with the pads of her fingers. She enveloped Emily's clit between her lips and lightly sucked, repeating the action over and over again.

JJ slid her fingers in and up, searching for the rough patch of skin inside Emily. She knew she'd find it, but it might take some time and teasing. She continued to thrust her fingers slowly as she searched. JJ eventually found it and her fingers grazed over it. Emily moaned loudly and her senses suddenly seemed to be on edge. Every touch, every word seemed to push Emily higher and higher.

JJ used the pad of her fingers against the rough patch of skin as her lips and tongue continued their movements. She made a 'come hither' motion with her fingers, pressing against it a little. JJ continued to tease and Emily was breathing heavily, breathy moans slipping past her lips. JJ began to thrust her fingers faster, sucking Emily's clit harder.

Emily's head was thrashing from side to side, moans and incoherent strings of words escaping her. JJ lashed at Emily's clit as she sucked it, pushing Emily closer and closer to the edge. Emily's hips were shuddering and she was writhing almost uncontrollably, the pleasure becoming too much.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God," Emily chanted, feeling a burning sensation low in her stomach begin to become apparent. "Jennifer!"

JJ smiled, feeling proud and a little smug that she was able to give her lover so much pleasure. She continued her movements, not stopping of pausing, despite the burning in her upper arm. If anything, JJ's movements become faster and more forceful. A gush of water covered JJ's fingers and Emily screamed, her hips rose and fell uncontrollably and all of her muscles clenched and shuddered. Her head had rose form the pillow as her neck arched.

JJ didn't stop however. She thrust faster, sucked Emily's clit harder, pushed the brunette further. Emily screamed louder and another gush of water covered JJ's fingers. JJ gradually slowed her movements. She moved her lips and tongue to Emily's opening, properly tasting the brunette. JJ moaned and lapped at Emily's entrance.

Once JJ had fully satiated herself, she raised her head and looked up at Emily. Emily had a thin sheet of sweat covering her body. Her body still shuddered every few seconds, her muscles still succumbing to the force of the orgasm. JJ crawled forward and lay down next to Emily, throwing a leg over the brunette's and placing her hand on top of Emily's stomach. She placed a gentle kiss against each of Emily's closed eyelids.

After a few minutes, Emily's eyes opened. She chuckled, but it soon turned into a full blown life. "'I'm not sure if I'll be any good at this' up my ass," Emily chuckled, wrapping an arm around JJ.

"Shush. It's been a while," JJ defended quietly.

"I wanted to reward you, but I really don't think I can at the minute," Emily admitted, placing the back of her free hand over her eyes. "I'm exhausted..."

"Strike three goes to Jareau!" JJ fist pumped the air for the third time that day.

"Oh dear God… Seriously? Now?" Emily asked, though the small smile on Emily's face gave away her amusement.

"You're out," JJ smirked before kissing Emily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Emily's eyes slowly fluttered open and she groaned. Her muscles were aching. It was in a good way and a rather pleasant feeling. Emily finally became aware of her surroundings and she realised she wasn't at her own apartment. She wasn't in her own bed. That's when it dawned on her… Emily looked to the side and saw JJ. JJ was on her side facing Emily, but was still asleep. She looked so peaceful.

Emily rolled onto her side and faced JJ. She reached her hand out and gently ran her finger along JJ's jaw line. JJ mumbled something and then smiled in her sleep. Emily chuckled. She looked so cute. Emily suddenly realised whilst gazing at JJ that she felt as though something wondrous was about to happen, as though something new had just blossomed and it was going to be the most amazing time of her life.

Emily felt so happy and content where she was. JJ had brought feelings to the surface that Emily had tried to hide and bury in her compartments for years. Those feelings felt amazing to Emily. They made her feel alive again, like everything in her life was suddenly falling into place. It was exhilarating! Emily chuckled to herself. She looked at JJ and wondered why somebody so beautiful and perfect would be with someone like herself. That's when it dawned on her…

_I'm in love._

Emily's heart skipped a beat as she looked at JJ, as it all finally sunk in… Emily's focus sharpened and time seemed to stand still. This is where she wanted to be. This is where she wanted to spend eternity. With JJ. She loved her. Emily didn't care that they'd only been together for a few days, she already knew that she was in love with JJ. She was certain and now nothing would change her mind.

The new revelation wasn't so much as a shock to Emily however. She's always wondered why her crush on the younger agent had never dwindled… If anything, the longer she spent with JJ, the stronger her attraction to JJ became. Maybe she'd always been in love with JJ, she just hadn't gathered the guts to face her feelings.

Emily's stomach growled and she sighed. She supposed she'd have to get up and fix something to eat, especially considering she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. All she'd had since them was coffee and as much as she loved caffeine, she didn't think it was particularly healthy.

Emily reluctantly climbed out of bed, making sure she didn't wake JJ. She placed a gentle kiss against the blonde's forehead before pulling on some clothes and tip-toeing down stairs.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM

JJ rubbed her eyes as she reached the bottom step, still feeling very tired. Her eyes surveyed the room and she spotted Emily in the kitchen. The older woman was half way through the task of making two cups of coffee. There was a plate of pancakes on the side next to her. JJ watched Emily for a few moments before padding across the laminate flooring of the lounge, making her way into the open plan kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early?" JJ asked softly, not wanting to startle Emily when she had a kettle filled with boiling water in her hand.

Emily's head briefly turned to look at JJ. "I could always ask you the same question," Emily pointed out smugly. She filled the cups up and put the kettle back on it's circular stand. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed," she admitted.

"Oh," JJ felt a little guilty that she'd accidentally ruined Emily's plan. "Sorry, I didn't know. I just woke up and you weren't there," she explained. "I'm up because I need to get ready for work."

Emily frowned and looked at the clock hanging in the kitchen. "It's only 6," she stirred the mixture in the cup.

"But I have to be in earlier than you guys do," JJ told, leaning her hip on the table. "I have to be in by half seven so that you're work is put out for you by the time you get there," she elaborated.

Emily turned around and a sad smile made it's way onto her face. "Poor you. I've known you for years and I never knew," she mused. "I just thought you went into work early because you preferred it when there wasn't a lot of people around," Emily admitted.

"Oh yeah," JJ rolled her eyes. "I just love going into work early so I'm lonely and on my own."

"Sorry," Emily apologised. She walked over to JJ and stood in front of her. "I didn't know," she repeated.

"It's okay," JJ smiled. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and pulled Emily to her. Emily gladly enveloped JJ in a hug.

"I made you breakfast," Emily chuckled.

"I know. I'm psychic," JJ mumbled against Emily's shirt.

"Oh yeah," Emily nodded. "I'm sure the plate of pancakes and coffee didn't give it away," she added sarcastically.

JJ pulled back and gave Emily an unimpressed look. Emily just rose and eyebrow. The blonde's hands fisted in Emily's shirt and she pulled the brunette's lips to her own. Whilst the kiss continued, Emily gripped the back of JJ's legs and lifted her onto the able. JJ gasped and pulled back as Emily's hands then made their way along the younger woman's thighs.

"Emily," JJ warned.

"It's your fault for coming downstairs in panties and a t-shirt," Emily pointed out as her near black eyes locked with JJ's. JJ bit her lip.

"I can't be late for work."

"They won't mind."

"You're going to get me in trouble…"

"I thought you were daring."

JJ slid her hands under the brunette's shirt. "I guess they won't mind if I'm just a_ little_ late."

Emily grinned victoriously. "They won't," she promised as her lips once again descended on JJ's.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM

"So… How's it going with you and Agent-Kiss-A-Lot?" Garcia asked as she sprung into the door of JJ's office.

JJ, whom had previously been reading a report undisturbed, pen in hand as she jotted down notes on a case, looked up at Garcia. She tried to form an angry expression to warn Garcia that she was busy and that what was going on with herself and Emily had nothing to do with her, but she couldn't hold the grin in.

Garcia clapped enthusiastically as she took a seat opposite JJ. She clasped her hands on the desk in front of her and her wrists jingled due to the amount of bracelets she was wearing. "Spill!" Garcia urged excitedly.

"Well…" JJ started hesitantly, placing the pen on her desk. "There isn't _that _much to talk about," JJ admitted. "We've only been together for a few days and the majority of those days we were away on a case," she pointed out.

"But…" Garcia whined. "How do you feel when she's with you? Is it how you thought it would be?"

"What do you mean how I thought it would be?" JJ asked curiously. "I've never mentioned her before…"

"Sweetie… I may wear glasses because I'm visually impaired, but I assure you, I'm not blind," Garcia placed her hand on top of JJ's. "Your eyes said it all," she smiled.

JJ shook her head. "I've never felt so content with someone," JJ admitted eventually. "But it's early days… _Really_ early days," she stressed. "So it might all change. I hope it doesn't, because I really think it could work with me and Emily. She's amazing," a dreamy look passed JJ's face.

"Has she swept you away on a date yet?" Garcia interrogated.

"Not yet," JJ answered. "She knows that I'm usually too tired after work to do anything so we decided to have our first date on Saturday," she elaborated.

"Well," Garcia stood up to make her exit. "I think you two are incredibly cute together," she clapped her hands. "You go lover girl!" With that, Garcia left JJ's office.

JJ stared at Garcia, her eyes wide with a small frown on her face. She wondered if Emily had spoken to her earlier that morning or if Garcia calling her 'lover girl' was just some weird coincidence.

"Scary…" JJ muttered before turning her attention back to the case file in front of her.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM

Emily stepped out of the elevator with her bag slung over her shoulder. She was humming to herself as she opened the doors to the BAU bullpen. She could see that Morgan and Reid were already there. She knew for certain that Hotch, JJ and Garcia were there. Rossi had probably arrived earlier as well. Emily realized that she was probably the last person to arrive at work, but she really wasn't that bothered.

Emily walked through the bullpen and sat down at her desk. She had a lot of paperwork but she was in a really good mood; she felt inspired. Emily estimated the amount of preliminary profiles she would have to write up and gave herself a target. A certain amount of time that she thought she'd be able to complete them all in. If she worked fast enough, she might even be able to get the majority of them done by the end of that day.

Emily pulled a case file from the top of the pile, the one that she had started yesterday. She opened it and quickly scanned the page to remind herself of what it was about before she began to write. She noted her hand writing seemed neater than usual too.

"What is wrong with me today?" Emily asked herself. But a smile soon grew on her face. She was in love. Maybe she wouldn't be able to tell people yet, especially JJ, but she knew herself how she felt.

"Why do you seem so happy?" Morgan asked from behind her. He'd just made a cup of coffee in the small kitchenette and was on his way back to his desk.

"Do I need a reason to be happy?" Emily questioned innocently, an amused expression making itself know.

"No," Morgan answered confidently. "But you do need a reason to explain why you don't have a cup of coffee on your desk."

Emily half shrugged, a smile on her face. Morgan noticed that her eyes were shining. She was glowing! "I'm just happy," Emily admitted easily. "And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"Maybe not," Morgan agreed. "But if you keep smiling whilst reading all of these case files," he nodded his head towards the pile on Emily's desk. "Then people are going to start becoming worried."

"Fair point," Emily chuckled.

"Emily! Could I borrow you a minute?" JJ called from her office. Emily turned around in her chair and saw JJ pocking her head out of the door to her office.

"Yeah," Emily answered. "One sec." Emily finished the sentence she had been writing before getting up. "Excuse me," she smirked at Morgan before jogging to the cat walk.

A confused expression appeared on Morgan's face. "What is up with that girl?" He shook his head and chuckled.

"Morgan," Reid piped up, his hand hovering nervously in the air.

"Yeah, genius?" Morgan turned his head towards Reid as he carried on walking towards his desk.

"Why are JJ and Emily spending so much time together lately?" Reid asked.

"You'll figure it out," Morgan told him. "Maybe..." He added, just to be safe.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM

When Emily walked into JJ's office, the blonde was perched on the edge of the desk. Emily closed the door behind her and then leant her back on the wall. "You wanted me?" she asked, her head tilting slightly.

"Yeah," JJ nodded, her hands holding the edge of the desk. "Have you spoken to Garcia since last night?" she asked.

Emily's eyes looked around the room as she tried to remember. A frown appeared on her face and she slowly shook her head; no. "Not that I remember," Emily's eyes squinted. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Garcia this morning," JJ told before remembering Emily wouldn't know what she was referring to. "She called me 'lover girl'," she made inverted commas with her fingers.

"Scary…" Emily muttered under her breath.

JJ laughed. "That was the exact same thing I said this morning!" Emily chuckled.

"Anything else?" Emily asked as her eyes locked with JJ's.

JJ also noted the shine in her eyes and she had noticed when she'd gotten up in the morning that Emily was unusually happy. That certainly wasn't a bad thing, but even when Emily was happy, she wasn't usually as happy as she had been since that morning. It seemed contagious. JJ wondered what was making Emily feel so high.

"Why have you been so happy today?" JJ asked.

"No reason really," Emily admitted with a smile. "I just feel… Happy," she shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe it's because of you," Emily said ambiguously.

"What about me?" JJ asked as she pushed herself off of the desk. She stood up with her arms folded across her chest.

"Everything about you," Emily answered softly. She pushed herself off of the wall and walked forward until she was standing in front of JJ.

JJ looked up at Emily. "Nobody's ever said that before," she whispered truthfully.

"Then they obviously took you for granted," Emily placed her hands on both of JJ's forearms. "And they obviously didn't realise how lucky they were to have you."

"I really want to kiss you right now," JJ admitted. "I want you to kiss me."

Emily's exterior stayed perfectly still and calm, but inside there was an internal war taking place. She wanted to kiss JJ too. One kiss wouldn't harm anyone, right? Only Garcia would see it anyway and she'd be more than over the moon by their show of affection.

"We could always have a quick kiss?" Emily offered. "Nobody would see…"

"But Garcia would," JJ pointed out regretfully.

"She wouldn't care. She'd be happy…"

JJ bit her lip. It was just one kiss. It wasn't as though it would do any harm. It was one, quick kiss…

JJ placed her hands on Emily's hips and tugged her forward. Emily smiled at JJ's choice, glad JJ had decided one kiss would be fine. Emily's hand gently caressed JJ's neck as she walked forward willingly. JJ reached up, her lips reaching for Emily's. She hesitated for a moment, seconds guessing her decision. She'd never let anything jeopardise her work career before, but that was what she was doing at that moment.

Emily seemed to realise JJ had zoned out. "Jennifer…" Emily's breath blew against JJ's lips.

JJ locked eyes with Emily again and temptation won over. She captured Emily's lips with her own and let out a quiet moan. Emily allowed her lips to glide over JJ's as her hands dropped to JJ's sides, rubbing the sensitive skin at the side of JJ's breasts as they did. JJ shivered and pulled Emily against her tighter. The kiss become hotter and more passionate than they'd originally intended it to, but neither was willing to end it first.

JJ rocked forward as Emily pulled back a little, pulling Emily back in. Emily stumbled forward, pushing JJ against the desk. The blonde's hands, flying back to try and find something to steady herself, landed on a pile of case files. They scattered onto the floor, but the two didn't stop.

Not until they heard the door open anyway.

JJ looked at the door in shock and Emily's head turned to face the door too. Both of their eyes went wide and they froze, like a pair of deer caught in a cars headlights. JJ was first to recover and nudged Emily, waking her up from the shock. Emily took a few steps backwards, swallowing thickly.

"Jennifer tripped and knocked the files off the desk…" Emily lied lamely.

"And Emily was just helping me pick them up…" JJ continued quickly.

Rossi nodded. He'd noticed Emily's little slip, calling JJ by her first name. He'd also noticed the flushed faces of his female colleagues and the guilty look in their eyes.

"Right," Rossi nodded. "I'll come by later," he decided. He turned and walked out of the door. The two women looked at each other. "And by the way," Rossi startled the two as he walked back into the room. "Congratulations."

JJ and Emily watched Rossi walk out of the room.

"Busted."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Emily wiped some sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She was breathing heavily, her heart thudding in her chest. She moved around her target on her toes, her footwork immaculate and precise without any falter. Her fists were clenched and held up in front of her face, blocking any attacks that may come from her enemy. Emily took a deep breath before blowing out of her mouth, continuing to dance around her target. She ducked her head before swinging, hitting the bag full force with her fist. The bag swung on the hook and Emily flicked her head to the side, effectively moving some of her fringe from her eyes.

Emily stopped for a few seconds, bending over and resting her hands on her thighs as she tried to get her breath back. She looked at her wrist. She'd been at the gym for nearly three quarters of an hour. That meant JJ would finish sometime soon. JJ had some paperwork she had to take care of before going home. Emily decided to head to the gym; one of the FBI facilities. She always carried her kit around (joggers and a wife-beater) in case she ever had time to work out. JJ staying late at work to finish some paperwork gave her the perfect excuse to visit the gym.

Emily, knowing JJ would make her appearance anytime soon, decided that it'd be beneficial to finish her workout doing something not too heavy or something that didn't involve a lot of moving. She looked around and noticed a pull up bar at the far end of the room.

"That'll do," Emily mused to herself. She picked up her towel from the floor and swung it over her shoulder. Emily then picked up her sports bottle and took a few large gulps of the liquid as she made her way across the room.

That's when JJ walked in.

JJ's eyes scanned the room and noted that there wasn't that many people about. It was probably due to the hour. After a few seconds, JJ noticed Emily in the corner of the gym on a pull up bar. She bit her lip and her breaths immediately quickened. Emily had just reached up and grabbed the bar, but she hadn't started yet. JJ watched Emily's hand flex around the metal pole before she lifted herself up into the air. She stayed like that for a few seconds and JJ felt her cheeks begin to flush.

Emily's muscles bunched with effort and JJ let her eyes roam over the contracting muscles. The brunette slowly pulled herself up and lifted her chin over the bar. By this point, JJ could feel her cheeks and ears burning. Emily was wearing a loose fitting, white, tank top that clearly showed the definition in her arms and shoulders. She lowered herself and then pulled herself up again and JJ's eyes rolled into the back of her head. JJ felt like she could spontaneously combust on the spot.

Emily looked hot and sweat seemed to be dripping off of her. It was something JJ found incredibly arousing and extremely sexy. She felt a hard twitch low in her stomach and JJ's mouth went slack. Realizing people were going to see and she felt rather flushed, JJ slowly backed out of the room, clutching her briefcase in her hands. JJ chose to stay in the locker room. Emily would make her way there soon anyway.

It was a couple of minutes later when Emily walked in.

JJ studied Emily as the brunette wiped down her face and neck with the towel, completely oblivious to the fact somebody was watching her. The brunette let out a poof of air and dropped her towel onto the bench that ran down the lane between the lockers. That's when she became aware of JJ and she jumped.

Emily's hand clutched at her chest and she glared at JJ. "Thanks for scaring the b-Jesus out of me," she chuckled.

"I couldn't stay in the gym watching you," JJ admitted softly as she stood up. "I don't think I've gotten past the stage of wanting physical contact with you all of the time yet. And watching you working out…" JJ shivered.

"Oh really?" Emily asked, goose-bumps rising on her skin. If she was honest, she was no where near past that stage either. The brunette reached her hands out, gripping JJ's waist as she pulled the blonde to her.

JJ bit her bottom lip and pressed herself against Emily. Emily briefly looked around, her ears listening for any indication that somebody was in the locker room. "There's nobody in here."

JJ watched Emily for a few seconds. "And you want to risk it after what happened in my office?"

"What can I say?" Emily rose an eyebrow. "I like danger."

"You sure are playing with fire," JJ pointed out.

"And I don't mind at all," Emily pulled JJ into a passionate kiss.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The streetlights were blurs against the night sky and traffic from the oncoming lane illuminated the inside of Emily's vehicle. The road was near empty which was rather strange, but Emily didn't mind. The soft humming of the vehicle was relaxing for Emily, as was the feel of the wheels against the smooth tarmac of the road. Sitting on her own as she followed JJ's car to the younger woman's house gave her time to think.

Emily knew it was probably too early to tell JJ. Of course it was, they hadn't even been together for a week yet. But it seemed like that time had flown by. How long would it be before they'd been together for a month? A year? A lifetime? Emily smiled at the thought and tears sprung to her eyes. When had she ever been this happy? She'd have to tell JJ. Emily didn't want to scare the blonde and she didn't want too become too attached to her, but she couldn't help how she felt. She'd have to be honest with JJ.

Emily smoothly turned the wheel of the car. She knew where JJ lived and she had a longing feeling inside to go for a long drive. Emily could easily get caught up in a red light on purpose. She could easily think up an excuse because she'd turned a wrong corner, or followed a similar looking car. But why would she want to do that? She'd rather be with JJ.

They turned into a familiar looking street and Emily let out a sigh of relief. _Home at last. _What she said only dawned on her a few moments later. She groaned at herself, realizing she was taking the role of every cliché lesbian she could think of. She was in love with JJ already and just a few days on, was calling JJ's house a home. They hadn't even been on their first date yet…

Lost in her thoughts, Emily hadn't realized that JJ had stopped her car in front of her. She quickly slammed her foot down on the brake and pushed herself back in the seat. Emily managed to stop her vehicle just in time. She glanced in the rear view mirror to make sure she hadn't spooked any drivers behind her before opening the door of her vehicle. The car bleeped, signalling she'd opened the door.

"Yes, I know I've opened the door. I don't know how anyone can open the door by accident…" Emily muttered under her breath.

She unbuckled her seat belt and stood at the side of the vehicle. Emily left her hand on the door as she looked past JJ at the blonde's driveway. Her face dropped.

"Why is Will's car in your driveway?" Emily asked hesitantly.

JJ ground her teeth together. "He's still got the spare key," she remembered.

JJ got back into her car and slammed the door with more force than necessary. She started the car and pulled up onto the curb before stopping the car again. Just as JJ got out and shut the car door, Will appeared in the doorway of JJ's house. Emily rolled her eyes, knowing a fight was inevitable, before copying JJ. She pulled her car to the side of the road and got out, car keys in hand.

"What're you doing here?" JJ asked accusingly as she walked up the garden path.

Emily slowly followed, knowing her presence wouldn't be appreciated by Will. "What's she doing here?" Will answered with a question of his own.

"Calm down," Emily started, taking her place next to JJ. "My apartments being refurbished," she lied easily. "JJ kindly offered me a place to stay until they've finished," she continued.

"Really?" Will asked with a nod, clearly not convinced. He stepped around the two women to his pick up truck, where he placed the box full of his belongings into the back. "Then why is your clothes and underwear in Jennifer's room?" Will stood in front of Emily. He stared at her for a few moments to intimidate her before making his way back into the house.

Emily's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she dropped her gaze to the floor. JJ's eyes closed and she took a deep breath. She reached out and took Emily's hand, causing Emily to look at her questioningly. JJ's thumb ran along Emily's knuckles and she turned to face Emily properly.

"I'm proud to be with you," JJ started. "And I don't want to hide the fact that we're together. I know work is a completely different story… But we should be able to be who we are whilst we're in the comfort of our own homes," she continued strongly. "I'm not going to let him bully us! He probably already knows we're together now anyway," she pointed out. "And I don't want to make it out to you that I'm ashamed of you, because I'm not. So we're going in there… Right now… And we're telling him the truth," JJ finished.

Emily was more than speechless. She was overjoyed that JJ felt that way about her, but she was still scared and uncertain about how Will was going to take the news. She just nodded numbly and allowed JJ to pull her into the house. They went up the stairs together and headed to JJ's room. Will was inside pulling his clothing out of the bottom of the wardrobe and dropping them into a box that was resting on the bed.

"Emily lied," JJ started straight away. She didn't want to give herself or Emily any chance to change their mind. "Her apartment isn't being refurbished and she isn't staying with me because of that."

"Right," Will continued what he was doing. "So what's she doing with all of her money then? Decided to buy an apartment somewhere else, so you were generous enough to let her stay whilst she moved her things?"

JJ shook her head, confused about how Will had brought money into the conversation. "That has nothing to do with this," JJ frowned. "But I need to tell you something."

"What?" Will asked. "You've already broken up with me, what else is there to tell me," he stood in front of the two women, his arms folded across his chest.

The couple turned their heads and looked at each other. "We're together," JJ entwined her hand with Emily's tightly and stepped closer to the brunette.

Will looked at the two. "Since when?"

"Sunday," JJ answered, swallowing thickly. She was glad there wasn't any shouting but it worried her that Will seemed so calm.

"You only broke up with me on Sunday," Will accused angrily. "Were you cheating on me with her?"

"What? No!" JJ began to become angry.

"I'd like to speak to Jennifer privately," Will looked at Emily.

Emily looked a little taken aback. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before looking to JJ. She didn't feel that it was safe to leave JJ with Will on her own, but if she thought about it, she knew that JJ and Will hadn't gone into depths about why they were breaking up and to be fair, they'd been together for a while.

"I'll be fine, Em," JJ promised, rubbing Emily's forearm soothingly.

Emily nodded. "If you need me, shout me up," she told.

"I will," JJ promised.

Emily stayed for a few more seconds before turning around and closing the bedroom door slowly behind her. She walked down the hallway and to the stairs. Emily sighed as she made her way down them and into the lounge. She sat on the couch and rested her elbows on her knees.

Emily just hoped JJ wouldn't be too upset after Will had left. Although JJ had told people that Will wasn't the same person he was when they'd first got to together, their relationship had lasted months. The brunette could understand that it probably hurt JJ that they'd broken up. Will and JJ probably weren't going to keep in contact either, considering how angry Will had got. It would be hard for JJ and Emily knew that.

Shouting could be heard upstairs and Emily began to pace the lounge anxiously. The words were muffled, so she couldn't make out what was being said, but she knew none of it would be good. She wished she could be there, but she knew it was something Will and JJ needed to sort out themselves. There was a slam and Emily physically flinched. The sound of boots on the stairs could be heard and Will appeared at the bottom, his eyes rimming with tears.

Will pulled the key from JJ's house from his jeans pocket. He fiddled with them for a few seconds before looking at Emily. "Catch?" he gestured to Emily. Emily held out her hands and he tossed them to her. She caught them. "Good luck," he smiled sadly before leaving the house, closing the door quietly behind him.

Emily looked at the keys in his hands. A small frown made itself apparent on her face. What had suddenly made Will's opinion of her change? Emily had thought that he'd have made a sarcastic or hate filled comment before he left, but he hadn't. And good luck? Emily suddenly heard sobbing and froze.

"Jennifer…" Emily's heart broke.

Emily quickly ran up the stairs and down the hallway. She opened the bedroom door and JJ was sat on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands. Her body was shaking due to the force of the sobs. Her head slowly raised from her hands and she sniffed before her eyes filled with tears again. Emily dropped onto her knees in front of JJ and wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders, pulling JJ against her. JJ dropped her forehead against the brunette's shoulders as she continued to cry.

Emily just whispered endearments to the younger woman, rocking on her knees as she tried to soothe her. She hated not being able to console the younger woman properly, but she knew how hard the conversation with Will must have been. Emily gently ran her hands through the blonde's hair and massaged JJ's scalp.

Eventually, the tears subsided and JJ pulled back. "Thank-you."

"There's no need to thank me," Emily promised.

JJ smiled; a teary, thankful smile. She pulled Emily into a soft, gently kiss, but of course it didn't stay like that. The continued to be slow and gentle, but became more passionate. Emily stood up and leant over JJ, effectively causing the blonde to half lie down on the bed. She braced herself using her hands either side of the blonde. The kiss was never broken.

JJ's hands went straight for Emily's belt. She fiddled with it for a few moments before managing to finally get it undone. She unbuckled the belt and tossed it onto the floor. She sat up and hooked her fingers in Emily's belt loops, pulling the brunette forward. She slowly lifted Emily's shirt, locking eyes with the older woman. Emily's hands ran through the blonde's hair before cradling her face. JJ rubbed her thumbs against Emily's abdomen before leaning forward, placing a series of gentle kisses along her stomach.

Emily's head fell back against her shoulders and she closed her eyes, a soft, breathy moan escaped her lips and she thanked whatever fate brought the two of them together. It may have taken some time and hardship for her to finally have gathered the guts to tell JJ, but she did. Now what Emily and JJ were creating was something beautiful, something unique and something irreplaceable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_White male - mid to late thirties - possible job in law enforcement or other highly ranked job involved with the law_

Emily continued to scan through the file, jotting down anything that jumped out at her that would create a preliminary profile to fit the murders of the case she'd been given. She absentmindedly reached her hand to the right to pick up her cup of coffee, which she slowly brought to her lips. She let out a dejected sigh when no liquid touched her lips and she looked into the cup with a frown, trying to work out how she'd drunk that much coffee. Emily bit her bottom lip and looked between the case she was working on and the small kitchenette in the corner of the bullpen. She wasn't sure if the effort of walking over to the coffee pot was worth it. However, after a small debate with herself, she pushed herself out of the seat and picked up the cup.

Emily placed her cup on the side of the small kitchenette and refilled the coffee maker before switching it on. She stood back, her arms folded across her chest, and glanced briefly at the plasma TV hung on the wall. As she looked away she frowned. Emily's eyes moved back to the television. The weather was on. The forecast informed her that it would be a rather warm night with maybe a small shower of rain. Her face dropped and her gaze moved to the floor.

_Damn it… That ruins everything…_

"You alright, princess?" Morgan asked as he walked over with his own empty coffee cup.

"Yeah, just…" Emily nodded towards the screen hung on the wall. She rubbed the back of her neck. "The weather's going to ruin everything," she admitted dejectedly.

"Ruin what?"

Emily looked at Morgan as she debated whether to tell him or not. He was his best friend but she couldn't risk him telling anyone, especially Garcia. If Garcia found out, JJ would no doubt find out as well and Emily couldn't let that happen.

"I think the less people that know the better," Emily answered apologetically. "I know you wouldn't tell anyone… But I just can't risk it," she continued. "I can't let my plans be ruined."

"You and JJ are going out on a date tomorrow aren't you?" Morgan remembered, thinking that could be the cause of Emily's secrecy. He knew that Emily wanted her first date with JJ to be special and memorable.

"We're supposed to be," Emily corrected. "And that's what Jennifer thinks," she added. "And that's what Jennifer is going to continue to think," she finished cryptically.

"Right," Morgan nodded, suspicious and curiosity getting the better of him. He leant back against the kitchenettes cupboards and watched Emily. She was still watching the weather forecast. "But it's not actually going to be on Saturday, is it?"

Emily's eyes briefly closed and Morgan knew he'd hit the right mark. She turned and looked at him. "I swear to God, if anybody finds out…"

"They won't," Morgan swore.

"Okay…" Emily nodded, persuaded she could tell Morgan her plans without him ruining it.

A few minutes later Emily had finished explaining, both what she wanted to achieve on that night and what she had planned to happen. She also kept stressing the fact JJ was to know none of what she was saying, to which Morgan promised he'd keep his mouth shut. He was rather impressed with what Emily had managed to come up with and he knew JJ would love it. Morgan also knew that Emily had put a lot of thought and consideration into what she'd planned. JJ would be blown away.

"Remember," Emily started lowly. "No. Telling. Anyone."

Emily's warning was loud and clear. "I swear I won't, Prentiss," he promised. "I just want to say… I think you and JJ are great with each other and with what you've got planned…" he smirked as he filled his cup with the freshly brewed coffee. "You are so getting laid!"

"Morgan!" Emily scowled disapprovingly. He just chuckled as he walked back to his desk.

Emily took his previous place and filled up her own cup. She smiled as she did, knowing Morgan was right. Not only was she going to get laid, or at least hopefully, she and JJ were great together. The date she'd planned would be perfect. Emily grinned as she walked back to her desk.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Ready to go, lover girl?" Emily asked as she stepped into JJ's office, closing the door quietly behind her.

JJ looked up from the file she'd buried herself in with a smile on her face. She loved the sound of Emily's voice. "Just give me a couple more minutes," she requested before looking back down at the file. JJ let out a sigh and tilted her neck left and then right.

"Stiff neck?" Emily asked with a tone of worry in her voice.

"Yeah," JJ admitted meekly. "My shoulders are aching too."

Emily dropped her briefcase to the floor by the door and made her way around JJ's desk.

"What're you doi-." JJ cut herself off when Emily's hands began to softly massage the knots from her shoulders. "Emily," JJ warned as goose-bumps began to rise on her skin.

"I'm just helping," Emily defended.

Emily's hands moulded JJ's shoulders and she gently kneaded the muscles. She felt JJ shivered but tried to ignore the blonde's reactions. She knew what she was doing was a risky move but she was pretty sure she could keep her desire for the younger woman under control. JJ's head fell to the table with a content sigh and Emily chuckled lowly. Emily continued to massage JJ's shoulders for a few moments before stopping. She leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to JJ's neck, receiving a gasp in response.

"Don't worry," Emily said softly as she pulled away and walked back around the desk. "You need to hurry up," she continued anxiously, looking at the watch on her wrist.

"Why? Is there somewhere you're supposed to be?" JJ worried as she stood up, pulling her blazer from the back of her desk chair. She pulled it in hurriedly before grabbing her briefcase.

"No, no, don't worry," Emily realized she'd made the younger woman nervous. She gently lay her hand on JJ's arm. "There's no where I ,or we, are supposed to be," she soothed.

JJ rolled her eyes and picked up her briefcase. The two women made their way to the multi story parking lot slowly. They hadn't spoken to each other much that day at all, and so they caught up with each other as they walked to their cars. It was small talk with some teasing between, but nothing important. The elevator eventually reached the parking lot and the two agents stepped out in perfect synch with each other.

"So your day was very productive then?" Emily asked absentmindedly.

"I'd say so," JJ nodded proudly, a small smile on her face. "I managed to get rather a lot done."

Emily nodded and walked over to JJ's vehicle with the younger woman. They'd come in different vehicles to make sure people didn't become suspicious and so they'd have to drive separately. JJ leant back on the drivers door of her small sedan and watched Emily.

Emily's pupils were slightly dilated, which had been the first thing JJ had noticed when the brunette had walked into her office. The older woman's nails showed signs that Emily had been biting them, which was usually a sign that she was anxious or worried about something. Emily seemed a little tense, not too much that it was worrisome though. But it was something JJ had picked up. She'd begun to start linking Emily's behaviour to her feelings over the past few nights. Emily was clearly anxious about something. She even seemed to be a little fidgety and couldn't seem to find something to let her eyes focus on.

"What are you so nervous about?"

Emily's eyes moved from scanning the parking lot to JJ's eyes. "Nothing," Emily answered quickly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before repeating, more slowly than the first time, "nothing."

JJ hooked her fingers in Emily's belt loops and pulled her forward. She wasn't too bothered if anybody saw her. Nearly all of the BAU members had left and she doubted that any other FBI agents walking through the parking lot would put two and two together.

"Well you're obviously worried about something," JJ commented softly.

Emily swallowed and rested her hands on JJ's rib cage. "I'm not worried," she assured. "I am nervous, but it's only because out first date is tomorrow," she reminded.

JJ grinned. She couldn't wait. She knew that whatever Emily had planned would be amazing and no doubt make her fall for the brunette even harder. JJ, however, had tried not to think about it too much. She'd tried to keep her mind on paperwork and other things. It wasn't that JJ found it distracting, it was just that the younger woman didn't want to over think the whole date. She knew she'd make herself nervous and cause herself to feel nauseas. That wasn't something she wanted to do.

"I can't wait," JJ admitted giddily.

"Neither can I," Emily agreed with a grin of her own. "Listen…" she started before pausing.

JJ frowned and nuzzled her nose into the side of Emily's neck before pulling back. "Go on…"

"I need to go to my apartment tonight," Emily continued. "I need some new clothes and things," she explained.

"That's fine," JJ smiled, not seeing the reason behind Emily's pause.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed," Emily read JJ's expression. "Would you like to come to mine for a few nights? Bring some clothes and things?"

"Sure," JJ bit her bottom lip. "I've only been to your apartment once," she mused.

"Well you're welcome anytime," Emily promised. "I need to do some tidying up and what not… But come say around…" she thought for a few moments. "Is eight-ish okay with you?"

"That's fine," JJ smiled. "I might turn up a little later though," she admitted. "I've got to do some shopping for groceries beforehand."

"That's fine," Emily mirrored JJ's earlier words. If anything, that was great. It would give Emily more time to put her plan into place.

"I'll see you later?" JJ raised an eyebrow.

"I'll see you later," Emily agreed.

JJ pulled Emily against her and captured the brunette's lips in a soft kiss. Her hands fisted in Emily's work blazer as the kiss continued, feeling reluctant to let the older woman go. She hated anytime that they weren't together. JJ wasn't sure if she was worried about that. She was an independent woman, always had been, which is why she'd never allowed Will to fully move in, even thought they'd been together for months.

However, with Emily, it seemed a different story. She liked the brunette's company and had never thought that Emily had invaded her personal space. JJ hated any time they spent apart. It seemed a scary prospect that she seemed to _need _Emily so much.

_Need… I need her… _

JJ broke the kiss and pulled back, cradling Emily's face in her hands. Emily's eyes were smiling, her lips slightly parted. She rubbed her thumbs against JJ's stomach, since her hands were still resting against the blonde's rib cage. JJ wondered what it meant.

"I'll see you later," Emily repeated softly, entwining both of JJ's hands in her own.

JJ bit her bottom lip, her heart rate accelerating slightly. "I… I'll see you later…" JJ felt like she couldn't breath.

Emily grazed her lips across the back of JJ's knuckles before stepping away and heading towards her own vehicle. JJ leant heavily against the door, finally feeling she was able to breath again. She looked towards Emily's figure, which was slowly moving away from her.

JJ felt like laughing with joy. Never had being with someone felt so accelerating and new. She couldn't explain the feeling she had, all she could say, is that she was sure she was in love with Emily. JJ was sure she'd found the person she would spend the rest of her life with. She closed her eyes, dwelling in the new revelation. How was it so easy to fall in love with somebody? How had she fallen in love with Emily after just a few days? JJ looked back towards Emily one last time before getting into her car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

JJ pulled into the parking lot and brought the car sharply to a halt. She glanced at her watch and cursed. It was nine o'clock. Emily had told JJ that she didn't mind and that it gave her more time to finish the housework, but JJ has still worried that Emily was disappointed. JJ was late. Really late. The blonde grabbed her handbag and phone from the passenger seat as she climbed out of the car. She quickly closed the door and locked it before heading to the apartment building.

As she entered, she brought the text up that Emily had sent her earlier. It told her what apartment belonged to the brunette. JJ had only been to Emily's once before, and that had only been because she'd been stupid enough to become drunk on a work day. Emily brought JJ to her apartment and let her sober up and stay over. That was a few years ago.

JJ looked at the stairs scrutinizing. Emily had the pent house, so she was on the top floor. There was no way JJ was going to take the stairs. She turned to the right and headed towards the elevator. It was seconds after she'd pressed the button that the elevator arrived. JJ stepped inside and sent off a quick text to Emily, informing her that she was nearly there.

**I'm in the elevator. Ready or not, here I come… xxx**

JJ sighed and leant on the elevator wall as she waited for the cart to reach the top floor.

**Hahaa! I see what you did there, lover-girl. But trust me… I'm ready for you xxx**

JJ felt a stirring low in her stomach and bit her bottom lip. How was it that Emily could so easily turn her on? She slipped her phone into her pocket and glanced at the side of the elevator. JJ was nearly on Emily's floor. She stepped into the middle of the elevator as she awaited the carts arrival. Eventually, the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open. JJ stepped out and then looked to her left and right. Which one was Emily's?

JJ checked the text again and nodded determinedly as she turned to the left, walking towards Emily's apartment. She raised her hand and knocked three times on the door. A few moments later, the deadbolt on the other side was undone and the door opened.

"Hey!" Emily's face lit up. "You're here," she smiled. "Have you got your stuff?" Emily asked.

"Yep," JJ lifted her arm to bring Emily's attention to the bag she was carrying.

"Good," Emily stepped to the side and opened the door fully, gesturing for JJ to walk in. "My lady," she bowed.

JJ blushed as she stepped inside. "You're an idiot," was her reply.

Emily chuckled and closed the door once JJ was inside. "Would you like me to take these to my bedroom?"

"Sure," JJ smiled, handing over her things.

"Uno momento," Emily took hold of JJ's bags and turned around to head to the stairs.

Once Emily disappeared up the stairs, JJ have herself the chance to look around. She walked past the island on the lamented flooring, her shoes clicking against the floor. JJ reached the large bay window and she looked out over the city in disbelief. Her palms splayed out on the glass as she peered outside. The city seemed so big… And different. JJ drove through Washington DC everyday to get to work, but it looked so different through the window. She wondered how often Emily looked through the window; how amazed she was by the view.

It was night and the city seemed illuminated. The lights on the buildings caused the structures to glow. The newer buildings caused a neon, blue-ish glow, whereas the older, less modern buildings gave off a more yellow and orange glow. The cars were blurs against the city streets and the night sky was clear. All of the stars were visible, as well as the moon.

JJ turned around and surveyed the apartment. She found it strange that there wasn't a lot of personal touches to Emily's place. It had a nice home like feel to it, but there was no pictures of Emily or her family and there was nothing that made somebody think a person lived in the apartment really. It was all modern and upscale and although it looked impressive, JJ wondered why Emily hadn't tried to create her own kind of personal touch to the apartment. Then again, Emily was a very private person. She didn't talk to people about her family, past or feelings.

JJ walked through the lounge, running her fingers along the coffee table as she did. She briefly let her eyes wander over the large loveseat, but they didn't linger there too long. JJ realized there wasn't actually all that much to look at. She wondered if Emily's bedroom would look any different, or whether it would look like the same modern, upscale apartment that downstairs looked like.

JJ walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge. She looked at the handle guiltily. Why was she trying to profile Emily using her apartment? Her hand reached out and she opened the fridge door. Even the fridge didn't give the impression that somebody lived in the apartment. There was some milk, eggs, a few vegetables but not much else.

_What does that woman eat? Or does she eat at all… _JJ frowned, her index finger tapping against the handle of the fridge door.

"What're you doing?" Emily asked from the bottom of the stairs.

JJ gasped and jumped in fright. She quickly closed the fridge door and turned around. "Just scare the living daylights out of me," JJ took a deep breath.

"Answer the question," Emily stalked forward towards JJ.

JJ took a deep breath and backed herself up against the fridge. Emily continued to walk forward, knowing JJ had nowhere to go.

"I…"

"Don't try and make up a lie," Emily sounded shocked. "You can't fool a profiler," she continued easily.

JJ looked at the floor with a guilty look on her face, not sure whether profiling Emily's apartment was the best thing to do. Emily was a private person, JJ knew that, so Emily probably wouldn't take it too lightly. But JJ couldn't lie, could she? Of course JJ could always just ask. The younger woman was sure Emily would answer most questions that she asked.

"Jennifer," Emily whispered against the blonde's lips.

JJ gasped, not realizing that Emily had gotten so close. Emily's index finger lifted JJ's chin so that the blonde was looking at her. She pressed their lips together gently before pulling back. JJ reached forward to press her lips against Emily's again, but the brunette smirked and pulled back. Emily entwined her hands with JJ's and pinned them to the fridge before she closed the very small gap between them. She nuzzled JJ's cheek with her nose before capturing JJ's lips in another kiss.

The blonde moaned, rolling her hips forward into Emily. She tilted her head to the side willingly when Emily's lips trailed along her jaw line to her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a quiet moan as a shiver ran through her. Emily's lips continued moving until she reached the blonde's pulse point, where she sucked the sensitive skin lightly.

JJ managed to get her hands free and she wrapped them around Emily's waist, pulling the brunette impossibly closer. One of her hands gripped the bottom of Emily's shirt and lifted, pulling it up. Emily quickly gripped JJ's wrist and stopped the blonde.

"I know our date was supposed to be tomorrow," Emily started softly as she entwined her hand with JJ's. "But I have something to show you."

"Okay," JJ nodded.

"It's on the rooftop."

"The rooftop?"

"Just trust me."

"I do."

Emily lead JJ out of her apartment and to another door that lead them to the roof. She opened the door and revealed concrete steps that went upwards.

"Come on," Emily tugged JJ's hand excitedly.

JJ chuckled at Emily before walking through the door. It took a few long moments to reach the top of the stairs and once they did, Emily opened another door that revealed the rooftop. JJ's jaw dropped in shock.

In the middle of the rooftop was a red blanked neatly laid out. A candle was placed in the centre and there was a bucket of ice with a glass of white wine and a few beers in. Two plates were on either side of the red blanket with, what seemed to be to JJ, an array of posh cuisine. A smaller plate had been placed next to the main meal with some sort of desert placed on it, as well as an empty wine glass.

"You did this for me?" JJ asked, turning around so that she was able to look at Emily.

"I wanted out first date to be something memorable," Emily explained. "I thought that since it would be a warm night with a clear sky, I could take you to the rooftop," she elaborated.

"I love it," JJ's eyes began to brim with tears.

"Don't cry," Emily worried, using her thumb to wipe away a tear that had managed to escape. "What's the matter? Are you scared of heights?"

JJ chuckled and wiped her eyes with her hands. "No, it's just… You've put so much thought into this," she admitted emotionally. "You could have just wined and dined me and taken me to some upscale, posh restaurant and ordered me expensive cuisine in Italian but… You didn't. You put thought into doing something romantic and…" JJ bit her bottom lip, her eyes filling with tears again. "Thank-you so much."

Emily grinned, glad she'd been able to make JJ so happy. That's what her aim had been. She could have wined and dined JJ somewhere posh, but JJ was worth more than that. She deserved better, which is why Emily had come up with idea of having their first date on the rooftop.

"What's the guitar for?" JJ observed as she walked onto the rooftop.

Emily chuckled as she closed the door behind herself. She picked the guitar up, which she'd placed on the rooftop next to the door. "I had always been hypnotised by the sound of an old, acoustic guitar or piano… So… I begged my mom to buy me lessons until she gave in," she explained as she walked over to the far end of the rooftop and perched on the ledge that ran around the top of the building. "I know I'm not always easy to talk to and I know I don't give away much information about my past and family and stuff so…" Emily shrugged as she rested the guitar comfortable on her crossed legs, one hand resting on the frets of the guitar and the other placed as though it was ready to play.

"I've played the acoustic guitar since I was 12 and I thought… Since it's showing something I enjoy doing, that I'd let you watch me play. I also thought I could add a romantic element to it," Emily smiled, feeling a little nervous about what she was going to do. "So I thought I'd serenade you under the stars."

"Really?" JJ asked in shock.

Emily nodded. "Tell me when you're ready and I'll play."

JJ sat down on the blanket that had been laid out. "You know you don't have to…"

"But I want to," Emily assured the younger woman.

"Okay. Well… I guess I'm ready," JJ nervously played with her hands. She could feel her cheeks burning.

"I'm taking no responsibility if you have damaged hearing due to my singing," Emily started with a chuckle.

JJ rolled her eyes.

Emily slowly began to play, the notes playing clearly. The brunette closed her eyes as she slowly began to strum her fingers over the strings, allowing herself time to get into the song. She hadn't played the guitar in a while and didn't want to make any mistakes, but she was pretty nervous about playing the instrument and singing in front of JJ. Emily took a deep breath before starting.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Emily easily began to sing the song, the words soft and slow. She kept her eyes closed as she concentrated on putting feeling into the words, but she found out that it took little to no effort. She wanted to impress JJ and at the same time, show JJ how she felt.

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Emily finally opened her eyes, wanting to convey her feelings to the blonde. JJ had told Emily on more than one occasion that it was the brunette's eyes that conveyed the most emotion. One thing Emily wanted to accomplish by the end of the night was to have JJ know the truth about how she felt.

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Emily repeated the chorus, noticing how emotional JJ was becoming. She really hoped JJ felt the same way and she hoped admitting to JJ how she truly felt wouldn't cause any awkwardness between them. That was the last thing Emily wanted. She wanted to love JJ and treat her the way anybody who had a relationship with her before should have done.

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right _

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Emily strummed the last chord and finished the song. JJ was in tears and the younger woman stood up, running towards Emily. The brunette chuckled and dropped the guitar to the floor next to her. She opened her arms and eagerly accepted the hug JJ wanted to give. Once JJ pulled back, she cradled Emily's face in her hands.

JJ's eyes were shining, but there was something there. Something that the blonde was hiding. "What is it?" Emily asked.

JJ lightly ran her thumb along Emily's bottom lip. "I wanted to wait to tell you and I don't want to scare you away from me but…"

"But what?" Emily's stomach fluttered, her mind putting together what she thought it was that JJ wanted to say.

"I…" JJ chuckled breathlessly and then smiled. "I love you."

Emily was speechless for a moment, her expression unchanging. JJ began to worry, wondering if she had indeed told Emily too early. But soon, a giant grin formed on Emily's face. "I love you too."

JJ let out a sigh of relief before pulling Emily into a deep, passionate kiss.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The two women had eaten and were lying down on the thick red blanket that Emily had placed in the center of the rooftop. JJ was at a right angle to Emily, with her head resting on the brunette's stomach. One of Emily's hands played with JJ's hair gently. The older woman had learnt pretty early on that it was something JJ liked and appreciated. It also calmed her down and helped her to relax.

"Tell me something about you that I don't already know," JJ broke the comfortable silence that had settled over them.

Emily spoke in a soft tone, not wanting to disturb the relaxed atmosphere that they'd created. "Like what?"

"I don't know," JJ admitted. "Anything…"

"Okay," Emily took a deep breath as she tried to find something to reveal to JJ that the younger woman didn't already know. "I owned a 1970 El Camino back in my senior year."

"What a rebel," JJ laughed lightly.

"Yep," Emily smirked. "I remember those days…" she admitted with a sigh.

"Why?" JJ asked suspiciously. "Were you actually a rebel…?" JJ shuffled so that her chin was resting on Emily's stomach.

Emily chuckled in response and bit her lip. "Put it this way… I definitely wasn't miss. innocent…" she answered vaguely. "I think the only reason I got off so lightly was because of my mother. Having an ambassador as a parent does come in handy sometimes…"

"Tell me a story then," JJ requested excitedly. "Something you did whilst at school…"

"Alright… This may be a bit funny to you but it was really, really embarrassing for me," Emily started.

JJ laughed. "Okay, go on."

"I was in 8th grade at the time," Emily started. "It was a new school because I'd just moved back to the US from one of my mother's European postings. I'd made a few friends and they'd told me there was going to be a food fight in the cafeteria. Rumors were spread about it but nobody knew if it was actually going to happen or not," she continued. "I remember watching a movie called…," Emily paused as she tried to remember the name. "Max Keebles Big Movie I think, really funny," she shook her head. "Anyway, there's this food fight scene in it and it was amazing! So I had this idea in my head that there was going to be a massive food fight and that it was going to be awesome."

"And?" JJ urged. "Was there a food fight? What did you do?"

"Calm down," Emily laughed. "Okay… So… Me and a small number of friends went to the cafeteria at lunchtime and sure enough, there was a food fight. However, it was not as awesome as I thought it was going to be. It lasted… I don't know… Five seconds or something and not many people actually joined in. They just screamed and ran to the side of the food court," Emily grinned as her mind went back to the memory.

JJ smiled at the expression on Emily's face. "Did you throw a slush at someone or something?"

Emily's grin grew bigger and she licked her lips. "Not exactly," she admitted, her eyes shining in amusement. "I had a sandwich in my hand, but I didn't throw it at anyone. I was too scared too but I wanted to join in, so I just threw it onto the table about six feet away from me…"

JJ laughed, her head falling back in amusement before her chin returned to it's resting place on Emily's stomach. "Too funny…"

"What? Were you expecting a big bad ass Emily Prentiss at the age of 14? Come on, give me a break. Anyway, that's not all. There's more," she admitted mischievously.

"Continue," JJ smiled.

"The principle came in and managed to stop the fight and everyone was told to fess up the people who had been throwing the food. As far as I knew, nobody ratted anybody out," Emily began again. "We all went home at the end of the day laughing about it and messing around. It was a good day… When I got home, my mother was waiting with me with an extremely un-amused expression on her face," the brunette seemed to smirk. "The principle had called my mother and told her I had been involved in the food fight. I mean seriously? I barely threw anything!"

JJ started laughing again. She only laughed harder at the look on Emily's face.

"I got suspended for a day and trust me… My mother was more that unimpressed… She asked me why I did it too. I told her I saw it in a movie and thought it would be funny. She refused to speak to me for a week," Emily chuckled.

"I once pretended to put a spell on a guy my friend hated too," Emily rolled her eyes. "We were big Harry Potter fans… Anyway, he didn't come in the next day because he was too sick. My friend went and told him I'd put a 'spell'," Emily made an inverted coma gesture with her fingers, "on him that would make him sick. He went to his councilor at school and told her."

"Did you get suspended for that too?" JJ teased.

"Nope," Emily admitted proudly. "But I got called out of math class to see the his councilor I was told to remover the 'spell'." JJ started laughing quietly. "I mean… What the hell? I did some stupid dumb thing from the internet." The blonde began to laugh louder. "He called me a goblin for the rest of the year and then moved in summer. I have absolutely no idea what he told his parents…" JJ was in fits of laughter and could barely breath.

Emily watched her and chuckled quietly, glad that she could make JJ smile. Eventually, JJ managed to settle down and shuffled so that she could curl into the side of Emily. Her hand wandered aimlessly on top of Emily's shirt. "This has been amazing…"

"You deserve nothing but the best," Emily turned her head and locked eyes with JJ.

The blonde's eyes slowly darkened. "There's just one more thing we could do to make it perfect…"

"Yeah?" Emily asked in a whisper. JJ nodded as she rolled towards Emily and straddled the brunette's hips. A low chuckled erupted from the brunette's chest as her hands slid up and down JJ's thighs. "And what's that?"

"Oh… I think you know, Emily," JJ whispered seductively as she bent over, hovering her lips over Emily's.

"You're the liaison," Emily bit her bottom lip. "Communicate."

"You're the profiler," JJ raised an eyebrow. "Figure it out."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ grunted as her back was roughly thrust against the window. Her legs were locked tightly behind the brunette's thighs and Emily's hands gripped onto her tightly, keeping her levitated off of the floor. JJ's hands had wound themselves into Emily's hair as they kissed each other passionately, fighting for control and dominance. She grinded her hips forward against Emily's crotch desperately. Her head rolled to the side as Emily's lips moved across her jaw line to her neck, where they tortured the younger woman's skin fervently.

"Oh God," JJ moaned, her hands raking across Emily's back. Emily's back arched in pleasure and she rocked her hips forward. "Upstairs," JJ demanded breathlessly. "Now."

"It's too far," Emily argued, panting. She moved her hands, allowing JJ's feet to fall onto the floor. Her hands then moved to the belt buckle that the blonde was wearing. Her hands impatiently tried to unbuckle the object. "I don't think I can get that far."

JJ's fingers lifted the brunette's chin and Emily locked eyes with JJ. They both stopped their movements for a few seconds until JJ cradled the older woman's cheek in her hand. Emily nuzzled her nose against the blonde's palm. Their eyes locked again and their desire for one another once again took over. JJ captured Emily's lips quickly, her hands dropping to her belt to assist Emily . After a few seconds of fiddling, the belt was unbuckled. Emily's hand undid the button and zipper of JJ's jeans before sliding inside and cupping JJ.

JJ immediately gasped, a hard twitch low in her stomach making her aware of how much she needed Emily. She dropped her head against the glass as she rocked forward against Emily's hand, trying to give herself some sort of stimulation. Her hands gripped Emily's shirt, her nails digging into the brunette's shoulders.

"Tell me I'm yours," JJ demanded.

"What?" Emily let out a breathy chuckle, her lips momentary stilling their movement against JJ's neck.

"Tell me I'm yours. Please," JJ begged.

Emily pulled JJ's earlobe between her lips before growling into JJ's ear, "You're mine." The brunette understood why JJ wanted her to say it. It became obvious after the first few days they had spent together. The dominant aspect of Emily seemed to be something that was arousing for JJ. "Say it."

JJ moaned. "I'm yours."

"Louder," Emily whispered harshly.

"I'm yours!"

Emily pulled JJ into a deep kiss before she pushed the blonde's jeans down her legs. JJ stepped out of them, quickly kicking them to the side. Their hands grabbed and pulled as they tried to discard their clothing as quickly as possible. Eventually, the two women were down to just their underwear and as Emily dropped JJ's shirt to the floor, she pushed the younger woman against the large city view window. JJ hissed, goose-bumps rising on her skin.

Their eyes locked again as Emily's hand slipped around to the bra clasp resting on JJ's back. She flawlessly unhooked the strap and then took hold of shoulder straps to help JJ rid herself of the object. Once she did, Emily's gaze dropped to JJ's breasts. She palmed JJ's breasts with her hands and the blonde shivered, her nipples instantly hardening. Emily's hand were cold. The brunette caressed JJ's breasts softly.

"You're so beautiful," Emily commented in awe. No matter how many times she'd seen the blonde naked, the affect of how beautiful JJ was never dwindled.

"You're so amazing," JJ whispered, bringing Emily's attention back to her eyes.

Their lips locked together as Emily's hands continued to caress the blonde's breasts. Her lips eventually made their way down JJ's neck to her clavicle. JJ bit her bottom lip and groaned. She desperately wanted Emily to mark her. JJ, herself, had already claimed Emily as her own and a hard twitch low in her stomach made her aware that the thought of the mark on Emily's hip still aroused her.

"Emily?" JJ managed to say through a moan. There was a mumble from the brunette in response. "I want you to mark me." Emily lips stalled against the blonde's neck. "Bite me."

Emily momentarily stilled her lips in order to reply to JJ. "Not on your neck, people will see," she argued softly as JJ's hands reached around to the older woman's bra strap. The bra was quickly discarded.

"Em…" JJ half complained, half moaned, thinking Emily had completely disagreed with JJ's request to leave a mark on the blonde's skin.

"But I can do it somewhere else," Emily teased smugly as she dropped to her knees in front of JJ.

JJ's hand wound their way into the brunette's raven locks, gently massaging Emily's scalp. The brunette purred, her breath ticking the inside of JJ's thighs. JJ's hips jumped forward as a whimper passed her lips. Emily couldn't help the chuckle that passed her lips, but deciding she didn't want to tease the younger woman any longer, she hooked her thumbs into the elastic of JJ's panties and slowly pulled them down the blonde's lean legs. The brunette left a careful trail of kisses following the decent of JJ's underwear.

"Emily, please," JJ begged as Emily's breath teased her center and inner thighs. Her muscles clenched in anticipation.

Emily's tongue peeked out from between her lips and she licked along the crease high up JJ's thigh. JJ shivered and tugged on Emily's hair. The brunette received the message. She continued to tease the skin for a few more seconds before sinking her teeth in and sucking. JJ's hips jumped and she hissed.

"Oh God," JJ moaned.

Emily knew she could continue to tease. It was something she was known for. She loved being able to tease JJ up until the point where one word, or one touch, could bring her to climax. But Emily didn't want to wait. She was desperate to taste. She pulled JJ's lower lips apart with her thumbs before taking a long swipe from JJ's center to her clit with her tongue.

Emily used her agile tongue in a hard and fast manner, knowing JJ needed release. She sucked JJ's clit rhythmically, her hands gripping onto JJ's thighs. The blonde raised her leg, resting her foot on Emily's shoulder, to give the older woman more access. Emily moaned in approval, the vibrations causing a whimper to pass through JJ's lips. Her muscles were already beginning to tense and she knew she was close.

Emily slowly inserted two fingers into JJ. Her fingers started moving in slow, short thrusts as the blonde adjusted. Once JJ began to try and pull Emily's fingers in, the older woman thrust harder and faster, delving as deep as she could. The feel of Emily's lips against her clit and the brunette's fingers inside her were eventually enough to push JJ over the edge.

JJ's hips and body convulsed and her hips shuddered. "Emily!" A high-pitched cry escaped her lips and her grip in Emily's hair tightened until the after affects of the orgasm subsided.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A few blankets were thrown haphazardly across the floor and the two woman were lying on top of them naked. JJ was curled up against Emily and they were both facing the window, watching the night life of the city. They were both thinking about different things, curiosity about the world seeping into their near exhausted brains. JJ's fingers tapped against Emily's bare abdomen absentmindedly. She moved her head slightly and looked at the side of Emily's face.

"Emily?" JJ asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Emily turned her head and looked at the younger woman.

"I'm in love with you," JJ admitted softly.

"I know," Emily chuckled lightly. "You told me on the rooftop. Remember?"

"No, I didn't, I told you I love you," JJ reminded. Emily frowned, confused by what JJ meant. JJ sighed and gathered the effort to sit up. She pulled the blanket from on top of Emily so that she could straddle Emily's hips. "I told you that I love you," she repeated. "Which isn't the same as being in love," she pointed out.

Emily's eyes hungrily roamed over JJ before meeting the blonde's eyes. Seeing an expectant look on JJ's face, Emily said, "Sorry, what did you say?"

JJ scoffed. "You are absolutely insatiably," JJ teased, entwining her hands with Emily's. "I told you I love you. Saying I love you and saying I'm _in_ love with you are two completely different things."

"How are they?" Emily asked, watching JJ play with her fingers.

"You've been biting your nails," JJ observed before looking at Emily. "Because I've always loved you. I've loved you since the first time we talked. You've always meant a lot to me," she started. "But now… I'm in love with you… Which means that I love you romantically, that I feel like you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," JJ placed Emily's hands on her hips and placed her own hands on Emily's stomach, splaying her fingers.

Emily smiled, but still seemed to be confused over the concept. "Right…"

JJ bit her bottom lip as she tried to find a way to explain the concept. "When you love somebody, it means that you care about them and trust them and that you only want the best for them. It doesn't necessarily mean that you're 'in love' with them. You just want them to be happy and they mean a lot to you. Got it?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah."

"When you're in love with someone… The need to protect them and shield them becomes so much more real. You don't want anything to happen to them and if something did, you'd break. Your heart would break. It means that you can't imaging life without them, that they're your other half, that they're it for you and you could never dream about being with somebody else," JJ explained. "It's only after you tell someone that you're in love with them, that saying I love you to them changes it's meaning.

Emily reached up and gently caressed JJ's cheek with her hand. JJ placed her hands on top of Emily's, nuzzling her nose into the brunette's palm. The older woman placed her free hand on the small of JJ's back, urging her to bend over. Once JJ did, Emily placed her lips next to the younger woman's ear.

"I don't care that we haven't been together that long," Emily started in a whisper, her breath tickling JJ's ear. "But I'm in love with you too. I couldn't imaging myself with anybody else ever… I don't want anybody else. I want you and only you. I can't breath without you and it hurts me to not be with you. If you left me, I'd die. I'd see no reason to live anymore. You're it for me, Jennifer. You're my soul mate, you're my life and you always will be."

JJ's eyes had filled with tears and she swallowed thickly as she leant back to look at Emily. Emily reached up and wiped the tears that had fallen gently with her thumb.

"I love you so much," JJ chocked back a sob.

Emily leant up and captured JJ's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. They lips slowly glided against each others as their hands softly caressed. The brunette rolled so that she was lying on top of JJ, the blonde's legs open so that Emily could comfortably settle her own between them. As they continued the kiss, Emily rocked her hips forward, rubbing herself against JJ.

Although the two were near exhausted, they spent the rest of the night sensually professing their new found love to one another.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

JJ woke up and rolled over as a content sigh passed her lips. She spread her arms out to stretch and realized that Emily wasn't in the bed with her. JJ sat up and rubbed her eyes. A sleepy frown covered her face and she scanned the room. Her frown deepened when she heard the sound of a gun fire. There was the sound of an explosion before more gun fire was heard.

"Emily?" JJ called out in fear.

There was no reply, so JJ timidly removed the cover from her. She stood up and tiptoed around the room to gather some clothing. Decided on one of Emily's baggy t-shirts and a pair of panties, JJ slowly opened the door to the bedroom and peered out. The noise was louder, but JJ realized it didn't echo or seem to be all that realistic. Thinking she was beginning to hallucinate, JJ made her way into the hallway and towards the stairs. She quietly walked down a few so that she was able to see over the banister. A sigh of relief passed through her lips and she quickly made her way down the rest of the stairs and towards the sofa.

"Emily, why are you up so early playing some stupid game?" JJ half asked, half complained, as she placed her hands on the brunette's shoulder.

Emily's head tilted back to look at JJ and she smiled. "I'm trying to prestige my gun," Emily admitted. "I've already got it gold, but I couldn't go on it last night because I was with you. I only need…"

"What are you wearing on your head?" JJ asked incredulously.

Emily chuckled as she continued to play the game. "It's a migra-cool patch," she answered. "It's some gel based patch to stop headaches and migraines. I had really bad migraines when I was younger and trying to find medication that prevented them was always trial and error, it still is actually," she admitted. JJ listened, eager to learn something new about her lover. "My mother bought me these whilst she was over on a posting in Europe," she continued. "When I begin to get a migraine, I put one on my forehead and after a couple of hours it just dissipates completely," Emily sounded surprised. "It's like magic, they keep you really cool."

"Well you don't look cool," JJ teased.

"Hey!" Emily pretended to be offended. "Damn, I just died again…" she frowned. "Put one on, you'll see what I mean. It feels really strange…"

With a small shrug, JJ made her way around the couch and sat down next to Emily as she picked a rectangular blue box from the table. She read the bag skeptically before opening the cardboard box and peering in. She pulled a white packet out and opened it to reveal the pad that Emily was wearing on her head. JJ pulled the protective plastic off to reveal a light blue gel on the pad.

"It's doesn't stick or anything does it?" JJ asked.

Emily glanced over to the blonde to see what she had done with the pad. "Nope," Emily reached to her own head with her hand and pulled her pad half of. "Comes off easy," she told before smoothing it back on her head.

JJ took a deep breath before moving the pad to her forehead and smoothing it on. "That's cold."

"That's all you have to say," Emily laughed in amusement. "Just wait, after a couple of minutes it feels like you're standing outside when there's a really chilly breeze," Emily chuckled. "If you don't have a headache, it'll probably give you one," she said playfully.

JJ sat shuffled along the sofa so that she was sitting closer to Emily and turned her attention to the screen. "Why are you shooting people?" she asked suddenly.

"That's the point of the game," Emily answered as though JJ had asked the stupidest question on Earth. "There's six of us, verse six of them. You all shoot each other until one team has 75 kills in total. That's the team that wins… Unless you run out of time first. In which case the team with the most kills win."

"Isn't that a bit pointless?" JJ asked as she watched Emily die and respawn.

"Stop ruining my fun!" Emily complained.

JJ laughed. "Oh… Now it's working," she said in awe, her eyes rising to the roof.

"What's working?" Emily questioned.

"That patch thingy," JJ answered

"Told you it would, didn't I?" Emily chuckled.

JJ remained quiet for a few seconds before she gasped. Emily turned and looked at JJ with a confused expression. "I have to get picture of this for Tumblr!" she told excitedly.

"Oh my… Seriously?" Emily gave an incredulous look to JJ.

"Yep," JJ grinned. "And your game's just finished so… Pout for the camera," she called as she made her way back upstairs to grab her cell phone. She eventually found her jeans and pulled her phone out before making her way back downstairs. JJ jumped on the sofa next to Emily and turned the camera from her cell phone on. "Pout," she nudged Emily as she took the photo.

JJ then uploaded the photo, mumbling the caption under her breath. "Too cool to be normal... Literally"

"Don't start hash tagging… I can't stand it," Emily muttered with a disapproving shake of her head.

JJ chuckled and placed her phone on the table as she lifted her leg, pivoting so that she could straddle Emily's lap. The brunette rose her eyebrow and peered at the screen behind JJ.

"You've got twenty seconds," Emily informed her seriously.

"To have sex or turn you on?" JJ asked with mock seriousness.

Emily tilted her head both ways. "Both…"

"Challenge accepted," JJ smirked.

JJ pulled Emily into a kiss as one of her hands fisted the material of Emily's shirt. The blonde began to grind her hips against Emily as she continued to kiss her, her free hand slowly sliding underneath the brunette's shirt. Emily shivered, allowing her hips to fall and rise with JJ's. JJ swiped her tongue along Emily's bottom lip and the older woman eagerly opened mouth. She lifted her head from the back of the sofa to deepen the kiss even further. JJ's hand continued to dance along Emily's abdomen before it slid down and under the elastic waistband of Emily's joggers. She cupped Emily through her panties and Emily let out a loud moan, her head falling back against the couch. JJ's lips moved to Emily's neck, where she used her lips and tongue to worship the skin.

Emily tossed the controller she'd been holding in her hand to the other side of the couch before placing both on JJ's hips.

"I win," JJ chuckled against Emily's lips.

Emily mumbled something before hooking both of her arms under the blonde's thighs and standing up. She turned around so she was facing the sofa and gently lay JJ down onto the cushions. She lay down on top of JJ before reinitiating another kiss. JJ moaned and her hands rubbed up and down Emily's back. She gripped the bottom of Emily's shirt with her hand and pulled it up. Emily, receiving the message, sat up on her knees to pull the shirt over her head.

Emily nose nuzzled JJ's jaw line and JJ tilted her head, allowing Emily access to her neck. Her hands continued to wander along Emily's back. Eventually, she slipped them under the waistband of Emily's joggers again. Emily rocked her hips forward, hooking her hands under JJ's knees so that she was able to grind herself against JJ. JJ moaned, her hips rising so that the two were moving in sync.

Just as Emily's hands had slipped underneath the blonde's shirt, the shrill ring of a cell phone echoed around the room. JJ frowned as she listened to it.

"Em, it's not mine," JJ told softly. Emily continued to ignore the phone. "Emily. It might be work," JJ pointed out.

Emily sat up slightly, her arms still keeping JJ's legs open wide. "Really? They can wait… I'd just say…" she tried to find an excuse. "That I drank too much on Friday, had a hangover and didn't hear the phone go off."

The phone stopped ringing and JJ shuffled grinding herself forward against Emily. Emily rose and eyebrow, her hands massaging the blonde's thighs. JJ made a come hither motion with her finger and Emily chuckled lowly as she slithered over JJ's body. She chuckled when Emily playfully nibbled her jaw line. Emily continued to rub herself against JJ and the blonde groaned, her fingernails raking over Emily's back.

The phone began to ring again.

"Emily, just pick it up," JJ advised.

"But I want to make love to you," Emily complained as she sat up on her knees again.

"Emily…"

"Fine," Emily huffed. She reached her arm out and picked her cell phone up off of the table, answering the call without looking at the caller I.D. "Prentiss."

JJ watched Emily with a careful eye, especially after she saw the look of fear flash across her face. However, the blonde couldn't get much from Emily's side of the phone call. All she could hear was Emily apologising over and over again. The reason why, or even who she was talking to, never made an appearance on Emily's side of the phone calll. JJ waited until Emily finished the phone call. The brunette had a very remorseful face as she put the phone on the table. JJ placed her finger under the tip of Emily's chin to force the older woman to look at her.

"Who was it?" JJ asked softly.

Emily sighed and her eyes darted to the left to try and avoid looking at JJ. "My mother," she answered after a few seconds of silence.

"Well…" JJ didn't want to pry, but the sudden change in Emily's mood was worrying her. "What did she want?"

Emily sighed again and lay down on top of JJ, grateful that the blonde wrapped her arms securely around her. "I was supposed to meet her for lunch and I forgot," she admitted. "I'm five minutes late… I don't know whether I should call her and tell her I can't come or…"

"It's entirely up to you," JJ wasn't going to push Emily to make a decision. Whether she went to dinner with her mother or not had nothing to do with JJ.

The blonde slowly ran her fingers along Emily's spine as she waited for the older woman to come to a decision. She wasn't sure what Emily was thinking but didn't want to ask. JJ knew that when it came to Emily and her mother, it wasn't always as it seemed. They also had a lot of problems and disagreements, which at first, JJ was a little taken aback by. JJ had always been close to her family, her parents especially, and she didn't know what she'd have done without their support and love. She doubted she would have become a liaison for the FBI.

JJ wondered why it was taking Emily so long to come to a decision. "Emily…" JJ whispered into the brunette's ear, thinking perhaps that the brunette had begun to daydream.

The only response she got was a nuzzle of Emily's nose against her neck. JJ didn't want to seem uncaring in any way, but she couldn't help the shaky sigh that slipped past her lips.

"Sorry," JJ apologized quietly.

"It's okay," Emily assured as she more deliberately pressed her lips against the blonde's neck.

Once she pulled back enough that JJ could see her face, the blonde captured Emily's lips with her own. There was a slight hesitation from the brunette and even when Emily begun to return the kiss, it didn't feel like Emily was wholly into it.

"You should go and see your mother," JJ told her.

"I should but… Come with me?" Emily offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea," JJ knew Emily had only offered because she felt guilty. Emily knew that in order to see her mother, she'd have to leave JJ at her apartment on her own. "I'll be fine. You should go," JJ repeated.

A small smile graced Emily's lips and she placed a soft, lingering kiss against JJ's lips. "I love you, you know," Emily whispered honestly. "You can read me like a book and it amazes me… I'm grateful you're here."

JJ smiled. "I'm glad I'm with you… Now go," JJ ordered playfully. "Get changed and then go and see your mother. I'll be right here when you get back," she promised. "Oh, and I love you too," she chuckled.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily shuffled in her seat uncomfortably, pushing her food around her plate with her fork. Every now and again she would bring a small mouthful up to her lips, but not often. She didn't want to get into another conversation with her mother about her weight. Emily was a trained FBI agent and she had passed her physical exam with ease. She was healthy and in shape.

"I found a very nice young man that would be delighted to meet you," the ambassador spoke up, her voice posh and elegant. "He comes from a rich family and I dare say he'd make a great husband."

Emily sighed and slowly rose her eyes to meet her mothers. "I'm not interested, mother," she declined the offer.

"But you'd be perfect together!" Elizabeth argued, keeping her tone low and professional. "I really had hoped that you'd follow my footsteps into politics. You could at least marry a man involved in politics as a…" Emily's mother trailed off as she tried to think of the right word. "Way of paying a debt back to me," she eventually said.

"I don't owe you anything, mother," Emily kept herself stoic and calm. She brought another small mouthful of food to her lips and slowly chewed. "And anyway, who I decide to marry or date has nothing to do with you," she pointed out.

"Oh, but it has," Elizabeth slowly placed her fork onto the plate and clasped her hands together on her lap. This was becoming more and more like an interrogation. "Who you date and marry has a direct impact on myself and my career," she started, her nose in the air. "The least you could do, Emily, is accept the fact that my career is important and respect that."

"I accepted that your career is important a long time ago," Emily commented bitterly, placing her own fork onto her plate.

"Then why is it that you decided not to become a politician, Emily? You could have became an ambassador like myself easily," Elizabeth continued. "I must be fair and tell you that your grades weren't perfect," Emily's jaw locked. "But they were enough."

"The job I have with the FBI is just as important," Emily argued, barely keeping her anger in control. "I save families, I save parents, I save siblings, I save children…" the brunette took a deep breath to stop herself from ranting. "I make sure that people can live in their homes without having to fear their own safety."

"So you enjoy your job," Elizabeth interrogated skeptically.

"I don't…" Emily briefly remembered this conversation occurring before. "Enjoy isn't the right word as I've told you numerous times before," she started. "What I do is a well respected job-."

"And so is mine," Elizabeth rudely cut Emily off.

"For Gods sake, mother," Emily finally snapped. "Why is it that you can't just be happy for me?"

"What is there to be happy about?" Elizabeth returned the question. "You refuse to meet any man I find that would be a suitable husband, you adamantly refuse to act like every other well respected daughter of an ambassador and although I try, and have tried, my hardest, you refuse to become actively involved in politics."

Something snapped in Emily. How dare her mother sit opposite her and bring up any subject that would allow her to speak down to her daughter and degrade her. The brunette stood up, knocking the chair back onto the floor. Her hands were in fists and slammed down onto the table, much to the surprise of her mother. Emily was too angry to become embarrassed, but they were in a very private restaurant behind a booth. Hopefully they wouldn't draw too much attention to them.

"For your information, _mother_," Emily started furiously. "The job I do is just as important as yours and you have no right to speak to me as though I am a piece of dirt on the bottom of your shoe. I save people's lives, mother, and not many people can say that. You should give me the respect that I deserve," she growled. "And secondly, who I see and who I date has nothing to do with you _at all_. I'm a 42 year old _independent _woman and who I choose to see and how I choose to act is entirely up to me," she continued. "But just in case you're wondering, which I'm sure you are, I am dating someone. _She_ is the most incredible _woman_ I have ever met and her name is Jennifer Jareau. You already know her."

Emily took a few calming breaths and stood up straight. "I am through with trying to impress you and until you accept me for who I am, I want absolutely nothing to do with you. Good day," with that said, Emily turned on her heels and walked quickly out of the restaurant.

It had already gone dark and Emily walked across the parking lot to where she had parked her car. She bent over the hood, softly banging her head against it before she turned around. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she looked up at the sky, blinking as fast as she could to make sure the tears disappeared before they were able to fall. Emily rubbed her hand down her face before she finally unlocked the door and climbed into the vehicle. She was emotionally exhausted, but anyone would be after having to sit and listen to your own mother degrade you for over an hour.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ pulled a tumbler from the cupboard before she hurriedly began to search the kitchen for any alcohol. Of course, Emily's kitchen wasn't that big so it shouldn't have been too hard.

The blonde had received a text from Emily a few minutes earlier informing her that she was on her way back. JJ had frowned at the text. There was no use of endearment and there was no kisses, just a full stop. Obviously something hadn't gone to plan and Emily was clearly upset and annoyed, which had brought on JJ's witch hunt for alcohol. It was the only thing she could think of because she knew when Emily was upset or annoyed, that physical contact and words didn't help at all.

JJ sat on the sofa, placing the tumbler and the opened bottle of scotch on the floor next to her. Almost on queue, not thirty seconds later, the door opened to reveal Emily. The brunette slammed the door behind her and threw the keys onto the side in the kitchen, shrugging her coat off and tossing that onto the side too.

"You won't believe what she said to me," Emily growled angrily, walking into the living room to find JJ sitting on the couch. "The nerve that woman has to speak to me the way she did is absolutely unbelievable!" she continued, pacing in front of the sofa.

JJ continued to listen whilst opening the bottle of scotch. She filled half of the tumbler with the amber liquid before holding her hand out. Emily, still pacing to and fro, took it from JJ as she walked past the blonde again.

"Do you know what?" Emily laughed humorlessly, bringing the glass to her lips before deciding she wasn't ready to drink it yet. "I don't even know why I put up with her for so long. She doesn't deserve to be treated with respect, she should be treated the way she treats everybody else!" Emily continued. She brought the tumbler to her lips and much to the surprise of JJ, downed the liquid in one gulp.

Emily looked at the empty glass and made a face. "That's rather nice…" she admitted before handing the empty glass to JJ. JJ looked at the empty tumbler with wide eyes. Emily then began to continue ranting so JJ filled the tumbler half way again before holding her hand out so that Emily could collect it from her.

Emily took the glass from JJ. "It's like she's constantly the center of attention and nobody else matters. I'm her daughter! Doesn't she understand that! All I want is for her to tell me that she's proud of me, that's it. I just want her to accept me for who I am, not degrade me for standing up for what I believe in…" Emily trailed off and looked at the glass, wondering when she'd drank the scotch. She placed it on the table and sighed, her eyes filling with tears. "I just want her to…" Emily shook her head. "What did I ever do to her to make her hate me?" she turned and looked at JJ, her eyes begging the blonde to answer the question.

JJ stood up, her eyes full of sympathy and sadness. She wiped away the tears that had managed to fall and then gently kissed Emily. "You didn't do anything, she just isn't looking at what's right in front of her…" JJ soothed. "I'm proud of you, your friends are proud of you, your team is proud of you, the world is proud of you and most of all… You are proud of you."

Emily's eyes locked with JJ's and she swallowed thickly. "I…" Emily didn't know what to do or what to say. She frowned, her eyes going distant. "I give up…"

"Hey!" JJ placed two fingers under Emily's chin, bringing the brunettes attention back to her. "No you don't and you never will. Do you know why?" she asked. Emily slowly shook her head from left to right. "Because you're Emily… And you never… _Ever_… Give up."

Emily's eyes filled with tears and she pulled JJ into a tight hug, needing any comfort she could get.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sunday passed quickly and it was soon Monday morning. JJ had grumbled and rolled over, despite the fact she was the reason Emily had gotten up so early. The brunette had decided to get up when JJ did so she could get into work early and JJ could arrive on time. Emily tried to persuade the blonde to get out of bed and all she'd got as a response was a pillow thrown at her face. She sighed and told JJ she'd be late before deciding it was getting her no where and getting into the shower.

By the time JJ had gotten out of bed, showered and dressed, Emily was already down stairs making some coffee for them both. She had two travel mugs on the kitchen side and was patiently waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. The older woman smiled when JJ wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.

"Morning, grumpy," Emily teased, placing her hands on top of JJ's.

"It's your fault for keeping me up all night," JJ reminded seductively, her thumbs rubbing against Emily's work shirt. The brunette chuckled, knowing it was true. "If you'd have let me sleep for more than forty minute periods, I might have gotten up straight away this morning."

Emily couldn't help the laugh that erupted from her chest. "You shouldn't be so tempting then," she retorted with a smirk as she turned around, fiddling with the lapels of JJ's blazer. "And you shouldn't be so beautiful," her eyes rose and met JJ's. "And perfect…"

JJ scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm far from perfect," she argued softly. "You on the other hand…"

"Right," Emily laughed. "Because I'm so much more perfect than you."

"Yeah, anyway, back to the point…" JJ pecked Emily's lips. "You think I'm irresistible and last night, nothing seemed to penetrate your lust and sex ridden mind," she stated easily.

"You make me sound like a complete guy sometimes," Emily commented playfully as she nudged JJ away so that she could turn around.

Emily took the kettle out of the coffee maker and poured it into the travel mugs. She poured JJ's preferred amount of milk and then poured milk into her own, as well as sugar. She ignored the scrunched up face JJ made as she put the sugar in. Emily placed the lid on the travel mugs and passed JJ's to the blonde before picking up her own.

"You ready to go?" Emily asked, not being able to think of anything she'd forgotten. However, she knew she didn't have the best memory.

JJ pretended to think before stepping in front of Emily. She pushed herself onto her tiptoes due to the height difference between herself and the brunette before she captured Emily's lips with her own. Emily chuckled against JJ's lips and dipped her head down so JJ didn't need to be on her tiptoes. JJ smiled gratefully before swiping her tongue along Emily's bottom lips. Emily opened her mouth and her tongue danced with JJ's. By the time JJ finally pulled back, the older woman's eyes were black with desire and JJ smirked.

"I'm ready to go now," JJ laughed as she turned around and began to walk towards the door.

"And you wonder why I wasn't able to stop myself from fucking you last night," Emily muttered under her breath as she followed JJ.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily scribbled down a few more sentences for the case file she was currently looking over. It was a pretty simple preliminary profile, but she felt like taking her time. All of the files that had Mondays deadline had already been completed and handed in and so Emily didn't see any need to rush herself on the few files she had left on her desk.

"Agent Prentiss," came a stern voice from in front of her. Emily slowly rose her head to be met with the accusing eyes of Strauss. "I need to see you in my office," she demanded.

"Okay, ma'am," Emily nodded with a concerned frown on her face. Strauss didn't look happy but Emily couldn't think of anything she'd done to annoy the Section Chief. "I just need to finish this…"

"I need to see you immediately," it wasn't a request, it was an order; one Emily was obliged to follow. "Hurry, Agent Prentiss," Strauss turned around and marched away towards Hotch's office.

Emily watched the Section Chief of the BAU disappear into her Unit Chief's office and swallowed thickly, panic setting in. JJ, who'd seen the confrontation from the window of her office, peered out and looked at Emily.

"What was all that about?" JJ asked no-one in particular, aiming her question at all the members of the team that were currently in the bullpen.

"I don't know," Morgan asked, concern written all over her face. "But it didn't look good. Who did you piss off and how?" he looked towards Emily.

"Why are you looking at me?" Emily asked accusing, looking at Morgan and then at JJ. "I haven't done anything!"

"The Unit Chief might know something you don't," Reid piped up.

Emily sighed and looked at the door of Hotch's office. "Looks like I've got no choice…"

Emily took a deep breath before walking towards the stairs that lead to the catwalk. "It'll be okay," JJ placed her hand on Emily's forearm as the brunette walked past.

"Let's hope so," Emily looked at JJ.

The profiler lightly knocked on Hotch's door before entering. Hotch was stood behind his desk, his usual stoic body language giving away nothing. Strauss was stood next to his desk, her arms folded across her chest. Hotch gestured for Emily to sit in one of the visitor chairs. The brunette self consciously took the few steps towards the seat and then sat down, beginning to feel a little intimidated. Hotch sat down in his usual chair and Strauss sat in the chair to Emily's left.

"Do you know why you're here?" Strauss requested, glaring at Emily.

Emily racked her mind for anything she could have done to annoy their Unit Chief, or if she showed any unacceptable behaviour whilst in the office or away on a case, but she came up with nothing. She had no idea why she was here, but it didn't look like it was anything good. She swallowed and took a deep breath before answering Strauss' question.

"No, ma'am," Emily kept her answer short, knowing from the past that usually the shorter the answer the better.

"I received word from Ambassador Prentiss that there has been some fraternization between yourself and another member of the BAU," Strauss informed suspiciously.

Emily's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed a few times. She was too shocked to actually say something. Emily couldn't believe that her mother actually had the nerve to tell the Unit Chief of the BAU that she was in a relationship with JJ. At the start of dinner with her mother, Emily hadn't intended to tell the Ambassador that she had been dating JJ for a while and she certainly didn't expect her mother to go to Strauss with the information later.

"Is it true that you're engaged in a romantic relationship with media liaison and special agent Jennifer Jareau?" Strauss raised an eyebrow, her eyes boring into Emily's.

Emily shook her head, still reeling from the information she'd received about the Ambassador. "My mother told you?" she asked, looking at both Hotch and Strauss.

"Are you denying that there is any fraternization between yourself and Agent Jareau?" Strauss continued to interrogate.

"My own mother…" Emily looked at the floor.

It wasn't that she hadn't expected her actions towards her mother to backfire at some point, it's just that Emily hadn't expected the consequences to be so damaging. Her mother wasn't one for forgiveness. She remembered every mistake anybody had ever made and held a grudge against them for the rest of their life, but Emily had expected her mother to be at least the tiniest bit forgiving. Emily was the Ambassadors daughter after all.

"Emily?" Hotch brought the brunette back to the present.

"Sir?"

"We need to know if you're engaged in a romantic relationship with JJ," Hotch requested.

Emily knew that no matter how she answered, somebody would get hurt. She'd been caught red handed and there was no way out of the situation. Emily could always lie, but it was her word against the Ambassadors. She knew who Strauss would believe. Emily didn't want to hurt JJ either. She was proud to be with JJ and denying that they were together was like saying she was ashamed to be JJ's lover. Emily wasn't going to do that.

"Yes," Emily answered. "I am," she looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Agent Prentiss," Strauss stood up. "You're suspended until further notice." Emily quickly turned her head to look at Strauss. "Your career will go under a full investigation, as will your behaviour since you became engaged romantically with Agent Jareau. Agent Jareau will also be penalised for her outrageous behaviour."

"What? No!" Emily stood up, glaring at Strauss defiantly. "Agent Jareau shouldn't have to face the consequences as well," she risked a sideways glance at Hotch and he nodded, knowing what she was going to do. "It was me that kissed her. She'd been drinking and was under the influence of alcohol. I took advantage of her, ma'am, therefore she shouldn't have to suffer the consequences."

"The Federal Bureau of Investigation clearly states than any fraternization between members of a team will result in both persons receiving the consequences duly caused by their actions," Strauss reminded.

"But it also states that any agent in the FBI is able to speak up and plead their innocents, or the innocents of another member, if accused of breaking-."

"I know," Strauss ground her teeth together. "You're still under suspension and the consequences of your actions will still forgo," she continued. "We'll question Agent Jareau once you leave," Emily turned and opened the door, hoping to find JJ before she was hauled into Hotch's office to be interrogated by Strauss. "But we request you do not speak, contact, or have any further communication with Agent Jareau until she has given her own statement as to what happened."

Emily sighed and closed her eyes, knowing her only hope was Hotch. Hopefully he'd be able to silently tell JJ what was going on and how make sure she kept her job. She walked out of Hotch's office, closing the door behind her. JJ reached out to touch Emily as she walked past, but the brunette locked her jaw and flinched away. Emily didn't want Strauss to find any reason to believe that what she had said was a lie.

"What's the matter with you?" Morgan asked with concern.

"I've been suspended," Emily snapped back, opening her draw to pull out her car keys and the keys to her apartment.

"What, why?" Reid asked, worrying that Emily would lose her job. He'd already had to watch JJ leave and there was no way he was going to watch another member of his team leave too.

Emily unclipped her gun and placed it on her desk along with her badge. "My mother knows about us," she answered cryptically, knowing she couldn't speak directly to JJ.

"What?" JJ asked as shock settled in. She suddenly realised how bad this could be for herself and Emily. She walked to Emily's desk. "How did she find out?" Emily didn't answer and instead, continued to move things around her desk as though she was looking for something. JJ's insides twisted when she realised that Emily was ignoring her. "Emily… Why aren't you answering me?"

"She's not aloud to speak to you," Reid informed after watching Emily for a few moments. "Strauss will probably want to talk to you next," he said to JJ.

"What did you tell her?" Morgan asked.

"JJ was drunk. I took advantage," Emily glanced at Hotch's office. She knew she couldn't say anything more, Strauss was stood in the doorway.

"You did-." JJ was about to start arguing that what Emily just said was not what happened, but the pleading look Emily gave her stopped JJ mid sentence. Emily was trying to save JJ from losing her job.

"My mother's to blame," Emily spoke quietly, making it look like she was busy trying to find her phone. "I couldn't get you into trouble. Just play along. You were drunk and I took advantage," she repeated under her breath.

"We'll see you soon," Morgan nodded at Emily as she watched the brunette make her way towards the elevator. Emily nodded back.

They all looked at JJ, knowing she was next. JJ gave a helpless look to Reid and Morgan, knowing she would have to go into Hotch's office and argue that Emily had taken advantage of her. However, that wasn't the real issue. JJ could do that easily. But JJ needed to conquer the problem at the source. She needed to speak to Emily's mother.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Emily," JJ called as she used the key Emily had given her to open the door to the brunette's apartment. "Are you here?" she asked. She'd seen Emily's car in the parking lot, but she knew the older woman liked to go for walks to clear her head. "I brought Thai from that restaurant you like," she tried to coax Emily from her hiding place. "Em?" she called again once she'd closed the door and gotten no response.

With a sigh, JJ took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. She'd stopped by her own home to refill her go bag with clean clothes so that she was able to stay at Emily's. She was pretty sure that Emily would need her right now, even if the profiler was adamant she wanted to be left alone. JJ slowly walked into the apartment, glancing at the left to look into the kitchen. Emily wasn't there. The lights were off but the television was on. Emily was asleep on the couch.

JJ walked over and kneeled down next to the sofa. She swiped some of the brunette's hair from her face and then reached forward to place a gentle kiss against Emily's forehead. Emily smiled in her sleep but didn't wake up. JJ chuckled as she stood up and walked into the kitchen, where she'd placed the paper bag filled with the Thai food she'd picked up. She opened the bag and went about setting out the food and once done, she walked back over to the sofa to wake Emily up.

"Sweetie," JJ gently shook Emily's shoulder, trying to rouse Emily from sleep. Emily frowned and opened her eyes slightly before closing them again and making a movement to roll over. "Emily," JJ rubbed her shoulder. "Come on, wake up."

"I told you not to come over," Emily grumbled, putting her back to JJ as she pulled the blanket further around herself. "You shouldn't have come."

"But I wanted to," JJ argued softly, running her hand up and down Emily's back slowly. "I brought you Thai."

Emily sighed but didn't move. "I don't need people trying to comfort me. I want to be left alone," she said sleepily.

"I brought you Thai," JJ repeated quietly. "It's still hot," she persuaded.

Emily's head turned and she looked at JJ for a few seconds. Reluctantly, Emily rolled onto her back. It was a lost cause to try and stay mad at JJ. The older woman softly cradled JJ's cheek in her hand. "Thank-you," she whispered.

"It's okay," JJ assured as she walked back into the kitchen to gather the plated food.

The two ate in silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. JJ wasn't sure what to talk about and she knew Emily was avoiding the subject of her suspension and her mother. Although JJ knew it wouldn't help in the long run, she let Emily have a tiny bit of control. It wouldn't hurt anyone. After they'd eaten, JJ collected the dishes and rumoured through her go bag on the way back. She pulled out a CD.

"What's that?" Emily asked curiously, nodding the disk JJ held in her hand.

"You've never listened to the kind of music I like and to be fair…" JJ began to walk over to the stereo. "There isn't any particular kind of music I like. If I hear a song and I can relate to it, or if I hear a song and I happen to like it, then I like it," JJ shrugged one shoulder as she opened the CD case. She slid the disk into the stereo and then pressed play.

A heavy, old cowboy song began to play. The singing hadn't started but Emily could guess what the person singing in the song would sound like. It didn't sound like much of an upbeat mood. Emily thought it was ironic really, especially considering the situation she was currently in. It was a slow song and as JJ made her way towards Emily she held out her hand. Emily smiled, gratefully taking hold of it and allowing JJ to pull her up.

_Everyone's looking for someone to blame,_

_When you share my bed, you share my pain_

_Well go ahead and call the cops_

_You don't meet nice girls in coffee shops_

Emily wrapped an arm around JJ's waist, pulling the blonde against her as the two began to slowly sway to the music. JJ's hand rested on Emily's shoulder lightly. Emily entwined her free hand with one of JJ's, resting their joined hands high on her chest. Their foreheads rested against one another's and their eyes fluttered shut. Emily allowed herself to lose all of the negative emotions she'd been feeling all day and instead, allowed herself to relax in JJ's embrace.

_Oh, you build it up, you wreck it down_

_Then you burn your mansion to the ground_

_Oh, there's nothing left to keep you here_

_But when you're falling behind in this big blue world_

_Oh, you've got to hold on, hold on_

_Baby, you gotta hold on_

JJ whispered something against Emily's lips and the older woman let out a content sigh, her hand un-entwining with JJ's so that she could touch the blonde's face. She gently tan her finger along JJ's jaw line as her eyes opened. Their eyes locked together and Emily nuzzled her nose against JJ's, the simple gesture one to thank the younger woman for being there, to tell JJ that she was happy and content. Their lips joined together in a slow, languid kiss.

"Emily…" JJ started hesitantly, pulling back to read Emily's expression. "I spoke to your mother earlier."

"What?" Emily snapped out of her calm state as she took a big step back from JJ. "Why? What? When?" Emily closed her eyes and took a calming breath. Her eyes opening and she looked at JJ. "Why did you talk to her?"

"Well…" JJ stammered, shrugging her shoulders. "If she got us into this mess, then she can get us out of it," she answered finally.

"_We_?" Emily asked, her eyes squinting as she pointed between herself and JJ. "I think you'll find you're going to keep your job," she argued. "I, on the other hand, not so much."

"And I want to thank you for covering for me," JJ sighed. "Listen… I," she opened and closed her mouth a few times. She let out a poof of air. "I couldn't think of any way of getting you out of this. The only thing I could think of was…" JJ pinched the bridge of her nose lightly. "Your mother. She's the reason all of this happened."

"Exactly," Emily scoffed, folding her arm across her chest. "Why would she be any help?" Emily's voice rose an octave and a expression appeared on her face that told JJ she completely disagreed with what the blonde had done. "Are you completely out of your mind?"

"Do you want to keep your job or not!" JJ snapped angrily.

Emily sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "I just don't understand how my mother's going to be any help," Emily flicked some of her hair over her shoulder.

"I think that…" JJ hoped Emily wasn't going to snap at her again. "If you two just sat down and talked-."

"That's exactly what I did on Saturday!" Emily pointed out at a near shout. "And that ended up just great, didn't it?" she continued sarcastically. "My mother is not going to help with this, I've already burned down the last bridge there was between us and I doubt she'd going to want to speak to me anytime soon," Emily turned away from JJ and covered her face with her hands.

"She actually agreed to speak to you," JJ admitted. Emily turned around, a shocked expression covering her face. "I don't know why she acts the way she does around you but…" JJ licked her lips. "I think the only reason she does is because that's the way you've always treated each other and even if she promised herself not to speak to you like that, as soon as you two see each other you both turn cold and emotionless."

Emily knew JJ was right. "How? What did you tell her to make her agree?"

"You don't really need to know," JJ didn't want to admit to Emily that she'd had to black mail and profile Emily's mother when she spoke to her, never mind tell Emily about all of the harsh comments that were passed between the two. "She's agreed to see a family councillor with you."

Emily rolled her eyes defiantly. "I'm not a teenager…"

"You don't have to be," JJ argued softly. "It can be for anyone at any age and… It could do you two some good. Maybe you'll finally be able to pin down what it is that's stopping you from getting on," she continued. "And I know you don't like talking about your feelings but… Your mother has agreed to talk as long as you agree to talk."

"And this is going to ensure me keeping my job how…?" Emily asked sceptically.

"I spoke to her and I think at some point I finally got through to her. Under all the Prentiss 'show no emotion' mantra… There is a mother there, a real person that has feelings. She's just confused…" JJ tried to persuade. "She eventually agreed to write up a full report to Strauss indicating all of the reasons why she shouldn't fire you… And she had some complex political stuff that backed up the reasons too."

Emily let out a breathy chuckle. "Sounds like my mother…" she nodded.

JJ sighed. "So… You're not mad at me?" she asked timidly.

Emily shook her head from left to right with a small smile, opening her arms to JJ. "I'm not mad at you," she promised.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Emily and Elizabeth were sat at the opposite ends of the sofa in the family councilor's office. They hadn't talked and refused to even look at each other for the first twenty minutes of the session. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the ticking of the clock as each second past.

The family councilor, Dr. Bailey, was at a complete loss over what to do. She'd had families with pretty bad problems and fall outs, but never this bad. The families would at least agree to talk, but the two brunette women currently sat in her office wouldn't even look at each other, never mind talk. Dr. Bailey uncrossed her legs and lay down the clip board she had in her hands on her lap, placing the pen under the clip so she didn't drop it.

"Emily," Dr. Bailey started. "Elizabeth…" she looked at the two women. "Miss. Jareau has told why you two are here and she's told me that you two want to find some way of putting right everything that happened in the past," she waited until the two Prentiss' looked at her. "You want to be able to talk to each other again, but if you're going to ignore each other's existence and not talk to me, then I can't help."

There was silence for a long moment and Dr. Bailey sighed. She never gave up on the families that came in, but the families she usually saw at least got into an argument if they didn't want to talk calmly to each other. Even though that wasn't what Dr. Bailey aimed towards in her sessions, it at least gave her an idea of why the members of the families had stopped talking and why they'd fallen out.

"I'm scared…" Emily admitted, swallowing thickly. Because she'd stayed silent for so long, she felt self conscious talking. Dr. Bailey looked at Emily with an expression of relief. She nodded to the agent, gesturing for her to go on. "To talk. I haven't spoken about anything other than my love life and career in front of my mother for as far back as I can remember."

Dr. Bailey nodded, jotting something down on the paper clipped to the clip board she was holding. The use of the term 'mother' meant that Emily was trying to distance herself from Elizabeth, but why the councilor didn't know yet. She hoped the rest of the session would be progressive so that she could work on what Emily and Elizabeth needed to talk about in their next session.

"And why is that?" Dr. Bailey asked softly, keeping a close eye on Elizabeth for any change in behavior or expression.

Dr. Bailey hadn't seen any change of expression or body language from the older Prentiss, but she had been warned by Emily's partner that the two women liked to compartmentalize rather than show others how they felt. The councilor had seen a few changes in expression from Emily, but she didn't know what the feelings she saw were related to, so she was unable to question Emily about them.

"I… I'm not entirely sure," Emily started hesitantly, shuffling uncomfortably in her seat. "I guess it's because my mother has never asked me about anything else…" she swallowed and blinked. "I was taught not to disrespect my mother from a very young age, and although I know every child learns not to disrespect their parents, I think it was different for me."

Dr. Bailey nodded, watching Emily carefully. "What was different?"

Emily shrugged one shoulder as a saddened expression crossed her face. "My main role in my mother's life was to act like the perfect daughter. Our outward appearance to the world was one of perfection, a perfect family, and it had to stay like that," she continued. "Once we were behind closed doors… We didn't talk. The only time my mother ever spoke to me is when she decided to make a sly comment to degrade me. She only ever spoke to me to criticize me about something…" Emily looked briefly at her mother before looking back at Dr. Bailey.

"Is there anything you'd like to add, Miss. Prentiss?" Dr. Bailey asked.

Elizabeth glared at Emily before turning to look at Dr. Bailey, her nose high in the air. "No," she answered sharply.

"Refusing to talk isn't going to get you anywhere," Dr. Bailey tried to persuade.

"I have nothing to say."

Dr. Bailey nodded and sighed before turning back to Emily. "Thank-you for being honest," she smiled kindly. Emily nodded. "What do you want to achieve by coming here?"

"Honestly… I just want to be able to speak to my mother without all of the angst and bitterness… I want her to be like…" Emily blinked as she thought of the world. "A mother. A real mother," she finally admitted. "I want her to tell me that she's proud of me and mean it. And that she loves me…"

Dr. Bailey nodded sadly, knowing that it mustn't be easy to have such a large rift between Emily and her mother. Dr. Bailey herself, didn't personally know what that felt like. She'd always been close to her family and they never had problems. It was her friend that had persuaded her to become a family councilor. Her friend has never gotten on with her parents and she hated that they didn't, so Dr. Bailey eventually decided that she wanted to help fix families and bring them closer. She had no idea what she'd have done without her own family for supports.

"How did you deal with the rift between yourself and your mother when you were younger?" Dr. Bailey asked curiously.

Emily sighed. "I smoked, I dressed as a goth, I drank alcohol, I skipped classes, I stayed out late…" she listed. She looked at the floor and tilted her head, biting her bottom lip. "I got pregnant when I was 15... I was seeing someone and he told me he loved me. I guess at the time, because nobody had ever said that to me, I felt… Special. Like someone really cared for me so… We," Emily blushed. "I ended up pregnant and had to have an abortion," her hands rested on her stomach for a couple of seconds before they moved onto her lap. "I bit my nails," she added. "Well I still do," she chuckled nervously. "It's more of a nervous habit I never managed to get out of," she fiddled with her hands.

"Do you think a lot of that could have been avoided if you and your mother were closer?" Dr. Bailey questioned.

"I'm not sure," Emily admitted. "My job… My job taught me that life is short and that nothing can be taken for granted, including your parents. Working for the FBI showed me that I took a lot for granted, that's why I asked my mother to dinner after a case that she was involved with. I thought that we'd be able to fix the rift that had come between us," Emily's eyes began to fill with tears. "I didn't know it would bring back all of the bad memories I'd forgotten about my childhood. I craved for any attention I could get from my mother… Being rebellious meant that she actually paid attention to me, even if it was just shouting and telling my how disappointed she was with me," she continued. "I thought that maybe, because it was twenty years later, that all of that would have been forgotten, but I guess I was wrong."

The ambassador looked at Emily and she couldn't help the guilty feeling that began to stir inside her, but she tried to keep her composure. Elizabeth always assumed that Emily was rebellious because she didn't want to be around the family. She always assumed that Emily wanted more freedom and wanted to be left alone. The longer Elizabeth had tried to leave her daughter alone, the more difficult it became to talk to her, up until the point that the two no longer talked and only argued.

However, it had become very clear over the years to Elizabeth that she'd paid a lot of attention to her job and not a lot to her daughter. Obviously she'd never admit that to her daughter, because being a Prentiss meant compartmentalizing and never showing emotion, which was one of the reasons Elizabeth found it hard to admit to Emily that she was proud of her and loved her. That meant jeopardizing her career. If she began to be honest about how she felt to her daughter, how long would it be before she began to lose her composure at work?

"Is there anything you'd like to say?" Dr. Bailey looked at Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure how start…" Elizabeth admitted, a remorseful look on her face. "I guess I should begin with…" she swallowed and straightened out her suit, her eyes welling with tears. "I'm so sorry, Emily."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily opened the trunk of her car and pulled out the case of beers she'd purchased before driving to JJ's. The two had decided to split the week up between staying at JJ's house and staying at Emily's apartment. She closed the trunk of the car using the hand carrying the car keys and then pressed a small button. She heard the double bleep that signaled the car had locked as she walked along JJ's garden path to the front door. She opened the front door with the spare key JJ had given her - after Will had given the key to Emily, the brunette had tried to return it to JJ, but JJ had insisted that Emily keep it - and pushed the door open with her free hand.

"Hey, baby," JJ smiled, sitting up on the sofa as she muted the television. She knew that today was the first of Emily's appointments with her mother and the family councilor "Hotch says you're back on Monday, looks like your mom was happy with whatever happened in the session," she continued, trying to bring Emily to talk about the subject.

Emily grunted before the sound of beers bottles clashing against each other was heard. "I brought some beers," Emily avoided stealthily, pulling two beers from the case before placing the rest in JJ's fridge. "I'm not sure if you want to drink… I know you have work tomorrow but I just thought," Emily picked the two beers up and made her way across the open kitchen into the lounge. "You might want a cold one," she handed one over the back of the couch.

"Thank-you," JJ smiled appreciatively. "Have you got a bottle opener?" she asked. Emily sighed and turned back towards the kitchen. "So… You're back to work on Monday," she edged, trying again to bring up the subject of the session with her mother without talking about it directly.

"Which drawer is the bottle opener in?" Emily asked, once again avoiding the subject.

"Top draw, second on your right," JJ answered, peering over the sofa to watch Emily. She told herself that she wasn't profiling Emily, she was just a concerned lover. JJ was purposely lying down on the sofa, that way she knew Emily had no way of avoiding her. "Have you got it?"

Emily turned around, a victorious grin on her face. "Yep," she held it up for JJ to see.

The older woman made her way back into the lounge again and first opened the bottle she had in her hand, placing the bottle cap onto the table. "Here," she offered. JJ gratefully took it, swapping it for the bottle she was holding. Emily opened the bottle JJ originally had and placed the bottle cap and bottle opener onto the table.

"Shove over," Emily nodded to the couch, gesturing with a short nod of her head.

JJ shuffled to the back of the couch so that there was enough room for Emily to lie down next to her. She patted the space she'd made, silently telling Emily to sit down in the space.

Emily tilted her head. "Really?"

"What's wrong with cuddling?" JJ pulled her hand back, a hurt expression covering her face.

"Nothing," Emily quickly answered, putting one hand out to defend herself. "I'm sorry," she apologized "I just…" she sighed and shook her head, her eyes fluttering shut. "I feel a little antisocial," she admitted eventually.

"Do you want to talk about it?" JJ asked with concern.

"No," Emily shook her head from left to right. "I'm okay, I promise," she let out a poof of air. "I've got to wait until Monday to go back to work?" she asked with a smile, deciding that there was no way to avoid the subject and that she didn't want to hurt JJ. She quickly lay down next to the blonde.

JJ grinned, her free hand moving to rest on Emily's abdomen. "Yeah," she answered. "They can't just take back your suspension time, so you're still off for a week. You're lucky if you ask me."

"No," Emily corrected weakly, her dark hazelnut eyes moving to look at JJ. "If you get called out on a case," she feared. "I'll be left alone… And I don't want to have my girlfriend and my friends possible hundreds of miles away from me," she continued truthfully, the small frown on her forehead telling JJ that she meant every word. "You… The team… You're my only friends…"

"You've got to have more than us as your friends," JJ chuckled quietly. Emily's facial expression didn't change. "Really? That must be horrible," she sympathized.

Emily half shrugged, taking a sip of her beer. "Not if you're all I need," she pointed out, her voice slow and smooth. "And you are all I need so…" Emily placed her beer onto the table and took hold of JJ's bottle, placing that on the table next to her own.

"What're you doing?" JJ frowned. "You've only just given me that bottle."

"I haven't given you a proper kiss yet," Emily smiled, rolling onto her side to face JJ.

"I haven't kissed you properly yet either and after all," JJ rose one eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips. "You're my guest…"

The blonde reached out and placed her hands on Emily's shoulder, urging the brunette to roll over onto her back. JJ knew that if she just rolled, they'd both fall off of the sofa. Emily eagerly did, a smile growing on her lips as JJ slowly lowered herself onto her, straddling the older woman's hips. The younger woman began to lean down to capture Emily's lips and Emily raised her head from the arm of the sofa to try and connect them quicker, but JJ placed her hands on Emily's shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Patience is a virtue," JJ reminded.

"Yeah… One I don't have," Emily pointed out. "I'm not known to have many virtues," she teased, her hands wondering along JJ's back in small, soft strokes.

"You have ambition," JJ whispered. "And beauty," she gently ran a finger along Emily's jaw line. "And bravery," her hand moved and rested above Emily's left breast, on top of the Clover branded into her skin. "And compassion," she entwined one of her hands with Emily's. "And curiosity," she kissed Emily's forehead gently. "And determination," JJ placed Emily's hand on top of her heart, symbolizing that Emily had fought for JJ's heart after being determined to capture it. "And Eloquence," she continued, knowing Emily was powerful, effective and persuasive in more than one language. "And most importantly… Love and hope."

Emily's eyes were rimming with tears and she swallowed thickly. She made a movement to wipe them away with her hand, but JJ quickly entwined her hand with Emily's, pinning it to the cushion the brunette's head was resting on. She then repeated the action with Emily's other hand.

"I love you," JJ whispered against Emily's lips, resting her forehead against the older woman's.

"I love you too," Emily whispered back, her eyes closed. "More than you know," she silently sobbed as JJ's words penetrated and breached the walls that Emily had built around herself. "So much more than you know."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Lips glided over one another's languidly, tongues created an intimate and unique dance, hands gently caressed and touched. A thin sheen of sweat covered both of the women's body and soft sighs and gasps were passed between the two. JJ's body softly shifted over Emily's, slowly rolling the two over so that she was on top of the brunette. The kiss was never broken and a low moan filled the room as the blonde's lips moved to the older woman's neck.

"Jennifer…" her breath brushed against JJ's neck in increasingly erratic patterns, her hands trying to find a grip on JJ's back as her legs tangled with the younger woman's.

JJ's hand slid down over the brunette's abdomen to sought out the heat and wetness between Emily's legs. She moaned as she pulled out a whimper from Emily and rocked her hips forward, pushing against the back of her hand as she slowly slipped two fingers into the older woman. Her lips made their way along Emily's neck again, nibbling lightly on her lovers jaw line. Their eyes locked as JJ's mouth hovered over hers, breathing in every moan and gasp, occasionally ghosting over Emily's lips.

It didn't take long before a gentle wave of euphoric pleasure traveled throughout Emily's body. She gasped before a soft sigh slipped past her lips. Her body curled into JJ, her head nuzzling into the blonde's neck as her back arched off the bed and pushed up into the blonde's petite body. The blonde made sure Emily rode out every aftershock.

"Jennifer…" Emily's voice was thick with emotion. "I love you," she swallowed thickly, her eyes welling with tears.

JJ pulled back, waiting for Emily to rest her head on the pillow so that she could see her face. The older woman slowly lowered her upper half back onto the bed, her eyes looking up at JJ.

"What is it?" JJ asked softly.

Emily shook her head, her hands pushing against the front of JJ's shoulders. The blonde didn't understand and continued to look down at Emily questioningly. Emily pushed harder and JJ moved back, a look of hurt and confusion passing her face as Emily rolled away and put her back to her. That had never happened before.

"Emily?" JJ questioned, watching the brunette's motionless body. She settled herself behind Emily, gently running her hand up and down Emily's back. A shot of fear hit JJ when she heard a sob from the older woman. "Emily?" she asked again, her hand wrapping around the brunette to pull Emily's back against her.

"She apologized to me," Emily whispered into the dark, her hand reaching down to rest on top of JJ's. "My mother," she added just as quietly. "She actually apologized to me and I ignored her." JJ just listened, her hand playing with Emily's fingers. "I should have been happy… I should have been the happiest person in the whole world but…" she sadly shook her head, her hips shifting on the bed. "I realized that it doesn't take back everything she did. Those painful memories I have because of her…" she trailed off. "They're always going to be there."

JJ placed a soft, open mouthed kiss against the back of Emily's neck. "I love you, Em," she whispered. Her nose nuzzled into the back of the brunette's neck and she inhaled the sent of the older woman. "I'm listening."

Emily rolled over and faced JJ, smiling a little when the blonde ran her finger along her jaw line and then tucked a lock of raven hair behind her ear. "What do I do?" she asked unsurely, her eyes filling with tears again.

JJ wiped a stray tear away. "It's not an easy decision and it's not a decision I should make," she answered. "It's up to you."

"Why is it so hard?" Emily's voice cracked.

JJ pulled Emily against her, resting her chin on top of Emily's head as her lover curled into her. She gently played with Emily's hair to soothe her and eventually, Emily's breathing evened out and deepened. JJ continued to run her hands through Emily's hair. She knew any kind of physical affection always calmed and relaxed Emily, even if the older woman was fast asleep. A few minutes later, exhaustion finally caught up with JJ and the blonde's eyes finally fluttered shut, her hand softly caressing Emily's cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Emily sat in front of the desk in her bedroom, the lamp the only thing illuminating the room. She sighed as she began to scribble down all of her thoughts into a thick journal. It was a habit she'd created a long time ago. She remembered people telling her she thought too much and she began to realise where they were coming from. So Emily came up with a solution. She had a book and she wrote all of her thoughts into it. That way she could stop thinking, even if it was just for a short while. She took a sip of her beer, pausing for a moment before she began to write again.

_You have to put yourself out there because everybody is walking the same path; going the same way. And if you don't put yourself out there… How are you going to be remembered? Life's short. Too short if you as me and time waits for no one. So you have to put yourself out there and play life's game. You probably won't win… But it's important to remember that amid all of the crap you gain by playing… There are a few things you gain that are really worth holding on to._

"Hey," JJ called from the doorway. Emily jumped, startled and turned her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" she apologized quickly.

"It's okay," Emily assured with a soft smile. "I just…" she let out a poof of air and wafted her hand over the book she was writing in. "Lost track of time I guess."

"So are you ready for bed?" JJ asked curiously as she walked across the bedroom to the desk in the corner. She moulded her hands around Emily's shoulders. "You look ready for bed…"

"I'm tired if that's what you're asking," Emily chuckled lowly.

"What're you writing?" JJ questioned.

"Nothing," Emily answered, closing the book and placing the pen on top. She slowly spun around in the chair she was sitting on. "Just random stuff."

JJ understood Emily wasn't willing to talk about it and she was okay with that. She knew that they hadn't been together long and that Emily found it hard to let people breach the barriers she'd managed to form around herself. JJ felt a little hurt, but whatever Emily was writing looked important to her, especially considering she'd been sat there for so long.

"You know," JJ started, taking hold of Emily's hands to pull the brunette from the chair. "I've only ever seen you write in black pen…" she admitted, a mystical look on her face.

"Yeah?" Emily asked, her hands gliding along the material of JJ's sleeping shirt to rest on the younger woman's hips. "I've never noticed."

"And do you know we haven't had sex since Tuesday… And it's Sunday… And that's a long way from Tuesday…" JJ pointed out, playing with the bottom of Emily's shirt.

"But you've had work and you've been busy," Emily pointed out, tilting her head slightly. "And we've both been tired. It's not like we've got lesbian bed dead or anything," she laughed. "We're just tired. And that's perfectly okay," she gently pressed her lips against JJ's, her hand caressing the blonde's jaw line.

"Okay," JJ sent Emily a small smile as the brunette turned the lamp off and guided her to the bed. "We haven't had a deep talk since Tuesday either," she continued as she climbed into the bed next to Emily.

"And what do you want to do about that?" Emily asked quizzically as lay down behind JJ and pulled the blonde against her.

"We should…" JJ bit her lip as she thought. "We should have a sex rotor," she mused.

"Excuse me," Emily chuckled. "A what?"

"A sex rotor," JJ repeated more happily, thinking that idea would actually work. "A rotor… Certain days during the week where we're guaranteed to have sex."

Emily thought about it and frowned. "Okay… So how many days a week then?" Emily asked wearily.

"I don't know…" JJ admitted, shuffling her hips on the bed. "Two or three? I know we have busy schedules and things so…"

"Right. But what if sex is guaranteed on, say, Tuesday and Saturday… And we ended up having sex on a Thursday? Would the sex still be guaranteed on Tuesday and Saturday?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, why not? You can't really stop yourself in the heat of the moment so… I wouldn't see a problem with that," she answered.

"Good," Emily smiled, her thumb running along the back of JJ's knuckles. "But what's that got to do with us having deep conversations?" she frowned.

JJ brought Emily's hand to her lips and kissed it lightly. "We always have a deep conversation before we have sex or after," she pointed out, wrapping Emily's arm around herself. "So if sex is guaranteed, so is a deep conversation. It balances itself out," she elaborated.

"That's interesting," Emily admitted. "Why do…" she trailed off, beginning to become deep in thought.

"Bad Emily!" JJ scolded playfully. "I can hear you thinking from here, stop it," she elbowed Emily with a chuckle.

"Sorry," Emily grinned, nuzzling her nose into the back of JJ's neck. "Goodnight, Jennifer. I love you."

"I love you too," JJ smiled. "Goodnight."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"So…," Morgan started as he confidently walked across the bullpen to the small kitchenette. "How do you feel about being back at work?" he asked, leaning back against the one of the cupboards.

Emily let out a poof of air as she stirred her coffee. "I'd say I feel really good but I don't want to sound like a psychopath…" she admitted. Morgan chuckled and shook his head. "I'm glad I'm back at work, but I'm scared that Strauss is going to have a personal vendetta against me again," she answered honestly. "I mean, it was bad enough the first time, right?" she asked, turning around and mirroring Morgan's position as she brought the cup of coffee to her lips.

"I get you," Morgan nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "But as far as I know… I think you can get away with a lot more now," he said cryptically.

Emily eyed him suspiciously, a small frown forming on her face. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well…" Morgan started, dipping his head downwards. "As far as I know, the relationship between you and JJ is allowed now," he started slowly. "Strauss can't do anything about it so I was wondering if you two can act like a couple at work," he told her. "You know… A quick kiss here…"

"Yeah, yeah," Emily cut him off. "You just want in on the action, don't you," she winked playfully. "I'm not sure if that's true anyway and I think it would probably be classed as an inappropriate question if I asked Hotch. I don't want to…" Emily trailed off. "I don't really want to push my luck. I'd rather keep my job," she took a sip of coffee.

"Fair enough," Morgan nodded, turning around to take a cup out of the cupboard.

"Hey," JJ called as she walked down the steps of the catwalk. "Can you make me a coffee?" she asked. Morgan looked at her. "Please?" she batted her eyelids and made a sad face.

Morgan shook his head. "Fine," he chuckled, taking another cup from the cupboard.

JJ sauntered over to Emily and stood a few feet in front of her. "How's your first day back going?" she asked.

"You know what… Everybody has made it sound like I've been away for a year or something… I missed a few days of work," Emily pointed out.

"Technically, a few is three and you were off for…" Reid slowly trailed off and licked his lips when Emily glared at him. "Sorry," he stammered before looking back down at the case file he had open in front of him.

"You didn't answer my question," JJ said slowly, biting her lower lip. Emily's ears perked up. She knew that tone of voice. "Emily…" she continued, taking a step forward to play with collar of Emily's shirt.

Emily looked around anxiously. She felt a little uncomfortable with JJ acting like that around her at work. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, she did, of course she did, it was just she didn't want people watching or staring. It was bad enough that there was fraternization between two members of the BAU, never mind two women who work for the BAU. Plus, like she'd said to Morgan earlier, she didn't want to tempt the fates. Because knowing her luck…

"Jennifer," Emily warned quietly, not wanting to gather the attention of Morgan. "What are you playing at?" she asked.

"Nothing," JJ answered innocently. "I just thought now that…" her arms tried to sneak around Emily's neck.

"No," Emily deadpanned, taking hold of JJ's wrists. "No," she repeated shaking her head.

"But we're not breaking any rules anymore," JJ argued, moving even closer to Emily.

Emily pushed herself back against the cupboard, holding her hands out in front of her. "JJ… This is really inappropriate!"

"Everyone knows…"

"Last time I checked that doesn't make us making out in the bullpen any less wrong."

"Who said I wanted to just make-out?"

"Jay."

"Emily," Hotch greeted as he made his way to the kitchenette, an empty coffee cup in his hand.

Emily cleared her throat and turned to him, offering out her hand. "Hotch," she greeted.

Hotch shook her hand, placing the coffee cup next to the others as he requested Morgan to fill it up for him. "It's nice to see you," he smiled, noting JJ's embarrassed expression out of the corner of his eye.

"You too," Emily smiled and nodded. "A week off work isn't as fun as it sounds," she admitted rather glumly.

"I…" JJ had noticed that Hotch was watching her. "I have work to get back to… Paperwork," she nodded before excusing herself and making her way back to her office.

"Did you turn her down?" Hotch asked seriously, looking behind him as JJ's office door closed.

"What?" Emily asked with a frown. "I… I…"

"Coffee's done," Morgan turned around with Hotch's coffee cup in his hand.

Hotch nodded at the two agents before turning around to make his way to his own office. Emily stared on speechless. Her boss… Her very professional boss that followed every protocol and rule had really just asked her that question.

"Well did you?" Morgan asked. Emily turned and a pointed towards Hotch and then at JJ before shaking her head. "Did you?"

"Shut up, Morgan," Emily sighed, deciding it was time to get back to work.

Morgan laughed and shook his head. "You so turned her down," he nudged her playfully before making his way to his desk.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily scribbled down a few more notes before turning back a page and reading over the case again. She sighed and rolled the pen between her fingers subconsciously. She was reading the sentence, it was just that when she got to the end of it, she had forgotten what she'd read. Well, she hadn't forgotten. She didn't know what she'd read because she wasn't actually thinking about the preliminary profile she was supposed to be writing.

"I can't do this…" Emily muttered, her eyes scanning the bullpen.

Emily got up from her seat and dropped her pen onto the desk. She ignored the look Reid and Morgan sent her as she marched with determined steps towards Garcia's lair. There was only one person she would be able to speak to about her problem without becoming embarrassed. She also knew that although Garcia wasn't good at keeping secrets, nobody but JJ would find out anyway. And Emily thought that Garcia telling JJ was a much better thing than her telling JJ.

Emily lightly knocked on the door three times before reaching the hand and pushing the door open. She closed the door behind her and dropped down into one of Garcia's empty seats.

"I have a problem," Emily started. She raised her hand when it looked like Garcia was going to talk. "I have a problem and I can't speak to JJ about it because it's embarrassing and I don't want her to know. I know exactly what she'll think if she finds out," she locked eyes with Garcia.

"Your secret is safe with me, gumdrop," Garcia twirled in her chair to face Emily. It looked like whatever the problem was, was important. "Talk away."

"I turned JJ down," Emily looked at Garcia with a serious expression. She knew she was going to sound like she'd gone crazy, but she had to start from the beginning before telling Garcia the real problem. "She offered me sex and I turned her down. No sane person would do that… Especially me."

"I'm guessing there's another equation to this problem…?" Garcia edged.

"There is," Emily confirmed. "We haven't had sex since Tuesday and…" she blushed slightly and looked away. "Do you know what? I don't actually think this is a good idea," she admitted, looking at the floor.

"Just tell me," Garcia soothed. "I really don't have a problem talking about sex," she grinned and winked, receiving a chuckle from Emily in response. "What is it, sweetie."

Emily ran her hand over her face and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was going to tell someone this. "I…" she took another deep breath. "I haven't been able to…" she swallowed thickly, her eyes jumping around the room as she tried to find the right word. "Become…" she licked her lips. "Fully functional down there?"

"Oh."

"Sorry, this was a bad idea, I'm so sorry," Emily's face went bright red and she stood up, making a movement to leave.

"I'm sorry, Emster," Garcia took hold of Emily's hand stopping her from leaving. Emily stayed still for a few seconds before turning around and sitting back down. "It's not because of JJ is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, it's not, and that's why she can't find out," Emily answered. "She'll think I don't find her attractive and it's not that… She's absolutely beautiful, perfect even," the brunette sighed. "I've been able to feel aroused, as in what JJ does and says causes that stirring low in my stomach feeling…"

"Butterflies," Garcia giggled. "I got you." Emily made a face. "Sorry."

"But it doesn't… It doesn't reach down there and…" Emily scratched her head. "That's not normal, that's never happened before and I'm not sure why it's happening…"

"Well…" Garcia thought about it. "Maybe it's stress…"

"Stress?" Emily asked. "Stress," she repeated. "Stress! It's stress," a sigh of relief passed Emily's lips. "Thank-you so much, PG," Emily reached over and hugged Garcia. "I really was starting to worry," she admitted.

"Worry about what?" JJ asked from the doorway, case file open in her hands.

Emily's mouth fell open and she looked at JJ before looking at Garcia. "A…" she stuttered. She looked at Garcia, widening her eyes to try and tell Garcia to help.

"A preliminary profile," Garcia nodded. "Emily couldn't figure out what the…"

"I couldn't figure out what the trigger was," Emily chuckled lightly. "Garcia says it might be stress and I was worrying that maybe I'd lost my profiling touch," she stood up ready to leave.

"I'm sure you haven't lost your touch at work but…" JJ stood in the doorway, stopping the brunette from leaving. "You might have lost your touch somewhere else," she said softly, touching the brunette's forearm with her hand. Emily looked away guiltily. "What's been up with you?"

"Nothing," Emily quickly answered. "I really need to get back to work," she admitted, slipping past JJ and into the hallway.

"Something's really been off with her these past couple of days," JJ frowned as she sat down in the chair Emily had previously been sitting in. "Do you know she hasn't had sex with me since Tuesday?" JJ asked. "I've been trying everything and sending her really, really obvious signals… But she just won't have sex with me."

"I know, sweetie, I know," Garcia began typing away on the keyboard hoping nothing of her past conversation with Emily slipped out.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch walked out of his office and peered at the bullpen. "We have a case," he called out. "Somebody inform JJ and Garcia and then come to the conference room."

Five minutes later, the team were looking at 5 pictures of victims that had been stabbed in the abdomen and dumped at different piers across the coast. So far there had been no leads and no evidence to help find the unsub. There wasn't any witnesses and no survivors.

"The body counts high," Morgan pointed out. "Why were we called in so late?" he asked quizzically, the rest of the team thinking the same thing.

"The piers were across state lines from each other," Hotch informed.

"They didn't connect the murders. They different states probably thought it was just a single homicide attack," Emily mused.

"Wheels up in 10. We need to hurry," Hotch informed everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Thank-you for your openness and honesty," JJ thanked the fifth victims mother, Susan. "We really appreciate it, I know that this mustn't have been easy for you," she studied Susan, making sure the woman was okay.

Susan nodded, bringing the tissue to her face to dab at the tears around her eyes. "It's okay," she assured with a weak smile before looking at the floor. "He was such a good boy… I…. As long as I'm helping," she choked back a sob, turning her head away from JJ.

Sympathy and compassion filled JJ eyes and she rubbed the woman's shoulder before standing up to leave.

"Miss. Jareau?" Susan quickly called before JJ left the room. JJ turned around, her hand resting on the door handle. "I really hope you find the person that did this."

"We're going to do everything we can," JJ assured Susan. She sent a soft smile before opening the door and closing it quietly behind her.

JJ walked through the precinct to the room that had been left for the team to work in. She hated that it had taken so long for the murders to be connected. Five people had to die before people finally worked out that the murders were connected… Five lives taken. And the team were still miles behind the unsub, meaning there could be multiple victims added on to the original body count before they caught the killer.

JJ opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. Morgan and Reid had headed to the last dump site to see if they could gather any clues about the unsub, and Hotch was talking to the detective. Rossi was sat at the opposite end of the table to Emily reading a case file. Emily, on the other hand, was sat slumped in the chair, staring out of the window with a distant look on her face.

"You okay?" JJ asked softly as she took a seat next to the brunette.

Emily blinked in surprise before turning to look at JJ. "Yeah, yeah," she shrugged it off before sighing. "I'm good," she sent a small smile to the blonde. She watched JJ for a few minutes before hesitantly reaching her hand out, placing it on top of JJ's that was resting on top the table. "Are you okay?"

JJ looked at their hands before looking at Emily. "How many more victims is it going to take before we find this guy? How many more families are going to be destroyed? How many more family members are going to have to suffer before we catch the unsub?"

A frown of worry appeared on Emily's forehead. "Hey," she placed her free hand under JJ's chin, turning in her chair to face the blonde. "We will find this guy," Emily promised, softly stroking the younger woman's jaw line with her thumb. "We always do."

"I know that," JJ admitted with a slight nod of her head. "But I…" she turned in her seat so that she was face to face with Emily. "I need something to take my mind off it. I feel that all of these families are going to continue to suffer until we find the unsub… Five families have lost someone and that number is going to increase unless we find the unsub and-."

"JJ," Emily said softly.

"We're nowhere near finding the unsub yet. Which means-."

"JJ," Emily repeated.

"More people are going to die… Because we're not working fast enough and-."

"Jennifer," Emily said more loudly.

Rossi's looked at the two women, not lifting his head, so that the his colleagues wouldn't think he was watching. He hadn't had chance to see how the two women were together and he didn't want to be nosy, but it looked like the two were going to get into an argument. He was just looking out for them.

"What?" JJ asked exasperatedly.

Emily cradled JJ's face in her hands, softly rubbing her thumbs against JJ's cheeks. "Close your eyes," she said quietly.

"What?"

"Just close your eyes…" Emily repeated.

JJ blinked a few times before allowing her eyes to flutter shut. Emily shuffled forward in her chair and rested her forehead against JJ's, closing her own eyes. "Take a deep breath, Jennifer," she whispered. "Take a deep breath and listen to me…"

Emily didn't understand why JJ was so worked up over this case. The BAU had handled worst cases before, but JJ hadn't been this affected by them. She wondered if it was because of the unusually high body count or whether the interviews with the victim's family members were getting to her.

"We're the BAU," Emily started in a strong, confident, but soft voice. "You are Jennifer Jareau," she continued. "And you are amazing at your job. What you do… You don't get enough credit for it. You deserve more," she spoke honestly. "How you manage to stifle through multiple piles of murder cases a day, and talk to grieving family members day in, day out, without fail goes past me," she admitted. "I could not do the job that you do and I doubt any other member of this team could either. You're an amazing woman… And we're an amazing team. And we will catch the unsub, okay?"

JJ reached her hands out, mirroring Emily and cradling the brunette's face in her hands. "Okay," she whispered. "Okay."

"Are you going to be alright?" Emily asked, not yet moving.

"I think so," JJ answered with a nod.

"Good," Emily softly smiled, her eyes opening as she slowly began to pull away.

JJ, however, hooked her finger under Emily's chin, turning Emily's head so that the older woman was facing her again. Emily watched JJ with concern before she realized where JJ's gaze was resting. The brunette's gaze slowly moved to JJ's lips before meeting her eyes again. A silent exchange happened between the two and their head tilted to the side. Emily leant in and then hesitated, before realizing nothing more than a kiss would happen. She moved her head forward and gently pressed her lips to JJ's, allowing the blonde to control the kiss.

The door swung open and the two women jumped apart, avoiding each other's gaze. Their hearts were beating out of their chests and Emily took a deep breath, turning to look at who was standing in the doorway.

"JJ," Hotch started. JJ swallowed thickly, thinking she'd been caught in the act and was about to be reprimanded for not acting professionally whilst working. "What did you find out about the victims?"

JJ sighed with relief. "I didn't find out much more than what the police have already told us," she admitted regretfully. "The only connection between the victims is the way they were killed and the fact they were all dumped on a pier."

"Do we know if the victims were fishermen?" Rossi asked.

JJ looked at Rossi and blushed. She'd forgotten he was in the room. "I don't know," she admitted. "If so, the families didn't know anything about it."

"You should call Garcia," Hotch requested with a nod of his head. "See if she can dig up something the families don't know," he rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"On it," JJ smiled, making her way out of the room.

"Have you found anything reading through the murders?" Hotch asked Rossi and Emily.

"Same MO, same murder weapon, same type of dump site…" Emily wafted her hand over the case file. "I haven't figured out anything that we don't already know."

"Why does the unsub leave them in the open?" Rossi asked as he stood up, making his way over to the small coffee cart the team had been given. "The unsub stabs them in the stomach and then takes them to a pier," he squinted his eyes. "No overkill, no rage…"

"The unsub might be doing this for fun?" Emily asked in disgust. "Why a pier though? There must be a reason for the pier. The victims weren't killed there, they were dumped there," Emily pointed out. "The unsub has a reason for dumping them on a pier."

"Which makes the chance the unsub's doing this for fun less likely," Hotch sighed and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "Let's hope Morgan and Reid come back with some more information from the dumpsite."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It was late when Morgan and Reid finally arrived back at the precinct. They walked into the room that the rest of the team were situated in, shoulders hung low and a look of defeat on their faces. Hotch didn't need to ask, but he knew he should anyway.

"Reid, Morgan," Hotch started as he rose from his seat. "Did you find anything?"

Morgan pulled a chair from under the table and slumped down into it. "Nothing," he admitted sadly. "The piers didn't even have working security systems. All of the cameras were duds," he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Right, well," Hotch glanced at his watch. "It's too early to head to the hotel, so let's just read through case files…," he looked at the worn out faces of his team members. "Or find something work related to do."

The team chuckled. Emily and JJ engaged in some kind of conversation 'work related', whilst Rossi and Reid began to read through the victims files again, making sure they hadn't missed any information the first time round. Morgan opened the cover of his tablet and began to look at the media footage for each dump site. Maybe he'd find some information about the victims that the locals knew, but the families didn't.

"So what about tonight?" JJ asked seductively in a low voice, not wanting her team members to hear what she was saying. "We can be quiet."

Emily chuckled and shook her head. "This isn't work related," she pointed out confidently.

"Oh, come on," JJ made puppy eyes at Emily.

"Not going to work," Emily apologised before opening a case file.

"Have I done something wrong?" JJ asked softly. "If I have, I'm sorry, but if you don't tell me…" she looked at Emily.

"You haven't done anything wrong," Emily assured JJ, entwining her hand with the blonde's under the table, out of the sight of their colleagues. "We're on a case… We have to be professional and anyway," Emily smirked. "Anticipation makes the sex better," she winked.

JJ grinned. "I like the way you think," she admitted.

Morgan frowned and paused the news footage that he was watching. He used his fingers to zoom in on a seemingly innocent looking passer-by. He kept that page open whilst opening another clip, playing another piece of news footage from another of the unsub's dump sites. He zoomed in on another seemingly innocent passer-by and then brought both pages next to each other.

"Guys…" Morgan started, looking at the two paused new footages. "I think I've got something here." The team quickly crowded around Morgan's seat, looking at what he had on his tablet screen. "Look at this," he pointed at the two pictures.

"That's the same person," JJ stated the obvious. "What's so important about this?"

"These are from two different news footages of two different dump sites," Morgan answered. "The same person's on the pier during both media coverages!"

"Maybe it's just a coincident," Hotch was skeptical. "Have a look at news footage from another dump site," he ordered. "See if you can find the same person."

Morgan did as Hotch said, scanning the crowd around the news reporter as he scanned for the same passer-by. He eventually found him and then pointed him out to Hotch. "There he is."

"Alright…" Hotch nodded. "Zoom in as close to him as you can and then print a picture. It'll be blurry but… We need to question him as a possible witness."

"Okay," Morgan nodded and got up, walking out of the room to find the detective so that the picture could be printed out.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hey," JJ smiled sleepily, opening one eye as Emily appeared in the bathroom doorway. JJ had showered first and climbed into bed whilst Emily took a shower. "I think I fell asleep," she chuckled quietly, placing the back of her hand on her forehead as she stretched.

Emily knew it was intentional. The loose fitting sleeping shirt JJ was wearing rode up her stomach, making honey-toned skin visible. JJ's back arched from the bed and the shirt tightened around the blonde's breasts.

Emily looked away guiltily. She didn't think she'd ever see a day when she turned the younger woman down, even if she was just acting oblivious to JJ's hints and not directly telling JJ that she didn't feel like it. Emily knew that wouldn't go down well. She chewed her bottom lip and sighed. Emily knew that the truth would eventually come out, it always did. She also knew that she could only turn JJ down so many times before JJ confronted Emily about it. Emily would have to tell JJ soon.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked quietly, barely able to see Emily's silhouette now that the older woman had switched the bathroom light off.

"I'm fine," Emily lied smoothly before padding across the carpet to the bed.

Emily lifted the comforter up and then slipped underneath. She wanted to cuddle with JJ, but she wasn't sure if JJ would try something and she certainly didn't want to get into an argument over why they weren't having sex with members of their team either side of their room.

"Are you sure?" JJ rolled over to face Emily, who was lying on her back looking at the ceiling.

Emily turned her head and gave a small smile, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. "Yeah," she answered. "I'm fine."

"Okay," JJ wasn't convinced, but decided to let it go. It had been a long day. She shuffled forward and placed her head on Emily's shoulder, resting her hand on top of the brunette's abdomen. "But if you want to talk, I'm here," she told softly.

"I know," Emily promised, moving her head forward to kiss JJ. She hesitated a moment before thinking that she was being ridiculous and she then captured JJ's lips in a gentle, lingering kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The shrill ring of an alarm clock blurted from the bedside table, causing Emily to groan and roll over to bury her face in the pillow, and JJ to swing her arm towards the noise in hopes of turning the annoying sound off. She managed to, knocking the alarm clock onto the floor as she did.

"I should really start using my phone instead of an alarm clock…" JJ muttered to herself, reaching her hand onto the floor to pick up the alarm clock and place it back onto the bedside table. She lay on her back and looked to her left. She smiled when she saw Emily hiding her head under a pillow. "Morning," JJ chuckled in amusement. She ran her hand down Emily's back. "Time to get up."

Emily groaned again, not making any signs of moving. "You'll be late if you don't get up," JJ pointed out, knowing Emily hated being late for anything. She was a punctual person and nobody could prove her otherwise.

Emily sighed regretfully and tossed the pillow she had on her head to the end of the bed, rolling onto her back. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and sighed. "I don't think I got much sleep last night," she admitted sleepily. She sighed again.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked, feeling concerned about her lover. Emily nodded. "I know a great way to help you wake up," she tried seductively, playing with the hem of the brunette's sleeping shirt.

Emily chuckled and took hold of JJ's hand, entwining it with her own before bringing it to her lips. "Someone's desperate," she teased, locking eyes with JJ.

JJ bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I'm not…" she opened her eyes again. "We've not had sex in over a week," she told seriously. "That's a long time for someone who's in a sexual relationship…" she continued. "You can't give me good sex and then not have sex with me for a week."

"Good sex? Not great sex?" Emily asked, trying to find someway of getting away from the topic.

JJ shook her head at Emily, starting to become annoyed. "Emily!" she huffed angrily. "Why won't you have sex with me?" she asked desperately. "I want to have sex with you! I want sex with _you_! So why don't you want to have sex with me?" she asked in a near shout, climbing from the bed so she could pace.

"Jennifer," Emily's brows furrowed, a little guilt creeping in. She climbed out of the bed and walked to JJ, bringing the blonde into her arms to stop her from pacing. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I just…" she sighed. "I haven't been in the mood and it's not you! Trust me it isn't you I just… I haven't been… My sex drive's been pretty low," she admitted lamely.

JJ pulled back and looked at Emily. "Oh."

Emily blushed. "I really am sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about," JJ assured the brunette, playing with the hair at the nape of Emily's neck. "I…," JJ swallowed and took a deep breath, also beginning to blush.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"I don't know… It's just embarrassing that I'm upset because I'm not having sex," JJ shook her head, realizing that she probably sounded like an idiot to Emily. "And I…" she bit her lip.

"Talk to me," Emily said softly, urging for the younger woman to finish her sentence.

"I had a dream," JJ bit her lip, her eyes going distance. Her breathing became quicker and she shivered, goose bumps rising on her skin. "About you," her eyes moved back to Emily's and locked onto brown eyes. Emily immediately saw that the blonde's eyes had darkened and from what she could tell from JJ's body language, the dream was obviously something that managed to turn JJ on. "You…"

Emily's breathing had increased with JJ's, her body subconsciously mimicking the blonde's. "I what?" Emily asked. "What did I do?"

"I wasn't really what you did," JJ answered nervously. "It was what you were wearing…" she continued. "And then what you did," her eyes went distant again, imaging the vivid dream that she'd seen.

_Emily gripped the bottom of JJ's thighs, lifting her onto the oak wood cabinet that made the two fit so perfectly. She pushed her body against the blondes, her lips seeking the sensitive spots on JJ's neck. She knew them by memory. JJ's nails dug into Emily's back as she rocked her hips forward. The anticipation over what was about to happen only caused JJ's arousal to heighten considerably. She arched her neck, winding a hand into Emily's hair as she gripped the raven locks tightly._

_Emily growled possessively, gripping JJ's thighs tightly. "I'm gonna take you," she whispered harshly into JJ's ear. "And you're going to like it," she continued, panting already. She, too, was highly aroused over what was about to happen. She was enjoying the fact JJ was nothing more than a shivering mess._

_Emily rocked her hips forward, clamping her mouth onto JJ's neck as she did. JJ cried out, her muscles clenching against the intrusion. The brunette allowed a few seconds for JJ to adjust to the shaft before she pulled her hips back, allowing the tip of the toy to tease the blonde's entrance, before slamming them forward again. JJ cried out louder than she had the first time. _

"_You want more?" Emily asked, pulling JJ into a rough kiss._

_JJ whimpered as Emily wrapped her hand into her hair and yanked her head backwards. She felt the brunette's teeth sink into her neck and she cried out Emily's name, cupping the older woman's ass with hands as she tried to force Emily to go deeper, faster. She knew she couldn't take much more._

"Are you okay?" Emily asked JJ.

JJ pulled out of her daydream, blinking rapidly as another shiver ran through her. If just thinking about Emily using a strap on could cause her to become so aroused, what would Emily actually using one do to her? She let out a shaky breath and turned and looked at Emily, relinquishing her grip in the brunette's sleeping shirt. She knew she couldn't tell Emily, especially if the older woman wasn't feeling up to having sex at all.

"I'm fine," JJ answered quietly, a deep blush covering her face. "I should go shower."

Before Emily could ask JJ anymore questions, the bathroom door was quickly closed shut and the small deadbolt, used for privacy, was slid across, effectively locking the door.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily stared out of the precinct window, stirring the coffee and sugar in the cup she was holding. She was still confused over what JJ had meant earlier that morning. Considering the blonde hadn't elaborated about what she'd dreamt and had avoided the conversation at all costs, the possibilities of what the dream had consisted of were endless. Emily knew that she shouldn't be thinking about it and that she should be acting professional, but she couldn't help herself. What had JJ dreamt about?"

"Morning, princess," Morgan stood next to Emily, looking out of the window to see what she was looking at. She looked deep in though, but there wasn't anything of interested out of the window. Just a car park filled with a few police cruisers and a road. "What're you thinking about?"

"Something…" Emily trailed off and brought the coffee cup to her lips.

"Sex related?" Morgan finished for her straight faced, watching Emily's reaction to what he'd said. Emily choked on the coffee that she'd been swallowing before turning to look at Morgan with a shocked expression. He chuckled. "I heard you two arguing about it this morning… Thin walls," her shrugged with a grin of satisfaction.

Emily shook her head. "I'm not surprised," she admitted. "It's just something she said…" her eyes went distant. "I'm not sure what she meant."

"What did she say?" Morgan asked curiously.

Emily looked at him. "I'm not going to tell you," she stated.

"Oh, come on," Morgan nudged Emily. "I'm not going to tell anyone…" he promised.

"She told me that she was angry we weren't having sex because of a dream she had," Emily started slowly. Morgan sent her a confused look. "Exactly," she pointed out. "So I asked her what I did, thinking maybe it had been about…" she trailed off. "Anyway she told me that it wasn't what I did, it was what I was wearing…"

"You were wearing an outfit?" Morgan sounded amused.

Emily held her hand up, signalling that she hadn't finished. "She said that it wasn't what I did, it was what I was wearing," she repeated. "And then what I did."

Morgan thought about it and was silent for a few seconds. He then began to chuckle. "Oh…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Looks like JJ really shouldn't be treated like a small town girl after all," he turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait," Emily stepped in front of him and blocked his way. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Morgan lowered his voice. "She's not as innocent as she makes herself out to be."

Emily turned around and watched him walk away. "What the hell does that mean?" she muttered to herself. "Hey! Wait up!" she jogged after him, hoping to force him to give up some more information.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily stepped out of the room they'd been allocated in the precinct to try and find JJ, but instead, she saw a woman that seemed to be rather distraught, in a conversation with one of the uniformed officers. She watched the woman carefully for a few seconds to see if she could work out why the woman was there, but she had no luck. Deciding it might be something important, and that the uniformed office had no idea what he was doing, Emily walked in the direction of the woman.

"Officer," Emily greeted once she reached the police officer and the woman. "I'm Agent Prentiss, FBI," she continued. "Are you okay, ma'am?" she turned her attention to the woman. She had blonde hair and green eyes and looked as though she was around mid thirties.

The woman sniffed and turned to Emily. "I'm Stephanie, Stephanie Mackey," her eyes welled up with tears and she struggled to hold back a sob. Emily's concern grew. "I'm John Vandick's girlfriend… We lived together."

Emily turned to the officer, thinking that the police department had spoke to all of the family members and loved ones of the victims. Obviously not. John Vandick was the fifth victim.

"Okay," Emily looked around her. "Have you got any empty rooms here?" she asked the officer.

"We have the interrogation rooms," the officer pointed behind him.

Emily glared angrily. "I'm not going to take a murder victims girlfriend to an interrogation room," she warned in a low voice. "Have you any more suitable rooms?"

The officer swallowed nervously. "Y-yeah," he stuttered, turning around. "Just over there," he pointed to an office in the corner. "It's got a sofa and… A senior member of the police department just left," he rambled. "It's empty.

"Thank-you," Emily nodded and turned back to Stephanie. "Would you like to follow me?" she requested softly.

Stephanie shuffled forward and Emily placed a protective hand on the small of her back, leading her in the right direction. Once they reached the room, Emily opened the door for Stephanie and gestured for her to walk in.

"If you'd just take a seat?" Emily nodded to one of the sofas. "I'll be back in one moment, okay? I've just got to tell my colleagues where I am," she told gently. Emily turned to walk out, but Stephanie called out her name.

"You'll be back, right?" Stephanie asked. "I don't feel safe here and…" she shook her head. "You seem like a nice person, Agent Prentiss…"

"I'll be back," Emily promised with a nod.

Quickly making her way over to the other side of the precinct, Emily hoped the woman had some information that they could use. She didn't want to sound insensitive, but they needed any information they could get, and she was excited over the fact that it may bring them closer to the unsub. Emily reached her hand out and pushed the door open, she peered inside and smiled when she saw JJ.

"I have the fifth victims girlfriend here," Emily alerted the team. "She hasn't been questioned yet."

Hotch's eyes narrowed and then her nodded. "JJ, go and talk to her."

"Do you mind if I go with her?" Emily asked.

Hotch studied Emily for a minute, contemplating his options. He slowly nodded. "Go," he folded his arms across his chest.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Can you tell us the last time you saw him?" JJ asked softly, sitting beside Stephanie in the small unused office. Emily was sat on the couch that ran at a right angle from the one JJ and Stephanie were sat on.

"I saw him on Friday," Stephanie started quietly, wiping her eyes with the tissue Emily had handed to her. "Before he went to work… He doesn't actually live here. I don't either."

Emily looked at Stephanie questioningly. "Where do you live?" she asked.

"We live in Seattle…" Stephanie answered, tears filling her eyes. "We've only been living together for a month," she chocked back a sob.

JJ placed a reassuring hand on top of Stephanie's. "Do you know what brought him here?" she questioned, knowing how hard it was to lose someone, especially when you were unaware that the conversation you had with them before they left home would be the last.

"Work," Stephanie's eyes moved from the floor to JJ's. "His work meant he had to travel with little notice…" she swallowed thickly. "I didn't even know a phone call would be that last time I ever heard from him," she began to sob, covering her face with her hands.

Emily felt compassion for the woman. "We're really sorry for your loss," she tried to console the woman, but she knew those words were cliché and overused. Emily was pretty sure every single person that knew Stephanie would have told her the same thing and she was a little upset that there wasn't much more they could do for her. "Thank-you for being honest with us," she continued. "We know this mustn't be easy for you."

Emily's eyes suddenly lit up, a look of realization passing her face. She opened her mouth to tell JJ what she'd figured out and then looked at Stephanie. It wouldn't be fair to tell JJ whilst Stephanie was still grieving over her loss. She sent JJ an apologetic smile and JJ nodded, understanding that Emily didn't want to cause Stephanie to become more upset. Emily gently squeezed JJ's shoulder before slipping quietly out of the room.

Emily all but jogged across the precinct to find the rest of the team. She swung the door open and rushed inside. "I've got it," she told the others. "What if he's dumping the bodies on different piers because it's more convenient for him? What if it's got nothing to do with the specific piers meaning something to him, just one pier, and he dumps the bodies at the closest ones to him?" she looked at everyone in turn.

"What're you talking about?" Morgan asked, just as confused about everyone else.

"I was talking to Stephanie, the last victims' girlfriend…" the other's nodded. "He was here because of work, he didn't actually live here. What if our unsub has work the takes him across the states?"

"That's a great idea!" Reid agreed, glad they were finally getting somewhere.

"So the piers would come to him conveniently…" Rossi finally understood what Emily had been trying to explain. "He traveled because of work…"

Hotch watched the team discuss the new possible lead. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Garcia's number.

"What do you need from the all knowing goddess of everything," Garcia's perky voice filled the room.

Hotch slid the phone into the middle of the table, the team almost subconsciously surrounding it. "Garcia, can you find anyone that traveled to all of the states that the murder victims were found?" Hotch asked. "Make sure they traveled there _after _the start of the murders…"

Rapid typing was heard on the other end of the phone as Garcia began to run the search through multiple databases, trying to find anyone that fit the criteria. She sighed. "The list is too long…" she shook her head, continuing to try and make the list shorter. "There's hundreds of people…"

Emily licked her bottom lip. "Can you shorten the list by changing the search slightly," Emily started. "Exclude all of the people that didn't travel to the states in the _exact _order that the victims were found in…"

Hotch nodded at Emily. "How many possible suspects have you got now…?"

"Give me a little bit longer, it's not as simple as it sounds," rapid typing was heard again. "You guys think I get it so easy…" she rolled her eyes, despite the fact nobody on the other end of the phone could see her.

"I'll thank you later, baby girl," Moran promised with a grin.

"_Loving _the idea," Garcia flirted. "Got it!" she quickly scanned the screen. "I have five people that traveled to all of those states, in the order that the victims were found/murdered in, that were taken there because of business…"

"We need to find the unsub before another victim turns up," Rossi paced the room. He turned to the board. "The picture!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Emily muttered to herself.

"Garcia, we have a picture of the possible unsub here," Hotch started, pulling it off of the board. "He's got thick black hair, mid thirties…"

"I've got two of that description," Garcia admitted regretfully. "Any details that stand out about him?" she asked.

"Unfortunately not…" Morgan shook his head. "We had to zoom in to see him. The image is blurry…"

"Can you dig into the backgrounds of both of the people left?" JJ asked. She'd slipped in earlier but had left the team to muse their ideas about the unsub. She was surprised they'd been able to work out so much in such a short amount of time. "They must have some connection with a pier. He wouldn't dump them there for no reason," she walked over and stood next to Emily, sending her a smile.

"I can do that! Noseying into people's business is what I do best…" Garcia began typing again. "Actually there's quite a lot I do best," she nodded proudly. She pulled up some more searches, digging deep into the backgrounds of the two possible unsub's, hoping to find anything. She gasped.

"What have you found, baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"Mark Ray," Garcia brought his background up. "He was put into care and was told his parents died in a car accident…" she read. "Only that wasn't true…"

"What actually happened to them?" Rossi asked curiously.

"They were attacked on a pier whilst on vacation," Garcia answered quickly. "They both died, it was a traumatic attack… Poor boy. He was only eight at the time," she continued.

"Can you find a trigger with the information you have there?" Hotch asked, knowing they needed a reason to bring him in. He glanced up at the clock, knowing his next attack would be any minute now.

"There was an article in the local newspaper a little over a month ago," Garcia brought the newspaper up. "It was the anniversary of his parents death and the article was about an increase in the amount of anti-social behavior of some of the local piers. His parents were included in the article," she shook her head sadly.

"Do you know where he is now? The exact location of his business building and the hotel he's staying in?" Hotch asked. "He's due to kill again now… We need to work out which pier he's going to be at," he explained hurriedly.

"I can do that…" Garcia quickly typed away. "There's a pier two miles from the hotel he's staying in."

"Can you send the co-ordinates?" Hotch asked.

"Already done, sir," Garcia answered. "Catch the bad guy and make sure to get home safe!" she quickly added. "No playing hero, you hear me?" she scolded.

"We hear you loud and clear, baby girl," Morgan chuckled.

"Good!" Garcia nodded. "Quantico's kick-ass analyst out!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The pier was pitch black, just as the night sky was, and barely anything was visible as the team brought their SUV's to a halt at the other end. The floor was wet and the heavy vehicles skidded before finally stopping. The team clambered out, pulling their service weapons from their holsters as soon as the doors of the SUV's were slammed shut. Emily pulled out a torch from her pocket, quickly switching it on. She held the torch in her left hand, placing her right hand, with a firm grip on the frame of the gun, her finger hovering over the trigger, underneath her left.

"Who's vehicle is that?" Hotch asked, looking at the seemingly abandoned car park. There was one car parked haphazardly in the center. "Check it out," he ordered.

The team scanned the car park with their flash lights before making their way to the vehicle, peering through the window. The darkness meant most of the light from the flashlights were reflected back at them. Emily reached the car and peered inside, before reaching for the handle. It was locked.

"The car's locked," Emily called loudly behind her, trying to make herself heard over the roaring wind. "No signs of a struggle…" she admitted before turning around.

Hotch nodded and then turned to the pier. "Walk together," he commanded. He didn't know how sturdy the floor of the pier was and there were no streetlamps or any kind of light to help the team navigate their way along it. "Keep an eye on the floor," he added.

The team lined up in a row at the head of the pier before they slowly began making their way down. Every now and again, one member would sweep their flashlight across the floor to make sure there were no holes and to make sure they weren't too close to the edge. The pier was obviously unused, not as popular as the other piers the unsub had dumped his victims at, and there were no safety railings either side of the pier, meaning one step to far to the side would result in a member of the team falling twenty feet into the freezing water below.

"Can anybody see anything?" Morgan asked, scanning in front of him with the light attached to his gun. He could only just see a few meters ahead of him.

"Nope," JJ answered. "Can you, Emily?"

Emily scanned in front of her, taking steady steps forward with the barrier the team had created.

"No," she admitted regretfully. "Wait…" she narrowed her eyes. "I can see… A figure," she told. "I think… I think I can see two…"

JJ narrowed her eyes too, trying to see to the end of the pier. "I can too," she agreed.

"Keep moving," Hotch told.

The team continued moving forward, taking careful steps and making sure to be extremely careful, once again sweeping the floor every few seconds. As they got closer, they black figure became more clear and took a human like shape.

"Think that's him?" Rossi asked no in particular.

"I don't know who else would be at the end of a pier this time a night," Emily answered dryly.

Morgan shook his head at Emily's sense of humor, continuing to step forward with the rest of his colleagues. When the team were around ten feet away, Hotch nodded, telling them to stealthily disperse and surround the unsub before making the man aware that they were there. The team followed Hotch's orders, but didn't make it as close as they'd liked before the unsub figured out they were there. One of the agents had stepped on a wooden board too heavily and a loud creak emanated from the pier, echoing around them.

"Who's there!" the unsub panicked, using the victim as a shield. He raised his knife to the victims throat to show whoever was watching him that he wasn't scared. "I said who's there!" he repeated more loudly.

The flashlights the team were carrying were switched on and the unsub flinched, cowering behind the victim he was using as a shield. The team scattered around him, walking carefully, as they were aware the floorboards of the pier were unstable.

"We're the FBI, Mr. Ray," Rossi watched the man carefully. "We've found you. It's over," he continued, his gun leveled at the unsub. However, he knew the risk of trying to take a shot at the unsub wouldn't be worth it. If the victim was killed by an FBI agent, the BAU would be leaving with their tails between their legs.

"No," Mark corrected, a menacing look on his face. "It's not over yet." He took a few careful steps backwards so that he was closer to the edge of the pier. "It won't be over until I find who murdered my parents!"

"Mr. Ray…" Emily took a small step closer to the unsub. The knife, resting against the victims throat, dug into the skin. Emily held her hand out in front of her. "The people who murdered your parents are long gone," she told him calmly.

"They LIED to me!" Mark screamed at the agents, looking at them all in turn. "They told me that my parents were killed in a car accident. That's what I told all of my friends… That's what I told everyone… Then all of a sudden I found out I was LIED to! That I didn't even know how my parents were killed!" he spat in disgust.

"And how is killing all of these people going to help you find them?" JJ questioned, trying to get a shot at the unsub. She knew that they unsub wasn't going to give up and walk away. He was going to try and take as many people down with him, including the victim. JJ didn't want to let that happen. "How?" she repeated.

"Because…" Mark looked at the floor desperately. "Because people like them shouldn't be allowed to live! They… They'll kill more people!"

Emily watched JJ carefully. She wasn't usually one to speak to the unsub when out in the field. She realized that the blonde was trying to get a shot at the unsub. Emily could work with that. JJ was on the opposite side of the pier to Emily, and so if the brunette could somehow get the unsub to turn towards her, distract him, then JJ would have a clearer shot.

"Mark…" Emily shook her head disapprovingly. "You know that's not true…"

"What?" Mark questioned angrily.

"You know that isn't true… Not all people who're having a night out are going to end up killing someone," Emily elaborated. "You're killing innocent people…"

"Not everybody's innocent!" Mark shouted, putting more pressure on the knife. "How do you know this man's innocent?" he asked skeptically "Everybody's done something they regret in life…"

Emily's eyes lowered to the floor for a second before she raised them again. _Everybody's done something they regret in life. _She swallowed, hesitating slightly. Here, standing in front of her, was a psychopath that seemed to be rather intelligent. Or maybe that's what he was trying to do. To distract people.

"I know." The team looked at Emily questioningly. "I've done plenty of things I regret," Emily began. "Plenty… But when I look back now. I wouldn't be this person if it wasn't for those regretful things I did back then. I wouldn't have what I have right now and right now… I'm a very happy person," she looked at the victim the man was holding. "Of course that man's done things wrong, but haven't we all? We've got to learn to move on…"

Mark Ray froze as Emily's words sunk in. He looked at each of the member of the team in turn before swallowing thickly. He shook his head. The agents were trying to confuse him, trying to tell him that what he was doing was wrong. What he was doing wasn't wrong! He was avenging his parents death. Everyone person he'd killed had been for a cause. They'd all have turned into killers one day. He didn't care if the man he held would be his last victim. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

Mark pulled in a sharp breath before he pulled the knife back, wrapping his free around the victims neck before stabbing the victim through his back. The blade protruded through the front of the victims stomach. Three shots rang out as the victim fell to the floor. The unsub dropped the knife before falling backwards, off of the pier, and into the depths below.

Emily quickly holstered her gun and then ran to the victim, kneeling down beside him. She placed her index and middle finger against the mans neck and her eyes widened.

"He's still alive!" Emily called out.

"Call an ambulance," Hotch ordered no one in particular.

JJ ran over to the victim and knelt down on the other side of him. Her eyes locked with Emily's. "What was that about?" JJ asked quizzically.

"I was…" Emily started to answer. She trailed off as the victim moved and mumbled something, trying to push the two agents away. "He's intoxicated," Emily shook her head as she grabbed hold of the man's wrist.

"G-Get…" the man slurred, wafting his hands around. Emily was having a hard time keeping hold of them.

"I need you to stop struggling," Emily told the man, pushing her hands on the man's wound.

The man screamed out, pushing Emily away. Emily tried to stand up before she lost her balance, but failed to. She began to fall backwards and a look of fear passed her face as she realized there was nothing she could grab hold onto. She was going to be faced with a twenty foot fall over the edge of the pier.

"Emily!" JJ shouted, standing up to try and grab hold of her.

It seemed to almost go in slow motion for Emily. The team all turned to her as JJ called out her name and she saw the helpless looks that passed their faces. Morgan shouted Emily's name before beginning to sprint towards her. She reached her hand out, hoping somebody got to her in time, but before they did, her head hit the side of the pier and knocked her out cold.

"No!" JJ screamed, her hand shooting out in front of her to try and grab Emily. But she was too late. The brunette, now unconscious, fell limply over the edge of the pier. "Emily! No! EMILY!" JJ jumped forward and before anybody could stop her, jumped over the edge of the pier and into the freezing cold water below.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ sat in the chair. It was metal and cold and uncomfortable, but she really didn't care. All she cared about was the brunette lying tightly tucked in on the hospital bed. When JJ had first walked in, she'd gasped. Emily's head was wrapped in a bandage and her lips and fingernails were near blue. The soft beeping of the machines were the only comfort that JJ had. At least the bleeps meant that Emily was breathing and alive.

Tears sprung to JJ's eyes. _Breathing and alive. _Because Emily had fallen into the water unconscious, she'd been unable to hold her breath when under the water. Her brain had continued to tell her to breath and her lungs had filled with water until breathing was no longer possible. JJ, miraculously, had carried Emily to the stairs on the side of the pier and carried her all the way up them on her own. Maybe it was the adrenaline. Once she'd laid the older woman down on the pier, she'd realised Emily was no longer breathing and had started CPR. Emily had woke, seconds later, and JJ had sobbed in relief.

JJ was now at the hospital, waiting for Emily to wake up. She'd been warned that Emily's memory may be fuzzy when she first woke up, because she'd hit her head rather hard on the side of the pier. JJ had also been told the Emily would still feel cold, despite the fact her body had reached room temperate nearly an hour previous, and would be in pain. However, the doctors had told JJ that Emily was lucky. Because Emily had been unconscious on the fall down, her body hadn't tensed on impact. JJ had been told if she had, that her ribs would have broke, which as a result would have had Emily in the operating room so that they could make sure the ribs didn't puncture her heart or a lung.

JJ was unable to hold back the sob that erupted from her lips. She buried her face in her hands and let the tears fall. She knew there was no point holding them in. Emily had been dead. Dead for over four minutes. After three minutes, Emily was technically brain dead. That meant that once Emily woke up… She may not remember how to talk, how to walk and how to act like Emily. Emily might not remember who she was. She might not remember her friends, her family… Her lover.

JJ looked up, her eyes red from crying. She'd touched Emily's hands when she'd first sat down and flinched. Emily had been freezing and she'd looked like she was still dead. JJ couldn't handle it, but she'd been unable to walk out and leave Emily. That would be unforgivable. JJ wanted to be next to Emily when the brunette finally woke up. She didn't care if Emily didn't remember her, JJ would be there for her every step of the way. JJ had swore that same thing to Emily many times, and she'd meant it every time.

Realizing it had indeed been over an hour since JJ had first walked into the room, she shuffled forward in her chair. She timidly reached her hand out to touch Emily. She lay her hand on Emily's arm and let out a sigh of relief. Her skin wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold. JJ decided to move the chair even closer and gripped the older woman's hand in her own. She brought it to her lips and pressed a soft gently kiss against it.

Suddenly, JJ felt pressure against her hand. She looked at Emily's hand and then at Emily's face. "Emily…" JJ started unsurely. "Emily, squeeze my hand again," she requested softly. "Please, just squeeze my hand again."

Nothing happened and JJ's eyes filled with tears. She placed Emily's hand between both of her own and brought it once again to her lips. There was a possibility that Emily would never wake up. Maybe Emily hadn't actually squeezed her hand. Maybe it was just a figment of JJ's imagination.

"Emily…" JJ started hesitantly, holding Emily's hand tightly. She remembered one of the doctors saying that even if Emily was brain dead and never woke up again, that the brunette's hearing would be the last thing to go. Talking could help. JJ partly wanted to talk to help Emily, but partly to help herself. If she spoke to Emily and made herself believe that her lover could hear her, then the hope she held for Emily waking up might not dissipate so easily. She didn't want to give up on Emily. She couldn't.

"Emily, I need you to wake up," JJ looked up and watched Emily's face. "I need you… I can't live without and I don't care that this sounds so cliché and whatever I just… I need you. And I can't live without you. I don't want to live without you," JJ's eyes welled up with tears. "You make me complete. You make me, me… And that's important because… Because I know I can be myself around you. I don't need to be guarded… Emily, I need you. I'll be lost without you… I…"

JJ wiped her tears away angrily. She wanted to talk but she had no idea what to say. She didn't know what was right to say. She chuckled at herself. "I don't think I've ever been speechless… See what you do to me?" the smile slowly faded. Emily should of laughed. That rich, dark chuckle that rumbled from Emily's chest should have been heard. JJ suddenly realized that it didn't matter what she said. All that mattered was that she said it. There was never a right or wrong thing to say. This was Emily she was talking to.

"I remember you saying you like the sound of my voice," JJ started quietly, playing with Emily's fingers. "I hate it but I guess it's because my job means I have to do so much talking," she smiled. "But you like my voice so I'm going to talk… About anything and everything until you open your eyes." JJ looked at Emily's face again. "And you will open your eyes! Because otherwise how are you going to see mine?" JJ blushed. "You love my eyes."

"Emily…" JJ reached up and touched Emily's face. "I don't want to waste anymore time holding hands and gazing into each others eyes… Life's short. We should make memories. We should… Get giddy and scared together on roller coasters and pass out together after drinking all night and get sick together sampling really bad street food and… And we should sit and watch stupid, trashy comedies together because we can… I know that you want to sweep me off my feet and take me on dates but I don't want to waste anymore time."

"M…" Emily mumbled, her eyes slowly fluttering open. JJ gasped and tears of relief filled her eyes. She stood up and cradled Emily's face in her hands. "W-Would…" she couldn't stop shivering. She felt so cold.

JJ rubbed her thumbs against Emily's cheeks. She reached over and pressed a button to alert the nurses station before turning her attention back to Emily. "What're you trying to say?" she asked.

Emily swallowed and then took a steadying breath. She gathered the effort to raise her hand and gently touch JJ's face. "Y-you s-s-saved me…" Emily dropped her hand back to the bed. "M… Marry m-me."

JJ's heart momentarily stopped beating and she froze. Her mouth opened as though she was going to say something before she closed it again. She looked at Emily in confusion. Surely she hadn't heard Emily right. Obviously she'd misinterpreted what the brunette had said to her.

Emily frowned and reached her hand up again, turning JJ's face to her own. "J-Jen-Jennifer," she swallowed and watched JJ carefully. "Will y-you marry me?"

Before JJ was able to formulate a response, nurses and doctors flooded the room, pushing JJ away from the bed. They swarmed around Emily; asking her questions, prodding her, checking the monitors and machines, checking her vitals.

JJ swallowed and her eyes filled with tears. She covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head. Emily had asked her to marry her and she'd hesitated. JJ had hesitated. She couldn't marry Emily, could she? They hadn't even been together for that long and JJ's mother didn't even know that she'd spit up with Will, never mind the fact she'd gotten into a relationship with a woman. And marriage was scary. It was suffocating. She couldn't marry Emily. Could she?

JJ shook her head and fled the room. She needed space. She needed time to think.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"How're you doing, princess?" Morgan asked quietly from the doorway as he walked into the room. The team had been taking turns visiting the brunette, but he knew there was only on person she really wanted to see. "I've heard you'll be out of here tomorrow."

Emily grunted. "I've been in here for four days, I should hope so," she commented, glad Morgan wasn't going to bring JJ up. "I have to stay off work for two days though," she admitted regretfully. "Just to make sure my concussion isn't going to get worse."

Morgan chuckled. "With the amount of time you've been getting off work lately, people are going to start thinking you've been doing this on purpose," he pulled a chair from the corner of the room and placed it at the side of Emily's bed. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Emily nodded. "I'm doing alright," she answered, knowing he was talking about JJ rather than how her health was doing. "I'll be doing better when I get out of here though." Emily fiddled with her fingers before looking at Morgan. "Have you seen her?"

Morgan swallowed. He wasn't going to lie to his best friend. He couldn't do that to her. "I've seen her, but I haven't spoken to her," he answered carefully. "She doesn't want to speak to anyone," he elaborated. "Penelope's trying to get her to talk."

"I'm such an idiot," Emily shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I don't even know why I… Well I do know why, but I don't know why I said it," she looked at Morgan helplessly. "I could just tell her it was a momentary laps in judgment, right? Because my head was still cloudy?" she tried.

Morgan shuffled closer to the hospital bed and took Emily's hand in her own. "I'm not going to tell you what you should say and do," he told her honesty. "Because this has nothing to do with me but… As your friend, not as your colleague, I'm going to tell you this," he watched Emily for a minute. "You're my closest friend and I hate to see you like this. She's tearing you apart! But I don't think it's right for you two to split up. It wouldn't be fair for that to happen. So you need to talk to her," he told. "It's usually JJ that confronts her problems, but this time, you're going to have to be the braver person. You're going to have to confront her," he rubbed her hand soothingly. "You two are meant to be together and I'm not going to watch your relationship circle the drain… You'll fix this."

Emily swallowed thickly and then slowly nodded her head. "Right," she said quietly. "I'll fix this," she told herself. "Thanks, Morgan."

"Anytime, Prentiss," Morgan swore. "When was the last time you ate?"

Emily thought about it for a minute. "This morning…" she made a guess. "I don't know, I can't keep track of time in here. Either way, they force you to eat so…" she shrugged one shoulder. "I've eaten, I promise."

Morgan nodded. "Do you want something to drink anyway?" he offered. "There's a vending machine just down the hallway. I'm going to get myself one…"

Emily slowly nodded. "Yeah, some cola would be nice. The drinks here are horrible," she made a face.

"I hear you," Morgan chuckled, squeezing Emily's shoulder as he stood up. "I'll just be minute," he told Emily before walking out of the room.

Emily watched Morgan walk out before allowing her head to drop back against the pillow. She sighed and looked at the small table next to her bed where her phone lay. She'd texted JJ at least three times every day, but she didn't want to look desperate to the blonde. She didn't want to smother JJ and push her further away, so she'd stopped texting. Emily had tried to call too, but JJ hadn't picked up the phone. The team had tried to console her by saying JJ wasn't talking to them or answering their calls and texts either. Still… It hurt. More than the physical pain Emily was in.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked with concern, a can of cola in either hand. "Emily…" he frowned. Morgan hurried into the room and placed the two cans onto the table as Emily began to sob. "Hey, hey, princess…" he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Emily to him. "Hey… Come on. It'll be okay."

"What have I done?" Emily sobbed, wrapping her arms around him. "What have I done…"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily's eyes slowly opened and she frowned, shifting in the bed. Somebody mumbled behind her and Emily felt pressure against her stomach. The brunette looked down and saw arms wrapped around her before she felt someone breathing against her neck. She turned her head and saw JJ. JJ had her arms wrapped around Emily, her front against Emily's back. Emily gasped, unsure what to feel. She hadn't seen JJ in three days and all of the hurt and anger surfaced. But relief and happiness washed over her too. She thought she'd have to go and find JJ and persuade her to talk, but here JJ was, in the hospital bed holding her.

Emily shuffled slowly, rolling over so that she could face the blonde. "Jennifer," she said quietly. There was no movement from JJ. "Jennifer," Emily shook JJ's shoulder gently with her hand. "Wake up."

JJ frowned in her sleep before her eyes fluttered open. "Emily," JJ said tiredly. "What're you doing here?"

A small smile of amusement played on Emily's face. "Your in my hospital bed," Emily raised an eyebrow. "In my hospital room," she continued.

JJ raised her head from the pillow and peered around the room, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "Oh…" she realised Emily was right. "Right…"

Emily didn't want to ruin the moment because she wasn't so sure JJ would come back to her so willingly, but she knew they'd have to talk eventually. "JJ…" Emily started.

"I know, I know," JJ cut her off, running her hand through her hair so that the golden locks weren't covering her face. She turned and slipped off of the bed. "I'm sorry about running," JJ turned, but kept her distance, not sure about what was going to happen. "It was wrong of me and I'd made a whole speech about not wanting to wait…"

"You did?" Emily asked in confusion. "I don't remember…"

"You were…" JJ swallowed. "Asleep."

"Asleep?" Emily was even more confused. A look of hurt passed JJ's face and Emily realized what the blonde had meant. "Oh."

JJ nodded and thought about what she wanted to say. A lot had come to light whilst she'd taken the time away from Emily to think. One thing had become crystal clear; JJ couldn't live without Emily. JJ had wanted to stay away for as long as possible, to try and get a grasp on what had transformed between the two. But she realized that she didn't like spending time away from Emily. She hated it. She didn't understand why it had taken her so long to figure that out because she knew it shouldn't have.

Still, marriage was a big step. A really big step. JJ hadn't been one of those people, as a child, to dream about being a princess and having the perfect, white wedding with a prince. Far from it. She was much too busy playing football and training for various sports teams. She was never a girly-girl and in fact, whilst she found it a little embarrassing now because everybody else found it cute, she had been a tomboy.

JJ swallowed and her eyes rose from the floor to lock with Emily's. _Marriage. _JJ had taken plenty of time to think about Emily's proposal too. She'd always thought marriage would be suffocating and the majority of people she knew changed after they got married. They weren't the same. It was as though there was a sudden shift in the couples personality and JJ would hate for that to happen. Her other worry was the fact their relationship would become that much more real to the world. She was scared the commitment may become too much, though she didn't have a problem with the commitment she held for Emily now.

There were so many questions. JJ had answered a few, but had only made more for herself. However, despite how many questions she had and how many questions she created, she'd made her choice. That's why she was here, to talk to Emily about the decision she'd made.

"My parents want to meet you," JJ informed quietly. "They want to see who I'm engaged too."

A smile slowly made it's way onto Emily's face. "You mean…"

"I want to marry you," JJ grinned. "I know I hesitated and I know I walked out, but at the time, I was confused. I didn't know what to think… I turned Will down twice," she chuckled lightly. "These past few days, I realized something. I realized I was waiting for the right person to marry, for the right person to ask me that question and you…" JJ smiled at Emily as she slowly walked over to her. "You, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, are the right person."

Emily reached out and took JJ's hand, pulling the blonde to the bedside. "I love you," Emily whispered emotionally.

"I love you too. And now… You're going to ask me properly," JJ reached her hand out and wiped the tear that was rolling down Emily's cheek. "Ask me again."

Emily rubbed her thumbs over her knuckles. "Jennifer Ann Jareau…" the brunette began. "I remember the first time I saw you… And I'm not proud of the first impression I made," Emily chuckled, remembering the fumbling and nervous rambling she'd done around JJ during her first day at the BAU. "But I think all of the embarrassment was totally worth it," she chuckled and JJ did to. "I truly believe, in my head, my heart and my soul, that you're it for me. There's nobody else out there for me. You're it. You're my world and everything in it and I hope you always will be. I want to cherish you for the rest of my life and I'd be so proud to be able to walk into a room and call you my wife. So, Agent Jareau… I have a question… A proposition…" JJ grinned and rolled her eyes, holding Emily's hand tighter. "Jennifer Ann Jareau. If you marry me, I'll make a vow, right here, right now, to love you forever, for the rest of my life and I'll search for you in my next. I'll make sure to keep us together until the end of the time…" Emily rubbed JJ's hands soothingly. "Jennifer, will you marry me?"

JJ bit her bottom lip, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. "Yes," she cradled Emily's face in her hands.

The two smiled as they leant in to allow their lips to touch. Emily tilted her head to the side slightly and pressed her lips against JJ's, caressing the back of the blonde's neck. JJ returned the kiss, rubbing her thumbs against JJ's jaw line. Their lips glided over one another's languidly and Emily, wanting to deepen the kiss, slowly ran her tongue along JJ's bottom lip. The blonde gradually opened her mouth, moaning at the intrusion. Their tongues created and intimate dance and they didn't pull back until the burning in their lungs became too much.

"I love you," JJ panted, her lips brushing against Emily's. "I love you…"

"I love you too," Emily rested her forehead against the blonde's. "More than words can say."

JJ pulled back further and opened her eyes. "I'm guessing you need someone to look after you if you want to go home tomorrow?" she asked teasingly.

Emily smirked. "I don't _need_… I just _require_," she corrected. "It's a just in case thing, you know?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "I think I understand," she answered in amusement.

Emily shuffled over before patting the space she'd created in the bed next to her. "Lie with me?" Emily asked.

JJ smiled before toeing off her shoes, which she'd previously been lying in bed wearing, before climbing onto the bed. She crawled under the cover and then rested her head on Emily's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I ran," JJ apologized quietly.

"It's okay," Emily assured honestly. "It's not like I can say anything…"

"Yeah but… You usually have a good reason. Mine was stupid," JJ admitted.

"How was it?" Emily asked in confusion, wrapping an arm around JJ and entwining her other hand with the one the blonde was resting on her abdomen.

"Because the most amazing person on this planet had asked me to marry them," JJ answered honestly. "Why would anyone run from that?" she looked up at Emily.

"And you tell me I think too much," Emily raised an eyebrow.

JJ rolled her eyes and relaxed. "Shut-up." Emily chuckled lowly. "I love that laugh…" she sighed contently, closing her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

JJ drove smoothly at a constant speed, not wanting to wake Emily who'd fallen asleep in the passenger seat of the car. The blonde glanced over at her, just to make sure Emily was okay, and smiled. Emily's head had fallen to rest on the window (which didn't look that comfortable now that JJ thought about it) and her hair was covering her face, the light from the streetlamps shining against her hair. JJ watched her for a few more seconds before turning her head back to the road. She didn't want to risk crashing the car, especially considering it was Emily's vehicle. It was big, elegant and must have cost a huge amount of money. Morgan had kindly offered to drive JJ's back to her house.

JJ tucked some hair behind her ear, her fingers tapping lightly against the wheel as she slowly brought the car to a stop at the red light. There was no traffic, which was nice, but it was late, which wasn't so nice. JJ was tired and although she liked driving, would have preferred to drive Emily home earlier. She briefly glanced at Emily.

"We haven't even moved in yet and I'm marrying you," JJ said incredulously in a quiet tone. She chuckled lightly to herself. "Who would have thought… Me and Emily Prentiss," she blushed slightly, chewing her bottom lip.

The light turned and green and JJ slowly pressed her foot onto the accelerator. She'd managed to stall the vehicle twice on the long drive to Emily's apartment, once in the middle of the motorway. That had been one of the scariest moments of JJ's life. So much so, that she'd become paralyzed behind the wheel and Emily had reached over to start the car again before they caused a major crash on the motorway. JJ chuckled at herself. It wasn't funny at the time, but I was now. Emily had been annoyed for a little while, but surprisingly not at the fact they'd nearly caused a car crash on the highway. She was more concerned about the vehicle they were driving getting damaged.

"What did you say this car was called again?" JJ aimed the question at Emily, but was asking herself. "I know this one… You had to tell me three times," she frowned as she concentrated on remembering the answer. "Chov… Chav… Chev… Chevrolet!" JJ grinned victoriously. "Chevrolet SS, specifically, the 2013 model, because the 2012 model's different," JJ mimicked Emily's words.

JJ had to admit, although she wound Emily up about the fact the brunette had to have the perfect car and took offence if somebody got the model of the car wrong or told her they didn't recognise the car she was driving (because not everyone knows everything about cars), she much preferred Emily's car to her own. It drove smoother, the handling was different, the movement of changing from gear to gear flowed and little to no jerking was felt when JJ did so. That's what had caused her to stall. She wasn't used to the car… But that didn't mean she didn't like the vehicle. She was beginning to fall in love with it.

"I like this car," JJ nodded.

JJ briefly glanced at the speedometer and bit her bottom lip guiltily. She shifted in her seat and took a deep breath. She wasn't usually one for doing something so risk bearing, but the roads were empty, she was bored and she knew this car could go fast. Very fast. She tightened her grip on the wheel before gradually applying more pressure to the accelerator. The further she put her foot down on the pedal, the further she got pushed back against her seat.

"I love this car," JJ corrected herself with a small chuckle.

JJ opened the drivers side window a little and then glanced at Emily to make sure she was still asleep. She turned on the radio and then laughed as the song 'we're not gonna fall down' by Daughtry. She hadn't heard that song in so long! And it summed up her feelings really. She knew that herself and Emily had just gone through a rough patch, but she knew they'd never break up. They could get through anything as long as they were together. JJ couldn't help but sing along as the song played.

"Didn't think you were one to act like that?" Emily laughed from her seat next to JJ.

JJ gasped, not realising Emily had woken up. "Just scare the hell out of me!" JJ complained. "When did you wake up?"

"Around the time you started talking to yourself?" Emily rose an eyebrow as if she wanted JJ to explain.

"Yeah… Well," JJ rolled here eyes. "If you weren't so sleepy," she teased with a wink.

"After all this time, yeah," Emily started to sing, watching the grin slowly grow on JJ's face. "We're not gonna fall now! We're not gonna bleed out! Never gonna break down! No, no-oh-oh!"

"You know this song too?" JJ gushed excitedly, turning to look at Emily. Emily nodded, laughing lightly. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Emily chuckled, winding her own window down a little as JJ began to drive faster.

"It's the hope in your eyes that I cling to," JJ began to sing, rocking her head with the beat of the song. "And I hope to God it never leaves you!"

"After all this time!" the two song together loudly. "Yeah! We're not gonna fall now!"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Once the two got home, they took turns showering and getting ready for bed. The two weren't tired however and ended up on the couch, watching some of the programmes that they'd missed since they'd been in the hospital and had been trying to solve the latest case. Emily was sat on the couch and JJ was lying down, her head resting on Emily's lap. The brunette's hand was subconsciously playing with JJ's hair, gently stroking through the golden strands.

The programme wasn't one that JJ was really into, despite the fact the two women shared very similar tastes in programmes and movies, but she took the time to enjoy relaxing with Emily. She reveled in the feeling of Emily's hands massaging her scalp. JJ knew Emily hadn't intentionally started to run her hands through her hair because Emily was so engrossed in the programme she was watching.

JJ watched Emily for a few moments before rolling over, burying her face in Emily's shirt and curling her feet up on the couch. A confused look appeared on Emily's face before she chuckled. She continued to gently play with JJ's hair as she continued to watch the programme. The blonde nuzzled her nose against Emily's shirt, breathing Emily in almost.

Emily shifted her hips, slouching in the couch so that JJ was more comfortable. She continued to watch the programme. Half of her was concentrating on the feel of JJ's breath against her stomach and the feel of the blonde's hair through her fingers. JJ moaned appreciatively, closing her eyes.

The programme finally came to a finish and Emily picked up the remote from the arm of the sofa. She switched the television off and then just stared at the blank screen.

"You okay?" JJ asked, shifting again to move onto her back so she was able to see Emily's face.

"Yeah," Emily answered with a small smile, looking down at the blonde. "I'm fine," she sighed, running her fingers lightly over JJ's abdomen.

JJ shivered, her eyes fluttered shut as her neck arched slightly. "Emily…" she whispered.

"Yeah?" Emily asked softly, continuing to draw random patterns on JJ's stomach. It was almost as though she was oblivious to the what she was causing JJ to feel.

"You smell nice," JJ commented, watching Emily's expression as the brunette followed her fingers.

"You feel good," Emily complimented, slipping her hand underneath the hem of JJ's sleeping shirt. Her eyes finally moved from her hand to JJ's face. "Really good."

JJ reached up with her hand, cupping Emily's jaw line softly. Her gaze slowly dropped to Emily's lips and she subconsciously licked her own. She chewed her bottom lip before locking her eyes with Emily's. Her hand gently made it's way to the back of Emily's neck where she gently ran her fingers through the brunette's hair. Emily rubbed her thumb against JJ's abdomen lightly as she allowed the blonde's grip in her hair guide her head downwards. JJ lifted her head from Emily's lap, tilting to the side slightly so that she was able to touch Emily's lips with her own.

JJ gently pressed her lips against Emily's as she closed her eyes. She then moved in again, opening her lips slightly to capture Emily's top lip between her own. The younger woman alternated between capturing Emily's bottom lip between her own, and the older woman's top lip. The brunette moaned lowly, winding her free hand into JJ's hair whilst continuing to tease the sensitive skin on JJ's abdomen with her other hand.

JJ slowly moved onto her hands and knees before moving to straddle Emily's lap, cradling the brunette's face in her hands. Emily's hand glided along the skin of JJ's abdomen, resting on JJ's hip. She placed her other hand and the opposite hip as they continued to kiss. She splayed her hands out on the small of JJ's back as she deepened the kiss, parting her lips and allowing her tongue to seek JJ's. The moan that erupted from JJ vibrated into Emily and the brunette moaned in response.

"You're so beautiful," JJ whispered, gracefully moving her lips to Emily's neck. A small smile played on Emily's lips as she realized she was usually the one to say that line. "So beautiful," JJ repeated in a mumble against the older woman's neck. She slowly lifted her hips before grinding them forward again against the crotch of Emily's pajama bottoms.

"Jennifer…" Emily said in a breathy moan.

"I love you," JJ nipped at the skin of Emily's neck. "I love you so much," the emotions in her voice were clear and Emily placed two fingers under JJ's chin, lifting her head.

"Why are you crying?" Emily asked in concern, wiping a stray tear away. "Talk to me."

JJ sniffed and a guilty looked past her face. "You nearly died," she pointed out quietly. "Well… You did die and I… I left you. In the hospital room. Alone. For four days," more tears rolled down her cheek. "I…" her voice cracked.

"Jennifer," Emily spoke softly. "I don't know if you remember, but you're the reason I'm here right now. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you," tears filled her own eyes, the events of the last few days finally catching up to her. "And I asked you to marry me. We've barely been with each other for a month and I've already asked you to marry me… It's no one's fault but my own," Emily reminded. "You saved my life."

JJ shook her head. "But I…"

"JJ," Emily took hold of JJ's hand. She placed it on the left side of her chest. "Do you feel that?" she asked. JJ meekly nodded. "That's beating for you. My heart would not be beating if it wasn't for you. I owe you my life…" she told JJ strongly. "And I am going to make it up to you. You owe me nothing. You have nothing to feel guilty for."

"I shouldn't have left you," JJ argued.

"You shouldn't have risked you life diving twenty feet off of a pier to save another agent…" Emily reminded. "But you did."

Before JJ was able to say anything else, Emily captured JJ's lips with her own. She tried to convey everything she'd felt over the past few days to the younger woman. The kiss lasted just under a minute before the blonde pulled away panting. Her heavy, lust ridden eyes locked with Emily's.

"Make love to me," JJ requested softly, tucking some of Emily's raven locks behind her ear.

Emily smiled and kissed JJ softly. "Okay."

JJ manoeuvred herself off of Emily's lap and then offered the brunette her hand. Emily took it with a smile, allowing JJ to lead her to the bedroom. The younger woman never turned her back to Emily, instead walking backwards so that she could keep their eyes locked. Once in the room, JJ tugged on Emily's hand, pulling the older woman flush against her. Their lips once again locked and their hands gently explored.

JJ took hold of the hem of Emily's shirt and pulled it off, gasping at the sight of the brunette's breasts. It had been so long since the last time she'd seen Emily even remotely naked. She brought her hands up and cupped Emily's breasts through her bra. Her eyes finally lifted to look at Emily's and the older woman smiled softly. JJ placed her hands on Emily's shoulders and gently pushed, urging the brunette to sit on the edge of the bed.

Emily sat down on the edge of the bed before wrapping her arms around JJ's waist and pulling the blonde to her. She slowly slid her hands under the blonde's shirt, the shirt catching on Emily's wrists so that as her hands climbed higher, more of JJ's skin was revealed to her. She placed open mouthed kisses against JJ's abdomen as her hands finally reached the younger woman's breasts. She urged JJ to take the shirt off and once she did, pulled back to look at JJ adoringly.

"I love you," Emily whispered compassionately.

"I love you too," JJ bit her bottom lip, softly caressing Emily's cheek.

Emily dipped her hand under the elastic waist of JJ's slacks, pulling them slowly down JJ's legs until gravity took over. JJ stepped out of them, using Emily's shoulders to balance herself. She urged Emily to lift her legs so that she could rid Emily of her own pajama bottoms. She tugged them down Emily's legs before discarding them behind her.

With a smirk, JJ pushed on Emily's shoulders, forcing her to lie down. The top half of Emily's body was resting on the bed and JJ pushed the brunette's legs open, stepping between them. Emily chuckled and lifted her legs into the air, wrapping them around JJ. She slipped her hand around to JJ's back and urged the younger woman to bend over so that she could kiss her. JJ bent down, placing her hands either side of Emily as Emily's hands settled above her hips.

JJ gently pressed her lips against Emily's, slowly deepening the kiss. She ground her hips forward against Emily and the brunette moaned, raising her hips to grind against JJ, syncing their movements. As they continued to kiss, JJ slipped her hand between them. She cupped Emily through her panties and rubbed gently. Emily moaned, ripping her lips away from the blonde's. Her back arched from the bed and she shivered, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Jennifer…" Emily whispered.

"Move further back on the bed," JJ whispered into Emily's ear.

Emily's eyes opened and she looked into JJ's stormy blues. She used her elbows to push herself up the bed, never breaking eye-contact with JJ. JJ followed her, crawling on the bed, until Emily's head was finally resting on the pillows and the older woman's body was completely on the bed. JJ straddled the brunettes thighs and leant down, initiating another kiss. Emily eagerly returned it, running her hands along JJ's back. She reached JJ's bra clasp and slipped her hand underneath, deftly unhooking the object. JJ pulled the straps from her arms and then sat up, looking down at Emily.

Emily's eyes raked hungrily over JJ's body. She wanted to take it slow. Re-initiate herself with every curve and crevice of JJ's body. She wanted to touch and passionately worship every inch of skin before driving JJ to an earth shattering orgasm. But she remembered how long it had been since the last time she'd even touched JJ that way. She couldn't believe she'd lost her sex drive.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked. "Are you ready? Because if you're not we can…" she trailed off.

"I'm fine," Emily promised with a reassuring smile. She could tell that JJ wasn't convinced.

"You've had a rough week…"

"Jennifer," Emily sat up, bracing herself on her elbows as she took a nipple into her mouth, staring up at JJ's eyes. JJ moaned, her head falling back against her shoulders, her eyes fluttering shut. Emily reached for JJ's hand and then brought it between her legs. JJ gasped and her eyes flew open, immediately locking with Emily's. "I'm fine."

"You've never been so…" JJ shivered violently. "Oh God…"

Emily gripped JJ's shoulders before slowly rolling over, settling her legs between JJ's. She leant down and kissed JJ, swiping her tongue over JJ's bottom lip. The blonde's mouth opened almost instantly and their tongues joined together in an intimate dance. JJ's hands unhooked Emily's bra claps and threw the item of clothing onto the floor. Their panties soon followed a similar path. The two finally pulled back, panting for breath.

JJ watched Emily before cautiously trailing her hand along Emily's abdomen to the apex between her thighs. Emily gripped her wrist before JJ was able to do anything.

"I just want to try something…" Emily slowly brought JJ's hand to the pillow JJ's head was resting on. She repeated the action with the younger woman's other hand, effectively pinning them to the pillow and pinning JJ to the bed.

"Okay," JJ trusted Emily and she tried to show that through her eyes.

Emily sat up on her knees and gently rubbed her hands up and down JJ's thighs, looking hungrily at JJ's center She wanted to taste JJ, bring the blonde to a climax using her lips and tongue, but that could wait until later. She still wanted to try something. She wrapped her arms around the back of JJ's knees and then shuffled forward, forcing JJ's legs to bend further, using her elbows to make sure JJ's legs didn't move. She positioned herself over JJ and rested her hands next to JJ's rib cage, making sure that JJ's legs were wide open. She tentatively lowered herself onto JJ to let their clits touch.

JJ gasped, a hard twitch low in her stomach causing her back to arch. "Dear God, Emily," she moaned, shuddering.

Emily's lips moved to JJ's neck, sucking the skin fervently, being careful not to leave any visible marks. Slowly, but surely, she began to grind against JJ. She did so gently, making sure not to grind too roughly. She didn't want to hurt JJ. JJ moaned quietly, moving her hips with Emily so that they were grinding against each other. Emily alternated between grinding and gyrating her hips, wanting to know what movements caused JJ to moan the loudest.

"Emily!" JJ cried out. Emily smiled, glad she was doing it right. She moved her lips back to JJ's neck, letting her tongue slip past her lips. She could taste JJ. She moaned, grinding harder. "Holy mother of all…"

Emily chuckled. "That's new," she commented breathlessly, nuzzling her nose against the side of JJ's neck.

"This is new," JJ only just managed to get out, gritting her teeth together so that she could talk.

Emily chuckled, her skin gliding against JJ as she moved against her in long, slow strokes. A thing sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies. Emily shuddered, her muscles beginning to tighten. She was so close. Her strokes began to become sloppy and without rhythm. JJ began to follow a similar route, grinding desperately against Emily. They were both moaning, groaning, both of their necks arched and their muscles began to contract.

"Oh, God! Emily! Emily!" JJ cried out loudly, her nails painfully raking over Emily's back.

Emily hissed. "Jennifer," she cried out. "Fuck… Oh…"

"Emily," JJ whimpered in a plea. She was so close she could almost taste it. "Emily, please! Please!"

Emily whimpered in response, grinding faster against the younger woman as she rested her forehead against JJ's. With a groan, Emily sat up, sliding her hands under JJ to grab hold of the blonde's ass in her hands. She pulled JJ closer to her and ground faster, harder.

JJ watched in awe as Emily pistoned her hips forward, grinding herself against the younger woman. Emily's back arched, her hands gripping onto JJ tighter. Her chest was pushed forward and JJ moaned. She gripped the pillow tightly behind her, trying to keep up with Emily's pace.

JJ moaned. _Imagine if she was wearing…_

A high pitched cry erupted from JJ as the thought took over her mind. Her hands reached forward and grasped Emily's hips painfully, holding Emily in place as her body shuddered violently. JJ vibrating against her caused Emily to follow the blonde over the edge and she collapsed on top of JJ.

"Emily…" JJ panted breathlessly, finally releasing her grip of Emily's hips.

Emily mumbled something before pressing a soft, open mouthed kiss against JJ's neck. The younger woman moaned and rolled over, placing Emily underneath her. She straddled the brunette's hips and looked down at Emily. She closed her eyes and shivered. She imagined herself in the same position, being able to ride Emily whilst the older woman was wearing a strap-on. Her muscles clenched involuntary.

JJ's eyes opened and she saw Emily, watching her carefully. The brunette placed her palm at the apex of JJ's thighs, rubbing lightly. JJ flinched away, placing her hands either side of Emily's shoulders, her eyes fluttering shut.

"I have work tomorrow," JJ reminded softly.

"No you don't," Emily corrected. "I'm off for the next two days. Doctors orders because of the concussion. They want to make sure I'm okay to work," she continued. "That moving about isn't going to cause damage to my head," JJ's eyes opened questioningly. "I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense… You're off work with me. I have to have someone watching over me in case the concussion gets worse."

JJ smiled and chewed her bottom lip. "In that case…" she took hold of Emily's hand and brought it between her legs.

Emily moaned and slowly ran her fingers through JJ's lower lips. She teased for a few moments, making sure JJ wasn't too sensitive and that any stimulation wouldn't be painful, before slowly entering JJ with her fingers. JJ groaned lowly and slowly gyrated her hips, moaning in pleasure as she splayed both of her hands on Emily's abdomen.

That's when it came to Emily. The dream. She'd worked it out. She smirked and pushed her hips up, putting pressure on the back of her hand so that she could thrust more forcefully. Emily knew what she was going to do tomorrow…

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

**For those of you that have read 'The Wedding' and are awaiting the sequel, I've begun writing it. I should be able to start posting the chapters after I've finished this story. Thank-you for being so patient. And thank-you everyone for sending reviews! By the way... The sequel is currently titled - 'Sequel to The Wedding', so if anyone has any ideas for a title, please share with me :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

JJ mumbled and her eyes slowly opened. Her hand was resting on the small of Emily's back, which wasn't covered by the comforter. It had been kicked down to the end of the bed some time during the night and only covered the brunette to the back of her knees. JJ smiled, turning her head the other way to look at what time it was. 8:38 flashed on the front of the alarm clock. She groaned. It was only her luck that her body refused to sleep on the one day she didn't have to go into work. She looked back at Emily who was lying on her stomach, her raven locks had curled and rested just below her shoulders. JJ was debating whether to wake Emily up so that they could take a shower together, or whether to leave the brunette to sleep.

Whilst debating what to do in her head, JJ allowed her eyes to roam the older woman's body, drinking in the porcelain skin and lean body. JJ slowly trailed her index finger around Emily's shoulder blade before dragging it along the brunette's spine. Emily's hips shifted and goose-bumps rose on her skin.

With a smirk, JJ moved closer to Emily and straddled the back of the brunette's thighs. She bent over and gently pressed open-mouthed kisses against Emily's shoulders and back. She trailed her lips lower, making her way towards her intended destination. JJ shuffled her body lower and pushed on the back of Emily's knees. Although Emily hadn't woken up properly yet, she received the message and opened her legs. She was almost spread eagle on her stomach as her hands gripped the pillow. She knew what JJ was going to do.

JJ settled herself comfortably between the brunette's legs, raking her nails along the back of Emily's thighs. She nipped the skin on the inside of Emily's thigh before soothing the skin with her tongue. She used her thumbs to pull Emily's lower lips apart before taking a long, slow swipe with her tongue.

Emily moaned, her hands fisting the pillow as she pushed her hips into the bed. Her body didn't seem to know whether to turn into the touch or away from it. JJ's agile tongue dipped into Emily, lapping at the brunette's entrance. The noises that Emily were making caused a strong throbbing between JJ's legs. It only pushed her to give Emily more pleasure and make her moan even louder.

Emily's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body writhing in pleasure. JJ threw her arm over the small of the older woman's back, pinning her to the bed. She continued her movements, moving her neck and head to make sure she was giving Emily as much pleasure as possible. She knew Emily was close. She knew the brunette wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. The throbbing between her legs strengthened and JJ moaned, the sound vibrating against Emily. That was all it took for Emily to tumble over the edge.

Emily cried out JJ's name, her body convulsing uncontrollably, her fingers and toes curling. JJ's neck arched as she whimpered, her own body convulsing.

"What a way to wake up," Emily mumbled breathlessly into the pillow. JJ hummed her agreement. Emily gathered the strength to roll onto her back. She looked down at JJ and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't," she sounded surprised and a hard twitch low in her stomach caused her to groan.

JJ looked up sheepishly and blushed. "I…" she looked just as surprised as Emily. "That's never happened before…" she admitted, chewing her bottom lip.

Emily chuckled, the rich sound of her laugh filling the room. She made a come hither motion with her finger and JJ slowly crawled up Emily's body. The brunette lifted her head from the pillow and captured the blonde's lips with her own. She splayed her hands on JJ's back and pressed down, bringing JJ's body flush against her own. As the kiss continued, Emily trailed a hand over her lovers abdomen before dipping her fingers between JJ's legs.

Emily moaned lowly. "Christ, Jennifer."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily held JJ from behind as droplets of warm, near hot, water cascaded down around them. She passionately kissed JJ's neck and allowed her hands to wander. JJ's breathing was already heavy. She reached an arm behind her and wound her hand into Emily's raven locks. She turned around in Emily's arms so that she could face her. Emily's arms lessened their grip, the water meaning they glided flawlessly across JJ's skin. JJ's hands rested against the front of Emily's shoulders.

"Have you ever thought about getting it removed?" JJ asked softly, looking at the branded scar of a clover on the left side of Emily's chest.

Emily blinked and watched JJ. "I've thought about it," she admitted honestly. "But…" she shrugged. "I guess…," she looked away and frowned. "It's hard to explain, but I have my reasons for keeping it," she told. "Besides," she lifted JJ's chin so that their eyes locked. "I don't belong to him…," she reminded. "I belong to you. And my heart knows that."

JJ swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes filling with tears. She shook her head. "You…" she sighed. "I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too," Emily chewed her bottom lip, gazing at JJ's lips. She reached a hand up and caressed JJ's face. She slowly leant in and captured JJ's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ was making coffee downstairs in Emily's kitchen when she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. She smiled and tilted her head to the side as Emily's nose nuzzled against the side of her neck.

"I was thinking…" Emily started, resting her chin on JJ's shoulder. "That maybe I'd go to the mall today," she admitted. JJ turned around and looked at Emily questioningly. "But then I realised that I can't drive, so I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

JJ leant back against the side, pulling Emily to her. "Why did you want to go on your own?" she asked curiously, knowing Emily wasn't one to go out on her own. "You hate shopping," she pointed out suspiciously.

"I know," Emily nodded calmly. "I just wanted some time to think," she entwined her hand with JJ's and brought it to her lips, placing a soft, gentle kiss against it. "A lot has happened these past couple of days and I just wanted to take my mind off it. I would have gone for a drive but…" she shrugged one shoulder. "I can't."

"Because you're not allowed to drive," JJ finished for her, linking her fingers together at the back of Emily's neck. "Okay."

Emily had wanted to go out on her own until she realized that she wasn't allowed to drive due to her concussion. She knew she'd have to take someone with her, and if she took anyone other than JJ, she knew they'd be nosy. JJ knew that Emily liked her privacy and knew the older woman would tell her what she was thinking in her own time. Emily had devised a plan to persuade JJ to drive her to the mall and then sneak away. Or at least tell JJ there was something she had to do. Emily presumed that JJ would jump to the conclusion that she was going to buy the engagement ring. Which was right. Because Emily was going to do that too… But there was something else she was going to purchase.

"Okay," Emily smiled, biting her lower lip to stop a grin from forming.

JJ watched Emily suspiciously. "What is it?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing," Emily quickly answered, sliding her hands into the back pocket of JJ's jeans. "I'm just excited… Big decision," she said today, having a private joke at JJ's expense. Emily knew the younger woman would think she was talking about buying the perfect engagement ring.

"It is," JJ agreed, chewing her bottom lip. She kissed Emily's lips lightly. "When do you want to head out?" she asked, turning around to finish making the coffee she'd been making.

"Whenever you're ready," Emily answered smugly, nuzzling her nose into the back of JJ's neck. "I'm not in a hurry," she assured, slipping her hands around JJ's waist.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily blushed before stepping into the shop. She was nervous. She'd never spoken about or used anything bought from a sex shop. She'd never been inside a sex shop before. She guessed feeling nervous was usual. She assumed that being embarrassed was too. Emily's eyes widened once she stepped inside. The shop was bright in colour and there were shelves of toys and various sex related objects.

"Is there something I can help you with?" a middle aged woman asked Emily as she stepped towards her, a smile on her face.

Emily chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Yeah, I…" she looked around again before looking at the woman.

"A little embarrassed?" the employee asked. Emily nodded, blushing slightly. "That's okay. It's pretty normal. I'm guessing you haven't been here before?" she asked. Emily shook her head. "My name's Sharon," she smiled. "I work here," she wafted her hands over her uniform. "I assure you, it can all be a little overwhelming the first time you come to a shop like this one," she reassured Emily. "It's completely normal."

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "My name's Emily," she quickly added, looking at the woman. She didn't want to be rude and since the employee had told Emily her name, it was polite that Emily tell the woman her name. "It's just my partner has this…" she trailed off, not sure how much information she was supposed to give away.

"Fantasy?" Sharon asked. "Once again, normal," she chuckled.

Emily couldn't help but grin. "Yeah… I've never had the urge to use anything like this," she looked around her again. "But…"

"Well," Sharon started. "Is there anything in particular that you're interested in purchasing?" she asked. "Handcuffs are popular."

Emily laughed and shook her head. "No, I won't be needing those," she told the woman in amusement. "I already have handcuffs," she added.

Emily scratched her head. She was still overwhelmed with how many things were in the shop. It all seemed so… _Rude. _She blushed again and looked at the woman, who held her own expression of amusement. It suddenly dawned on Emily.

"Oh no," Emily quickly shook her head. "I'm an FBI Agent, I didn't mean I…" she sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. This is all new to me. I'm a little flustered," she admitted to the woman.

"It can be a bit of a shock. You'd be surprised how popular places like this have become," Sharon commented. "So, anything in particular you're looking for?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Emily answered quietly. "My partner, Jennifer," she told the woman. "We're thinking of using…" she bit her lip and trailed off. "I'm really bad at this," she chuckled.

"It's okay," Sharon seemed just as amused. "I'm guessing you're looking for a harness? Dildo?" the woman asked confidently. "You can purchase both items in a set together, or you can buy them individually," she informed.

"What price range?" Emily asked curiously, still blushing slightly.

"Anywhere between ten dollars to forty… They can be even more costly, but it just depends on what you're looking for," Sharon answered easily. "Would you like to look at some of the products we sell?"

"That would be helpful," Emily nodded, fiddling with her fingers.

Sharon nodded before leading Emily into the shop. The shop seemed to just go on forever, it didn't seemed to end. Shelves were filled with various foreign objects, some that Emily couldn't figure out how they were used. She was curious, but didn't dare asked. She was embarrassed enough as it was. The woman stopped walked and gestured to a shelf filled with dildos in various colors and sizes. Emily saw some of them and raised her eyebrow, wondering how they were able to even get something that big in there.

"I'm going to assume you haven't used one before?" Sharon guessed. Emily nodded, confirming what the woman thought. "Well… Obviously, we have a wide selection of dildos and harnesses," she told Emily. "Some may seem a bit pricey, but those ones are usually the ones of better quality. I guess they all do the job though…"

Emily nodded. "Better quality would be best," she admitted. "Price doesn't matter," she assured the woman, briefly looking at her before turning back to the shelf.

"Okay," Sharon nodded. "Now, there are a few things to consider when buying a dildo," she continued. "Such as color. We have dido's in just about any color. Some people prefer something that's a more natural colour, or you can go with blue, purple, red…"

Emily listened to the woman carefully. "I don't think color's an issue," Emily chuckled, looking at the shelves in amusement. "What about size?" she asked, turning back to the woman.

"Do you know how deep or wide you'd like the penetration?" Sharon asked Emily.

Emily scratched her neck. "I didn't talk to Jennifer about this before coming here," Emily admitted to the woman. "I was going to do it as a sort of surprise," she told Sharon. "We've just got engaged," she smiled.

"That's fine," Sharon smiled. "Congratulations," she chuckled at the happy look on Emily's face.

"Thank-you," Emily grinned.

"I don't want this to sound to personal…" Sharon clasped her hands together. "But… How many fingers would you usually use?" she asked a little nervously.

Emily blushed again. "It…" she cleared her throat. "Varies? Between two and three?" she offered. "I feel so awkward," she bit her lip.

Sharon chuckled. "All normal," she assured. "Well, I'd recommend..." Sharon turned and looked at the shelves. "Something around this size," she pulled one off the shelf and handed it to Emily to feel.

Emily nervously took it from the woman and looked at the object. "I feel a little weird," she pursed her lips as she looked at the object. Sharon chuckled. "So…" Emily held it in her hand, looking at the size. "Is this silicone?"

"Yep," Sharon nodded. "Silicone retains body heat and it's easy to clean," she informed Emily. "I would recommend this material and this size, but colour is entirely up to you," she continued. "We also have them in different textures and shapes, though they're all relatively the same shape," she told Emily.

Emily handed the dildo Sharon had given her back to the employee and looked at the selection. She didn't realise it would be this hard. Maybe it would have been better if she'd talked to JJ first, or even came with JJ. But then the surprise would be ruined. There was a red dildo sat on the middle shelf that caught Emily's eyes.

"What about that one?" Emily pointed to the one in question.

Sharon took it down from the shelf and handed it to Emily. "A good choice," she smiled. "That's been a rather popular candidate this year."

Emily nodded, feeling the material in her hands. It still felt weird and she was still a little embarrassed, but she had to remember that she was doing this for JJ. JJ would love it and Emily had to admit, the prospect of using one in the bedroom was starting to really grow on her. She could see herself enjoying it too.

Emily nodded after a few moments. "I think I'll take this one," she handed it to the woman.

Sharron nodded approvingly. "Are you looking for a harness to go with it?"

"Yes, please," Emily answered.

"Right this way," Sharon lead Emily further into the shop and to another shelf on the other side of the shop. "We also have a wide selection of harnesses," she watched Emily browse the shelves. "The most important feature of a harness is comfort," Sharon continued. "We have ones that fit like a g-string, jock strap type harnesses…" she looked at the shelf. "We have a new one in that straps around your thigh," she admitted "We also have this new one that's been very popular. Had a lot of good reviews too," Sharon took one of the shelf for Emily to look at.

Emily smiled at the woman as she took it from her and looked at it. "Is there something that might give a bit more… Skin to skin," she looked at the woman curiously.

"I think the jockstrap might be best," Sharon took one of the jockstrap harnesses from the shelf and handed it to Emily, taking the other one from the brunette and placing it back on the shelf.

"Looks good," Emily admitted. "I think I'll take this one," she nodded at the woman.

"Can we interest you in lube?" Sharon asked. "It would be beneficial, especially if you're new to using a strap-on."

"Lead the way," Emily smiled, feeling a lot more confident.

Emily walked out of the shop feeling rather good about herself. Now that she thought about it, she was rather excited about tonight. She really hoped she'd guessed what JJ had dreamt right, because if not, it was going to be a rather awkward moment. She grinned. She couldn't wait for tonight.

With a new swagger to her walk, she browsed the mall. Now all she needed to find was the perfect engagement ring and maybe buy some groceries.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily stood by the open trunk of her car as she waiting for JJ to meet her in the parking lot. She'd put all of the bags inside already, placing the one containing the things she'd purchased for tonight at the back, covered by the bag containing other things that she'd bought. Emily had also managed to find the perfect engagement ring. It had been costly, but worth it. JJ deserved nothing other than perfect. She'd hidden that too. She wanted to give the ring to JJ at the right moment. It had to be perfect. Emily wanted to make sure JJ didn't find it either.

JJ appeared at the other end of the parking lot and Emily smiled, helping JJ with the bags once she reached the car. She put them inside and then raised her eyes as JJ passed her a bag with the trademark words 'Victoria Secret'.

"I'm guessing I'm not allowed to look inside?" Emily chuckled as she put the bag into the back of the car.

"Nope," JJ answered with a satisfactory grin. "It's a surprise… For tonight…"

"A surprise, huh?" Emily asked with a smirk, knowing she had a surprise for tonight too. "I think tonight's going to be an interesting night," she admitted knowingly as she closed the trunk of the car.

"I should hope so," JJ leant in and placed a lingering kiss against Emily's lips, hooking her fingers into Emily's belt loops. She hummed against Emily's lips before pulling back. "I can't wait…" she caressed Emily's cheek before turning to the passenger side of the vehicle and opening the door, climbing into the car.

"Neither can I," Emily said to herself, spinning the car keys in her hand.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The lights in the bathroom weren't switched on and instead, candles were littered around the room. It gave a soft, romantic glow. The bathroom adjoining to the bedroom had always been one of JJ's favourite rooms. It was almost as though her body knew to relax once she walked in. The design was modern and sleek. The tub, a large, rectangular object, big enough to fit two people in rather comfortably, had been built in against the wall opposite the bathroom door. Ceramic tiles rounded the bath, making the tub's appearance even bigger, and covered the wall behind the tub. There was a wall, about half the length of the end of the bathtub, either side of the tub, also covered in ceramic tiles, to make the bathtub look as though it had a lot of privacy and make it look cosy. Lights were built into the roof and a shower, large in size, had been built into the corner of the bathroom.

"You're quiet," Emily commented softly, not wanting to ruin the peaceful atmosphere they'd created. "What're you thinking about?" she asked curiously, picking up the wine glass up from the side of the tub to take a small sip.

The two women were sat at opposite ends of the bath from each other, since it was large enough for the two women to be able to do that comfortably. The brunette placed her wine glass back onto the side of the tub and gently caressed JJ's foot with her hand as she waited for an answer.

"Nothing really," JJ admitted. Her blonde hair had curled naturally due to the steam rising from the hot bath water. Emily knew JJ liked her baths much hotter than most people usually did. "My parents…" her eyes drifted. "Work…," she continued. "You," she looked at Emily.

Emily smiled, using her thumbs to massage the bottom of JJ's foot. "Yeah?" she looked at JJ. "I hope good things," she chuckled.

"They're all good things, don't worry," JJ smiled, reaching for her wine glass. She took a sip before placing it back on the side of the bathtub. "That feels nice," she admitted when Emily took hold of a sponge and used it to massage JJ's foot.

"Good," Emily concentrated on trying to help JJ relax and feel good. "Anything you want to talk about?" she questioned.

JJ let out a content sigh. "Not really," she answered honestly. "I just like being here with you. You always seem to calm me down…" she watched the bubbles drifting in the water. Emily had added sea salts and bath gel that was supposed to help the two of them relax. She rubbed her hands along Emily's calves. The brunette's legs were resting either side of her. "I love you."

Emily looked up from what she was doing. "I love you too," she brought JJ's foot to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss against the underside.

JJ's toes curled and she chuckled. Emily smirked and kissed the back of JJ's calf, raking her teeth across the blonde's skin. She repeated the action on JJ's other leg before shifting so she could crawl forward towards the younger woman. She hid half of her face in the bubbles as she stalked forward on her hands and knees. JJ watched in amusement, laughing when Emily pulled her face from the water. Most of the bubbles had stuck to her face. Emily blew out of her mouth and the bubbles flew forward and landed on JJ's face. JJ laughed and wiped the bubbles from her face.

"You're an idiot," she deadpanned, though the small smile of amusement on JJ's face gave away that she found it funny. "A complete and utter idiot."

"I know," Emily grinned, placing her hands either side of JJ's shoulders on the bathtub. "I know," she repeated, leaning forward to capture JJ's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Once the brunette pulled back, she studied JJ. "Promise me you won't ever change."

JJ cradled Emily's face in her hands. "I promise," she placed a soft, lingering kiss against the older woman's lips. "But…" she drawled with a smirk. "I might just go into the bedroom and change," she whispered huskily into Emily's ear. "If you like the sound of that?"

Emily chuckled lowly. "Oh, I like the sound of that," she nuzzled JJ's jaw line with her nose. "I _love_ the sound of that."

JJ let out a shaky breath, rolling her head to the side as she wound one of her hands into Emily's hair, gripping the side of the bathtub with her other. She bit her lip, her eyes fluttering shut.

Emily gently pressed her lips against the sensitive skin of JJ's neck. She slowly parted her lips, allowing her tongue to peek out. She moaned. Just knowing that she was the only person who would ever be able to touch JJ like she was amazed her. She'd never take JJ for granted. Ever. She nipped the skin before soothing it with her tongue, gently sucking. Emily made sure not to leave marks. She slowly made her way along the column of JJ's throat to reach the blonde's jaw line. She nibbled softly before capturing JJ's lips in another kiss.

"I'm going to get changed," JJ smiled, chewing her bottom lip once Emily pulled back.

"Okay," Emily smirked smugly.

JJ climbed out of the bathtub, purposely bending over as far as she could as she picked the towel up that was on the floor. Emily ground her jaw together, anything to stop the desire taking over and to stop her climbing out of the bath to fuck JJ right where she was standing. The brunette had hidden the items she'd bought in the cupboard under the sink. She didn't know how long it would take JJ to get changed, so she knew she had to be quick.

"I'll be ready in a couple of minutes," JJ told Emily over her shoulder, strolling confidently out of the bathroom.

Emily waited until JJ closed the door to quickly climb out of the bath. She opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled the plastic bag out. She pulled the harness on and stepped into it before pulling it up her legs. She had a little trouble with the buckles but after a few moments, managed to get the hang of it. She tightened it so that she was wearing it snugly. Emily then took the red shaft out of the bag. She pulled it out of the box and glanced at the instructions as she used both of her hands to fit it onto the harness.

Once she'd successfully managed to put on the strap-on, she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She grinned and shook her head. She looked around for another towel. Emily found one the small metal rack sat in the corner of the bathroom with toiletries on. She pulled it around herself to make it look as though she'd just gotten out of the bath. Looking around to make sure she hadn't left any evidence on the floor, she gently knocked on the inside of the bathroom door.

"You changed, Jennifer?" Emily's voice was a mix of excited anticipation and nervousness.

There was the sound of the draws being closed before JJ answered. "Ready when you are, Emily."

Emily took a steadying breath, her hand hesitating on the door handle. She shook her head. She slowly turned the door handle and opened the bathroom door. Emily moaned at the sight that met her eyes.

JJ was wearing a lace, royal blue baby doll that barely reached the top of her thighs. It was see through and left nothing to the imagination at all. The younger woman wore panties that barely covered anything. They were the same shade of blue as the baby doll. JJ's eyes hard darkened so much that they were almost the same colour as what she was wearing. Her blonde hair was still curled at the end and had taken on a wild, rugged kind of look. Emily's breath caught in her throat.

"What do you think?" JJ asked in a seductive tone. She slowly stalked forward to Emily. "Do you like?"

Emily's mouth opened and closed a few times. She was unable to create a comprehensible sentence as her eyes roamed the blonde's form. The attire really did leave _nothing _to the imagination.

JJ continued walked forward and once she reached Emily, she reached for the towel.

"Wait," Emily finally spoke, trying to gather some of her confidence back. "The dream you had…"

JJ blushed slightly, wondering what Emily was getting at. "Yeah?"

"I…" Emily was going to go on to explain but decided against it. She presumed actions would speak louder than words.

Emily took a step back from JJ before slowly letting the towel drop to the floor. It made a soft sound as it dropped to the carpet. JJ's eyes followed it, pausing when she saw what the opaque material had been hiding. The room was silent for a long moment as JJ drank in the sight of a naked Emily Prentiss wearing a strap-on.

"You…" her eyes didn't leave the strap-on. "You worked it out."

Emily smirked, gaining a bold streak once it finally hit her. She'd guessed right. "You can't keep anything from me," the brunette reminded as she took a step forward and closed the gap between herself and the blonde.

Their lips locked together passionately, gliding over one another's. It was slow, deep, raw. Emily's mouth gradually opened as she tilted her head to the side. JJ joined in, following Emily's lead. Their tongues created a dark and intimate dance. Their lips slid over one others as they explored the depths of each others mouths. Distracted by the kiss, JJ didn't realise Emily's hands were wandering until they reached up to cup her breasts. The blonde moaned and pulled back, lifting her arms into the air when Emily gestured that she wanted to remove the baby doll.

Emily removed the item of clothing slowly, bending down so that she could follow the clothing's ascent with her lips and tongue. She dipped her tongue into JJ's navel as she passed it, playing plenty of attention to JJ's sides and abdomen. The younger woman wound her hands into Emily's hair, watching the brunette. Emily's brown orbs looked up and locked with JJ's every few seconds to make sure that the blonde appreciated what she was doing. Eventually, Emily was once against standing up straight as the lace material was pulled over JJ's head and dropped onto the floor.

Emily bit her lip as she allowed her eyes to wander. Her hands slowly glided along JJ's arms before entwining with her hands. She pulled the blonde flush against her and into another kiss. The younger woman moaned as the shaft rubbed against her.

"Emily…" JJ tilted her head back, whispering breathlessly.

Emily trailed her lips to JJ's neck, carefully finding the sensitive places that most affected JJ. She made sure to pay plenty of attention. Emily wanted to make sure that JJ was as ready as possible. Her lips slowly made their way back upwards. She nibbled JJ's jaw line and sucked the skin under JJ's ear. Lightly licking the shell, she gripped JJ's hips tighter. The anticipation of what was about to happen was already taking it's affect on her. She pulled JJ's earlobe between her lips.

"That dream you had," Emily whispered huskily, feeling the blonde's breath against her neck. "What did I do?" she asked seductively, hooking her thumbs in the blonde's panties. She slowly pulled them down and let JJ step out of them before tossing them to the side.

"You…" JJ was panting already. She felt as though she could reach the point of orgasm on the very spot she was standing in.

Emily kissed JJ's neck against, using her grip on the blonde's hips to walk her backwards. She reached the dresser and moved her grip to the back of JJ's legs. She lifted and pushed JJ back against it before stepping between the younger woman's legs. JJ moaned loudly, her head tipping back. Emily knew she'd gotten something right.

"What did I do?" Emily asked again more harshly, biting down lightly on JJ's earlobe. She made her way down to JJ's neck again as she sought out all of the sensitive spots.

JJ hadn't answered the question, too breathless to even try. The brunette rocked her hips forward and the shaft rubbed against JJ's clit. JJ whimpered, her nails digging into Emily's back as she tilted her head to the side. JJ's arousal heightened considerably as she thought about what they were going to do. She wound her hands into Emily's still damp hair, making sure Emily didn't move.

"Jennifer," Emily mumbled against JJ's neck, her voice dropping an octave. Her eyes were black, arousal and desire mixing together. "What did I do?" she asked again.

JJ once again didn't answer. Emily pulled back and studied JJ's face. She knew the domineering side of her had always been a big contributor to the foreplay before sex. Emily didn't know why, but JJ seemed to love the controlling side of her. The brunette took a handful of JJ's hair and gripped it tightly, pulling JJ's head back. She opened her mouth and clamped it onto JJ's neck.

"Oh God," JJ panted, her muscles clenching of their own accord. "Emily…"

Emily growled possessively, staring into JJ's eyes. She took a tight grip of JJ's thighs and, without giving any caution to the blonde, quickly pulled her closer to the edge. She felt so powerful having so much control over the blonde.

"What did I do?" Emily asked again lowly. "Did I fuck you?" she nipped the skin under the blonde's ear. She took the loud moan that erupted from JJ as a yes. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," JJ whispered breathlessly.

Emily dipped her hand between JJ legs and groaned at what she found there. She used the blonde's arousal to coat the shaft. She could have used the lube, but she'd have to open the draws for that and she was too desperate. She wanted to be inside JJ.

Finally, without warning, Emily thrust her hips forward, hissing. She knew she couldn't feel it, but if she searched deep into the depths of her mind, she almost could. She knew that JJ's muscles would be clenching around the shaft, and from the way JJ was gripping onto her shoulders, quite tightly. It pulled on the harness and if Emily rolled her hips, it rubbed against her clit and sent a continuous feeling of pleasure through her.

JJ screamed out at the intrusion, grinding herself against the front of Emily as her muscles clenched and unclenched. She was already panting, despite the fact they'd barely done anything. Before she could fully adjust to the shaft being inside her, Emily pulled out, teasing JJ's entrance for a few seconds, before slamming her hips forward again, groaning lowly. JJ screamed out even louder, her chest already heaving heavily.

"You like that?" Emily asked in a whispered, her lips next to JJ's ear. JJ whimpered in response as Emily gyrated her hips. "You want more?"

A low moan erupted from JJ's chest. This was too good to be true and JJ was starting to doubt that it was all actually happening. However, as the shaft once against slammed into her, she knew what she was feeling was real. Her hands gripped onto Emily's waist as she pulled the brunette closer, needing her deeper, harder.

Emily tightened her grip on JJ's hips as she began to thrust faster, slamming her hips forward. She loved the sounds that JJ's was making. They only spurred her on. Her thrust become deeper, harder, more desperate. She groaned lowly as a burning low in her stomach began to spread. Her thrusts became sloppy and her muscles began to clench.

"Jennifer," Emily moaned, placing a hot, open-mouthed kiss against JJ's throat.

"Don't stop," JJ pleaded. "Don't stop!"

JJ whimpered submissively, locking eyes with Emily as she neared the edge. Emily ground her teeth together, trying desperately to hold back.

"Fuck," Emily's head rolled back.

"Emily!" JJ was finding it hard to pull in breaths. "Oh God…," her eyes fluttered shut.

"Open your eyes," Emily commanded as she dithered on the edge.

JJ's eyes opened again and she locked them with Emily's gaze. Their lips joined together in a heavy, sloppy kiss before they pulled back. Emily, somehow, gathered the strength to push herself further. The oak dresser slammed against the wall with each of the brunette's powerful thrusts. JJ's eyes focused on Emily's as the pleasure brought on from the older woman finally became too much.

A high pitched, euphoric cry came from JJ as she finally tumbled over the edge. Her hands had a painful grip on Emily's lower back and her hips jittered, her muscles clenching and shuddering. Emily fell over the edge seconds later as she thrust into JJ. She pulled out and slowly pushed her hips forward again, drawing out her own, and JJ's, orgasm.

"Oh God… Emily… That was…" JJ was panting, her body still shuddering every few second.

"The best idea you've ever come up with," Emily finished just as breathless.

"Well it wasn't really so much an idea," JJ admitted as she pulled her head back, cradling Emily's face with her hands. "It was more of a fantasy and…"

Emily moaned. JJ wasn't done with her yet. The younger woman pushed herself off of the dresser on shaky legs. She walked forward, forcing Emily to walk backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed. JJ gave a gentle push and Emily fell backwards, bouncing slightly on the bed. She pushed herself back so she was lying on the bed fully. JJ followed and straddled Emily, reaching a hand underneath her to take hold of the shaft.

Emily swallowed thickly when she realised what JJ was going to do. Her hands glided over JJ's rib cage to the blonde's back as she watched her carefully. Sweat already covered both of their bodies and as Emily sat up to gently kiss JJ's shoulder, she could taste salt and something the was purely, uniquely JJ. The younger woman gave a gentle push again, forcing Emily to lie down. The brunette placed her hands on JJ's hips, groaning as JJ slowly lowered herself down.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ slowly stirred as she rolled over in the bed. Hey eyes slowly fluttered open and she sighed. There was a gentle throbbing between her legs that reminded her of what happened the night before. A hard twitch low in her stomach reminded her that the thought of what she'd done with Emily still turned her on. With a quick glance at the clock, confirming that the room was still pitch black because the sun was not due to rise for hours, JJ sat up on her elbows and looked around the room. A small chuckle erupted from her lips before she realized that Emily was still asleep. The room was a mess. The covers had been scattered on the floor, along with the clothing that JJ had been wearing. The pile of clean washing that Emily had taken up to the bedroom and left on the side of the dresser out of the way had now been knocked onto the carpet. The lamp had been knocked off of the bedside table and lay on the floor.

JJ felt exhausted. Her muscles ached, in a good way, and her eyes had already begun to flutter shut. She wondered why she'd woken up in the first place. A nose nuzzled into the back of her neck and strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her backwards. Emily's naked form pressed into JJ's. The blonde shifted, pushing her hips backwards and curling her legs up, mirroring how Emily was lying down behind her.

"I love you," Emily whispered.

JJ realized she must have been woken up by Emily moving. The younger woman had always been a light sleeper. "I love you too," JJ smiled as her eyes slowly fluttered shut again.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily woke up to the feel of nails raking along her stomach and legs. Before she could open her eyes, her back arched into the air and her hands gripped the pillow behind her. Soft lips pressed against her stomach as hands settled against her sides. She rolled her head to the side, her hair wild and untamed.

"Jennifer," Emily whispered. She reached her hands down and wound them into JJ's hair. "It's…" she looked at the clock. "Four o'clock in the morning."

"So?" JJ rose an eyebrow challengingly as she rested her chin on Emily's stomach. "What does it matter? I'm not in work tomorrow," she reminded. There was an excited look in her eyes.

"What's the catch?" Emily asked in amusement, watching JJ carefully.

JJ knelt on the bed and revealed what she was wearing. Emily laughed.

"Oh come on," JJ pleaded with Emily, placing her hands either side of the brunette's shoulders so that she was on her hands and knees on the bed, hovering above Emily. "You got to use it," she reminded. "Let me…"

"JJ," Emily tilted her head to the side again as the blonde lay down on top of her. The younger woman nuzzled her nose against Emily's neck.

JJ placed a lingering, open-mouthed kiss against Emily's neck, sucking the skin lightly. "I'm Jennifer to you," she rocked her hips forward, rubbing the toy against Emily.

Emily shivered and then shuddered before she could stop herself. JJ pulled back with a worrying look on her face. The brunette caressed JJ's cheek with one of her hands, placing her other on the small of JJ's back. A guilty look passed her face and she opened her mouth to speak before closing her lips again.

"What is it?" JJ asked, kissing Emily softly.

"I…" Emily shifted uncomfortable, scared that her reasons of hesitation would be laughed at or not taken seriously. "I know it's not real," she started with a roll of her eyes. She was trying to conceal how she really felt. "But I…" she blinked. "I haven't really had a good experience with…"

JJ chewed her lip, realizing she'd made a mistake. "Sorry," she quickly apologized "But…" she tucked some of Emily's hair behind her ear. "But I'm not them, Emily," she reminded gently. "I'm not them… I'm your girlfriend... Fiance," she corrected with a smile. "Your lover…" she kissed Emily's jaw line.

"I know," Emily nuzzled her nose against JJ's cheek as she reached a hand down to feel the shaft. She chuckled lowly. "I see you took the liberty of lubricating it," there was a hint of amusement in Emily's tone.

"Yeah," JJ drawled, dropping her forehead against the pillow next to Emily's head. "I didn't realise…"

"It's okay," Emily assured. She placed two fingers under the blonde's chin to lift JJ's gaze to her own. "I trust you," her eyes showed JJ how she felt clearly. "I trust you and I love you."

A low churning stirred low in JJ's stomach. Her eyes darkened and she rocked her hips forward again, gently kissing Emily's neck.

"You need to relax," JJ whispered.

"I know," Emily whispered back.

"I can help," JJ dragged her tongue along the column of Emily's throat.

Emily shivered and pulled in a sharp breath, winding her hand into JJ's hair as the blonde continued to torture her pleasurably with her lips and tongue. She shifted her hips as JJ moved lower.

JJ reached Emily's collarbone and nibbled lightly. She knew the things that drove Emily crazy and she didn't mind taking her time to worship Emily before they did anything. She certainly didn't want to force the brunette to do something she didn't want to do. Her lips moved lower, her tongue slipping from between her lips.

"Jennifer," Emily's chest was heaving, her neck arching off of the bed. "Please."

JJ smirked smugly as her eyes watched Emily's face. She reached Emily's breasts and pulled a nipple into her mouth, sucking softly. She opened her mouth as wide as possible as she sucked again. Her hand played with Emily's other breast, teasing as she drew circles around the brunette's nipple before tugging it with her fingers.

"Oh God," Emily moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. She was already panting and her cheeks flushed under the attention JJ was paying her. "Jennifer," she groaned, pushing JJ's head down. "Please…"

"I like hearing you beg," JJ whispered as her lips began to continue their path south.

The younger woman licked between Emily's breasts, moaning at the taste. She used her tongue to draw path between Emily's rib cage and along the middle of Emily's abdomen. Her lips placed open-mouthed kisses around the brunette's abs and she reached her hand up to caress Emily's breast as she moved even lower. Her fingers danced along the very bottom of Emily's stomach as her lips followed.

Emily moaned loudly and her back arched. Her muscles clenched in anticipation and her legs opened wider, welcoming JJ.

"Please, baby," Emily whispered. "Please… Please…"

JJ moaned at Emily acting so submissively. She teased the inside of Emily's thighs, nipping the skin before soothing it with her tongue. Emily's hands tightened their grip in JJ's hair and tugged. Her muscles clenched as she waited for the first touch of JJ's tongue against her.

JJ used her thumbs to pull Emily's lower lips apart. She gently blew and bit her lip as a shaky moan passed the brunette's lips. She flicked the tip of her tongue against Emily's clit, pinning Emily to the bed using her hand across the older woman's abdomen to stop her from bucking. She teased for a little while, making eight circuits around Emily's clit and entrance. A sharp tug against her hair caused a low groan and JJ finally stopped teasing.

JJ lashed her tongue against Emily's clit before gently sucking the bud into her mouth. She wanted Emily to reach the edge quickly, and she knew exactly how to do it. JJ slowly pushed two fingers into Emily, continuing to pleasure Emily using her lips and tongue. She moved her fingers in time with her mouth. After a few minutes, Emily's moans became louder, her voice rising an octave. JJ quickened her pace and curled her fingers upwards, searching for the spot she knew would throw Emily over the edge. She deftly found it and used it to her advantage.

"Jennifer!" Emily moaned loudly. A guttural groan passed her lips. "Oh, right there, Jennifer, oh," she rocked her hips with JJ's thrusts, squeezing her eyes shut as her muscles clenched and contracted.

JJ hummed, the vibrations running through Emily. It was enough to push the brunette over the edge. An intense feeling of pleasure exploded inside Emily and she screamed out, her hands painfully gripping JJ's hair.

"Oh God," Emily's body quivered and shuddered. "Jennifer," she relinquished her grip in JJ's hair.

JJ gently kissed the inside of Emily's thigh as she crawled up the older woman's body. She kissed Emily's abdomen and each individual rib as she continued upwards, only stopping when the older woman raked her nails over her back. She looked up at Emily and smiled, pulling the brunette into a passionate kiss. Her tongue danced with the Emily's and Emily moaned at the taste.

"Let me," JJ whispered, dipping the tip of the shaft into Emily.

Emily reached down and dipped her own hand between her legs before grasping the shaft. She made soft jerking motions with her hand, loving the breathy moan she heard come from JJ.

"Baby," Emily rested her free hand on JJ's back. She used her other hand to guide the shaft to her entrance. "I'm ready," she whispered into JJ's ear, nibbling on the blonde's earlobe. "Take me," she whispered.

JJ kissed Emily's lips as she slowly pushed her hips forward. She watched the red toy enter Emily and groaned. She pulled her hips back and then thrust them forward gently, watching Emily carefully. She continued at the same slow pace, her lips trailing along Emily's neck.

"You're not making a lot of noise," JJ whispered as she pulled back to look at Emily's face, her chest heaving slightly.

"I…" Emily shivered as JJ tilted her hips upwards. "It feels…"

"Emily," JJ nuzzled her nose against Emily's as the brunette cradled her face. "It's me," she reminded again. "And I've never used one of these before," she chuckled to lighten the mood.

It worked and Emily laughed quietly, wrapping her arms around JJ. "You're doing a good job," she whispered honestly. Emily closed her eyes. It may have felt a little uncomfortable for her and a little strange, but Emily could deal with that for the sake of JJ.

Emily moaned softly, rocking her hips with JJ's thrusts. Her neck arched as JJ's lips descended against the sensitive skin again. She trailed her hands down JJ's back, loving the purr she got from JJ, before gripping the blonde's ass. JJ groaned, her neck arching as she pushed her chest out. Her hips lifted, allowing the shaft to enter Emily more deeply than it had before.

Emily gasped in surprise, gripping JJ's ass tighter.

"You liked that?" JJ asked, resting her forehead against Emily as she continued to thrust, making sure to lift her hips a little before thrusting.

Emily groaned, her cheeks flushing. "Jennifer," she whispered, pulling JJ into a deep kiss.

Their tongues entwined together as JJ continued to thrust. Her thrusts became a little faster, a little harder, as a thin sheen of sweat began to form on both of the women's body. Their breaths mingled together and JJ's hair created a curtain around Emily's head, meaning Emily could only see JJ's face. Stormy blues locked onto chocolate browns. Their lips brushed against one another's every so often and JJ could feel the erratic pattern of Emily's breath against her neck.

"Emily," JJ was panting. "I'm pretty sure I'm…"

Emily rolled her hips with each of JJ's thrusts, knowing what if felt like when she'd been wearing the strap-on. She gripped JJ's ass and pulled her closer, rocking her hips faster.

"Emily," JJ moaned in pleasure.

"Baby," Emily moaned in response, clenching her muscles tighter, rolling her hops even faster. "Harder, Jennifer, please," she begged. "Please! I need you to make me..." the brunette trailed off.

JJ looked at Emily in surprise, stopping for a few seconds, before beginning to thrust again. "That's a real turn on," JJ whispered, thrusting faster.

"I…" Emily blushed in embarrassment. She wasn't known for showing her submissive side, especially in the bedroom and yet here she was… And she was enjoying it. "I couldn't stop myself," she managed to say through gritted teeth.

"I don't mind," JJ rocked her hips faster. She groaned. "Open your legs a little wider," she nibbled Emily's jaw line.

Emily quickly did as JJ asked and moaned loudly when JJ thrust her hips forward again. JJ moaned too, knowing she was able to go that much deeper. She ground her hips forward and when she began to feel Emily quivering, she attached her lips to the muscle where shoulder met neck, sucking lightly. Emily screamed out and her hips shuddered uncontrollably, pulling on the harness.

Instead of screaming, JJ bit down harder and sucked harshly, her own body quivering. After a few long seconds she collapsed on top of Emily, exhausted and out of breath. Emily's arms slowly wrapped around her.

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ."

JJ let out a breathy chuckle in agreement. She had a lazy smile as she pulled back. "That was fun," she said straight faced.

Emily couldn't help but laugh. JJ laughed too, the movement in her body caused Emily to moan as the shaft moved inside her.

"Sorry," JJ quickly apologized, pulling her hips back to pull the toy out of Emily. Emily gasped. "Sorry," she whispered again.

"It's okay," Emily assured with a smile.

"And I'm sorry for waking you," JJ smirked.

"Smart-ass," Emily mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

JJ gently kissed Emily before pulling back. "Was it okay?" she asked. "For you?"

Emily watched JJ. "Well," she bit her bottom lip. "I mean… I'm not sure," a worried expression appeared on JJ's face. "I think I might need you to do it again," she continued, chewing her bottom lip. "So I can work out if I liked it or not…"

JJ grinned and sighed in relief, earning a chuckle from Emily. Emily quickly rolled over so that JJ was placed underneath her. The blonde gasped and her eyes darkened.

"I've never done it in this position before," Emily's cheeks flushed in embarrassment once again.

"Don't worry," JJ smiled. "You're in for a lot of fun…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Emily padded across the bedroom carpet to the on suit bathroom where she knew the younger woman was busy looking at herself in the mirror. _Typical_,Emily thought with a small smile. She was wearing a robe, but as she walked into the bathroom, she untied the lose knot holding the robe closed and pushed her shoulders back, allowing the clothing to drop carelessly to the floor. JJ was naked, standing in front of the mirror, doing God knows what. Emily wrapped her hands around her from behind and rested her chin on JJ's shoulder, peering at JJ's reflection in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"I…" JJ narrowed her eyes at herself in the mirror. "Self therapy," she nodded with satisfaction.

"Jennifer Jareau says what?" Emily asked with a chuckle.

JJ turned around and leant back against the small cupboard that held the mirror above it. She pulled Emily to her as smiled, letting her eyes roam around the brunette's toned body boldly. Her eyes fell on the top of Emily's shoulder and she bit her lip, trying to suppress the grin that was slowly forming.

"Yeah," Emily said, looking at her own shoulder. "You kind of… Left a mark," she pointed out. "Obviously not on purpose," she deadpanned. She looked pointedly at JJ.

JJ couldn't hold the grin in any longer and it slowly spread onto her face. "Okay, okay, shoot me," JJ blushed slightly. "I couldn't help it…" she argued. "And it was your fault. You're just too good in bed," she punctuated each word. "That's a compliment too, so you should be happy about it."

Emily rolled her eye before cupping JJ's chin, allowing her gaze to linger on the blonde's lips for a few seconds. She slowly leant in and softly kissed the younger woman, moaning as she did. JJ was eager to return the kiss and tilted her head to the side. The kiss deepened quickly and with all thoughts of getting changed leaving Emily's mind, she lifted JJ up onto the cupboard.

JJ moaned as Emily's lips slowly glided along her neck. "I'll have to call my parents today," she mused quietly, softly running her hands through Emily's hair. "I need to arrange a time for us to go down and meet them…"

Emily mumbled something before pulling back. "And you really think that's relevant to bring up now?" she asked in amusement. She placed a soft linger kiss against JJ's lips whilst her hands glided up and down JJ's thighs.

"It's important," JJ answered without pause. "They're my parents…"

Emily's expression softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that," she apologised, caressing JJ's cheek. "I know it's important. I know you and your parents are close," she assured. "But I'm just really horny right now and…

JJ laughed and her head tipped back. "You're just… A sex driven monkey!" JJ shook her head incredulously, the small smile telling Emily that JJ was amused.

"I am," Emily admitted proudly. "And I don't mind at all," she whispered into JJ's ear before sucking the blonde's earlobe between her lips.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ slowly came to a stop and keeled over. She placed her hands on her knees as she panted breathlessly. She wafted her hand at Emily who was still jogging on the spot, a grin of satisfaction on her face.

"Keep," JJ paused to pull in a much needed breath. "Going…" she stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips, her chest heaving heavily. "I'll catch… Up to you… In a minute…"

Emily laughed loudly. "Can't keep up with me, Jareau," she teased as she began to jog in circles around JJ. "Come on! What's happened to you?" she chuckled.

"I'm a sprinter," JJ defended with a scornful scowl. "I sprint. I don't jog."

Emily continued to jog on the spot and glanced down at her watch. "We've been running for a while," she admitted, pulling her earphones out of her ears so that she was able to hear JJ better. "Do you want to start heading back."

"Oh God, please," JJ drawled in desperation. "I. Am. Exhausted."

"Do you want to go to the supermarket once we get back and have showered?" Emily asked JJ. "I mean… My kitchen's nearly empty. I'm not used to catering for guests," she shrugged one shoulder. "And I don't shop much so…"

JJ smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I don't mind," she answered. "You need to buy healthier stuff anyway," she pointed out. "I'll help you with that."

"Are you criticising the way I eat?" Emily pointed at herself and acted as though she'd been offended. "Because last time I checked I had better endurance than you which usually means…"

"Yeah, yeah," JJ lightly pushed Emily. "I'm a sprinter," she repeated. "I could beat you racing any day."

"Are you making a bet?" Emily asked challengingly. She was never one to back down from a challenge. "I'll race you."

"To that that lamppost," JJ pointed to a metal pole that was approximately 250 metres from where she and Emily were standing in the park.

"Whenever you're ready," Emily said cockily.

"You have such a big ego," JJ stated incredulously. She walked up to Emily and slowly dragged her tongue along the side of Emily's neck, smirking when Emily gasped.

"I'm sweaty," Emily pushed JJ away. "You're disgusting," she pulled a face.

"You were sweaty last night but weren't complaining," JJ pointed out easily.

"Smart-ass," Emily muttered.

"Go!" JJ turned and began to sprint towards what the two women had agreed was the finishing line.

"What?" Emily asked in shock. "You cheat!" she shouted before realizing she was still stood motionless.

Whispering a curse under her breath, Emily began to run after JJ, confident she'd be able to beat the blonde despite the fact she'd managed to gain a rather large head start.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily followed JJ as the blonde pushed the shopping cart around the supermarket, glancing at the shelves as she passed them. The younger woman had taken charge rather quickly once they'd arrived. At first, Emily had been unwilling and rather stubborn, arguing that JJ would buy all of the wrong things and buy foreign food that the brunette would neither eat or even attempt to try. But after some compromising, Emily had agreed to let the blonde chose the main groceries that they needed, including fruit and vegetables, as long as she was able to choose some unhealthy foods and choose the wine and alcohol.

"You're so bossy," Emily observed as she placed the cans of peas back on the shelf. She couldn't understand what the difference was between the can of peas JJ was holding and the can of peas that she'd been previously holding. "There's no difference between them," Emily turned to JJ. "They're both the same, just different prices."

JJ raised an eyebrow and looked at Emily with an unimpressed expression, holding the can in her hand. She place one hand on her hip. "You agreed, so behave," she told Emily firmly. Emily opened her mouth to point something else out but JJ quickly held her hand in the air, stopping Emily's protests. "Shush, or no sex," she warned in a quite voice.

Emily narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't," she didn't sound so sure. JJ just shrugged and turned away, facing the shelf that contained various different cans of peas. "You would," Emily muttered under her breath. "That's not fair though! It's my kitchen!"

"You agreed," JJ reminded confidently. She turned around with the can of peas she'd decided they'd buy. "You compromised," she kissed the tip of Emily's nose. "So shush," she placed the can into the shopping cart before she began to push the cart down the isle.

"Okay, okay," Emily surrendered, walking beside JJ. "Fine," she huffed. "What do you want to do when we get ho-." the brunette cut herself off and stopped walking. JJ carried on walking until she realised Emily was no longer next to her. She stopped and turned around, a curious frown on her face. "Home…" Emily finished, tilting her head as she looked at JJ.

JJ still had a frown on her face. "What is it?" she asked.

"We're getting married," Emily started, smiling at the grin that made it's way on JJ's face. "But we don't, officially, live together," she pointed out in disbelief. "Jennifer, do you want to move in with me?" Emily asked.

JJ's grin became impossibly bigger and she laughed. "This has been the best month of my life," she put her hand out in front of her, offering it to Emily. She pulled the brunette to her. "Of course I would," she smiled. "I'd love too!"

Emily laughed as she brought the blonde's hand to her lips. She placed a gently kiss against the back of it before placing it high on her chest. Emily wanted to kiss JJ, but she wasn't sure how the younger woman would react to public signs of affection, especially kissing. She'd never asked. They hadn't been out in public much as a couple either.

"Come here," JJ seemed to sense Emily's hesitation. She gripped the front of Emily's shirt and pulled her in for a soft, lingering kiss. "I don't care what other people thing," she whispered against Emily's lips as she kissed her again. "I love you. And I'm proud to be marrying you," she finished as she pulled back.

Emily smiled. "I know that… And I'm going to be extremely proud to call you my wife," she assured. "I just didn't know if you'd appreciate it…"

"I'm perfectly okay with it," JJ kissed Emily again just to prove her point. "Come on," she eventually pulled back. "We've got to get the shopping done," she grinned.

Emily nodded her agreement and let JJ lead the way as the younger woman seemed to know exactly what they needed. She walked next to the blonde and slipped her hand across the small of JJ's back as they walked.

"I love you," Emily whispered into JJ's ear, locking eyes with JJ when she turned to look at her.

"I love you too," JJ softly caressed Emily's cheek before placing both hands back onto the handle of the shopping cart.

The two women slowly made their way around the supermarket, chatting mindlessly and light-heartedly about anything they could think of. They were content just to have each others company. The brunette subconsciously rubbed her thumb against the small of JJ's back as they made their way up and down the isles.

"Do you want some beers as well?" Emily asked as she scanned the alcohol section.

"They're going to think we're alcoholics," JJ answered with a raised eyebrow. "But why not?" she shrugged one shoulder.

Emily picked up a carton of beers and placed it into the shopping cart, placing it next to the two wine bottles she'd also decided to purchase. They'd finally finished their shopping and made their way to the checkout. The two made light conversation with the cashier and then Emily paid using her card before the two left the store.

Emily opened the boot and took the bags from JJ as the blonde passed the to her. "I'm so tired," she complained pouting.

"Work tomorrow," JJ reminded smugly as she finished passing Emily the carrier bags.

Emily rolled her eyes and sighed. "Don't remind me," she scowled as she closed the boot.

"I thought you loved your job?" JJ asked as she pecked Emily on the lips before making her way to the drivers door.

"I do," Emily admitted as she climbed into the passenger side. She turned her head and looked at JJ. "I just hate getting up in the morning… And paperwork. I hate paperwork."

JJ shook her head with a small smile as she turned the key in the ignition.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ sat on the sofa cradling her cell phone in her hands. The two women had just had dinner before retiring to the couch; JJ with a glass of wine and Emily with a beer. The brunette had left to go the bathroom and JJ had started thinking about her parents. She knew she should call them and arrange a weekend to go down, but she wasn't sure what to say. JJ figured out her parents had been a bit more reserved about how they felt about their daughter being engaged to a woman as that said woman had been in the hospital close to never recovering. They might not be so reserved this time.

With a sigh, JJ scrolled down the phone list on her mobile and found her parents number. She quickly pressed the call button before she changed her mind. After a few rings, the other end of the phone was picked up.

"Jenni, sweetheart!" her mother's voice called from the other end of the phone. "I was wondering when you were going to call."

JJ chuckled. "Yeah… So was I… I didn't want to phone with Emily in the room because she can be a bit," the blonde trailed off as she tried to think of the right word. "Shy?"

"Oh," Sandy said. "You gave the impression that she was rather outgoing and dangerous…"

"She's not dangerous!" JJ argued, wondering where her mother had got that from. "And she's only outgoing around people she trusts. She's not very close to her parents. Not like I am to you," JJ finally shut up. She didn't know if she was saying too much.

Sandy smiled. "That's okay. She sounds like a really nice person… And I'm happy for you! I always thought you were more into girls whilst you lived here anyway."

JJ blushed a crimson red. "Mom!" she complained half-heartedly. Deciding she'd rather watch Emily become embarrassed, she turned around on the couch and called Emily's name towards the stairs. "There's somebody on the phone for you!"

"Who is it?" Emily shouted back loudly. JJ heard a door open and close and then the sound of footsteps along the hallway leading to the stairs. "Who is it?" she asked again as she peered over the banister.

"Just… Somebody who wants to talk to you," JJ answered cryptically, holding the phone out over the back of the sofa.

Emily nodded suspiciously. "Right…" she drawled.

The brunette took the phone from JJ and held it next to her ear. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds before Emily received a reply. Emily spent the time to glare suspiciously at the blonde woman sat smiling on the couch. The older woman rounded the couch and sat next to JJ.

"Hello!" a very enthusiastic voice was heard through the phone.

"Is this Garcia's twin sister or something?" Emily whispered with a frown. JJ nudged Emily. "Hey," Emily said again, waiting for the awkward silence.

"I'm Sandy," the woman on the other end greeted. "I'm guessing JJ didn't tell you who I am?" she asked.

"Sandy!" it dawned on Emily. "No she didn't," the brunette once again glared at JJ. "You could of told me, Jennifer," Sandy heard her scold. "It's nice to finally speak to you," Emily returned her attention back to the phone call. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Jenni never stops talking about you," Sand chuckled. "And I hope everything she's said about me is good?"

Emily grinned. "Don't worry," she assured. "Everything she's told me has been good."

"I'm glad," Sandy let out a sigh of relief. "You know…," she started. "She doesn't let very many people call her Jennifer. She doesn't even let me or her father call her by her first name," Sandy pointed out.

Emily smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I know," she admitted. "She's told me," Emily turned and looked at JJ, softly running her thumb against the blonde's jaw line.

"She must really like…" Sandy trailed off and a soft smile settled on her lips. "Love you," she corrected. "I'm really happy you're with my daughter. She hasn't been so happy in a long time and I'm not really concerned whether she's dating a man or a woman. I wasn't too concerned at college either, but her father…" Sandy chewed her bottom lip.

"Don't worry," Emily reassured.

"He's a bit stuck in his ways… But I hope you'll feel welcome when you finally come down to meet us," Sandy hoped. "I just wish that Jenni had told us earlier… I mean… We didn't even know she'd stop seeing Will, never mind become engaged to somebody else."

"She can be a bit…" Emily searched for the right word.

"Forgetful," both Sandy and Emily said at the same time.

The two women laughed. Emily had to admit, she was nervous about meeting JJ's parents. She didn't need their blessing or approval but she'd like it. Emily also knew that it would mean a lot to JJ. JJ and her parents had always been close and she knew that JJ's parents disapproving the blonde's engagement to a woman would affect the younger woman greatly. It may even cause JJ to begin to pull away or doubt her feelings. Emily didn't want that to happen. She wouldn't let that happen.

"I can't wait to meet you," Sandy relaxed a little. The first part of the phone call hadn't gone smoothly, but she was beginning to like Emily already. "I think we'll get on just fine."

"I hope so," Emily agreed. "Would you like me to hand the phone back over to Jennifer?" she asked. "So that you can agree on dates and… Stuff?"

"I'd appreciate it," Sandy answered.

"Alright," Emily nodded her head. "It was nice speaking to you, Miss. Jareau."

Sandy smiled. "I won't have any of that! You'll be my daughter-in-law soon. Sandy will do just fine."

"Okay… Sandy it is then," Emily agreed, a big grin forming on her face. "I'll hand you back over to Jennifer now."

Emily handed the phone back to JJ and then zoned out. She didn't want to be nosy and she didn't know if JJ was going to speak to Sandy about anything personal. So instead of listening in, Emily watched the television and waited patiently for the two women to finish talking. After JJ put the phone down, she nudged Emily's shoulder.

"So I heard laughing from you?" JJ inquired with a raised eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"Well…" Emily turned and looked at JJ. "I think I like your mother. She's a nice woman."

JJ's face fell. "Seriously? You've not even met her yet," she pointed out.

"She _sounded _like she's a nice woman," Emily corrected herself.

"You've never spoken to her face-to-face so you're point's invalid."

Emily just shook her head.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The two women were engaged in an intimate conversation as they stepped out of the elevator and towards the glass double doors leading to the bullpen of their BAU team. Emily's arm was slung around JJ's shoulder and the blonde's hand was gently entwined with Emily's hand, making sure the brunette couldn't pull her arm away. The older woman reached her hand out to open the door so that she could step through with JJ.

"Yeah, but you can't just say that," Emily turned to JJ with a small frown. "Well you can… But you shouldn't," she corrected as they slowly walked through the bullpen.

"Why not?" JJ asked curiously. "I wouldn't be hurting anyone," she argued her point as they came to a halt in front of Emily desk.

"Not true," Emily disagreed as JJ turned around to face her. "You'd be hurting yourself… And you shouldn't do that," she continued easily. "Why are we even talking about this?" Emily asked with a chuckle. "You're beautiful. You're perfect…"

JJ blushed and shook her head. "No I'm not," she said quietly. "That's you," she locked eyes with Emily's. "You're beautiful and you're perfect."

Emily gently caressed JJ's jaw line and pulled the blonde into a soft, gentle kiss before pulling back. "Are we keeping this quiet?" the brunette whispered, bringing JJ's left hand to her lips and placing a gentle kiss against it.

"Is that why you haven't given me the ring to me yet?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Emily drawled. "I haven't given it to you yet because I have to find the perfect ring. You deserve nothing less than perfect," she told confidently.

JJ blushed again. "Baby, any ring you find for me would be perfect," she reminded. "As long as people are able to see that I belong to you… That I'm going to marry you… I really don't care."

"But, Jennifer," Emily rubbed her thumb against JJ's jaw line. "I do care. It has to be perfect. There's only going to be one engagement ring, one wedding ring," she spoke softly. "One wedding…"

"Why do you have to say things like that when we're in public?" JJ asked, her eyes glazing over. "I love you," she captured Emily's lips in a lingering kiss. "But I'm going to go to my office before you say something else and make me cry…"

A smile broke onto Emily's face. "Sorry…"

"You're not sorry and you know it," JJ pointed out, keeping her hand entwined with Emily's as she walked backwards. She wanted to keep personal contact with the brunette for as long as possible. Eventually, the distance between them become too much and JJ was regretfully forced to let go of Emily's hand. "I'll see you when I come down for coffee."

"Won't be long then," Emily said with a small chuckle.

The older woman stayed stood up in front of her desk before JJ's door had been securely shut behind her. She sighed and heavily collapsed into the desk chair before using her feet to push the chair forward.

Morgan, who'd been watching the interaction between the two women raised an eyebrow. He glanced at Garcia and saw her with a teary eyed look on her face with both of her hands placed over her heart.

"Why can't I find someone like that?" Garcia asked in a whisper. "Maybe I should date women…"

Morgan closed his eyes and chuckled in amusement. "Good luck with that," Morgan heavily patted Garcia's shoulder as she rose from his seat and walk across the bullpen towards Emily. "You've got her wrapped around your little finger," he commented as her leant back against her desk.

A low chuckle made it's way past Emily's lips. "Oh, trust me," she started in a light tone. "I'm not the one with her wrapped around my little finger… It's the other way around," she corrected as she laid the case file on the desk in front of her and leant back.

"You two seem really happy," Morgan mused proudly. "Like an old married couple." Emily chuckled nervously and blushed. "What?"

"You're speaking about a topic that Emily finds rather uncomfortable," Reid called over to his team mate. "You should probably avoid the subject and talk about something else.

Emily looked at Reid and smiled gratefully. She mouthed a thank-you before turning her attention back to Morgan.

"I'm joining the lesbian bandwagon," Garcia gushed as she rushed over in her bright pink heels. "I'm done with the dodgy, rocky landscape of the straight life… I've found a road that seems to bend into the distance. And I'm following it," she reached her hand out in front of her.

"Sure thing," Emily drawled, half in amusement and half in worry. "What have you drank, or for that matter, eaten, this morning?" she asked curiously.

"Shush," Garcia swatted her hand across Emily's head.

"Ouch!" Emily complained.

"Oh, shut it butchy," Garcia scowled.

"Who's hitting my Emily and why?" JJ frowned as she made her way down the few steps of the catwalk which led to the bullpen, empty coffee cup in hand. "What's going on?" she asked as she made her way over to the desk, hitching her hips onto the desk and wrapping an arm around Emily's shoulder as the brunette spun around in her chair. Emily was no longer facing the desk, but facing her friends. The only people missing were Rossi and Hotch.

"Garcia wants to become a lesbian," Emily tilted her head towards the blonde as she explained what had happened.

"Well…" Garcia looked adoringly between JJ and Emily. "You're such a cute couple and…" she dropped her head. "I give up with romance. Maybe that's not my speciality… Maybe I need to find a new one."

Emily shook her head. "What have we started?"

"What're you saying?" Garcia asked pretending to be offended.

"We're saying," Rossi answered for the rest of the team as he staggered forward. "That we love you just the way you are."

Garcia smiled at Rossi. "Maybe I should go for older men."

The whole team scrunched their faces up. "Too much information!" they complained loudly.

"What's going on here?" came a stern voice from behind them.

The whole team turned around to see Hotch making his way towards them.

"JJ and Emily have become a tourist attraction," Reid grinned. The others turned the other way again, looking at Reid. "That was a joke," he blushed. "Because… It…" he stuttered. "I thought it was funny."

Emily snickered and set the rest of the team into a quiet chuckle. "It was good," Emily nodded proudly. "Well done," she laughed.

"How're you feeling?" Hotch asked Emily, a rare smile playing on his lips.

Emily grinned. "I'm good," she admitted. "I'm feeling really good…"

"I'm glad," Hotch said. "Welcome back."

The team mindlessly chatted for a few minutes before they dispersed. JJ and Emily made a coffee with Morgan. Rossi and Hotch discussed something on their way back to Hotch's office and Garcia congratulated Reid for one of his first ever jokes.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily scribbled down a few more notes before scanning the case file. She prepared the notes for a more detailed preliminary profile and made sure that they fitted the profile of the murders that had taken place. Emily nodded along and placed the piece of paper onto her desk along with the case file. Now she had to write all of the notes out again in more detail. She put the pen down and ran her hand over her face, wondering what had inspired her, after everything that had happened in her life, to join the BAU.

"Emily," a deep voice called from the catwalk. Emily raised her head curiously. "Can I see you in my office for a moment?"

Emily briefly glanced around at everyone and they just shrugged. "Yeah, sure…" she stood up and pushed her seat back before stepping away from her desk.

Hotch had already disappeared into his office, leaving the door open so that Emily could come in. Emily quietly closed the door behind her and sat down in the chair opposite Hotch once she walked in. He was sat behind his desk looking closely at something. Emily sat patiently and waited.

"I have a case that's come to me from Seattle," Hotch started.

"Seattle?" Emily asked. "That's a 45 hour drive…"

"4 hours on a plane," Hotch pointed out as he finally raised his eyes from the report he was reading. "There's a case, currently undergoing, in court about the possible murder of a child."

Emily raised an eyebrow, a shocked expression covering her face. "A child? How old?" she asked.

"Two… They want a behavioral export to join them for a consult to give evidence to either convict him or to plead him innocent," Hotch picked a case file up from his desk and passed it over to Emily. "You have expertise in the area of children?"

"Child advocacy, sir," Emily answered. "But… There's… There's no child to…" she shook her head. "Sir, with all do respect, I doubt I'd be of much help to this case," she argued. "I specialize in serving the needs of children… Mental health, medical care, education…"

"And legal and legislative issues," Hotch quickly added. "You'd be more suited to this case than any other agent in the BAU. I'd send Morgan but this fits into your area of expertise."

"But…" Emily scanned the folder. "What do I do? Just walk into court and…" she looked at Hotch.

"You should read through all of the information tonight, you'll be flying to Seattle tomorrow. You'll be watching for changes in the unsub's behavior during the first half of the court case. People will be giving evidence to prove he's guilty or prove his innocence. You're to write down notes accordingly," Hotch watched Emily carefully. "After the first half of the trail you'll be given permission to interview the unsub before you head back to the hotel. The next day you'll be giving your own evidence and your own expertise to the jury."

Emily swallowed and her eyes drifted across the room. "Sir, I don't want to argue, but I really don't think I'd be suited to this case…"

"I've already told them that you'll be there," Hotch ended any argument Emily was going to throw at her. "You'll do a good job, Prentiss. I know you will," he looked down at his desk and picked up a pen. He glanced back up at Emily. "You can go."

Emily looked at the file in her hand before standing up. "Thank-you, sir," she muttered sarcastically as she walked out of the room.

Emily left Hotch's office without looking at anyone in the bullpen. She collapsed into her seat and shuffled forward before opening the file. She lay it on the table in front of her and began to read through it. Certain phrases and words filtered through her mind.

_Death, multiple head injuries, fractured ribs, brain hemorrhage, dead on arrival, possible assault, reason to believe child abuse had taken place, bruises caused by fingers, possible rough handling._

Emily closed the case file and then sat back in her chair. Her eyes were distant. She was used to going on consults to defend a child; a child that was alive and well. This was different. There was no child. The child was already gone. How was she supposed to have a clear head throughout the consult? Would her judgment be clouded? Wasn't it clear from the evidence that the child had been murdered?

Small hands molded around her shoulders. "You've been here for hours," JJ said gently, looking down at what looked like x-rays from the file Emily was reading. "The rest of the team are going to head out for drinks," she continued. "Do you want to come with? It'll help take your mind of things…"

Emily slowly turned around in her seat. "I have a consult tomorrow," she told JJ. "And I need to have read through all of this evidence… Through all of the case reports… Domestic records… Everything before tomorrow," she said regretfully. "I don't think I'm going to have time to go for a drink."

JJ carefully looked around her to see who was in the bullpen before placing her hands on the desk either side of Emily. She leant in and captured Emily's lips in a soft gentle kiss, brushing her tongue against the brunette's bottom lip. Before the kiss could become too serious, JJ pulled back, resting her forehead against Emily's.

"You've been reading this all day," JJ pointed out confidently. "You'll get it done, besides, based on consults I've done before, you'll have tomorrow to go through it as well… I'm sure you'll be able to get it done," she stood in front of Emily and gently caressed the older woman's cheek. "Come for a drink. Take your mind of things."

Emily looked over JJ's shoulder. "Who's going?" she asked.

"Everyone but Hotch," JJ answered. "He said he had some things that he needed to sort out before he left work."

Emily took a deep breath and watched JJ carefully. There wasn't a chance that Emily could say no to JJ. "Okay," she eventually agreed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Told you this was a good idea," JJ spoke loud enough so that her voice could be heard over the music. "I'm always right," she teased, snuggling closer to Emily's side. They were sat next to each other in the booth the team had anointed as their own.

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to that, huh?" Emily raised an eyebrow, knowing JJ would know what she was talking about.

JJ gently kissed Emily, using two fingers under the brunette's chin to turn Emily's face towards her. "You are," JJ agreed. "And hurry up with the ring," she said quietly so nobody else would hear them. "I want everybody else to know I'm yours," she gently kissed Emily again. "That you're mine."

"You know…" Emily started. "I told myself I'd never settle down." JJ looked at her curiously, a small frown on her face. "I was scared of loving someone, scared of commitment," she shook her head with a small chuckle. "Looks like you were just too much for me," she tucked some hair behind JJ's ear. "I don't ever want to lose you… So if I do push you away, remind me why I'm with you… Remind me of this exact conversation…"

JJ chewed her bottom lip and blushed. She still wasn't used to all the flattering compliments, intimate conversations and the deep looks Emily gave her. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too," Emily smiled, gently kissing JJ again.

"Wow!" Morgan called out loudly as her returned to the booth with a tray of beers. "Get a room you two!"

Garcia mumbled her agreement. "You're making me jealous, damn you!"

Emily shook her head. Reid and Rossi had left earlier, Rossi because he was stressing about some paperwork that needed to be done as soon as and Reid because the time at the bar was trespassing the time he usually used to catch up on his reading.

"I can't help," JJ shrugged her shoulder unapologetically. "I'm in love…" she turned and looked at Emily.

Emily smiled. "So am I… You mean the world to me…"

"You two are just…" Garcia huffed. "I no longer have the strength to be happy for you. I'm too jealous," she turned her head away and pretended to act hurt.

"Come and dance with me!" JJ demanded, rather than asked, Emily. "Come on!" she climbed out of the booth and offered her hand.

"You know," Emily rose her hands in the air. "I'm really not one for dancing… I just. Dancing isn't my thing…"

Before Emily could come up with any more arguments against dancing, the blonde took hold of her hand and tugged her out of the booth. The brunette groaned and was about to protest, but JJ silence her with a kiss as she pulled Emily onto the dance floor. She pulled Emily flush against her and rested her hands on the brunette's hips as she moved enthusiastically with the song.

"At least try!" JJ complained as she let go of Emily.

JJ stepped away a little and began to rock her hips to the beat, nodding her head along with it. She ran her hands through her hair as she spun around. Emily cleared her throat uncomfortably. She hated the attention and looks JJ was receiving from the rest of the people in the club. She shook her head as her jealous side began to peak. With a sigh, knowing JJ obviously decided to start dancing to provoke jealousy, she came up behind JJ and wrapped her hands around her.

"You have some serious issues, woman," Emily whispered into her hair. "Serious issues," she continued when she heard JJ laugh.

JJ placed her hands on top of Emily's so that she could change the older woman's grip. Emily loosened her grip and groaned as the blonde slowly grinded to the floor, allowing Emily's hands to glide along her body, before slowly rising up again. JJ turned around and placed her hands onto Emily's shoulders, slowly grinding her hips forward against Emily's.

"I don't have issues," JJ disagreed with a grin. "I just know how to dance…"

Emily placed her hands on JJ's waist as she danced with the younger woman. JJ was really getting into the mood, dancing fluidly and confidently. Emily had to admit… It did look sexy. The blonde rotated her torso with the movements of her hips. Emily tightened her grip as she watched JJ, her eyes darkening.

"I'm sorry," JJ whispered, resting her forehead against Emily's so that their eyes locked. "Am I turning you on?" she whispered into Emily's ear, pulling the brunette's earlobe into her mouth.

JJ stretched her arms out in front of her, keeping her hands on Emily's shoulders, as she bent her back slightly and grinded forward against the older woman.

Emily groaned. "We're getting out of here," she growled as she pulled JJ to her, initiating a deep kiss complete with tongue and wandering hands. It earned them a few wolf whistles from the other dancers and JJ entwined her hand with Emily's, pulling the brunette back to their booth so that they could collect their things.

"We're off," JJ told the two members of the BAU talking in the booth. She kissed Garcia's cheek and gave Morgan a quick hug.

"See you guys tomorrow," Emily smiled as she turned and followed JJ out of the club.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The door was slammed shut and a hand reached out, fumbling with the lock. Eventually, after much frustration, the door was locked and Emily's jacket hit the floor. Her lips glided along JJ's neck and she pushed her hips forward, forcing JJ against the wall.

"Emily…" JJ gripped the brunette's shoulders, unsure whether to push her away or just let her continue. "Emily, upstairs."

Emily growled in frustration but listened. She kept JJ against her the whole way, kept their lips locked together, their hands wandering. They tumbled through the door to the other side of the room and JJ was once again pushed against the wall. She moaned loudly as Emily's lips and tongue reached the top of her chest.

"Take the God damned shirt off," JJ demanded, helping Emily to undo all of the buttons so that the shirt could be discarded.

"Emily," JJ started again, rocking her hips against Emily's thigh. "Emily I had an idea," she whispered. The older woman dropped onto her knees onto her knees in front of JJ. "About the strap-on."

"You want me to wear it?" Emily asked curiously as she pulled off JJ's high heels. "What do you want me to do?"

"I…" JJ groaned when Emily's lips descended along her lower abdomen. "I had an idea…" she swallowed thickly, dropping her head back against the wall with a hollow _thud_.

Emily chuckled darkly as she reached out for JJ's belt. "You're going to have to elaborate, Jennifer," she commented in a sultry voice as she finally managed to undo the buckle of the blonde's belt. "I may be a Yale grad but I can't read your mind," she pulled the belt from the loops in JJ's jeans and tossed it behind her.

"You didn't like it," JJ blurted. Emily paused for a few seconds before moving her attention to the button and zipper of JJ's slacks. "I mean… You did, but not a lot," she continued, already having to take in labored breaths. "And… There's a way… There's something you could try, but you don't have to, that could help you enjoy it more," JJ wound her hands into Emily's hair.

Emily pulled JJ's jeans down the blonde's legs and gestured for JJ to step out of them. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Jennifer," she admitted as she trained her eyes on what she really wanted. "You're making no sense at all," she began to place open-mouthed kisses along the inside of JJ's thighs.

"There's a position we could try…" JJ tried as she started again. "But I'm trying to stress the word try. We don't have to, it'd be entirely up to you," she was finding it hard to create sentences in comprehendible English with Emily's lips so close to where she needed them.

"Still not getting you," Emily licked the crease between JJ's thigh and centre. She lifted the younger woman's leg and placed it over her shoulder as she trailed her tongue along the fabric. "I still don't know what you're talking about." Emily's agile tongue reached underneath JJ's panties and JJ knew she had to say it now or she was never going to get it out.

"Doggie style!" JJ called out. She quickly placed the back of her hand against her mouth as though it would take what she said back. Emily's eyes looked up and locked with JJ's. "It's been proven to help with stimulation… And you didn't get a lot of stimulation last time. You only enjoyed it because I did," she gently ran her hands through the brunette's raven locks. "It's been proven…"

"You're not going to start talking about g-spots now, are you?" Emily complained. "Come on, nobody's proved they exist," she shook her head.

"Emily," JJ looked on in disbelief. "You can stand there as a woman and say…" Emily dropped her forehead against JJ's stomach. "I'm sorry, I've totally killed the mood, haven't I?"

"No," Emily stood up. "You're right," she admitted, softly cradling JJ's face. "But," she blushed and looked away. "I don't think I'd be able to do that…"

JJ looked hurt. She opened her mouth to say something but Emily raised her hand to cut the younger woman off.

"Don't take it personally," Emily whispered. "Please… It has nothing to do with you. Absolutely nothing. I'm marrying you because I trust you, I love you… With everything I am and everything I'm going to be," she gently brushed her lips against JJ's. "I'm not good with feelings and I'm not good with words and explaining myself. In my head… It sounds fine but I'll sound like a right idiot if I just come out with what I'm thinking," she admitted.

"No you won't," JJ argued wrapped her hands around Emily's waist to keep the brunette against her. "Talk to me."

"I've only every slept with two men in my entire life and you know who both of those are," Emily started. JJ nodded to let her lover know she was following. "The first time wasn't exactly consensual," her jaw locked and she ground her teeth together, looking away in shame. "I never told anyone because in all honesty I think I led him on and I think it was mainly my faulty. But he fled afterwards anyway. I think he realized…"

JJ was hurt and more than shocked. To think nobody knew this about Emily other than her best friend when she was in Rome, she was touched that the older woman trusted her so much. But she was hurt that Emily had never told her before. It seemed like Emily was ashamed of what happened and JJ believed that the brunette had nothing to feel ashamed about. She couldn't see Emily leading him on and she certainly couldn't see Emily in such a vulnerable position.

"The point is, I think you can guess how he controlled me," Emily shuddered and her eyes rose to meet JJ's. She was surprised to see understanding and empathy there. No disgust. No anger. "The same thing with Doyle," Emily swallowed thickly. "He…" her eyes filled with tears. "He did it… And I had to like it. I had no say, no choice, in the matter. Last night," a tear rolled down her cheek. "That was hard for me, Jennifer. I think because I was still half asleep that I was more willing, but trust me, I'd of never thought I'd trust anyone enough to let them do that to me again."

JJ herself had begun to silently cry as she'd listened to Emily. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know…" JJ pulled Emily into a tight hug and the two cried together, holding each other in a tight embrace.

After a few long moments, Emily pulled back. "I'm not saying that I'm not willing to try," Emily swallowed the lump in throat as she saw the pain JJ was in. "But I just… It has to be right, you know?" she tried. "I… I need to know that I'm not going to freak out or accidentally hurt you or…"

JJ placed her finger over Emily's lips. "You don't have to say anymore," her voice was emotional and thick. "To tell me that," the blonde gently kissed Emily. "I'm glad you told me… And I'm sorry about the other night…"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Emily assured JJ. "So stop saying sorry. You didn't even know me back then and," she shrugged a shoulder. "I probably wouldn't be here if all of that didn't happen. I wouldn't have you and that…" she shook her head as though the thought was too hard to even comprehend. "That's a horrible thing to think about."

"I love you," JJ's eyes filled with fresh tears.

"I love you too," Emily's own eyes filled up as she watched JJ.

"Just…" JJ rested her forehead against Emily's, her eyes fluttering shut. "What can I do to make you feel better."

"Be there for me," Emily whispered. "Be patient," she cradled JJ's face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs against the younger woman's cheeks. "Show me you love me…"

JJ opened her eyes and brushed her lips against Emily's. "Always," she promised, slowly allowing her hands to wander. "Always," she repeated.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Emily groaned as the alarm clock began to blare. She swatted her hand in the direction of the sound to try and hit the alarm clock but had no luck. With an annoyed sigh, she used her hand to push herself up (since she was lying on the stomach) and turned the alarm clock. She glared at it and then pushed it off the edge of the bedside table. She collapsed back onto the bed and turned her head towards JJ, gently running her hand along the blonde's back.

"Jennifer," Emily called out softly. JJ grumbled and buried her face further into the pillow. "Jennifer," she repeated more loudly. JJ grumbled again before rolling over. Emily gasped. "Oh my God," her eyes scanned JJ's body. "Did I do that?" she asked in shock.

JJ chuckled, not seeing Emily's torment. "You got a little carried away," a small smile played on her lips as she remembered the previous night.

"JJ." JJ's eyes opened at the use of her abbreviated name. "I did that?" she asked in disbelief.

JJ's shining blue eyes softened and she reached out, softly caressing Emily's face. "Emily, I asked you to," she reminded quietly. She pulled Emily on top of her and brought their lips together. "I forced you to really," she corrected as she pulled back.

"But," Emily made a sign that she was going to move back to look at JJ again.

"No," JJ more forcefully held Emily against her. "I bit you so it's only fair anyway," the blonde's eyes settled on the mark resting on Emily's shoulder. And the one resting on her hip. And the one resting on… JJ shook her head. "We're both as bad as each other," she calmed. "Look at you," she grinned in amusement.

Emily looked down at herself and her head dropped. "Sorry…" she apologised quickly. "I just thought that I hurt you and…" JJ placed her finger against Emily's lips.

"You didn't," JJ reassured her. "And I asked you to. And it felt good," her voice dropped an octave. Goose-bumps rose on Emily's skin as JJ's tone changed. She shivered and there was a stirring low in her stomach. Two fingers under her chin brought her eyes to lock onto JJ's. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered truthfully.

Emily brushed her lips against JJ's, pulling JJ further down the bed so that the younger woman was underneath her. "I'm going to miss you too," she kissed JJ again as her nails raked along JJ's abdomen. The blonde's eyes darkened. "I guess a few more marks couldn't hurt, right?" Emily's brown orbs gleamed mischievously.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily walked into the bullpen with her go-bag in hand. She placed it under her desk and collapsed into her chair, glancing at her watch as she did. She had an hour before she needed to head off to the airstrip.

"Emily," Hotch's voice called from the runway. Emily looked up at him. "Morgan's going with you," he said before walking back into his office. Emily made a face but quickly straightened her expression when her appeared on the catwalk again. "Brief him before you head off to the airstrip."

"Yes, sir," Emily saluted and stood up, picking up the file that Morgan would need to catch up on. She walked across the bullpen and headed towards his office. She knocked on the door quietly before opening it. "Hey."

"Hey," Morgan grinned. "What can I do for you, pretty-girl," he relaxed back in his chair and laced his fingers at the back of his head.

"Yeah, in your dreams," Emily rolled her eyes as she walked in.

"Oh, trust me," Morgan chuckled in a flirtatious way. "You're already in there," he winked.

Emily shook her head and took a seat in front of her colleague. She placed the file onto the desk and spun it around, pushing it towards him. "Consult," she answered the silently asked question. "Hate to burst your bubble but you're coming with me," she told him. "Today," she continued. "In about…" she looked up at the clock on his wall. "An hour and forty five minutes?" she estimated.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Short notice," he frowned as he opened the file.

"Tell me about it," Emily agreed. "We shouldn't be there long," she assured when he read where they would be heading. "Two, three days max…" she told him.

Morgan sighed. "So this might spill out to the weekend?" he asked in a regretful tone.

"Sorry, bud," Emily patted him on the shoulder before leaning back in the chair opposite his desk. "I don't like this anymore than you do… Especially the content of the whole thing," she shook her head sadly. "I'll leave this with you. I had a read through it yesterday so I've just about got everything I need to know. I'll go and see if I can get Garcia to print another copy," she pointed behind her as she rose from the seat.

"You know," Morgan looked up at Emily. "I haven't really spoken to you properly since you got out of the hospital."

Emily clasped her hands in front of her and licked her bottom lip. "I'm fine, Morgan. Jennifer is a miracle worker and really, it's thanks to her I'm still standing here," she admitted. "She's the one you need to be worrying about. She was more broke up about what happened than I was," she walked forward and stood in front of the desk.

"But JJ's okay now as well?" Morgan wanted to make sure that all of his friends, all of his family were okay.

Emily slowly nodded. "Yeah," she assured him. "She's not so keen on me leaving for this consult, but she's okay."

"Where have you been?" JJ asked as she rushed through the door. Emily turned around in surprise. "I was looking for you," she pointed behind her. "And I didn't know where you were and neither did Garcia…" she trailed off.

"Jennifer," Emily smiled. "I've been right here," she walked towards JJ and rubbed her arm soothingly. "You need to relax."

"Right," JJ took a deep breath. "Sorry… I just… I thought you'd left without saying goodbye to me," she admitted sheepishly, a small blush rising on her cheeks.

Emily pulled JJ into Morgan's office and let the door close behind her. "I'm not going to say goodbye," Emily said to her honestly. JJ looked up with a hurt expression. "Because in a few days, I'm going to be right here again. I'm not leaving you and I'm going to call you every night," she assured. "And don't worry about keeping me up because I love the sound of your voice."

JJ let out a breath of relief and let her eyes flutter shut, resting her forehead against Emily's. "I just," she let out a poof of air.

"I know," Emily wrapped her arms around her until the blonde pulled back.

"I'm sorry about this, Morgan," JJ looked over to him. "I kind of freaked out and…" she gently caressed Emily's face. "I shouldn't have just bombarded into here."

Morgan nodded. "It's okay," he smiled. "I get it."

JJ turned her eyes back to Emily. She pulled the older woman into a soft, lingering kiss before finally stepping away. "Don't walk out of here without coming to see me first," she warned.

Emily held her hands in the air in a surrendering gesture. "I won't," she promised.

JJ nodded and watched Emily for a few seconds before leaving the office, mumbling another apology to Morgan. Emily watched her leave and then turned to Morgan.

"She thinks I don't notice her standing at her office window every twenty minutes or so," Emily admitted. "To check if I'm still there."

Morgan folded his arms across his chest. "Do you know why she's so worried all the time?" he asked.

Emily turned back towards the office door, almost as though she could still see JJ standing there. "I don't know," she folded her own arms across her chest. "I think it's just because she's been looking after me for the past week and now she's not going to see me for a few days," she guessed. "But I'm not sure."

Morgan frowned. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know," Emily confirmed. "She knows," she continued. "But she can't help but worry." The brunette grinned. She was engaged. She was going to marry JJ. "And she has some valid reasons…"

"What's the grin for, Prentiss?" Morgan asked suspiciously. "Something you're keeping from me?" he teased.

"I don't know," she admitted as she moved towards the door. "You're the profiler with the office," she reminded as she opened the door and walked out. "Profile me, big guy," she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Morgan chuckled, tapping his pen against the desk. He shook his head before getting to work. He had a lot to catch up on.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily knocked lightly on JJ's door using the knuckle of her finger. There was no answer, so the brunette reached for the handle of the door and pushed it open. JJ was busy writing something, her hand hurriedly scribbling something down. Emily took a seat opposite JJ, on the other side of the younger woman's desk, as she waited for JJ to finish. The blonde dotted the page and then dropped her pen onto the desk.

"Sorry, I wasn't ignoring you," JJ promised. "Just wanted to get it all down before I forgot."

Emily nodded, momentarily curious about what JJ had written down. "We're going to head off now," she told JJ quietly. "Want to make sure we get to the airstrip early enough…"

JJ smiled sadly. "Okay," she reached across the desk and reached for Emily's. "I'm going to miss you," she admitted truthfully.

"I'm going to miss you too," Emily stood up and opened her arms. "Come here," she whispered.

JJ got out of her chair and took the few small steps to Emily, immediately pulling the brunette into a tight embrace. She buried her face into Emily's shoulder and sighed, swallowing thickly. She was anxious about Emily leaving. She hadn't been alone in a house for a long time. She wasn't used to sleeping in a bed on her own.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked when JJ pulled back, tilting her head to the side, feeling concerned for the younger woman.

"Yeah," JJ assured as she shrugged her anxiety off. "I just that I haven't been alone in a long time and… Well, you're always in bed with me… I'm not used to going to sleep without you holding me…"

Emily caressed JJ's jaw line. "And that's completely normal," the brunette confirmed.

"Why aren't you affected by it then?" JJ challenged.

Emily sighed. "I am, actually. It's going to feel strange to wake up in a bed that you're not in. It's not going to feel right…" she admitted. "To not hold you, to not kiss you when I wake up, to not kiss you before I go to sleep," she shook her head. "But I can't let it affect my judgment on this consult."

JJ fisted the material on the front of Emily's shirt with one hand, the other cupping the side of the older woman's face. She pulled the brunette's lips to her own, in what was supposed to be, an intimate and gentle kiss. But the overwhelming thought of going home on her own got the better of JJ, and soon the kiss turned into a heavy, fierce fight for dominance.

"Shit! Jennifer," Emily pulled back panting, her shoulders rising as she took some much needed breaths. "We can't do this here," she rubbed her thumbs in gentle circles on JJ's abdomen. "I'm sorry."

JJ dropped her forehead to Emily's shoulder. "I know," she nuzzled her nose against Emily's neck.

Emily shivered. "I would but," she swallowed. "I really have to go," Emily knew her eyes had darkened. She knew she'd walk out and Morgan would notice, they were near black by now. The sheer though of… "I really have to go."

JJ pulled back, her face flushed. "I know," she kissed Emily gently, making sure not to take it too far.

"You don't what to you do to me," Emily murmured as she brushed her lips against JJ's. "You have no idea."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan watched as Emily clenched and unclenched her fingers around the wheel. She was shifting uncomfortably in her seat and the dark skinned agent had seen the colour of the brunette's eyes when she'd looked at him. Her cheeks were flushed and Emily tightened her jaw, he shook his head.

"What's up with you, Prentiss?" Morgan asked in amusement. Emily turned and locked eyes with him. He moved his head a little closer. "You look like a vampire," he admitted incredulously.

Emily chuckled and turned her head away. "Yeah, only it's not blood I'm craving…"

Morgan wolf whistled and then laughed loudly. "Guess you were right," he shrugged one shoulder. "She really does have you wrapped around her little finger."

"She's got me wrapped around more than just her little finger," Emily mumbled.

Morgan laughed again and shook his head. "You two are really good together," he smiled proudly. "You think she's really the one?"

Emily didn't even hesitate to answers. "Yep… Never been so sure of anything in my life," she vowed. "I never though I'd ever want to settle down, but Jennifer," she grinned. "She makes me a better person…"

"I'm proud of you," Morgan patted her shoulder.

"Thanks," Emily sent him a small smile. "It means a lot."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan once again found himself watching Emily once the two were on the jet. He didn't want to seem like a creep, or even profile Emily, but he was curious. Since they'd arrived at the airstrip and gotten out of the standard issue SUV, Emily hadn't stopped texting. Morgan was pretty sure he knew who she was texting. He paused his Ipod and pulled the earphones from his ears.

"Emily," Morgan leant forward towards the table between them. "Is there something going on between you and JJ?" he asked. Emily looked at him like he had gone senile. "Other than the obvious."

Emily flicked her head to the side. "No… Why?" she asked.

"Well…" Morgan shrugged one shoulder. "It's probably me thinking there's something more, but she seems pretty clingy…" he admitted.

Emily tilted her head to the side and placed her cell phone on the table. "She's not clingy," she shook her head, a fatigued look on her face. "Just lately, she seems to be doubting what we have… Not in the sense that she wants us to break up," she assured Morgan before he was able to jump to that conclusion. "She just admitted a few things to me last night and well," she sighed. "I think she's a little insecure."

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "JJ does listen to what we say, right?" he asked. "Because we're always going on about how you two seem so right together… You look like really strong couple."

"I've told her that," Emily nodded. "I've done the whole 'you're the only one for me' speech and I've tried listing all the reasons why we're perfect together…" she shook her head. "Only think that got me was that she wasn't like this before…"

Emily trailed off as her eyes drifted. _Before I asked Jennifer to marry me. _She finished the sentence in her head and chuckled quietly. That was it. JJ had admitted a lot of things to her last night, including why she felt like it was all too good. Emily understood that as she too often got the feeling that their relationship was too perfect. However, unlike JJ, Emily had put it down to them being soul mates, that they were supposed to be together. Don't get JJ wrong, she believed that too, but she wondered why Emily was with her when she had so many other options open to her.

At first that had completely baffled Emily. She had no idea what JJ was talking about. JJ had sat and carefully explained what she was feeling, trying not to make Emily feel she was the reason JJ felt insecure. JJ explained that she came from a small town with a family that had a fairly average income. They weren't poor, but they didn't have a lot of money. She told Emily that she felt she was average and that there were plenty more people that Emily had dated in the past that were a lot more beautiful and a lot more intelligent than her. Emily had opened her mouth to argue, but JJ had told her to shut-up and listen until she was finished.

Then JJ had gone on. She'd talked about the fact Emily was so wealthy. She owned apartments in France and various other countries. Told Emily that she knew only knew one language, English (she'd taken French in school, but hadn't needed to use it and therefore lost just about everything she'd learnt over the years), and even then, there were still certain words Emily could use that were foreign to JJ. The blonde had gone on to point out Emily's wealth, the fact that the older woman had multiple trust funds to fall back on and a steady income, both from working at the Bureau and from other financial benefit's the brunette had. She moved on to how intelligent Emily was and how many skills she had, such as being multilingual.

Then came the biggest thing to JJ. The fact Emily had asked the blonde to marry her.

"Hello," Morgan clapped his hands in front of Emily. Emily blinked in surprise, turning to look at Morgan. "What was that about?"

Emily sighed and shook her head. "I asked her to marry me," she looked up and locked eyes with Morgan.

"Right," Morgan frowned. "But you sorted that out with her," he reminded. "And now she's fine with it."

"She is," Emily agreed. "But these past couple of days… It's not that she doesn't want to get married to me. She does, she really does, but it's me she's worried about…"

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked in confusion.

Emily took a deep breath, irritation setting in. "It's hard to explain what I mean," Emily rubbed her forehead. "She's not sure if I feel like she's the one." Morgan just stared. "Because of my background, because I'm well travelled and have money and…" she wafted her hand in the air. "She thinks that there's somebody else out there for me…"

"What?" Morgan asked. "Nah, girl," he shook his head. "That can't be right… You tell her everyday that you love her," he pointed out. "How can she think that?"

Emily's eyes widened and she looked up. "My mother," she growled angrily. "My mother's said something to her behind my back," she shook her head and scoffed. "That's why she fled when I asked her to marry me," she put the pieces together. "My mother's been telling her that she isn't the one, that she's not…" her hands balled into fist and cut herself off before she began to rant. "I can't even believe this… And I thought me and my mother were getting somewhere… Just wait until my next appointment."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Appointment?"

"Don't ask," Emily leant back in the seat. "I can't believe this."

"Just calm yourself down, princess," Morgan placed his hand on top of Emily's clench fist resting on the table. "Getting yourself worked up isn't anything. When JJ calls you tonight, talk to her…" Morgan advised. "Calmly," he added.

Emily took a deep breath. "I will…"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"_Are you, or are you not, saying that it is your fault that the child's injuries ultimately ended in death?" the prosecutor, David, asked the suspect as he sauntered across the front of the courtroom and turned to face the man. "Answer the question…"_

"_Well… I don't know… But…" the suspect, Leon, stuttered._

"_It's a simple yes or no question, Mr. Lockwood," David pointed out accusingly._

_Leon grew pale and turned to look at his attorney, whispering something. "I…" Leon started. His attorney turned and glared at him. "No."_

"_Are you sure that's your answer?" David asked, watching the attorney. "May I just remind you that you made a vow to speak the truth, and nothing but the truth, when you entered this room."_

_Leon opened and then closed his mouth. His attorney, Andrew, turned to the judge. "Objection your honor " he stood up, straightening his tie as he did. "Mr. Lockwood has already answered the question. This guy," he wafted his hand towards David. "Is simply trying to agitate him."_

"_Objection denied," the judge sat at the front of the room called. "If Mr. Lockwood feels no guilt with his answer, he should have no hesitation to confirm that his answer is the truth," the judges eyes watched Mr. Lockwood._

"_Then I repeat the question," David turned to the suspect, watching Andrew sit down with a heavy sigh. "Is the answer you gave the truth?"_

_Leon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes," he answered._

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily folded her arms across her chest as she stared at the suspect through the one way mirror. Throughout the first half of the trial, Leon had shown clear signs of guilt. However, the two agents hadn't identified how much of what the man said was the truth, and how much of it was lies. She rubbed her chin as she studied him.

"So how do you want to play this?" Emily asked Morgan without moving her eyes.

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "I think we should try to break him," he answered quietly but confidently. "It looks like he's scared witless already," he pointed out. "I don't think it'll take much more for him to start spilling the truth."

"Good point," Emily nodded in agreement. "Do you think we should play bluff?" she offered. "Make him think we know more than we actually do?"

"I love the way you think, partner," Morgan admitted. "How do you want to start?"

"Well I read through his file again," Emily answered. "He's been charged before for assault and domestic violence," she mused. "So I think we should make that sound more serious than it actually is. Both people he attacked walked away with virtually no injuries… We should make it sound bigger…"

"Start from his past and move forward from there?" Morgan asked. "Good cop, bad cop technique?"

"Exactly," Emily answered. "The more we pile on to him the more he's going to want to tell the truth…"

"Alright," Morgan was happy they'd spoken about everything. "Do you want to go in there?"

Emily nodded. "Let's go," she walked towards the door. "Poker face time."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"_There's pictures here of the child's arm," David held up a picture of a bruise that looked identical to the shape of a hand. "Which clearly shows signs of rough handling. A grip much too tight than what's necessary. I'm sure that it can be stressful left at home with a child on your own," he looked at Leon. "It must be hard to stop the toddler from crying, right? And the child was… Two?" he continued. "The terrible twos," he tilted his head. "I'm sure the tantrums were pretty bad…"_

_Andrew stood up. "Objection, your honor!"_

_The judge nodded, gesturing for the man to sit down. "Do you have a question?" he turned to David._

"_Did you ever handle the child too roughly?" David asked. "Ever lose your temper, even for just a quick second?" he asked. "It happens to everyone, Mr. Lockwood."_

"_No," Leon quickly answered. "No, I never…" he shook his head. "I would never intentionally hurt my child…"_

"_Are you insinuating that you hurt the child accidentally, Mr. Lockwood?" David interrogated._

"_Objection, your honor!"_

"_Sit down," the judge glared at Andrew. "Objection denied," he then turned and looked at Leon. "The prosecutor asked a question. I suggest you answer it, Mr. Lockwood."_

_Leon swallowed thickly. He clenched his fists on the table and took a calming breath. "I didn't hurt my child," he growled_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily and Morgan sat next to each other on metal chairs in silence, reading through a rather large pile of blank paper. Obviously, to Leon sitting on the other side of the table, it didn't look that way. Every now and again the agents would look up. They wanted to start talking at the right time and the silence would build up the tension inside the room and panic in Leon.

"Really not looking good," Morgan mumbled as she shook his head in disgust. "Look at this," he hit the back of his hand on the paper, pretending to read something that was shocking to him. "Look at it."

Emily glanced over and sighed. She shrugged a shoulder. "I've seen worse," she said quietly. "They might have just blown it out of proportion," she suggested.

Morgan scoffed. "I doubt it…" he disagreed.

"I'm sorry but…" fear flashed across Leon's face as the two people at opposite him looked up from the paper. "But who are you?" he asked timidly.

"Sorry," Emily quickly apologized. "I must have forgotten to introduce myself and my partner," she chuckled. "You must think we're so rude." Emily turned and looked at Morgan. "This is Agent Morgan," the dark skinned agent's expression didn't change and remained stone cold as he looked at Leon. Leon swallowed thickly. "And I'm Agent Prentiss," she smiled kindly.

"W-wait," Leon stuttered, pulling his handcuffed wrists off of the metal table. "Agents? Your…"

"That's right, pal," Morgan glared at the man. "We're FBI…" Leon paled even further and looked like he was about to vomit. Morgan suddenly rose from his seat, causing Leon to jump in fright. "I don't think you know how serious-."

"Morgan," Emily slowly stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Give the guy a break," her facial expression was soft. "He's had a rough day, alright?"

Morgan ground his jaw together before dropping back into his seat, not moving his eyes from Leon. "Fine," he growled out.

"We're just here to ask you a few questions," Emily assured. "Are you sure you don't want you attorney present?" she questioned with a small frown.

"No," Leon sent a small smile to Emily. "I'm fine on my own."

"That's a mistake, boy," Morgan commented confidently. "I'd have my attorney next to me at all times if I was you…"

"I don't need him," Leon said in disgrace. "I can do this perfectly fine without him…"

"Or is it because you feel guilty?" Morgan started. "Having somebody sat next to you defending your innocence when you know you killed your child!"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"_So as you can see, your honor, Mr. Lockwood couldn't have been the one to hurt the child," Andrew pointed his hand to Leon sat behind the stand. _

_David stood up. "Objection, your honor!"_

_The judge nodded at David. "If Mr. Lockwood wasn't the one who injured the child, then who did?" David asked. "The mother has a solid alibi, so we all know that it certainly wasn't her…"_

"_Well…" Andrew started. "Some of the bruises on this child are older than others," he said carefully. "They could have come from small accidents that didn't give an outward appearance that the child was hurt… I'm sure most children by the age of two have bumped their heads every now again. As for the bruise of a hand…" he continued. "If the child slipped, or was going to fall, and the parent gripped onto his arm tightly to stop the child from falling…" he shrugged a shoulder. "Looks like Mr. Lockwood may have saved his child from injury rather than caused an injury…" Andrew turned to Leon. "Is it true that your child had an accident when he fell out of the pram which could have caused the injury to his head?"_

_Leon look at the judge and then back at his attorney. "Yes."_

_Andrew nodded, showing his appreciation to Leon. He paced as he asked the next question. "And is it true that the hand shaped bruise came from you gripping the child tightly to stop him from falling?"_

"_Yes," Leon answered._

"_Can you explain how the injury came to happen, Mr. Lockwood?" Andrew questioned._

_Leon hesitated, not expecting the question. "Yes," Leon answered. "I went out to the park with my son," he started nervously. "He was climbing up the stairs so that he could go down the slide… But he slipped," he continued. "I grabbed his arm before he could hit the floor, but he still managed to hit his head on one of the steps."_

_Andrew turned to the judge. "Therefore, your honor it was a simple accident… One that probably happens everyday. The child's injuries did not come from neglect in care… It was simply an accident."_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"You're not allowed to say that, or do that," Leon stared accusingly at Morgan. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"And you don't have to," Emily spoke softly. He turned and looked at her. "My partner's just tired, he had a long night last night and it was a long flight up here," she explained. "I'm sure you did nothing wrong, but we just need to find evidence for that…"

Morgan scoffed and shook his head defiantly, folding his arms across his chest. "This guy's lying," he muttered. "It's obvious."

Emily turned and looked at Morgan. "You can think what you want… Everybody is entitled to their own opinion," she told him. "Look," she turned and looked at Leon. She frowned and reached for her pocket, pulling out her phone.

"Who is it?" Morgan asked curiously.

"I… I'm not sure," Emily admitted. "It's from this area... It's the state police department I think," she continued. "They must have found something," she silently conversed with Morgan to tell him she hadn't really received a phone call. "I'm going to have to take this," she brought the phone to her ear before picking up a pen and asking Morgan for a blank piece of paper.

"Agent Prentiss," Emily started, her eyes widening ever so slightly as she listened to the 'person' on the other end of the phone. She nodded, writing something down quickly. "Really? I wasn't told," she continued to write. "Yes, he's here in the room with me," Emily looked up and glanced at Leon. "Oh…" she raised an eyebrow. "I see," she nodded. "Thank-you…" she put the phone down.

"Leon," Emily stared calmly. "Have you been telling me the truth?" she asked. "Because I've just been told something rather disturbing and I'd hate to think that in return for trusting you, you've lied."

"I…" Leon stuttered. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he lied. "What did they say?"

Morgan glanced at the piece of paper that Emily had written on. _Play along… Remember, bluff. _He looked shocked and then locked eyes with Emily.

"Are you telling me that you still believe him?" Morgan asked incredulously. "After what they've just told you!"

Emily looked offended. "I trust Leon," she purposely used Mr. Lockwood's first name to make it sound like she trusted him more than she actually did. "And the court should too. He's obviously being accused of something he hasn't done."

"He murdered his son!" Morgan argued angrily.

Leon clenched his jaw together and clenched his hands into fist. "No!" he stood up and slammed his fists down onto the table. The two agents pretended to be shocked, despite the fact they'd been waiting for Leon to break and show them that exact reaction. "I… I didn't kill him! I didn't!" he spoke honestly. "I didn't lie!"

Emily looked up at him. "Then what aren't you telling us?"

"I…" Leon slowly sat back down as shame covered his face. "I dropped him down the stairs," he admitted regretfully. "The baby cried, but there was just a tiny bruise! He didn't fall that far! I grabbed onto him, like I said… I grabbed onto him so he didn't fall all the way down…"

"Is there more?" Emily asked, still acting as though she was concerned rather than disgusted.

"Yes," Leon answered quietly. "The baby wouldn't stop crying and I was scared that he was hurt. I was going to call his mother… But then he stopped. He had a fever though and I didn't have any medicine. I left him at the house while I went out."

"On his own?" Morgan spat.

Emily placed her hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Let him speak…"

"They told me that because of the brain injuries that he'd died quickly… That he hadn't suffered," he shrugged his shoulder. "But the next door neighbor heard him start crying again half an hour after I'd left the house. He was in pain… I should have called an ambulance. But I was scared!" Leon quickly defended. "I didn't know what to do! And he didn't look hurt, I swear," he swallowed before continuing. "By the time I got back he wasn't crying… He wasn't breathing either. I called an ambulance but they told me it was too late and that they couldn't do anything… He was already gone," tears pooled in Leon's eyes. He was telling the truth.

"Thank-you for being honest," Emily rose from her seat. "We won't be needing you to answer any more questions," she left the room.

"Got you," Morgan rose from his seat, displaying the disgust he felt for the man, before following Emily out. "Are you okay?" Morgan asked as he followed Emily through the precinct where they were keeping the suspect overnight.

Emily took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I just don't understand…" she shook her head. "I'm going to go and tell the detective that we're done and to make a copy of the recording to use in court tomorrow," she told him.

"I'll wait for you in the SUV outside," Morgan told.

Emily smiled. "Okay, I'll see you in a minute," she said.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily lay down on the bed after having a shower and something to eat. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, breathing deeply. The room was too quiet. Emily was used to hearing the sound of JJ moving around in the bed and the sound of JJ breathing. She was used to cuddling up to the younger woman before she slept. The bed was too big.

Her phone rung and Emily reached for it. The light illuminated the room and caused Emily to wince. She placed the phone next to her ear.

"Hello?" Emily asked.

"It's me," JJ's voice made itself known on the other end of the phone.

"Hey," Emily smiled, happy to hear JJ's voice. "Garcia told me that you'd gone to straight to bed once you'd got back home. I didn't want to wake you…"

"I can't sleep," JJ rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, unknowingly mirroring the way Emily was lying down on the hotel bed. There was silence for a few seconds before JJ's voice was heard again. "The sheets smell of you."

Emily's eyes fluttered shut at the sudden change in JJ's tone. She knew what that voice meant, knew what JJ was feeling, knew what she wanted. The brunette took a deep breath, swallowing thickly.

"Yeah?" Emily's voice didn't come out as strong as she'd wanted it to.

JJ nodded and bit her lip, momentarily forgetting that she was on the phone. "I want you, Emily," JJ's voice spurred a hard twitch low in Emily's stomach. "I need you."

Goose-bumps rose on Emily's skin almost instantly and she licked her dry lips. All moisture in her body had immediately began to travel south as she began to think about the blonde woman lying in their bed. "I need you too," she whispered honestly. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"Emily," it came out as a plea. "I can still feel your lips against my skin." Emily let out a shaky moan, her eyes fluttering shut. "And your hands…"

Emily swallowed as a small throbbing between her legs began to strengthen. "Jennifer," she moaned quietly, her nipples instantly hardening. "Touch yourself." A spark of electricity shot through the brunette. She'd never done anything like this before.

JJ slowly moved her hands underneath the hem of the sleeping shirt, too aroused to question Emily or feel embarrassed. She reached for her breast and gently kneaded, the way Emily would if she was with her. JJ gasped as she tugged on her nipples, pushing her hips into the mattress.

"I'm so wet…" JJ shivered. She could feel her panties dampen. "Emily…"

Emily bit her bottom lips as she slowly allowed her own own hand to travel across her abdomen and up, towards her chest. She gently caressed her breasts, teasing herself, the way JJ would. She rolled a nipple between her thumb and finger and moaned softly.

JJ continued rub her thumb against her nipples, squeezing her breasts gently. "Emily," JJ let a shaky moan past her breaths. "Let me," she begged for permission.

Emily's eyes fluttered shut and she groaned lowly. "Put your hands into your shorts, slowly," she told, moving her own hand lower. "Not into your panties yet," she warned.

JJ whimpered as she slipped her hands under the elastic waist of her sleeping shorts. She raked her nails along the inside of her thighs, working herself up. JJ lightly ran her finger along her panties and her hips bucked.

"Don't do it," Emily warned, rubbing herself through her own panties. "Patience."

JJ was already panting and she doubted she could control herself much longer. "Emily," she begged. "I'm so wet." Emily moaned loudly as more liquid traveled through her body to settle between her legs. "Please…"

"Jennifer," Emily warned again. "You're mine. You'll do as I say, when I say…" she husked. "Put your phone on speaker," she asked just as dominantly. "You're going to need both hands." A violent shiver ran through JJ as she did as Emily said, putting the phone on speaker before placing it on the side of the bed. "Strip," Emily ordered, closing her eyes as she imagined JJ taking off her clothes. "Slowly…"

JJ reached down for the hem of her sleeping shirt and slowly pulled it over her head, discarding it and dropping it onto the floor by the side of the bed. Cold air brushed over her nipples and she moaned. Her hands then reached for her sleeping shorts and she pulled them down her legs before hooking her thumbs into the elastic of her panties and repeating the maneuver.

"Are you naked?" Emily asked after having already taken off her clothing.

JJ lay back down on the covers. "Yes," she answered, reaching between her legs with her hand.

"Ah, ah, ah," Emily scolded, almost as though she'd been watching JJ. "Remember? You do as I say…"

JJ whimpered. "Emily, please."

"Patience, Jennifer," Emily repeated as she thought about what she wanted the younger to do next. "Tease yourself."

JJ closed her eyes and listened to Emily's dark and sultry voice as the brunette told her exactly what she wanted her to do. She followed every command, every word, building herself higher and higher and higher. JJ really wanted Emily to be there, wanted Emily to be the one to push her over the edge, but if she closed her eyes and concentrated, it was almost as though Emily was with her, watching her.

"That's it, Jennifer," Emily whispered as she dipped her own hand between her legs. She hissed as she spread the wetness she found there. "Just like that… Slowly, nice and slowly," she listened to the sounds coming from JJ, allowing them to spur her on, to draw her closer to the edge.

"Emily," JJ moaned, slowly circling her clit. "I need you inside me…"

"Not yet," Emily husked, licking her lips. "Open your legs wide." JJ clenched her muscles in anticipation as she did as Emily commanded. She opened her legs as wide as she could. "Are you as wet as I am?"

"Emily," JJ whimpered submissively.

"Touch yourself," Emily told her seductively. "Both hands." She listened to JJ. "Don't go inside yet."

"Oh God," JJ used one hand to play with her breasts and used the other to continue rubbing herself. "Emily, don't make me wait any longer," she pleaded, arching her neck off of the bed.

JJ's submissiveness and the pleading caused Emily to groan. She knew that she couldn't hold herself off for much longer and since it was JJ she was teasing, she didn't know how JJ had held back for so long. Emily slowly inserted two fingers into herself and her breath caught in her throat. How long had it been since she'd done this to herself?

"Do it, Jennifer," Emily whispered. "You still want me inside you?"

"Yes," JJ moaned desperately. "Please…"

"Do it. Two fingers."

JJ slowly trailed her hand down along her clit and towards her entrance. She hadn't touched herself in a long time and this was the first time she'd done something like this over the phone. JJ chewed her bottom lip, frowning slightly as she slowly inserted two fingers. She let out a quiet moan, softly calling Emily's name.

JJ closed her eyes and listened to Emily's voice, listened to the sultry words that filtered through the phone and into her ear. She wanted to take her time, draw the experience out, but the sound of Emily's heavy breathing and moaning on the other end of the phone was too much for her. Much quicker than expected, electricity began to surge throughout her body, igniting a spark low in her stomach.

"Oh God," JJ's breathing became faster and shallower. "Emily," she whimpered.

Emily began to pant as her muscles began to contract. "Jennifer…" her voice strained as she tried to speak. "Come for me… Let go…"

JJ keened as she tumbled over the edge, her hips jutting as her muscles convulsed. She slowly came back around and she rolled her head to the side, covering her face with her hand as she flushed with embarrassment. JJ had never done that before, she'd never needed to. She still couldn't believe she had managed to orgasm just listening to the sound of Emily's voice.

"Are you still there?" Emily asked after a few long moments of silence.

JJ nodded her head before she remembered she was on the phone. "Yeah," JJ answered.

"I took your sleeping shirt," Emily confessed as she pulled the clothing from the other end of the bed. She brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply, allowing the scent of the younger woman to soak into her. "It still smells of you."

JJ chewed her bottom lip. "I'm wearing one of your sleeping shirts," she admitted sheepishly.

"I miss you," Emily rolled over, lying the shirt down onto the pillow so that she could continue to absorb JJ's smell. "I love you."

"I love you too," JJ whispered. "And I miss you, but you've got to be up early tomorrow… Well, today…" a small smile graced her lips. "Th… Thank-you," JJ whispered sheepishly. "I… I needed that…"

"So did I," Emily smiled. "I've never done that with anyone…"

JJ chuckled. "Me neither…"

There was a few long seconds of silence where the two women just basked on the knowledge that their soul mate was on the other end of the line, trying to take as much comfort from each other as they could.

"I think I'm homesick."

"Don't be silly," JJ smiled, pulling Emily's pillow to her so that she could nuzzle her nose into it. "You've only been gone for a day…"

"And I already miss you…" Emily argued. "I don't want to put the phone down first."

"Put it down on the count of three?" JJ offered. She didn't want to put down the phone either. She knew that straight away, she'd feel alone. "We'll both end the call at the same time."

"Okay," Emily agreed. "One… Two… Three," the other end of the line disconnected as Emily pressed the 'end call' button.

Emily sighed and placed her phone onto the bedside table. She pulled the shirt back to her nose, breathing deeply again. One more day… One more day and she could go home.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Emily passed the notes over to pay for the coffee she'd bought for herself and then stood by and waited for Morgan to purchase his own. They were in a cosy looking café. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't too big either, it was just the right size and there was the soft sound of conversations and laughter. It made Emily feel safe and secure. Morgan purchased his coffee and nodded his head to the back of the café, gesturing that there was a free table that was isolated enough to give them some privacy.

"So did you talk to her?" Morgan started as he slid into one of the wooden chairs, placing his coffee onto the table.

Emily looked at Morgan with a questioning frown. "Who?" she asked as she brought the coffee cup to her lips.

"JJ…"

Emily choked on the coffee that she'd swallowed and covered her mouth with her hand. She began to blush and looked away. "Sorry," she used the napkin she'd been given from the woman behind the counter to clean the spilt coffee. "That was…"

Morgan chuckled. "Unexpected?" he offered. "What did you talk about?"

"Well…" Emily swallowed. "Something a bit more important came up and…"

"More important than your mother tearing you and JJ apart behind you back?" Morgan cut his colleague off. "Seems legit."

Emily blushed again, sighing as she felt her cheeks burn. "Yeah, well we got distracted so…" she took a small sip of the coffee cup before placing it back onto the table, avoiding Morgan's gaze as she flicked some of her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh my God," Morgan's eyes widened. "You didn't," he commented incredulously. "You totally did," he laughed. "Wow… Who would have thought… Emily Prentiss…"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," Emily raised her hands. "So, yeah, alright? It happened, shoot me," she shook her head. "And I'll just have you know that it wasn't me that started it," she defended.

Morgan grinned mischievously, swishing his coffee around in his cup. "But I bet it was you that took the lead," he commented before bringing the warm liquid to his lips.

Emily scoffed but said nothing to defend herself and deny what Morgan had said. She did, after all, do most of the talking. Hell, she had fun. Emily had never done anything remotely similar to that before. It had been erotic and hot and the thought of JJ getting herself off on the other end of the phone… Emily bit her bottom lip.

"Once again," Morgan teased. "Creepy vampire look…"

"Alright, shush," Emily muttered. "Just because you're not getting any," she smirked.

Morgan pretended to look defended. "I could walk out of those doors and pick up any girl I wanted," he said with confidence. "I'm just taking a break right now."

"Right," Emily drawled as she rolled her eyes. "I guess I should have figured that out…"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The two agents walked up the steps to enter the courthouse when a man rushed through the doors, knocking Emily back and causing her to drop the polystyrene cup of coffee that she was holding.

"Hey!" Emily called to him. "Watch where you're going!"

Three officers ran out of the court and ran in the direction the man had ran it. Emily looked towards Morgan with a concerned frown, looking around to see if anybody else was watching. Security appeared at the door and cursed under his breath.

"Officer," Emily looked at him. "We're FBI," she held her badge out. "What's just happened?"

Security sighed in annoyance. "He's just been charged for sexual assault against a young girl," he told the agents. "Shot off before we could grab hold of him."

Emily turned and looked at Morgan. "We're early," she told him. "Want to help out?"

"Sure," Morgan nodded. "Take the SUV, we'll cut him off."

The two agent jogged across the parking lot and climbed back into the SUV. Morgan started the engine before flooring it, following in the direction the officers had gone in. Once he'd caught up the officers, he put his lights on and wound down the window, talking the officers. He thanked them before winding the window back up and steadily increasing his speed. "

"There's a back alley in about two hundred yards," Morgan told Emily. "I'll drop you off at this end and drive around," he continued. "He'll have no where to go."

Emily nodded and rested her hand on the door handle, getting ready to jump out of the vehicle. Her colleague heavily slammed his foot on the brake and gestured for Emily to go. The brunette climbed out of the vehicle and pulled her gun from her holster as she slowly made her way along the back alley. It seemed to stretch on forever and there was no sign that the man had actually ran down the alley.

"Sir," Emily called out loudly. "I'm the FBI!" she shouted. "I need you to make yourself seen and put your hands in the air!"

The man was hiding behind a small alcove in the alley way, where a wall came to a right angle and bent in before continuing down the alley. He swallowed thickly and held his breath, hoping she wouldn't find him. How was he to know that the woman he'd bumped into was from the FBI.

"Sir," Emily called out again. Her voice was louder and the man knew she was closer to him. "I don't mean any harm but I need you to make yourself seen," she repeated.

Emily stood still, two feet away from the alcove in the wall of the alleyway. She swallowed and then held her breath as she listened for any sounds. The man could have climbed over on of the walls and hidden in somebody's garden. Or maybe he'd ran fast enough to beat Morgan to the other side. The SUV screeched to a halt at the other end of the alleyway. The alleyway was approximately 50 meters in length and Emily had barely covered 10. The SUV door was slammed shut and then Morgan pulled his gun from his holster.

Emily continued to slowly stalk forward. She turned to her right and check behind a trash can resting next to a gate. Before she even had time to turn and check to the left, a heavy weight landed on her back and she fell to the floor with a grunt, dropping her gun which bounced out of her reach. Her vision went white and a sharp pain echoed in the brunette's head. She vaguely heard Morgan shouting as her eyes become unfocused.

A shoulder landed on her shoulder and rolled her onto her back. It was Morgan. He reached a hand up to her forehead with a worried frown, shaking his head.

"Come on, Prentiss," Morgan lifted her up onto her feet. "You're going to need to get that checked out…"

"What…" Emily frowned as the back of her pulsated. "What did he hit me with? What did he do?" she asked in confusion.

"He jumped onto your back with a brick in his hand," Morgan answered as he wrapped an arm around his partner, helped her walk back to the SUV at the end of the alleyway.

"Ouch!" Emily winced. "Is the back of my head bleeding," she reached back with her hand.

Morgan quickly stopped her from touching her head. "No… You have a deep cut on the front of your head where you hit the floor… You shouldn't touch the back of your head though, you might have fractured your skull."

Emily scoffed. "I don't break bones."

"Don't jinx it, woman," Morgan teased.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan and Emily were half an hour late to the courtroom as the paramedics wanted to take Emily to the hospital for an x-ray, just to make sure she hadn't fractured her skull. Luckily, security had told the judge where the two FBI agents were and why. The judge nodded proudly, happy to wait for the two agents. After Emily arrived they immediately moved to the evidence. Emily played the clip and then explained what they'd found out and what the behaviour of the man had said.

"So although Mr. Lockwood did not purposefully harm his child, the poor decisions he made following the accident was the reason for his son's death," Emily told the judge. "You're honor, Mr. Lockwood did not respect the responsibilities bared to him as a parent. He was neglectful to his child's needs and did not take the right precautions necessary following the incident. Therefore, with the evidence we have shown to you, the child's death ultimately took place due to the improper care Mr. Lockwood gave to his son."

The judge stood up. "I will now hand over the verdict to the jury," he informed. He nodded to the man sat next to him and he made his way to the jury, discussing something with them. A few moments later, he collected the verdict from each member before making his way back up to the stand. "The verdict has been delivered," he looked down at the information given to him.

The judge cleared his throat before declaring, "Leon Lockwood, you have been found guilty of…"

Emily's eyes fluttered shut as she let out a relieved breath. She looked over to Morgan and nodded to him. He nodded back. Emily couldn't wait to step foot back into Quantico. They'd arrive before the end of work and Emily would finally be able to see JJ again. She smiled. She couldn't wait.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

They pulled smoothly back into the parking lot at Quantico and brought the SUV to a slow halt. Emily climbed out and waited for Morgan to do the same. He locked the car and then they both began walking towards the elevator. They stepped inside and Emily reached forward to press the button to their floor, hoping the elevator ride was a short one.

Emily puffed out her cheeks as she began to fidget with her hands. She could feel her pulse accelerating and her palms began to become sweaty as they neared the floor to the BAU bullpen.

Morgan risked a sideways glance towards Emily. "You look nervous," he commented.

"Do I?" Emily looked at Morgan. "I'm not nervous, I'm just…" she swallowed. "I'm…" she frowned. "I…" a small smile graced her lips as she chuckled lightly.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "What's the smile for?

Emily shrugged one shoulder. "I love her."

Morgan watched Emily. He knew the two women had been close over they years and many a time had Garcia told him that they should be closer than friends. Obviously, at first, Morgan thought she'd gone bonkers and had run out of things to do. But over the years he realised that Garcia was right. They'd always been closer than friends; they were always destined to be closer than friends. It had just taken a while for the two women to figure it out.

Now, Morgan knew the two women being together was the fates doing. He saw the small smile on Emily's face, the look in her eyes when she looked at JJ. She loved her. She'd always loved her. Emily was in love and it didn't look like the brunette was ever going to 'fall out' of it. JJ and Emily were perfect together. Sure, he was scared his best friend might get her heart broken and yeah, of course JJ and Emily were going to have their arguments. He'd be worried if they didn't. But he knew at the end of the day that the two women would always find each other. They were made for each other.

The elevator doors slid open and a big grin grew on Emily's face when she was met with sparkling blue eyes. She stepped out of the elevator and hurried through the doors towards her desk where JJ was waiting for her. A smile grew on JJ's face as she stood up and opened her arms expectantly. Emily stepped into the embrace and pulled the blonde against her, nuzzling her nose into JJ's neck as she took in a deep breath.

"Jennifer," Emily mumbled. "I love you."

JJ clung onto Emily's shirt. "I love you too," she whispered honestly.

They pulled back, Emily keeping her hand wrapped around JJ and the younger woman resting her hands on the brunette's shoulders. Her eyes reached the left side of Emily's forehead and she gasped, her finger reaching up to lightly trace the two small strips placed over a cut. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a gently kiss against the wound.

"Emily," JJ locked eyes with the older woman. "What happened."

"Nothing serious," Emily promised. "Me and Morgan were heading into the courthouse and some guy knocked into me. Turns out he was running from his sentence so we ran after him. I chased him down an alley way and he hid. I tried to be careful but you know my luck," she chuckled. "He jumped onto my back with a brick in his hand."

JJ's eyes widened. "Nothing serious!" she looked over Emily, searching for anymore injuries. "You could have… You could have…"

"Jennifer," Emily cradled JJ's face in her hands, staring deeply into JJ's eyes. "I'm fine," she spoke truthfully. "It's nothing I can't handle and with you to take my mind of it," she gently ran her finger along JJ's cheek. "I'll be healed in mere hours."

JJ's gaze rested on Emily's lips and she wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulders, pulling the brunette to her. The older woman licked her lips as she nuzzled her nose against JJ's. She reached a hand up to move some of JJ's hair from her face, resting her hand on the curve of JJ's neck. Their lips finally pressed together in a gentle, lingering kiss. Both of Emily's hands rested on JJ's neck as her thumbs softly glided against JJ's cheek.

"I love you," Emily whispered.

JJ smiled. "You told me thirty seconds ago…"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "And is there a problem with that?"

"No," JJ shook her head as she slowly leant in again. "Because I love you too."

The whole team were watching the two, unbeknownst to both Emily and JJ.

Rossi smiled proudly. He was glad the two women had finally managed to get somewhere with each other. Rossi knew there was a bit or turmoil and even a moment where he didn't think the two were going to make it. But after everything, here the two women were. He chuckled and tried to hide how touched he was by JJ and Emily's open display of affection to each other. Glancing at his watch, he decided that he might as well finish up some paperwork before he headed home.

Reid felt a little sad. He liked JJ, more than in a friend way, but he felt happy too. He knew that Emily would take good care of her. He trusted Emily and although he didn't completely understand the true depth of what the women's embrace meant, he knew it meant a lot to his friends. Emily wouldn't break JJ's heart and he was sure of it. After all, he was still JJ's little brother. He smiled. He liked the sound of that.

Garcia tried to hide her teary expression from the others. All of her hard work over the years had finally paid off. JJ and Emily were happier than ever and best of all… The two of them had the strongest and most romantic relationship Garcia had ever witnessed. And that was saying something. The feelings Emily and JJ held for each other had finally been set free. Garcia sighed in relief as she made her way back to her lair. She'd finally accomplished her mission… Now to find a new one.

A small twitch, that looked suspiciously like a small, appeared on Hotch's face. He folded his arms across his chest as he tried to keep his composure, of a strong, stern agent that had worked in the bureau for most of life, intact. If a relationship in the BAU had sprung up between anyone other than JJ and Emily, he probably would have condemned it. But he understood the depth of feelings that the two women held for each other. He'd seen, over the years, many of the things that had brought the two impossible close. And now if he stood here and thought about it, it always was JJ that glued herself to Emily's side through everything. Even the two years where Emily had to hide… He nodded proudly as he turned to make his way towards his office. Everything was right with the BAU; he wouldn't have it any other way.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"You are an absolute, bitch," Emily spat as she marched into the room her mother and Dr. Bailey were situated in. "Do you have any idea what you're doing? Any idea at all?" Emily scoffed and shook her head. "Of course you do… Because you're doing it purposefully, because you think the whole fucking world revolves around you!"

Elizabeth watched Emily with her eyes wide. She straightened her skirt and held her head up in the air. "I assure you, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," she said in a stern voice.

"Oh yes you do," Emily growled lowly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about," she pointed her finger at the Ambassador. "Do you really think you can treat me like one of your egotistical little friends? I'm not stupid, mother, and I'm certainly not dense. You have no right to walk into my life like you actually mean something to me."

"That is no way to speak to your mother," Elizabeth scolded, her voice rising in volume. She stood up and rose to her full height to try and intimidate Emily. "I assure you that I have played no part in the on goings of your personal life."

Emily laughed humorlessly. "And here I was thinking that we were actually getting somewhere," she shook her head. "I should have known… You haven't changed one bit, have you? Me and Jennifer are solid and nothing you say, or do, is ever going to break us apart."

"Emily," Elizabeth softened her voice. "You judgment is clouded because Agent Jareau saved your life. You're not thinking this through properly…"

Emily watched listened to her mother, completely dumbfounded. She didn't know how her mother could stand in front of her and look her in the eyes whilst telling her that the woman she was in love with wasn't the right woman. Emily knew she'd made the right choice. Jennifer meant everything to her and she always would.

"Ambassador," Emily started calmly. "I think there's been a bit of a misunderstand," she spoke softly. "It seems you think that since you're my biological mother, you have the right to dictate everything I do in my life. That you have the right to show up where you are not wanted. You're not wanted in my home, in my life," she tried to prevent her voice from rising. "I'm sorry I didn't make that clearer when I first walked in here."

"Emily, didn't I make it clear to you that I'm sorry for everything that happened between us in the past," Elizabeth reached out to touch Emily's arm, but the agent stepped back, grinding her teeth together. Emily knew that she'd been betrayed, deceived. She shouldn't have believed her mother to start with. She almost forgot that her mother was a Prentiss.

"You compartmentalizing son-of-a-bitch," Emily growled. "You didn't mean anything you said. You betrayed me. Again!" her chest heaved. "Why would you do that to me?" she asked, swallowing the lump in her throat as tears threatened to form. "Was treating me like a piece of luggage not enough for you? Or the torment of knowing that I wasn't wanted, nor loved, in my home not enough? It has taken me a long time to get here! To become the person that I am today!" Emily shouted the last sentence out as loudly as she could.

"Everyday you made sure that I knew I was a disappointment and a failure to you," Emily's eyes glazed over. "You made sure I knew that I was worthless and that I didn't deserve to have a place where I felt at ease or safe. Do you know how long it took me to realise that not everybody felt that away about me? How long it took me to realise that it was only _you_ who wanted to put me down?" Emily laughed bitterly. "To think I…."

Emily closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths. "Jennifer has made me a better person. She's taught me that I deserve to be loved and that I deserve to love someone. She's shown me that putting your faith in someone and trusting someone does not make you vulnerable," tears began to fall from her eyes. "Everybody in this world deserves to be heard and Jennifer…" she nodded her head proudly. "She's the one I've been waiting for. She's the one I'm destined to be with and… Nothing you say or do is going to change that. So you can stop right now mother. You either except her or never show your face in my life again."

Emily sniffed and wiped the tears from her face before turning around and walking out of the door. A few seconds later, her head appeared again. "I'm sorry," she turned to Dr. Bailey. "It's good to see you again, but I have to leave early. I'll see you next week though," Emily said before pulling the door shut.

Dr. Bailey had no idea what to say. She turned to look at the older Prentiss woman. "So… What's your take on this?" she tried. Elizabeth glared at Dr. Bailey angrily. "I take it you don't want to share your feelings… No? Yes?"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside. She swiftly closed it shut and turned the key in the lock, pulling the deadbolt across as she unbuttoned her blazer. Emily pushed her shoulders back and slipped the clothing from her, throwing it onto the kitchen island as she moved towards the land line telephone.

JJ looked back over the sofa. "You're back early," she frowned, expecting an explanation from Emily.

There was no reply from Emily. The brunette contemplated whether to listen the voice mail that had been left for her or not. She knew JJ didn't listen to any of the voice mails since it was Emily's apartment. They had moved in together but barely ever did anyone use the land line and so when there was a message left on the machine, it was usually for Emily. The brunette sighed and pressed a button on the front of the machine.

_You have one remaining message. Do you wish to listen to the message? _Emily pressed another button and folded her arms across her chest._ Emily. _It was her mother's voice. _How dare you turn up to the appointment like that. You're behavior and the way you spoke to me was absolutely absurd! To think I raised you to be a…_ Emily ground her jaw together and pressed another button on the machine. _Are you sure you wish to delete this message?_ _Message deleted. You now have no remaining messages._

JJ's eyes widened in recognition. Emily had worked it out. The blonde turned around and chewed her bottom lip. She was going to tell Emily, she just hadn't found the right time to tell her. She was going to tell her over the phone but they'd got a little distracted and… JJ looked up as Emily stood in front of her, looking a little more than pissed off.

"Listen, Emily," JJ swallowed thickly. "I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was going… I'm sorry-."

Emily took a fistful of JJ's shirt and pulled the younger woman's lips to her own. She claimed them hungrily and without hesitation, slipping one hand along JJ's neck to grip the blonde's hair tightly. Her other hand remained in JJ's shirt so that it was impossible for the blonde to pull away.

JJ was in shock at first, her eyes wide. She had no idea what had brought the sudden change in Emily. She tried to pull away, but a growl from Emily warned her that it wouldn't be a very good idea. JJ slowly began to return the kiss, her hands gripping onto Emily. Their tongues lashed at one another as the kiss deepened.

Emily eventually pulled back with her chest heaving. "You're mine," she whispered possessively, her voice deep. She pulled the collar of JJ's shirt so that the blonde's shoulder was bared to her. "Do you hear me?" Predatory black eyes locked onto blues. Emily moved her lips to JJ's shoulder, gently licking the muscle before opening her mouth and clamping her teeth down. She sucked harshly and JJ whimpered into her ear.

Emily finally moved her mouth, licking her lips as she looked at the mark she'd made. She looked at JJ before entwining their hands together and pulling JJ to the stairs. No words were spoken as Emily led her along the hallway and into their bedroom. She turned around and roughly pushed JJ backwards, knocking her into the door.

JJ's chest was heaving and her cheeks were flushed. She opened her mouth to say something but realized that she had nothing to say. She groaned and wrapped her arms around Emily, bringing the older woman's body flush against her own. Their lips claimed each other possessively and JJ tightly gripped Emily's ass, pulling Emily's thigh against her as the brunette rocked forward. Emily's hand rested at the curve of JJ's neck as she urged the younger woman to tilt her head to the side. The blonde willingly did so, moaning as Emily racked her teeth along the side of her neck.

Clothes were quickly shed as the two women tumbled around the room. They were desperate to feel each other and Emily had a point to make. She knew exactly how she was going to do it. The brunette spun JJ around and pushed her down onto the bed with more force than necessary.

JJ would be lying if she said she didn't feel a little scared. Emily was obviously angry and the predatory gaze Emily sent through her dark, black eyes sent a violent shiver down JJ's spine. The blonde waited, pushing herself back on the bed as Emily began to crawl forward after her. Emily lay her body down on top of JJ as their lips connected together again. She thrust her hips forward, pushing her thigh against JJ's heat, groaning at the loud moans that came from the younger woman.

Emily soon began to want more of JJ. She used her lips and tongue to create a path along the blonde's neck, every so often nipping the sensitive skin and pulling whimpers from JJ underneath her, who bucked her hips into the air. Emily really wanted to mark JJ, leave something that would tell everybody who saw JJ that she already belonged to someone and that no-one but Emily, herself, would be able to touch JJ in such an intimate way. JJ's hands slowly wound their way into Emily's hair and the brunette growled, taking hold of them and roughly pinning them to the pillow either side of JJ's head. JJ gasped.

"Have you forgotten everything I did to you a couple of nights ago?" Emily asked angrily, drawing her tongue along the side of JJ's neck. "Forgotten everything that I told you?" she brought the shell of JJ's ear into her mouth. "Do I need to remind you?"

JJ opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a high pitched moan as a hard twitch low in her stomach caused her muscles to convulse. She tilted her head to the side when Emily's lips once again moved to her neck, her eyes fluttering shut. Emily nipped the skin with her teeth, raking her nails down the blonde's abdomen. JJ cried out and arched into the touch. Her hands rose from the pillow and once again wound their way into Emily's hair.

The brunette once again took hold of JJ's hands and forced them against the pillow. "I'll restrain you if I have to," she warned. JJ watched Emily carefully. "You really want to try your luck…?"

"You…" JJ locked eyes with Emily. "You wouldn't…"

Emily reached her hand out to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling her duty handcuffs out. She took hold of JJ's hand and brought it to her lips, placing a gentle kiss against it before placing it in the handcuff and clicking it shut. Not tight, just enough so that the younger woman's hands couldn't pull out of them. She once again placed JJ's hand onto the pillow and clicked the other side of the handcuff to the bed post.

Emily's eyes bore into JJ's. "What did you say?"

JJ smirked and held up her other hand. "I can still put up a fight."

"I doubt it," Emily disagreed as she held up JJ's handcuffs, efficiently repeating the same thing with JJ's left hand.

JJ lay on the bed completely breathless. She really didn't believe that Emily would do it. She pulled on the handcuffs, the metal clinking against the bedpost. "Emily…" she frowned as she pulled harder. Her eyes widened and she locked eyes with the older woman. "What-."

Emily's predatory gaze roamed over JJ's form and as her eyes locked with JJ's, the blonde cut herself off. "I'm going to fuck you."

JJ dropped her head back to the pillow and took a deep breath.

Emily smirked smugly as she realised JJ's submissiveness was the blonde's way of telling her that she was okay with what was about to happen. The brunette allowed her tongue to peek from between her lips and licked from just above the younger woman's pubic hairs to the top of her chest. JJ shivered violently and clenched her hands into fists.

Emily then moved to JJ's breasts. She roughly took them into her hands as she nibbled at the skin under JJ's jaw. She pinched and rolled the blonde's nipples between her fingers, groaning at JJ's obedient whimpers. Emily took JJ's nipple into her mouth, opening her jaw as wide as possible so that she was able to suck more of the younger woman's breast into her mouth.

JJ's blonde locks splayed across the pillow as sweat began to form. Her chest was heaving heavily. She knew what Emily had in store for her; she knew what Emily was capable of. The sheer thought caused a twitch low in her stomach to echo throughout her body and she cried out. She wanted to come hard and fast, the throbbing between her legs already becoming borderline painful, but she knew that Emily would draw out every torturous second.

Teeth sinking into the skin covering her rib cage snapped JJ back to the present and she once again cried out, her hips bucking from the bed. Emily licked the mark, soothing it before pulling the skin into her mouth again, just to be sure. Her hands covered JJ's breasts as she trailed her lips over to the other side of JJ's body, worshiping the skin as she worked out where she wanted to mark the younger woman next.

"Emily," JJ mumbled. "Emily!" she called out when Emily's teeth sunk into her skin again. "Oh God…" JJ's toe's curled.

Emily continued to place marks in random places, loving the cries and submissive whimpers that came from her lover. She knelt between JJ's legs and slowly caressed JJ's calves with her hands. She lifted one of the blonde's legs, raking her teeth along it before placing open-mouthed kisses all the way up to the back of JJ's knee. She stared between JJ's legs, clenching her muscles as she did. Her lustful eyes rose to meet JJ's.

JJ shivered and bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Emily breath against her center. She felt Emily's tongue slowly make it's way along her thigh. JJ wanted to close her legs, to put some kind of pressure against her throbbing clit, but she was unable to use her hands and Emily's tight grip of her legs stopped her from moving them.

"Emily!" JJ cried out, lifting her head to look down at Emily. "Please… I can't take this… Much longer… Just… Please…"

Emily opened her mouth and JJ knew what was coming next. The older woman's teeth sunk into the inside of her thigh and the blonde's hips bucked involuntary. A submissive cry came from JJ and she dropped her head back to the pillow. Momentarily forgetting about the handcuffs, JJ pulled to try and reach down to touch Emily. She whimpered and tossed her head to the side.

JJ swallowed and licked her lips. "Emily," she tried again. "Please can you…" JJ's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Emily took a long, slow swipe of the younger woman's center with her tongue.

Emily pulled JJ's lower lips apart with her thumbs, allowing her agile tongue to find every crook and ever crease. She lashed quickly at the blonde's clit, pulling it between her teeth and sucking harshly as she drank JJ in. Emily moved her tongue lower and probed at the younger woman's entrance. She dipped her tongue inside and moaned loudly. The vibrations traveled through JJ and her muscles clenched tightly. With a few quick thrusts of her fingers and Emily's tongue lashing rapidly at her clit, JJ was thrown over the edge. Her cries echoed around the room and she called out Emily's name loudly, her hips shuddering.

When JJ finally came around and succumbed to the final effects of the orgasm, she opened her eyes. She pulled her wrists to figure out if she was still handcuffed to the bed. She was.

"Emily, I…" JJ lifted her head from the pillow and violently shivered. She dropped her head back to the pillow and her muscles clenched. "Emily…"

The brunette looked up once she'd attached the shaft to the harness. She looked at JJ's body, biting her lower lip. "Jennifer," she growled, climbing back onto the bed. She lay down on top of the blonde and claimed her lips in a bruising, searing kiss. "This is my turn," she whispered huskily into the younger woman's ear as she pulled the lobe between her lips.

Goose-bumps rose on JJ's skin, her body reacting to the words being spoken to her. She opened her legs a little wider and wished that she could reach out and touch Emily, but she couldn't. She rolled her head to the side, granting Emily access as the brunette's lips cruised along her neck. The shaft rubbed against her clit and JJ's hips flinched.

"Emily," JJ moaned, pulling on the handcuffs. "Emily!"

The older woman shifted so that she was able to guide the shaft to JJ's entrance before she slammed her hips forward. JJ cried out and her back arched off of the bed, the handcuffs rattling against the bed post. Emily pulled her hips back before thrusting forward again. And again. And again. Thrusting deeper and faster each time. JJ pulled at the handcuffs relentlessly, her voice coarse from all of the moaning and the whimpering and the calling out of her lover's name.

JJ's neck arched as her moans became louder and her pitch became higher. She screwed her eyes shut and clenched her hands into fists, finding it difficult to pull in much needed breaths. Her muscles began to contract and convulse, pulling a drawled out groan from Emily as the harness rubbed against her clit. JJ cried out as her second orgasm hit her. The blonde's hips shuddered as her muscles contracted, pulling Emily over the edge with her a few seconds later.

Emily collapsed on top of JJ panting, her hands holding a death grip of the sheets either side of the blonde woman. She slowly brought her hips backwards as she pulled out of JJ. She raised her head to gently kiss JJ, allowing her tongue to venture from between her lips. JJ moaned and then twisted her arms so that the handcuffs rattled against the bed post, reminding Emily that her hands were still handcuffed.

"Sorry," Emily quickly apologized, sitting up and kneeling between JJ's legs so that she could reach over for the keys to the handcuffs.

Emily swiftly brought JJ's wrists to her, brushing her lips against the red marks. Although she hadn't tightened the handcuffs around JJ's wrists, the blonde had struggled and pulled whilst writhing on the bed, and red marks circled around them. She entwined her hands with JJ's and gently placed them either side of JJ's head on the pillow. Emily chewed her bottom lips before leaning down to capture JJ's lips with her own.

JJ's fingers glided along Emily's arms to rest on the front of her shoulders as the kiss continued. She gripped Emily's shoulders and rolled, placing the brunette underneath her. When the kiss finally ended, JJ ran her fingers along the brunette's wrists, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Emily, I'm marrying you," a smile grew onto the blonde's face. How was she to know that the person that was destined to be with had been by her side for such a long time? "And I need to know that you trust me… Completely… That you're willing to give up control without thinking I'm going to hurt you," she spoke softly. Emily's eyes watched JJ's carefully. "I'm not going to hurt you. Especially not here," she brought the older woman's hands to her lips and graced kisses against them. "Emily… I only get pleasure from giving pleasure to you…" JJ picked up the handcuffs from where Emily had placed them on the bedside table. "Trust me."

Emily didn't speak but allowed JJ to lock the handcuffs around her wrist and then to the bed post. She watched JJ repeat with her other hand until they were both locked to the bed post. Unlike JJ, Emily didn't pull or struggle, she just watched the younger woman.

JJ lifted her hips, gripping the red shaft as she positioned it against her. She slowly impaled herself, taking in a deep breath as she lowered herself further, until the shaft was inside of her completely. Emily watched in awe, groaning as JJ rocked her hips against her.

"Jennifer," Emily groaned lowly.

JJ placed her hands behind her on the top of Emily's thighs as she began to grind and roll her hips, moaning softly. She locked eyes with her lover as she continued. Emily moaned with JJ, her hands balling into fists as she resisted the temptation to push her hips upwards and change the pace they were going.

"Don't even think about it," JJ warned lowly, moved her hands to Emily's abdomen. She raked her nails across the skin. "I'll tie your feet to the bed too…"

Emily took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the pleasure that JJ was giving to her. JJ smiled and bit her lip as she swiveled her hips. The moan that slipped past Emily's mouth caused a spark of electricity to run through JJ's core. She closed her eyes and leant down, resting her forehead against Emily's as she, too, concentrated on the pleasure she was feeling.

JJ gasped in both shock and fear when hands gripped onto her hips. Her eyes flew open and she looked at Emily's hands and then back at Emily.

"If you want me to trust you, then you've got to trust me," Emily softly rubbed her thumbs against JJ's skin. "You've got to trust that I know myself, that I can do this…"

JJ nodded. "Okay," she softly caressed Emily's cheek, leaning down to kiss her gently. She slowly began to grind her hips again.

JJ once again rested her forehead against Emily's, this time keeping her eyes open to lock them with Emily's. The brunette's hips rose and fell with JJ's, following the blonde's pace, keeping them in perfect sync. Their lips brushed against each other as their breaths mingled together. Moans and groans were passed between the two.

JJ captured Emily's lips in a deep kiss as she began to rock faster. She could feel it; the slow burning low in her stomach that began to spread. She pulled back, panting, sweat covering her skin. A loud moan slipped passed her lips, her tone rising an octave as her fists clenched into the sheets either side of Emily.

The older woman's hands roamed over JJ's skin. She gripped JJ's hips as her neck arched from the bed. The blonde's lips immediately attached themselves to the porcelain skin that had been revealed to her. She licked and suckled, being conscious of not sucking too hard. Any marks on Emily's neck would be visible during work and although the thought of marking Emily where it was visible to other people excited JJ, she knew it probably wouldn't be appreciated.

"Oh…" JJ's eyes fluttered shut. "Oh… Emily," she moaned, grinding harder, faster. "Oh God."

Emily let out a soft moan as JJ's muscles clenched onto the shaft, pulling the harness against her. She brought her lips to the blonde's, groaning. JJ's muscles clenched harder and her neck arched backwards as the feeling spread to her fingers. She was so close she could almost taste it. She straightened up and placed her hands onto Emily's torso as she rocked faster and harder and soon, with an earth shattering scream, JJ reached the crescendo of her pleasure.

JJ collapsed forward and fell against Emily. Emily tumbled over the edge with a loud groan, her muscles shuddering. She wrapped her arms securely around the younger woman, softly running a hand through the blonde's hair.

"I love you," Emily whispered as she placed a soft, gentle kiss against JJ's forehead. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing JJ in. "I love you…"

JJ nuzzled her nose under Emily's chin. "I love you too…"

The younger woman helped remove the harness from Emily before tossing it off of the end of the bed. She pulled the covers back and Emily shuffled under, opening her arms to JJ. With a grin, the blonde lay down on top of Emily and allowed the brunette to pull the comforter over them both.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"You know," JJ called from the kitchen as she busied herself with the few dirty dishes that had been left in the sink. "You haven't heard from your mother in nearly a fortnight."

Emily nodded as she read the file in front of her. "Yeah, I noticed," the brunette assured as she jotted something. "But right now, I think that's probably a good thing, don't you?" she looked up and towards the kitchen.

"I guess so," JJ glanced briefly over her shoulder when she felt Emily's eyes on her. "I've been thinking about us moving in too," she turned back to the dishes. Emily did have a dishwasher, JJ just preferred to wash the dishes herself. "Emily?"

"I heard," Emily typed something on the laptop she had been using. She'd realised it was easier to type up everything on her laptop and take it into work on a memory pen before printing it off. It was quicker than writing and the software would pick up any grammar mistakes the agent had made. "What about it?"

JJ emptied the water out of the sink and used a tea towel to dry her hands. She turned around and leant back against the side. "I was thinking that…" she folded her arms as she studied Emily. "Maybe you could move into my place." Emily's eyes rose and locked to JJ's. "It's bigger and…" she took a deep breath. "It's more of a home."

Emily looked around her apartment with a frown. "I know this apartment isn't big but…" she sat back on the couch. "This is my home," she admitted quietly. "I know it doesn't look like it and I know there's no pictures or…" she sighed. "I've been here for a long time."

"I know," JJ didn't want to sound defensive or cause an argument. "It's just an offer… You don't have to…"

Emily shook her head, knowing how she'd sounded. "No, I can see where you're coming from," she stood up and slowly made her way to the kitchen. "And you're probably right," she tilted her head to the side. "I mean… There isn't anything here that I can't replace."

JJ opened her arms as Emily got closer. "I'll let you think about it," she promised. "I don't want you to make a decision that you're going to regret…"

Emily easily moulded her body against JJ's, letting out a content sigh as the blonde's hands slipped around her waist. "Thank-you," she whispered quietly, wrapping an arm around JJ's middle and an arm around her shoulders. "I love you."

JJ smiled and dropped her forehead against Emily's shoulder. "I love you too…" she smiled. "I can't believe that it took me so long to realise that my happily every after was right in front of me," she pulled back and looked at me.

A small frown appeared on Emily's face. "Your happily ever after?"

"I'm marrying you," JJ grinned. "And how many years has it taken me to work out that everything I wanted was right in front of me?" she chuckled at herself, placing two fingers under Emily's chin to bring their lips together in a gentle kiss. "How long did it take me to realise that my knight in shining amour was really a sexy, FBI agent that occasionally wears Kevlar?"

Emily chuckled, her head tipping back a little. "Give me a minute…" she pulled away from JJ.

The older woman walked confidently towards the stereo and found a nice, soft song. The song began to play and Emily turned it up before making her way to the balcony doors. She unlocked them and briefly looked outside. She never tired of the sight. Especially now, at night. Emily slowly walked back towards JJ and offered her hand.

"Dance with me?" Emily requested.

With a shy smile and a nod, JJ took hold of Emily's hand and allowed the brunette to walk her over to the balcony. JJ gasped as got outside - forgetting for a moment that Emily had just asked her to dance - and stood with her hands resting on the iron rail. The balcony was made of glass so that the lights from the city below weren't obstructed and instead, reflected onto the grey, wooden flooring.

Emily placed her hands onto JJ's hips and stepped forward, gently kissing the younger woman's shoulder blade. "It's a nice view," Emily rested her chin on JJ's shoulder. "And you've seen it everyday for the past…"

"Hey!" JJ turned and glared at Emily. "It looks different from outside," she defended.

"You've seen it from outside too," Emily pointed out. She placed her index finger against JJ's lips. "At night."

"Okay," JJ chuckled quietly. "Fair enough…"

Emily stepped back, pulling JJ with her. She rested one hand on the blonde's hips and entwined her free hand with JJ's, lifting it slightly. Taking a small step closer, JJ placed her own free hand on the front of Emily's chest, locking eyes with the brunette as they began to gently sway with the music. Emily gently led JJ into a slow twirl before pulling the younger woman back towards her. Their eyes locked together, silently conveying their feelings and thoughts.

JJ slowly untwined her hand from Emily's and placed them both around the older woman's neck. With a soft smile, Emily slipped both of her arms around JJ's waist, resting her hands against the small of the blonde's back. Their eyes stayed locked together as Emily led the dance and JJ followed. Her movements were slow and smooth, following the rhythm of the song. Emily gently leant forward and stole a lingering kiss from JJ, smiling once she pulled her head back.

"It's Friday today," Emily mused. JJ watched the brunette. "And Saturday tomorrow," she continued cryptically. "And we're going to your parents next weekend… Well… Friday, but…"

JJ nodded. "Okay," she nodded bemusedly. "What're you getting at?"

"Well this is our weekend," Emily answered. "So I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tomorrow night."

JJ's smile turned into a grin. "I'd love to," she brushed her lips against Emily's.

Emily chewed her bottom lip. "Good," she smiled, tucking some of JJ's hair behind her ear. "That's really good because I'd have no idea what I'd do if you'd have said no…"

JJ laughed. "Fair enough," she walked backwards and leant against the balcony, wrapping her arms around Emily's middle to pull her against her. "But why in the world would I turn you down?" JJ asked.

Emily fiddled with the collar of JJ's work shirt since they'd been too lazy to get changed once they'd gotten home. "I don't know," Emily admitted, lifting her head to gaze into JJ's eyes. "Why would you?"

"Well that's simple," JJ pulled Emily tighter against her, tilting her head to the side. "I wouldn't," she captured Emily's lips in a soft kiss, pulling one of her hands to the front of Emily so that she could slip it under the older woman's shirt and splay her fingers against Emily's abdomen.

Emily regretfully pulled her lips from JJ's. "Not out here," she warned.

"Why not?" JJ asked, pulling her hand from under Emily's shirt before reaching for the top button.

JJ unbuttoned the top button of Emily's shirt, keeping her eyes locked with Emily's. Despite Emily warning JJ that they shouldn't do anything on the balcony, she didn't protest or even attempt to stop the blonde's hands. JJ continued and once she reached halfway, she pressed an open-mouthed kiss against Emily's lips. Once she finally managed to unbutton the shirt, she slipped her hands around Emily's waist, urging the brunette to push her shoulders back so that the shirt could be discarded.

JJ eyes roamed across Emily's bra clad upper half, watching goose bumps rise where ever her fingers went. She reached both of her hands out to remove the older woman's belt. She pulled the belt from Emily's belt loops as the brunette placed her hands either side of JJ on the iron rail. JJ gently kissed Emily as she slowly moved her hand into the front of Emily's jeans, cupping the brunette firmly. Emily hissed and rocked her hips forward.

A light appeared to the left and the two women quickly turned their head in the same direction, eyes wide. JJ bit her bottom lip and sneaked under Emily's arms before running inside laughing. Emily shook her head as they gathered the attention of their next door neighbour.

"Oh, Emily, it's been…" the woman stood back, taking in Emily's appearance. "I…," she placed one hand on her chest, her other carrying a watering can.

"Mrs. Green," Emily started. "I apologise, I didn't think anybody would be…" she looked at the watering can. "Watering their plants at this time," she frowned.

Emily stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before slowly retreating through the balcony doors. She turned and glared at JJ as she pulled the double door shut, swiftly locking it as she did. JJ chuckled at the look on Emily's face.

"You think this is funny?" Emily asked, dropping her shirt onto the wooden floor. "That poor woman could've had a heart attack!"

JJ tried to keep a serious face but found it impossible. But she could stop herself, a loud laugh erupted from her.

"That's it!" Emily walked towards JJ, who quickly manoeuvred around the couch. Emily raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Emily moved suddenly, rounding the couch before JJ had time to react. She sprinted towards JJ and wrapped her arm around the blonde's legs, pulling her up and over her shoulder. JJ screamed before laughing as Emily turned towards the stairs. The blonde kicked her legs to try and make it as impossible as she could for Emily to walk with JJ slung over her shoulder. Emily shifted her shoulder a little, moving JJ into a fireman's lift so that she could hold JJ's arm with one hand and JJ's legs with the other.

"You're in serious trouble," there was an underlying tone of amusement that gave away Emily's enjoyment of the situation. JJ just chuckled, continuing to laugh and scream as Emily began to walk up the stairs. "I'd save the screaming if I was you," Emily added huskily as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Why?" JJ asked curiously, her chest heaving slightly. "What're you going to do with me?"

Emily chuckled darkly. "You'll find out…" she said seductively as she walked into the bedroom with JJ still over her shoulder.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily sat opposite JJ in the restaurant, her elbow resting on the red table cloth covering the table. They were seated in the far corner of the restaurant to heighten the intimacy of the atmosphere. The soft glow from the dim lights created romance and an undeniably exotic aura that had enveloped the two women. Emily just continued to watch JJ.

JJ's eyes slowly rose from the reading the menu. "Would you stop staring at me like that?" JJ whispered with a small blush, looking around them. "It's making me… Nervous…"

Emily chuckled lightly. "Sorry," she pulled her elbow from the table and glanced down at her own menu, briefly looking up to look at JJ again. JJ shook her head as she watched Emily's gaze rise. "Do you know what you want to order?"

JJ made a face. "To be honest…" she chewed her bottom lip. "I don't know what half the things on this menu are," she admitted, her blue eyes rising to look at Emily.

"Okay," Emily nodded. "That's fine," she assured. "We could try process of elimination?" she offered.

"Sounds good," JJ smiled, smoothing out the cobalt blue dress she'd decided to wear.

Emily briefly scanned the menu. "Would you rather have fish, meat, vegetables or a pasta dish?"

JJ chewed her bottom lip as she thought about it. It may have seemed like a simple decision, but unless the decision that needed to be made was important, JJ could be indecisive. She was always one to try something new, which is why she'd been excited when coming to the restaurant. However, the variety and number of dishes the restaurant served had shocked her a little.

JJ opened her mouth. "What are you having?"

Emily licked her bottom lip and looked over the menu. "I think…" she narrowed her eyes a little. "I'm going to go for a meat dish…"

JJ smiled. "Then I shall as well."

"Are you just going to copy me?" Emily asked in amusement.

JJ shrugged a shoulder. "Well you know what everything is and what everything means so…" she crossed her legs. "I'm going to stay safe and stick with you."

Emily locked eyes with JJ wondering if the sentence had been a double entendre or not. JJ didn't seem to notice the scrutinisation she was under, nor that she'd said something that could have possibly meant something else. With a wave of her hand, Emily pulled a waiter over and, noticing that the waiter spoke fluent Italian, she decided to show off a little and speak Italian too as she ordered the dishes and wine. She thanked the waiter once he'd written down the orders and then turned back to JJ.

"Show off," JJ raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You could have spoken English for the less intelligent guests here," she winked.

Emily chuckled a little. "What language do you speak?"

"French," JJ answered honestly. "But considering I haven't had to use French in twenty years, I doubt I can speak it at all anymore," she looked at Emily. "You're lucky."

"How am I?" Emily asked, leaning forward a little.

"Do I even need to answer that question? Come on," JJ placed her hands onto the table. "You can speak multiple languages fluently, you've travelled to just about every single country in the world, you have a successful career, and as far as I know, always have," she listed off just a few things that she could think of.

Emily nodded before tilting her head. "But at what price?" she asked cryptically, tapping her fingers against the table.

JJ opened her mouth to attempt to answer the question, but her attention was diverted as their food and wine arrived at the table. JJ thanked the waiter, in English, and he nodded his head and moved on to another table.

"So?" JJ picked up the knife and fork given to her. "What exactly am I eating?"

"Osso Buco," Emily cut a small slice from the meat. "The amount of flavour… It will blow your mind," she promised easily before brining the fork to her mouth.

Light banter was passed between the two as they ate the meals and Emily blushed at the noise JJ made as she took her first forkful of the cuisine. A few jokes were passed between them and there was laughter. JJ liked the restaurant they'd gone too. There were other people, but not too many, just the right number, and the red walls and dim lights gave a nice atmosphere. She appreciated the buzzing sound of other couples and other people talking. It made the restaurant seem safer and more cosy.

At some point during the meal, JJ's thoughts had wandered, and she found herself watching Emily. Her mind drifted to all of the teams across the years that she'd spent time with Emily, but yet not once had it even crossed her mind that they'd eventually be together. It had never crossed her mind that the brunette would be the one that JJ would marry. She jumped to all of the times she'd watched Emily dance, laugh after making a sarcastic remark or joke, the times that Emily had chased down and talking down an unsub, the lingering glances and soft touches… A low churning began in her stomach and JJ picked up the glass of red wine, taking a small sip.

"What're you thinking about?" Emily asked softly.

JJ reached out and took hold of Emily's hand, bringing it to her lips. "You," she answered truthfully. "I was just thinking back, years before now…" she shook her head. "I must have been so naive not to realise that you were the person that I'd been looking for…" she admitted with a frown.

Emily disagreed. "You aren't naive," she ran her thumb against JJ's knuckles. "I was my fault… I should have told you how I felt about you earlier," she chuckled. "I acted like some immature school girl with a crush on the quarterback that played for the football team."

"A football reference?" JJ teased with raised eyebrows. "Didn't know you'd go for that…"

Emily chuckled. "What can I say?"

"I never actually had a crush on the quarterback of the school football team," JJ admitted, taking a sip of wine from the glass. "Everybody else did of course… I think it's so overrated," she brought a forkful of food to her mouth and chewed before swallowing. "I get it. That they're popular and everything," she shrugged one shoulder. "But why would you want to be popular? Whenever somebody joined the popular group they always seemed to change… Kind of depressing…"

Emily listened in amusement, listening to JJ closely. She always loved to learn new things about JJ. That was one of the reasons she was marrying the younger woman. Sure, some people may frown at her for asking the question so early in their relationship, but she hadn't been so certain of anything in her life. JJ was it for her and she didn't care what anybody else said. That's why she was nervous about meeting JJ's parents.

JJ continued to off on a tangent whilst eating. She finally looked up at Emily. "What?" she asked.

Emily shrugged a shoulder. "You're ranting," she chuckled. "It's cute."

JJ blushed. "I am not cute," she argued quietly.

"Yes you are," Emily returned quickly.

"I'm not…" JJ blush deepened. "Shut up," she scowled, returning her attention to her food. "And stop looking at me like that!"

Emily just laughed loudly.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"This is nice," JJ said quietly, her hand entwined with Emily's as they slowly walked along the quiet city streets. It wasn't anything special, but JJ appreciated any time she spent with Emily especially when it was just the two of them. "It's quiet and peaceful…" JJ looked up at the full moon in the sky.

Emily squeezed JJ's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," JJ smiled.

Emily chewed her bottom lip. "Do you want to go somewhere?" she asked, turning to look at JJ. "I used to go there a lot when I needed some space to think."

"Go where?" JJ frowned curiously.

Emily smiled. "I can show you," she promised. "The car's a ten minute walk from here and the drive's about twenty minutes."

JJ smiled softly. "Okay," she agreed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ trusted Emily as the brunette told her to cover her face with her hands. She didn't know where Emily was leading her, she actually had no idea where she was. But she trusted her. It wasn't a long walk at all before Emily told JJ to stand still and wait a moment. Emily stepped away and allowed her eyes to survey the view, a soft smile playing on her lips. She hadn't shown anyone this place yet. It was her save haven; the place she came to find solace and think.

"Alright," Emily looked at JJ nervously. "You can open your eyes now."

JJ slowly removed her hand from covering her eyes and then gasped. It took her a few very long moments to take everything in. They were on a small patch of land surrounded by trees. In front of them was a cliff with a rather large drop. But JJ wasn't concentrating on that. They had the perfect view of the sky and Washington DC. The Capitol building could be seen, lit up in the distance. JJ turned to Emily.

"This is…" she swallowed thickly and turned to look at the view again. "How did you find this?"

Emily chuckled. "By accident," she admitted. "I like to come to think and just centre myself."

"Its…" JJ chuckled breathlessly. "Beautiful…"

"We should have a picnic here," Emily mused thoughtfully. She lay down on the grass, making sure that it was dry first, before patting the floor next to her. "Come and sit with me," she requested softly.

JJ chuckled and lay down next to Emily, cuddling into the brunette's side. She looked up at the sky, wondering what Emily was looking at. It wasn't hard to see. It was rare to have a clear night like that one in the midst of summer, especially with a full moon. They didn't usual appear until winter.

"What're you thinking about?" JJ asked without pressing.

"I…" Emily shook her head. "When you were in Pennsylvania, I was in Rome, or the Middle East or…" she smiled. "But we were looking up at the same sky…" she once again shook her head. "I just… How we met each other…"

JJ rolled onto her side and peered down at Emily, gently brushing some hair from Emily's forehead as she gestured for her to go on.

"I don't think this relationship is a coincidence," Emily started. "I don't actually believe in coincidences…"

"Because you're a nerd," JJ teased.

Emily chuckled. "I could be living in any country right now… I had the opportunity to stay in any country, work with any agency, and yet I ended up here," she turned her head a little and locked eyes with JJ. "I don't want to sound cheesy or cliché or anything but… Don't you think that maybe this was supposed to happen?" Emily asked. "Otherwise why would I be here… I mean, sure, we fell out over this to began with it, but look at what we've got now," she smiled and chuckled, more to herself than anyone else. "I think this is meant to be. We're meant to be."

"You think?" JJ raised an eyebrow, messing with Emily.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I know…" she corrected.

JJ softly ran her finger along Emily's jaw line, following with her eyes. Her gaze rested on Emily's lips. She softly ran her thumb along Emily's bottom lip before leaning down and gracefully capturing the brunette's lips with her own. Emily swiped her tongue against JJ's bottom lip and JJ willingly opened her mouth, allowing Emily's tongue to venture. The blonde shuffled and straddled Emily, cradling the brunette's face in her hands as the kiss became deeper. Emily's hands reached for JJ's hips, gripping them tightly. JJ's hand began to wander and Emily, too engrossed in the kiss, didn't realise until the younger woman's hands slipped under her shirt. Emily gasped and pulled back.

"What…" Emily started breathlessly, sitting up using her elbows. "What're you doing?"

JJ's eyes darkened and she gently rolled her hips forward. The older woman's jaw went slack and she moaned; not being able to control her body's reaction to JJ. JJ smirked and moved her hands to the back of her dress, slowly unzipping the material.

"Jennifer…" Emily's eyes darkened and her breaths began to turn into pants. "Jennifer, zip your dress back up…" her attempts were futile and she knew it. It wasn't as though she'd disagree to anything JJ said… Plus, the idea of making love under the stars outside also seemed a romantic and exotic idea. "Jennifer…"

"No," JJ argued defiantly. "I want to do this with you. Here. Now."

"But…" Emily's mouth watered. "But we're in public. What if we get caught?"

JJ chuckled lightly. "You told me no one knows about this place and if someone does," she shrugged a shoulder. "They can go home and cry," she stood up and pushed her shoulders back, allowing the material to puddle on the floor. She used her foot to move it to the side before straddling Emily again.

"Isn't…" Emily's eyes hungrily roamed JJ's toned skin. "Isn't that a bit dangerous…?" she asked.

JJ pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and Emily let out a shaky moan. "Where's the fun if there's no danger?" she asked, sounding like she was shocked.

Emily shook her head. "You are…" she pressed her lips against JJ's gently. "Insatiable."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

It was Friday, meaning Emily would be making the drive to JJ's parents house that night. She'd tried to sleep, tossed and turned until JJ had grumbled and told her to 'quit moving before I kick you onto the couch… And don't think I'm joking'. The brunette wisely listened. Emily had cuddled up to JJ and managed to get a few hours sleep before she began to become restless again. She sighed and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

There was a feeling stirring in her stomach and it wasn't a good one. It felt like the feeling she used to get the night before a test at college. It made her feel uneasy and a little worried. Half the time she'd managed to convince her mother that she was ill and wasn't able to go into school, which her mother usually fell for since she had little experience with children. But Emily realised half way through the day that it might have been better if she'd gone into school. At least then she wouldn't have had to sit in her bedroom all day.

Emily rolled her head to the side; _4:37_

Emily pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She knew one thing that would help her to sleep. At least for a little while before she'd have to get up to get to work on time. She turned her head to the other side of the bed to look at JJ. The younger woman had rolled away from Emily, putting her back to her, her legs curled up. Emily scolded herself. No, she couldn't wake JJ up. Besides, that would seem selfish. She once again reverted to staring at the ceiling.

JJ had told Emily that there was nothing to worry about and that meeting her parents would just be the same as having a little time away from work. Only Emily knew that wasn't going to be true. As much as JJ had assured it would all be okay, Emily knew it wasn't going to be plain sailing. Sandy and Jacob were small town people and although Emily had spoken to JJ's mother, she knew that the blonde's father might be a little harder to speak to. The brunette didn't think that Jacob would take kindly to his daughter marrying a woman. But Emily figured that she'd just have to wait and see.

With a sigh, Emily crossed her ankles, rubbing her sock clad feet together. It was a habit she'd gathered some years back and it was something she did subconsciously. She wasn't aware she was doing it until somebody pointed it out.

Emily once again rolled her head to the side, looking at the alarm clock again; _4:39_

The brunette inwardly groaned and sighed in irritation. There was no way she could lie in the bed staring at the ceiling for nearly an hour and a half. She closed her eyes and relaxed, trying to drift off to sleep. Emily tried not to think about her mother, or JJ's parents, or work, or anything that was going to cause her to become restless again. Nope; she couldn't do it. She opened her eyes and ran a hand over her face.

Emily turned her head to stare at JJ's back, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth guiltily. She brought her nails to her mouth and softly chewed before scolding herself. JJ wouldn't mind, right? Emily shuffled across the bed under the comforter. She pushed herself against the blonde, wrapping a strong arm around JJ to pull the younger woman to her, whilst she nuzzled her nose into the back of JJ's neck.

JJ grumbled, pushing her shoulders backwards to try and push Emily away.

Emily, feeling more than confident that she would be able to persuade JJ otherwise, slipped her hand under the hem of JJ's sleeping shirt. She used her other hand to move some of the blonde's hair from the side of her neck so that she was able to lean down and press her lips against the sensitive skin. Emily slowly opened her lips, softly caressing JJ's neck with her lips and tongue, casually slipping her hand higher underneath the younger woman's shirt. She reached the blonde's breasts as she nipped the skin underneath JJ's ear.

"Emily," JJ half protested, half moaned. "I'm trying to sleep…"

Emily whimpered and grinded her hips forward against JJ's. She licked the shell of her lovers ear. "I want you," she husked, slipping her hands down the front of JJ's sleeping shorts and panties to cup the younger woman. "I need you…"

JJ's muscles clenched and she let out a shaky breath. "Christ…"

Emily softly caressed the blonde's breasts with her hands, first rolling the nipple of one with her fingers, softly kneading, before moving to the other breast and repeating. She pressed against JJ with the hand cupping her, stroking in a tender and slow rhythm. JJ let out a soft moan, her cheeks flushing as she began to gently rock her hips against the brunette's hand. A hard twitch emerged from low in her stomach and she let out a whimper. Emily groaned as a small gush of water came from JJ.

"Oh, God," JJ reached a hand back, gripping Emily's hair tightly. "Let me roll over," she pleaded.

Emily shuffled and regretfully pulled her hand from JJ's sleeping shorts. She allowed the blonde to roll over and straddled her thighs, running her hands along the younger woman's abdomen under her shirt. She leant down, finally connecting their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss. Tongues entwined and JJ rested her forehead against Emily's, tilting her lips away to pull in a much needed breath, before bringing their lips together again.

Emily pulled back, gripping JJ's sleeping shirt firmly in her hands and tugging up. The blonde received the message and sat up a little as she allowed Emily to pull the shirt over her head and toss it to the side. Emily moaned at the sight of JJ's bare breasts. She cupped them in her hands and captured JJ's lips, pushing the younger woman to lie down again. Her hands teased and brushed against JJ's breasts. She loved the feel of JJ's nipples between her fingers, and through the haze of her lust ridden mind, she knew that it would be days before she felt them in her hands again. There was no way she was going to get laid whilst at JJ's parents house.

JJ pulled her lips from Emily's. "Take your shirt off."

Emily reluctantly sat up, gripping the bottom of her own sleeping shirt with her hands so that she was able to pull it up and over her head. She quickly discarded her sleeping shorts and panties so that she wouldn't have to pull away from JJ again. Realising she would have to pull away to rid JJ of her own sleeping shorts, she quickly took hold of them, pulling them down the blonde's lean legs before tossing them to the end of the bed.

"I love you," Emily mumbled before bringing their lips together, winding her hands into JJ's hair to deepen the kiss.

JJ gripped Emily's shoulders tightly and pulled herself up into a sitting position. Emily chuckled, realizing that the younger woman hadn't given herself any sort of advantage by maneuvering. It only gave the brunette more power over her. The older woman grinded her hips into JJ's laps, allowing their breaths to mingle together. Giving up on trying to use her strength to stay upright, JJ collapsed back onto the bed, pulling Emily to lie on top of her. The brunette chuckled quietly, softly kissing JJ's lips.

Emily's lips cruised along the blonde's jaw line, nibbling the skin under JJ's ear before they traveled down, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses against JJ's neck. She didn't spend long giving pleasure to the younger woman's breasts, instead deciding she wanted to head straight for her intended destination. Emily gripped JJ's thighs and pushed. JJ moaned, opening her legs to Emily's predatory gaze.

Emily moved her head forward and took a long swipe with her tongue, sucking JJ's clit into her mouth. She repeated again and again and again. Until all she could taste was JJ and all she could think about was JJ. She moved her tongue all around JJ's clit, swiping it across the bud before lashing at it efficiently. Emily pulled her head back and licked her lips. She groaned and teased JJ's entrance with her tongue, watching the small frown that appeared on the blonde's face as her jaw went slack and her eyes fluttered shut. She slowly pushed her tongue into JJ, wiggling it around inside her.

JJ raked her nails across Emily's scalp. "Emily…" she let out a shaky moan. "I want to see you…"

Emily smiled and nuzzled her nose into the side of JJ's thigh, softly rubbing JJ's clit with two fingers as she shuffled so that she could see the younger woman's face. JJ's eyes slowly opened and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She tucked some of Emily's hair behind her ear before capturing the brunette's lips with her own. When JJ finally ended the kiss, she gripped Emily's shoulders and rolled over, putting Emily underneath her.

JJ looked down at Emily, a ray of light from a streetlamp outside shining across the older woman's face. The blonde licked her lips as she trailed a hand over Emily's toned abdomen.

"I love you," JJ whispered, her eyes locking with Emily's.

Emily smiled softly. "I love you too."

JJ hooked her arms around the back of Emily's knees and pushed the brunette's legs apart. She shuffled forward on her knees so that her legs were between Emily's before pushing her legs forward, resting the back of Emily's knees against her thighs as she leant forward. She placed her hands either side of Emily's shoulders and bit her lip. A small frown of concentration appeared on her face.

Emily chuckled a little. JJ glared.

"What?" Emily asked innocently.

"I…" JJ shuffled forward a little and let out a small smile. "I'm not so sure how you managed to do this…" she admitted.

Emily laughed. She placed her hands on JJ's back and pulled the younger woman forward a little more. The brunette opened her legs a little wider and pushed her knees up, urging JJ to use her hands to keep her legs there. JJ raised an eyebrow, thinking that Emily's legs might be stretching a little too far and that she might end up hurting herself, but Emily promised that it was fine. JJ placed her hands next to Emily's rib cage and slowly lowered herself down.

"They should write an instruction manual for this position," JJ grumbled, wondering why she'd come up with the idea and shaking her head, realizing that when Emily had tried she'd made it look easy.

Emily chuckled a little. "I've been told lesbians don't actually do this…" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" JJ asked, lowering herself a little further and finally touching Emily. She groaned. "Well too late, because we're doing it."

Emily didn't argue and instead, flattened her hands on JJ's back to pull the blonde down against her. She pulled her into a deep kiss and slowly thrust her hips up against the younger woman's. JJ moaned loudly against Emily's mouth and followed Emily's hips. They created a perfect rhythm, moving in sync with each other.

Emily's hands roamed over JJ's body, loving the feel of the blonde's skin against her fingertips. She pulled her mouth away to let out guttural moan as her neck arched. She racked her nails across JJ's back, her eyes fluttering shut. She wound one of her hands into the younger woman's hair and pulled JJ's lips to her neck. Emily was already breathing heavily and the feel of JJ's tongue against her pulse point caused her hips to buck involuntary.

JJ smiled against Emily's neck, nuzzling her nose lovingly against the skin she'd just worshiped. She nipped the skin gently and licked the shell of Emily's ear. She continued to rock her hips forward in slow, long grinds. JJ followed Emily's jaw line with her lips and rested her forehead against the brunette's as she allowed their breaths to mingle together. She eventually brought their lips together and their tongues entwined languidly.

There was no need to hurry or to rush; it was a loving encounter between two women who loved each other. JJ continued to rock her hips against Emily, her breaths coming out in a near pant. Emily's eyes opened and locked onto baby blues. She cradled JJ's face in her hands, moving blonde locks out of the younger woman's view.

"Oh, God," JJ began to pull in much needed breaths. Her muscles and lungs were burning. "I didn't realise how much effort you put into sex…"

Emily half chuckled, half moaned. "What're you saying?" Emily asked. "You never put any effort into it…?"

JJ snorted, panting. "No," she argued. She swallowed thickly. "It's just that you like this position," she elaborated. "But you're always where I am now…" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Like I've pointed out on a few occasions," Emily smirked smugly, gasping as JJ swirled her hips. "I'm stronger, have a higher stamina and better endurance than you," she reminded confidently.

JJ chuckled lowly. "Show off," she muttered, brushing her lips against Emily's before trailing them down the brunette's neck.

Emily groaned and her eyes once again fluttered closed. She tilted her head to the side, granting JJ as much access as she wanted. JJ gently nipped, sucked and lashed at the skin, making sure not to leave marks for obvious reasons. Despite the fact JJ was sure she was near collapsing, she pushed forward. Her hips rocked faster, grinding harder against Emily.

Emily let out a half sob, half moan as JJ rubbed her clit against her own at just the right pace, swirling her hips. "Jennifer," she panted, winding her hands into JJ's hair. She opened her eyes and locked them with JJ's. "I'm so close…"

JJ whimpered. She knew Emily was close. She could almost feel Emily's orgasm. The brunette's muscles began to shudder and she writhed beneath JJ, losing her rhythm.

"Oh, fuck," Emily groaned, willing herself to keep her eyes open. She cradled JJ's face, locking their eyes together. A violent shiver ran through her and she moaned loudly. "Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer," she chanted, her voice rising an octave each time she called out the blonde's name.

JJ pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. The blonde tried to remember what Emily had done when she had been this close. "What do you want me to-."

JJ cut herself off as Emily's back arched off of the bed. Her hips shuddered uncontrollably and her head thrashed to the side. Emily's nails raked over JJ's back, desperately trying to find something to hold onto. She cried out, her eyes open, her pupils dilated and her eyes becoming hazy and unfocused. Emily's hips continued to jump forward involuntary, and JJ came with a loud, drawled out groan. She collapsed on top of Emily completely spent.

It took a few minutes for JJ to finally catch her breath. Sweat covered both of their bodies and JJ's lungs burned in protest of being out of breath for so long. Emily's hands slowly came around JJ protectively, her muscles still shuddering every few seconds.

"That was amazing," JJ admitted breathlessly. She wasn't talking about her own orgasm, but what she'd seen in Emily's eyes as the brunette had tumbled over the edge. "But if you ever wake me up at this time in a morning again, I'm kicking you out."

Emily chuckled. "Sorry," she smiled.

"No you're not."

Emily didn't deny it.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Morgan," Emily raised her head and looked over to the kitchenette. "What do you want?" she asked. "You've been staring at me for the past couple of minutes…"

Morgan just shrugged one shoulder. "You're meeting JJ's parents for the first time tonight," he reminded, leaning back against the side. "You nervous?" Morgan held a coffee cup in his hand, slowly swirling the liquid using a metal spoon.

Emily leant back in the chair and stared at her pen as she swirled it in her fingers. "Yeah," she admitted with a small nod. "I'm nervous… I've never met JJ's parents before and now that I am, I'm already ma-." the brunette quickly cut herself off and glanced over at Reid. "We're already 100% committed to this relationship."

Morgan smiled. "I'm sure they'll like you."

Emily shrugged a shoulder. "I'm just…" she let out a poof of air. "JJ and her parents are close, closer than I'll ever be with mine," she pointed out. "I'm scared that if her parents don't appreciate what I have with JJ, then JJ's going to start doubting our relationship," she continued. "I don't want that to happen," she dropped her head a little. "She means the world to me… And I know that her parent's opinions are going to mean a lot to her."

"JJ?" Morgan asked as he slowly walked over to the desk. Emily looked up at him with a confused expression. "You're calling her JJ."

"Oh," Emily sighed. "I'm just tired. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Really?" Morgan wiggled his eyebrows as he moved to lean back against Emily's desk.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Mind out of the gutter," she scolded. "That isn't why I didn't get much sleep," she told. "Well, not the only reason anyway," she winked.

Morgan laughed loudly, shaking his head in amusement. He brought the cup of coffee to his lips and took a gulp. He glanced behind him when he heard heels on the stairs and he smiled, nudging Emily, silently telling her that JJ was heading towards her.

"I'll talk to you later," Morgan patted her shoulder.

Emily nodded. "Thanks."

Emily rested her elbows on the desk and placed her head in her hands. She felt hands against her shoulders and smiled. She lifted her head, watching as JJ perched her hip on the desk, shuffling backwards so that she could sit on the edge.

"You regret waking me up first thing this morning?" JJ teased playfully, brushing some hair from Emily's face.

"Nope," Emily answered confidently. "I definitely do not regret that," she husked. JJ pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

JJ swung her legs a little and hopped off of the desk. She ran her fingers over Emily's back as she walked past her.

"Do you fancy a quickie?" JJ whispered into the brunette's ear. Emily's jaw fell slack and her eyes widened. "Follow me…" she coaxed, locking eyes with the brunette as she walked backwards towards the ladies restroom.

Emily watched JJ walk into the restroom and briefly glanced around, licking her lips. She glanced at the few agents that she wasn't familiar with in the bullpen before watching Morgan walk into his office. She swallowed thickly and shuffled uncomfortably in her chair. She looked down at the case file in front of her before looking at the entrance of the rest room.

"Oh… Fuck it," Emily muttered as she rose from her chair, smoothing out her blazer.

Emily confidently walked towards the toilets, trying not to make it obvious to any other agents that she wanted to get into there quickly. She swiftly opened the door and then quickly closed it behind her. Emily locked eyes with JJ and reached for the lock, slowly turning it. She bit her lip and sauntered towards JJ.

Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's waist and pulled the blonde against her. "I wouldn't have dibbed you as one of those people that have sex at work," Emily raised an eyebrow in amusement, resting her forehead against JJ's when the blonde wrapped her arms around her neck. "You just have a thing for sex in public don't you?"

JJ shrugged one shoulder cockily. "What's the point if there's no danger?"

Emily shook her head. "How is it…" the brunette pressed her lips against JJ's, walking forwards to push the younger woman against the row of sinks that had been build into a side counter. "You look so innocent…" she kissed JJ again, slipping her hands under JJ's work shirt.

JJ ran her tongue along Emily's bottom lip. "Practise," she chuckled. "Lots and lots of practice…"

Emily chuckled lowly and opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to wander familiar territory. They slid together and JJ reached her hands up to cradle Emily's face. She tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss even further, wanting to kiss Emily as deeply as she could. Her tongue caressed Emily's and softly ran along the older woman's teeth. They eventually pulled away from each other breathlessly and Emily shivered, nuzzling her nose against JJ's cheek.

"I want to taste you," Emily admitted seductively.

JJ, with her eyes still closed, slipped her hands underneath Emily's work shirt.

"Then do it," goose-bumps rose on her skin even as she said it.

Emily groaned and gently pushed JJ against the wall, cradling the blonde's face in her hands as she resumed the kiss. JJ, almost mirroring Emily, cradled Emily's face as she once again deepened the kiss, pausing every so often to pull in a desperate breath. JJ's hands traveled over Emily's back to grip her hips, pulling the brunette tight against her. With a groan, Emily pulled back, trapping JJ's bottom lip between her teeth as she did.

There eyes locked for a few seconds before Emily's hands dropped to JJ's slacks, fiddling with the button and zipper. She looked down at what she was doing, finally managing to unbutton the slacks and pull the zipper down whilst capturing JJ's lips again. She pressed one more gently kiss against JJ's lips before pulling back again.

"You're so beautiful," Emily whispered in awe. "So beautiful," her hand slipped into JJ's slacks and the blonde groaned lowly, dropping her head against the mirrors lining the wall.

Emily used the skin revealed to her advantage. She nipped the skin as she trailed her lips along JJ's jaw line and neck. Emily sucked the skin into her mouth, cautious of leaving marks, as she slowly began to run her hand against JJ's panties. She moved her mouth back to JJ's as the blonde began to moan and whimper. The brunette swallowed the noises, reminding JJ that they had to be quiet.

Emily swiftly dropped to her knees in front of JJ, locking eyes with the blonde as she tugged JJ's slacks down her legs. She softly rubbed her hands against JJ's thighs before hooking her thumbs into JJ's panties. She pulled them down the younger woman's legs, letting them rest around her ankles with her slacks. Sure, it didn't give her much of an advantage from her position, but she didn't care.

With a devilish smirk, Emily nuzzled her nose into JJ's blonde curls and finally let her tongue slip out from between her teeth. She lapped, growling at the sharp tug of her hair from JJ, dipping her tongue quickly into her lover. Emily knew that she'd never grow tired of this. Of JJ's taste, her smell… She pulled JJ's clit between her teeth and gently suck, priding the bud from under it's protective hood before nibbling.

JJ gasped, her hips jumping from the sink as her body decided whether she wanted to open her legs wider or try and close them shut. "Fuck…" JJ knew that although Emily wasn't taking it slow, she was teasing. The brunette knew exactly how to touch JJ and knew exactly what to do. In fact, JJ was fairly confident that given the opportunity, Emily would be able to push her to an orgasm in under five. Emily just liked to play. "Emily, come on," she groaned.

Emily chuckled lowly, the vibrations coursing throughout JJ's body. The thought of knowing that somebody could try and open the door any moment, or could walk past and hear the sound of her moaning, caused a violent shiver to run through JJ's legs and along her spine.

"Oh, shit, Emily," JJ's mouth opened in a silent scream, her head falling back against the wall. "Oh, Emily…" she moaned, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Emily smiled, lightly lashing her tongue against JJ's clit before flicking at it. She slowly inserted a finger, twisting and thrusting, searching for the rough patch of skin inside the blonde. Emily found it and pressed against it.

JJ moaned loudly and Emily cringed and reached a hand up, pushing her thumb into the blonde's mouth to try and keep her quiet. The younger woman sucked desperately. JJ found it strange that when she wasn't allowed to actually make noise, she felt compelled to. Emily pressed down against the rough patch of skin inside JJ, curling her fingers as she sucked JJ's clit harshly.

JJ cried out, biting down onto Emily's thumb to try and be as quiet as possible. Emily winced painfully, holding her breath as she waiting for JJ's orgasm to pass. She placed soft kisses against the blonde's clit and thigh as she slowly rose from her knees. Emily leant forward heavily against JJ, cradling the younger woman's face in her hands as she placed gentle kisses against her skin, waiting patiently for her lover to come back around.

"Shit," a violent shiver ran through JJ as her muscles once against convulsed. Emily dipped one hand between JJ's legs, softly caressing. "I can't believe we just did that," she panted.

Emily chuckled and nuzzled her nose against JJ's cheek, continuing to gently run her fingers through JJ's folds. JJ pulled Emily into a deep, passionate kiss, groaning when she tasted herself.

"You're a cannibal," Emily mumbled against JJ's lips. "You nearly bit my thumb off."

JJ chuckled, reaching down to grip Emily's wrists. "You've had your turn," she smiled sweetly. "Now it's mine."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"PG?" JJ walked into Garcia's office, forgetting to knock because she was so engrossed in a case file. She closed the door behind her and plonked down into one of the empty seats next to the tech analyst. "Can you run a search for me?" JJ continued, not even looking up from the file.

Garcia stared at JJ for a very long moment. She expected JJ to notice the scrutinising gaze she was under, as well as the fact the sound of typing no longer reverberated around the room. Garcia tutted a shook her head, finally catching the younger woman's attention.

JJ looked at Garcia curiously. "What?"

"What?" Garcia repeated, both of her eyes brows raised. "You walked into the laboratory, followed seconds later by my crime fighting lesbian of awesomeness, and were in there for fifteen minutes!" JJ blushed and her mouth fell open. "And I dare say I've that I've ever seen Emily look so smug nor walk with so much strut across that bullpen… So…" she stared at JJ.

JJ's blush deepened. "Do you even need to ask?" she questioned, half complaining. "I'm pretty sure you already know…" she cleared her throat and rose from the seat.

"Didn't you need me to do a search?" Garcia asked.

JJ clutched the file to her chest. "No," she shook her head slowly. "I'm good…"

Garcia laughed in amusement as JJ walked out of her office. There was no way her little lesbian crime fighting band wagon were getting out of this one quite so quickly. She grinned evilly.

"I'm so going to tell my chocolate God of thunder…"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily drove into the car park of her apartment complex, swiftly turning the key in the ignition and picking her briefcase up from the passenger seat in the front of the vehicle. JJ had gone home a little earlier than Emily to finish packing. They'd packed just about everything, but the blonde just wanted to check that they had the essentials and hadn't forgotten anything before they headed to East Allegheny, Pennsylvania. Emily had been told it was a very small town where everybody knew everybody, so she knew her appearance there might cause people to talk. Emily didn't mind. She'd lived with that for the most part of her life.

Emily climbed out of the vehicle and began the walk towards the building. She pressed a small button on her key and the car bleeped, the lights flashing twice to signal that it had been locked. She entered the building and headed straight for the elevator. Emily hadn't made it back as early as she'd liked to, the traffic through DC was horrendous, and she was conscious of time. It would take a few hours to drive there without traffic, so she knew they needed to head off as soon as possible.

Emily stepped out of the elevator and to the apartment door, pulling the key from her pocket to turn the catch on the door. She stepped inside and chuckled. Music. JJ had a thing for dancing. And music. Emily dropped her briefcase onto the floor in the very short hallway that lead into the open kitchen and main room. She inwardly cursed at what she saw… They were so going to be late…

Emily watched as JJ swirled her hips, one hand in her hair, the other moving with her legs. She nodded her head to the loud beat and mouthed the words. Her eyes were closed and JJ was obviously unaware of Emily watching her. She was unaware that Emily had walked into the apartment. She was wearing black boots that reached half way up her calves and those jeans that she knew Emily loved so much. They hugged her hips alluringly and as JJ spun around, Emily groaned.

Yep. They were going to be late. Very late.

Emily came up behind JJ, stepping as quietly as she could, and placed her hands onto the blonde's hips. JJ gasped, her eyes flying open at the unexpected contact. A low chuckle immediately calmed her down. It was just Emily.

"Jennifer," Emily husked. "Don't stop dancing at my expense."

JJ smiled and slowly started to swirl her hips again, grinding back into Emily purposefully. The brunette's grip of her hips tightened and JJ smiled smugly. She reached a hand back and wound it into Emily's raven locks, tilting her head to the side when she felt the older woman's breath against her skin. She was little disappointed that Emily didn't use it to her advantage, but smile nonetheless when Emily lead her into a spin and then pulled her against her.

Emily's fingers fiddled with the material of JJ's shirt as she locked eyes with the blonde. She was desperate to touch JJ, but she really did need to get changed and head towards Pennsylvania if they wanted to get there before late. She knew that even if they headed there now, they'd be crawling straight into bed once they got there.

JJ moaned. "We're already late…"

"I know," Emily smiled mischievously, her hands seemingly deciding for her. "But I can't help myself…"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The music on the radio played softly as the car rode smoothly down the road. They'd managed to get off of the highway at around half past nine, which Emily was grateful for. She'd never been a big fan of the highways especially when they were busy. JJ had dosed off in the passenger seat after having a heated argument with Emily over why the brunette should swap seats and take a break from driving for a bit. But Emily argued against it. She knew JJ was more tired than her, despite the fact Emily had barely slept the previous night. The older woman glanced at the GPS as she drove down empty roads. Eventually, houses started to appear along with other cars and a few people walking along streets.

"Jennifer," Emily called out softly. JJ didn't move. The brunette reached her hand out and softly shook the blonde. "Jennifer…"

JJ's eyes slowly fluttered open and she groaned. "Are we here?" she asked with a sleepy frown.

Emily nodded to the GPS. "Nearly, just a couple more minutes," she answered. "Do you want to text your parents? Let them know that we're nearly there?"

"Yeah," JJ nodded sleepily. "Yeah.." she reached forward and loosened her seat belt to open the glove compartment to grab her phone. She took it out and closed the glove box, leaning into the seat again. "What do you want me to say?" she asked. Her fingers hovered over the keys.

"Just tell them that we're a few minutes away," Emily smiled. "Are you excited?"

A small smile grew on JJ's face as she looked straight ahead, watching the car lights illuminate the road in front of them. "Yeah," she admitted. "I am a little… I mean, I'm nervous too, but I'm excited. I haven't seen my parents in a while," she concentrated on typing the text. "What about you?"

Emily tilted her head both ways. "I'm definitely nervous," she answered honestly. She quickly flicked on the indicator, taking a right. "You weren't joking when you said this was a small place, huh?" Emily asked, noticing the amount of space between each house. She also noticed the size of the houses. They were bigger than those you'd see on an average street in Washington.

"Nope, I wasn't…"

_In 300 yards, turn left._

Emily followed the instructions, beginning to feel a little nauseous. She couldn't calm her nerves. This could possible cause JJ to pull away and begin doubting what they had again. Emily didn't want that to happen. She loved JJ… With all her heart. And she could safely say that there was no other person out there for her. Out of the seven billion people on the planet, JJ was the only one for her.

_In 500 yards you will have reached your destination._

Emily swallowed and took a few calming breaths. She felt JJ place her hand on her thigh and smiled, turning to look at her lover. Emily could do this because she was doing it for the love of her life.

_In 250 yards you will have reached your destination._

Emily peered out of the window. "Which side is your house on?" she asked curiously.

"Left side," JJ grinned. "But my mom's going to be waiting at the door so don't worry," she told.

Emily nodded.

_You have reached your destination._

"There she is," JJ nearly shouted in excitement, smiling and waving enthusiastically out of the window. Sandy waved back, a big grin on her face. "Mommy!" JJ called.

Emily shook head. "Mother and daughter alike," she muttered in amusement.

Before Emily even managed to bring the car to a complete stop in the two garage drive way, JJ was out of the door, sprinting to her mom. The brunette chuckled and smiled as she watched the interaction. She turned her attention back to the car and managed to park it correctly before turning the engine off and pulling the keys from the ignition. She opened the door and stepped out, rounding the car to make her way over to JJ. Emily once again took a few deep breaths, hoping she wasn't as pale as she felt she was.

"Mrs. Jareau," Emily greeted, glancing briefly at JJ before turning her eyes politely back to Sandy. "It's nice to finally meet you," she smiled, placing her keys in her left hand so that she could offer her right hand to the older Jareau.

"Oh, no, no, no," Sandy scolded. She took a few steps towards Emily. "We don't do handshakes here," she warned. "It's all hugs and kisses!"

Fear flashed across Emily's eyes before she was pulled into a tight hug by Sandy. Her eyes widened and she panicked, looking towards JJ for advice. JJ made a 'what the hell are you doing?' face to Emily and gestured for her to return the hug. Emily looked a little uneasy but did as JJ said. She slowly brought her arms around Sandy and returned the hug.

Sandy stepped back, keeping her hands on Emily's shoulders so that she could look at Emily. "You really do need to learn how to give a proper hug," she frowned. "Are the suitcases in the car?"

"Yes, Mrs. J-."

"You call me Sandy," JJ's mother rebuked with a deep frown. "You're marrying my daughter, so you call me mom or Sandy. Take your pick," she told before continuing with her previous question. "I'll help you bring the suitcases in."

"Oh, no," Emily quickly moved herself in front of Sandy. "I'll do that, don't worry… Sandy," she quickly told.

Sandy smiled proudly. "That a girl," she patted Emily on the shoulder. "Help the poor woman with the suitcases, Jenny," she urged her daughter. "I'll go and get the cookies.

Emily frowned.

"Cookies?" JJ's face brightened. "Your home made cookies?" Sandy nodded. "I love you, mom!" JJ hugged her mother again, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thank-you."

"Anytime, Jenny," Sandy assured. "Now, go and help with the suitcases."

JJ nodded her head and smiled, realizing that the faster she got the suitcases into the house, the faster she could have some cookies. She knew that her dad would probably be waiting in the house too. JJ happily made her way to the boot of her car, entwining her hand with Emily's on the way to tug Emily with her.

"Are you s_ure _that your mom and Garcia aren't related?" Emily asked.

JJ rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I'm pretty sure… But you never know… Their ancestors could have been?"

"Oh God…" Emily shook her head.

JJ opened the trunk of the car and Emily lifted a suitcase and a travel bag out. She'd packed the travel bag knowing that they were only there for three nights, Friday night, Saturday night and Sunday night. They'd stay for most of Monday and head home after dinner. She didn't understand why JJ had to pack a whole suitcase when they'd only be there for a few days. JJ took the suitcase from Emily and kissed her sweetly on the cheek before heading along the garden path to her childhood home. Emily blushed a little and closed the trunk of the car before locking the vehicle, quickly following JJ into the house.

Sandy ushered Emily to place the luggage by the door and meet her husband, Jacob, who was busy in the kitchen. He came into the main room and smiled brightly, pulling JJ into a tight hug.

"I've missed you, Jenny," Jacob admitted, locking eyes with JJ.

JJ grinned. "I missed you too, daddy."

Eventually, JJ stepped back and ushered Emily to come and stand next to her so that she could greet Jacob. The brunette stood awkwardly next to JJ and met eyes with her father.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Jareau," Emily held her hand out for him to shake.

Sandy, who was in the kitchen, popped her head out of the door to lock eyes with her husband. She glared. He sighed before moving his eyes back to Emily.

"It's a family tradition to hug here rather than shake hands," Jacob told Emily politely. "And since you're…" he cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "In a serious relationship with my daughter, I think it would be disrespectful not to be on first name basis. So call me Jacob," he smiled, pulling Emily into a light hug before pulling back.

Emily felt how rigid the man was and she knew exactly how he felt. Mostly because she was feeling the same thing. Jacob wasn't being hostile, but his behavior made it clear that he wasn't comfortable at all. You couldn't hide something like that from a profiler.

"I've had a long day," Jacob admitted with a small smile. "I'm going to head off to bed.

JJ nodded before giving her father another hug. He headed to the stairs and walked up them without giving a backward glance.

"Well…"

JJ rolled her eyes, pulling Emily to sit on the sofa next to her. "Ignore him," she told Emily sternly. "He didn't like me bringing girls home when I was in high school and he didn't like me bringing home girls when I was in college…" she spoke honestly. "This is difficult for him to understand."

Emily looked at JJ. "What's so hard about it?" she asked. "So what? You're in love with a woman. I thought he'd be happy for you," she looked a little guilty.

"He is," JJ wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder and brought the brunette closer to her. "Like I said, this is just difficult for him to understand. He's not strongly religious or anything it's just that…" she sighed. "He didn't grow up in a place where gay couples were openly seen. Neither did your parents," she reminded.

Emily scoffed. "Comparing your parents to mine is an insult to you mom and dad," she laid her head down on JJ's shoulder. "You're parents are a million times better than mine," she spoke. "And before you argue!" Emily quickly added. "You know it's true," she snuggled into JJ's side and let her eyes close.

That's how Sandy found them a few minutes later when she came into the lounge with two glasses of milk and a bowl of home made cookies. JJ heard her mother come in and turned to look at her. She smiled and then turned back to Emily, gently running her hand through the brunette's hair.

Sandy frowned. "You should have said something if she was tired."

"She didn't tell me she was tired," JJ admitted. "But I probably should have guessed. She wouldn't swap seats with me in the car so that she could take a break from driving."

Sandy shook her head. "Just as stubborn as you then."

"She's worse!" JJ argued quickly. "Honestly. I'm not lying."

Emily mumbled something next to her and JJ quickly turned her head. She chuckled. Emily was talking in her sleep again. JJ placed a gentle kiss onto the brunette's forehead and reached a hand out to softly caress Emily's cheek. She smiled when Emily turned her head to kiss her palm, muttering her name.

"Is she always like that?" Sandy asked in amusement.

"If she was awake enough to realise that you were in the same room…" JJ started. "No. She wouldn't be doing this… But she's so sweet when it's just me and her. I've never felt so loved or so happy."

Sandy smiled contently. "I'm glad," she rose from her seat and pressed a kiss to her daughters cheek. "Drink your milk up and put the cookies in the fridge. You can eat them tomorrow."

"Thanks, mom," JJ waited until her mother had disappeared up the stairs before she woke Emily.

Emily's eyes slowly fluttered open and she glanced around the room sleepily. "Where's your mom?" she asked.

"Upstairs," JJ answered softly. She picked up one of the glasses of milk that her mother put on the table. "Drink up."

Emily frowned in confusion but still picked the glass up. She brought the cool liquid to her mouth and quickly guzzled the milk down, not realizing how thirsty she was until she started to drink. She finished in mere seconds and pulled the glass from her mouth, taking a deep breath and smiling at JJ. She knew she had a mustache made of milk, but she decided to leave it there on purpose.

JJ rolled her eyes and made a face before drinking her own glass of milk and taking the two glasses to the kitchen.

"Come on, sleepy," JJ patted Emily on the head as she walked past. "Help me take the suitcase and bag to the room."

Emily reluctantly pulled herself from the couch and dragged her feet across the floor. She picked up her travel bag and JJ picked up the suitcase before guiding the older woman up the stairs. She took Emily to the room she'd be sleeping in and opened the door, ushering Emily in. Emily was too tired to bother looking around and just dumped her bag on the floor. She moved over to the bed and collapsed face first onto the mattress. She moaned loudly.

"You need to get changed," JJ reminded in amusement. She crawled onto the bed and straddled Emily's lower back before placing a kiss against her shoulder. "Come on…"

"Can I just sleep in my clothes?"

"No," JJ scolded.

"Can I sleep in my panties and bra?"

JJ really wanted to argue, but the thought of cuddling next to a near naked Emily… "Sure," she agreed.

JJ stripped down to her bra and panties and helped Emily to strip her clothes off before tucking Emily under the comforter. She shuffled under the covers and spooned Emily, which she rarely got to do, pulling the brunette's back against her stomach.

"I'm driving us home," JJ told, nuzzling her nose into the back of the older woman's neck.

Emily placed her hands on top of JJ's and pushed herself back into the blonde. "Okay," she smiled.

JJ chuckled. "You're not going to put up a fight about it?" she asked teasingly.

"Go to sleep, Jareau," Emily told, her tone holding amusement.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The smell of cooked breakfast reached JJ's nostrils and she opened her eyes. She was lying on her stomach and she quickly pushed herself up with her arms, looking towards the door. She smile excitedly. God… She'd missed her mom's cooking so much. JJ reached over and shook Emily.

"Em," JJ called out. "Emily, come on, my mom's cooked breakfast!"

Emily grumbled and swatted an arm in JJ's direction, hoping that the blonde would get the idea and be quiet. JJ didn't.

"Emily, come on," JJ pulled the covers from Emily. "Come downstairs with me. Come downstairs with me. Come downstairs with me. Come down stairs with me. Come downst-."

"Fine!" Emily sighed into the pillow before regretfully rolling onto her back. She turned and looked at JJ, who was kneeling on the bed in just her underwear. "But there's something I'd like much more than breakfast…" she placed her hand on her forehead as she smirked mischievously.

JJ blushed and scowled. "Emily…" she complained.

"Well," Emily chuckled and JJ knew that the older woman had come up with something good. "You didn't get the nickname lover girl for nothing."

JJ gasped and lightly punched Emily. Emily laughed and grabbed hold of her wrist, using it to her advantage and quickly rolling, putting the younger woman beneath her. She smiled down at JJ, softly running her finger along JJ's jaw line.

"You're beautiful," Emily whispered in awe. "You know that, right?"

JJ pulled her bottom lip between her teeth self-consciously. She wound her hands into Emily's hair and brought her lovers lips to her own, softly capturing Emily's top lip between her own. Emily made a content hum and returned the kiss eagerly. JJ's hands began to wander, slipping along Emily's back before jumping to the small of Emily's back, slowly trailing her nails upwards. The brunette's lips pulled away from JJ's to let out a breathy moan.

"Hey, mom has made us some…" the man at the door couldn't have been much older than JJ. He stopped. Stared. He pointed his thumb behind him. "I'll just wait downstairs," he closed the door and JJ heard the snigger followed by a chuckle.

Emily's eyes, wide with horror, turned to lock with JJ's. "Who was that?" she asked quickly.

"My brother," JJ cringed. "He's so not going to let me live this one down…" she groaned and pretended to faint on the bed.

Emily couldn't help the small snigger that passed her own lips. JJ's eyes immediately opened and she glared.

"Sorry," Emily blushed. "Not funny… You want to go downstairs now?"

"I hate you," JJ slapped Emily's shoulder.

Emily chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure you do, sweetie…"

The two women changed into something casual hoping that they weren't going to go anywhere that day, but knowing that they might. There was light conversation between the two as they changed before JJ urged that they should head downstairs before her mom came up for them. Emily followed JJ, allowing the blonde to step into the kitchen before her. Emily's mouth watered at the smell and she was so close to letting out a moan. She turned towards the man JJ had said was her brother and blushed. Probably not a good idea.

Emily could see the similarities he had to his sister. She guessed that he was JJ's older brother because he looked a few years older. He'd aged well and was quite a handsome man. He looked more like JJ's father than JJ's mother, but they still looked similar.

"So you're my little sister's fiancé?" the man asked with a small smirk.

"Okay," JJ turned around to him before he could began to wind Emily up. "First off, Daniel, I'm not your little sister…" she stated. "I'm an adult, I'm not little. And two," she continued. "Leave Emily alone," she glared.

"Calm down, little sis," Daniel held his hands up, a smug expression still covering his face. "I'm only asking a question…"

"Sure you are, Danny," JJ rolled her eyes in a sarcastic manner. "Because you only ever ask questions to be polite…"

Daniel laughed and his head tipped back. His hair was a sandy brown colour and was cut short at the sides and left longer and shaggy on the top. He'd styled his hair but not over styled it and a thin layer of stubble ran along his jaw line and around his mouth. He looked modern, sleek and sexy but not in an overbearing way.

Daniels brilliant blue eyes locked with Emily's. "I'm Danny," he held his hand out.

"You've got no chance with her," JJ muttered from the kitchen side where she was standing next to her mother. "She's lesbian and getting married."

"I can try," Daniel argued suggestively. He chuckled at the glare he received from his sister before turning his attention back to Emily. "Danny," he tried again.

Emily took his hand. "Emily," she smiled. "Emily Prentiss."

Daniel nodded and glanced at his sister proudly. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name," he admitted. He placed her hand next to his mouth conspicuously and stage whispered, "She never stops talking about you!"

"Danny!" JJ complained.

"Alright, alright," Sandy put an end to the bickering. "Help set the plates out and we can all eat breakfast together."

"Can I have a cookie?" JJ asked sweetly.

Sandy tutted. "Not until you've eaten your breakfast."

"You suck," JJ scowled as she opened the cupboards to pull out some plates.

"Ay," Jacob nudged his daughter playfully as he passed to pull some glasses out of another cupboard. "Your mother does not suck!"

Emily watched the interaction and smiled sadly, wishing herself and her parents were as close. Even as children she was never close to her parents, especially her mother. Emily had a few good memories about her father but he left when her mother found out about the affair he was having. The brunette had hoped the he'd try to keep in contact but she never received a phone call, a text or even a letter. She didn't, and still hadn't, heard a word from him. She sighed.

"Emily," JJ stood in front of the older woman, looking at her. "Are you okay?"

Emily blinked. "Oh, yeah, yeah," she quickly nodded. "Sorry, just reminiscing…"

"About what?" JJ raised an eyebrow as the rest of the Jareaus sat around the table.

Emily just shook her head. "Nothing," she answered as JJ gestured for her to sit down. "Nothing important," she promised.

The table was filled with light bickering and a little messing around. Everybody was conversing with everybody, even Emily had joined in every now again. It was warm and friendly and Emily realized why JJ was so close to her family. She smiled, looking at JJ for a moment. Once they got married, JJ would be her family. JJ already was, but Emily knew it would be so much more when Emily could proudly walk around with a wedding ring on her finger. They'd officially be family.

"So what did you do before the FBI?" Sandy asked Emily.

Emily, once again caught out of it, stared at Sandy. "Sorry?" she asked. She noticed that JJ didn't look too comfortable.

"Before the FBI?" Sandy repeated. She didn't know she was walking in dangerous territory. "What did you do?"

"Oh," Emily faltered for a moment. "I… Worked with another agency," she admitted. "Interpol."

"That sounds dangerous," Danny teased.

"Don't get me wrong, it was," Emily sighed sadly, pushing her food on the plate for a moment. She didn't know what she was supposed to say and what she wasn't. Emily looked up, swallowing when she realized the table had gone quiet expectantly. "It's a task force that deals with the more dangerous criminals; Terrorists, weapons dealers… Rather than fighting as a force, we went undercover with alibis and false identities and try and find the criminal at home," she told. "It's a way of gathering more evidence than you usually would and a way of taking the criminal down quietly without gathering attention."

Danny frowned. "So it is dangerous?"

"Yes. Very," Emily answered honestly. "You don't realise how dangerous it is until you're actually the one to go undercover… You have to be ruthless and…"

JJ cleared her throat and Emily turned towards her. "Maybe we shouldn't speak about this at the table," JJ edged. "I don't think it's light conversation material," she admitted, trying to convey to Emily with her eyes the fact that she wasn't comfortable talking about it.

"Right, yeah," Emily silently scolded herself for not realizing how close to home Interpol hit JJ. Especially everything that followed when Emily's time undercover finally caught up to her. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot…"

"It's fine," JJ tucked some hair behind ear, cutting Emily off. "I'm just not comfortable talking about it."

An awkward silence fell across the room as Emily watched JJ. She should have realized as soon as the word 'Interpol' left her mouth that the conversation was going to enter dangerous ground. Emily wanted to comfort JJ but she didn't know what would be seen as appropriate around the table and what wouldn't.

"Jennifer," Emily spoke softly. JJ's head turned and her eyes move to meet Emily's. "I love you."

A small smile appeared on JJ's face. "I love you too." JJ's eyes turned to the rest of the family, deciding that she'd have to vaguely explain why it shouldn't be spoken about. "Emily went undercover for a few years on a mission called 'Valhalla'. She was supposed to find out who and what Valhalla was and take them down… She had to engage in a romantic relationship with a nationally wanted terrorist. He was a well known weapons dealer and one of the most dangerous that her task force had ever encountered, if not the most dangerous," JJ told everyone. "He was captured and sent to a North Korean prison. He knew Emily under the name Lauren Reynolds, that was her undercover name, and he managed to escape. Somehow he found out who she was and where she was and tracked her down. I had to tell the team she was dead after he captured her and…" she trailed off. "She had to go to France for two years and wasn't allowed to keep in contact with anyone."

"Apart from you," Emily said softly. "You kept me afloat."

JJ's eyes teared up and she trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "I need some air," she tried to keep her voice stable but knew that all attempts were futile. "I…" she stood up from the table and walked out of the kitchen, a hand covering her face.

Emily watched JJ walk out, concern and regret covering her face. "Jennifer and my boss were the only ones who knew I was still alive," Emily admitted. "It was Jennifer that flew to Paris and gave me fake identities so that I could run and stay hidden. It was because of Jennifer and the BAU that Doyle was found and I could return home," she licked her lips. "And it was because of your daughter," she looked at Jacob and Sandy. "That I'm still standing here today." Emily rose from the table and placed her knife and fork down. "May I be excused?"

"Of course…" Sandy quickly agreed.

Emily made a move to exit the kitchen before turning around and looking at the three Jareaus. "It's a very sensitive topic for Jennifer," she spoke quietly. "I don't think it would be wise to bring it back up again."

Emily made her way into the living room and looked around. There was no sign of JJ. She looked towards the front door and realised that it hadn't been closed properly, so she hurried and reached for the handle, opening the door to look outside. It was a spacious front garden that lead out onto the street. The brunette stepped out and her eyes scanned the street. No sign of JJ. Had she ran? Emily sighed and turned back around, her hand gripping the handle of the front door.

"I…" JJ's voice. Emily turned her head. She didn't know that there was a wooden swinging chair on the far right of the porch. "I hadn't realised how many times I've nearly lost you," JJ's voice was full of emotion. She sat on the bench, her feet on the floor and her hands on her knees.

Emily's expression softened. "I hadn't realized how many times you've saved me."

"You mean that?" teary blue eyes locked with Emily's dark obs.

Emily frowned a little. "Of course I do…"

"Why did you do it?" JJ asked, fresh tears falling down her face. "Join Interpol? What were you thinking?" Emily opened her mouth to reply, but JJ didn't allow her to. She stood up and walked over to Emily. "Did you just think that if you did something dangerous and stupid that you're whole life would sort itself out? Or did you just give up?"

"Jennifer," Emily frowned in confusion, clearly hurt. "What're you talking about?"

"You gave up, didn't you?" JJ asked. "At some point during that operation… You sat down and thought about giving up. Thought about doing something undeniably stupid so that you could just… Just… Disappear." Emily's gaze guilty dropped to the floor. "Where would that have left me, Em? If I'd never of met you…?"

Emily didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she was expecting to hear from JJ once she'd found her but it was definitely not that. Emily stayed silently, her eyes glazed over with tears, a guilty and hurt look on her face. JJ sniffed and turned, walking down the porch steps and along the garden path.

"Jennifer," Emily called, quickly turning around. "Jennifer, wait," the brunette jogged after her and took hold of JJ's arm, spinning the blonde 90 degrees so that she facing her, both sideways to the front door. "If I'd have known what I know now, I wouldn't have changed a single thing."

JJ's face contorted into one of anger and hurt. She tried to push Emily away but the older woman wouldn't let her.

"Hear me out!" Emily spoke loudly. JJ stopped struggling. "I would have happily and quite gladly gone through all of the pain I went through. All of it. Because the only thing I would've been worried about is changing something. If I changed the slightest thing, tried to avoid something from happening that was supposed to happen, then there would've been a chance that I'd never of ended up at the BAU and there would've been a chance that I'd never of met you…" a solitary tear rolled down Emily's cheek. "I might have ended up with somebody else, found somebody else and wondered why it never felt right. Wondered why it always felt like something was missing… And I would have felt that because I'd have never have met you. I wouldn't be stood here with the woman I love…" Emily's voice cracked and she sniffed. "I wouldn't be able to wait at the other end of the aisle as the woman that I know is my soul mate walks down to greet me…" Emily brought JJ's eyes to her own. "I wouldn't be able to stand in front my friends… My family… And say 'I do' whilst looking into your eyes. Because that's exactly what I'm going to say and that's exactly what I'm going to do… So if I knew that I'd have to go through all of that to get here… To get to the point that I've got to today… Then I'd do it. Proudly. Gladly. Without even the slightest amount of hesitation."

JJ covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed. "I'm sorry," she mumbled between sniffling.

Emily's own tears were falling freely and she wrapped her arms around JJ and pulled the blonde to her, holding her tightly. JJ hid her face in the crook of Emily's neck and wrapped her own arms around her, gripping the brunette's shirt tightly. The younger woman eventually pulled back, her eyes red and puffy, tear tracks on her face.

"I'm sorry," JJ quickly apologized again as Emily wiped the tears away with her thumbs. "I just… I don't know what came over me… I never told my mom and you just… I…"

"Jennifer, stop," Emily said softly. "I love you… And I'm going to spend the rest of my life protecting you and loving you. Do you hear me?"

JJ nodded placed her hands on each of side of Emily's neck. She pulled Emily into a deep, passionate kiss as she tried to convey everything to her. Everything she'd ever felt, everything she was going to feel. This was what she wanted. Emily.

Little did they know that the Jareaus had walked to the front door after hearing the crying and the shouting and had watched the whole thing with their own eyes.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"So you're married?" Emily asked Danny. She was sat on one of the chair around the kitchen table and he was leaning back against the counter tops.

"Yep," Danny nodded. "Four years and still going," he told. "Doesn't sound like a long time, I know, but it feels like it…"

JJ had wanted to talk to her parents alone about a few things and Emily knew she could take an educated guess. She also figured that JJ wanted to talk to her father more than her mother, but Emily knew she'd probably find out in a little while anyway. Hopefully the rest of their stay would go smoothly.

"You have kids too, right?" Emily asked, cradling the cup of coffee she had in her hands.

Danny once again nodded. "Two," he answered. "Another one on the way," a small smile graced his lips. "You're getting married to Jenny, right?"

"Yeah," Emily looked at him curiously.

"Why isn't she wearing an engagement ring?" Danny asked. "Did she take it off or something after that fight you had earlier?"

Emily blushed, not realizing that he'd seen that. "You heard all that, huh?" she smiled weakly. Danny nodded. "She had a right to explode on me like that. That's years of pent up anger over the whole thing. She never really came to me and got it all out of her system… She was just more happy to see me come back," she explained. Emily took a small sip of her coffee. "But no, she didn't take it off, I just haven't given it to her yet," she admitted.

Danny crossed his arms. "You having seconds thoughts about it?"

"God, no!" Emily eyes shot up accusingly, her voice rising. "Sorry," she immediately apologized. "I wanted to find that right time. She doesn't even think I have it yet… Truth is… I've been carrying it with me everywhere for the past few weeks."

"Waiting for the right time?"

Emily nodded. "Cliché… But I know anytime I give it her would be the right time. I just have a feeling, a gut feeling, that there's going to be a _right _time. A time when she'll need me to give it to her. So I'm waiting…"

"How long did you wait to ask her?" Danny questioned.

Emily cringed and pulled in a breath. "A month…" she mumbled. Danny burst out laughing. "I know, I know," Emily shook her head. "I just… She saved my life and in the moment… I knew she was the right one. Maybe I could've… I should've… Waited longer but I didn't want to," she took a deep breath. "I didn't want to risk losing her."

Danny smiled impressively. "Now that's commitment," he told. He walked over to the table and sat down opposite Emily. "I know I wind my sister up and tease her, but at the end of the day she's still my little sister," he looked at Emily. "It's my duty to protect her. I think it's time I gave that to someone else." Emily frowned. "You love her, that much nobody can deny, and from the sounds of it, you'd jump in front of a bullet for her," he chuckled and shook his head. "You probability already have," he said. Emily grinned. "Just keep her safe. And happy."

"I will," Emily promised.

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they waited for JJ to appear in the room. Emily brought the cup of coffee she had in front of her up to her mouth and then froze when she could hear JJ shouting. Her eyes widened a little and she looked towards the door in alarm. Danny did too, standing up from his seat and ushering Emily to do the same.

"… That you'd at least try to understand," they walked in as JJ was halfway through a sentence. "You're really going to hate me for the rest of your life just because of this? Just because I'm happy?"

"You could just as easily be happy with a man!" Jacob shouted back.

Emily quickly made her way towards JJ and stood in front of the younger woman protectively. She glared at Jacob.

"Is that really how your treat your own family?" Emily asked in a shock, a frown of confusion on her face. She'd thought JJ's family was damn near perfect. "How you treat your own daughter?"

"She wasn't a lesbian until she met you and-.""

"And she's not a lesbian now!" Emily argued quickly. "As far as I'm aware, she brought both guys and girls home. She's dated women and she's dated men… You shouldn't start labeling people unless you actually understand," Emily told firmly. "Actually, you shouldn't label people at all!"

Sandy cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Dad…" Danny looked at his father. "Really?"

"Jacob," Emily started. "I can assure you that I had no intentions of falling in love with your daughter and I'm certain that JJ had no intentions of falling in love with a woman… Never mind me," Emily spoke honestly. "But it happened. Stuff happens. Everyday stuff happens." Emily swallowed, looking behind her at JJ. "Your daughter is a remarkable woman and as far as I'm aware she's perfectly capable of making decisions on her own. She loves you… You're one of the most loving families I've ever come across. I wouldn't have expected this from you… My parents? Sure. They're jerks. They don't get the concept of family or feelings but you," Emily shook her head. "You care. And if you knew anything about your daughter you'd know that she's happy… And she wants you to be happy about that."

Jacob swallowed and his gaze shifted to the floor. "I know she's happy. I just… I don't… I can't understand…"

"If it's the 'gay' part that you don't understand," Emily told him. "Then it doesn't matter. She's not gay," she assured. "If you'd listened to anything she's said you might understand that. Even if she was, what does it matter? She's your daughter."

"Emily's right," Sand told her husband, moving to stand next to him. "Jenny needs her daddy…"

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at Emily for a few seconds before looking away. Everyone waited, making sure to give him time to think about what had been said. Think about what he wanted to do. Did he really want to lose touch with his daughter over the thing that had made her the happiest?

"Daddy…" JJ's teary gaze locked on to her father's eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Jacob whispered. A tear ran down JJ's cheek. Did this mean that he wasn't even going to try? "I've only ever wanted you to be happy. And you're happy. I've never seen you so happy," he opened his arms. "Can you forgive your old man?"

A laugh of relief escaped JJ's lips as she quickly wrapped her arms around her father, hugging him tightly. He mumbled another apology and held her closer. "You're my daughter and I love you," he promised, pulling back to look his daughter in the eyes. "And Emily's a good woman. She's… A good woman," he swallowed. "And I'm proud of you."

JJ grinned, wiping her eyes. "Thank-you," she hugged her father again. "Thank-you…"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Danny's wife, Bethany, had arrived earlier that evening with her two children, Katie and Alex. Due to them arriving so late, the children had been falling asleep walking and the couple had taken them to bed after a brief introduction to Emily. All of the adults had then retired to the back garden. It was a warm summer night, the stars were out, and chairs had been put on the porch along with wine and a few more drinks. Emily had marveled at how amazingly up kept the garden was as well as her impressiveness to the size of the yard. Jacob had explained that his wife had an obsession with flowers and gardening and growing things and Emily had chuckled, noting that JJ's garden looked quite similar and so the younger female Jareau must have the same 'gardening gene' as her mother. Music played softly in the background and the sound floated into the yard. A chiminea had been placed at the far end of the wooden porch, the fire keeping the temperature warm around them all.

Emily's and JJ's seats were placed closely together and JJ had draped her arm over the back of Emily's chair, her hand softly playing with the material of the brunette's shirt that covered her shoulder. They each had a bottle of beer in their hand which they were sipping from. Danny and Bethany's chair were also placed closely together and JJ's brother had his hand resting on top of his wife's bump. Emily marveled in adoration. She'd never really thought about having children before. But they were getting married. Maybe it was something that herself and JJ good discuss. Jacob and Sandy were also sat together, Sandy with a glass of wine and Jacob with a beer.

Vibrations were heard on the table and JJ frowned and looked down. She picked up Emily's phone, not for the first time that night, and read the caller ID.

"It's your mother again," JJ informed quietly. She didn't answer the phone however, instead just passing it to Emily. "That's the fourth or fifth time she's called in the past twenty minutes. Maybe you should just pick up the phone," she offered.

Emily sighed and the pressed the red button. That way her mother couldn't leave a voicemail. "I'm not letting her ruin our time at your parents," Emily spoke quietly, making sure not to gather attention from the rest of the people around the table. She didn't want to disturb their conversation either. "She can talk to me once we get back. We're only going to be here for one more day. We're heading home tomorrow," she placed the phone back onto the table. "I want to enjoy this time with you…"

JJ smiled and blushed. "But I still think it has to be important if she's phoned so many times," she told. "Maybe you should just let her leave a voicemail?"

Emily locked eyes with JJ for a few seconds before reaching for the phone. She flipped it open, holding in button at the top of the phone until 'slide to power off' appeared at the top of the phone. Emily swiftly swiped her finger across the screen and sure enough the phone switched off. JJ raised an eyebrow.

"This is now dominating the conversation," Emily reached a hand out and placed it onto JJ's thigh. "We don't need to worry about my mother. She'll leave a voicemail and I'll listen to it tomorrow once we get home," she assured JJ. "Okay?"

JJ sighed. She didn't like it. Why would somebody ring so many times if it wasn't so important? "Fine," she eventually relented. "But if it is something important, I have the right to say I told you so."

"Deal," Emily grinned.

JJ smiled and placed the glass beer bottle she was drinking out of onto the table. She placed a finger underneath Emily's chin and pulled the brunette's lips to her own in a soft, gentle kiss. She understood why Emily didn't want to answer the phone. JJ was just unsure, but she didn't want to give Emily the impression that she disagreed with the older woman's decision. Once JJ pulled back, she rested her forehead against Emily's, sighing contently.

"I love you," JJ whispered intimately as she sat back in her chair, picking up the beer bottle and bringing it to her lips.

Emily smiled. She took a sip from her own bottle. "I love you too."

A soft playing song drifted to everyone's ears and Bethany gasped, turning to look at Danny with a grin on her face. Emily presumed that the song meant something to the couple. Danny made eye contact with JJ and nodded his head behind him. JJ seemed to know what he meant because she turned and looked at Emily, placing her beer bottle onto the table and again and standing up, offering Emily her hand. The brunette watched as Danny did the same to Bethany. She gladly took hold of his hand so Emily smiled, taking hold of JJ's hand and allowing the blonde to pull her onto the patch of clear cut grass in front of the back porch. Sandy smiled and lead Jacob to the same spot.

JJ turned her head from her parents and stepped towards Emily, who was looking around in confusion. She took hold of one of Emily's hands and entwined their hands together before placing her other onto Emily's shoulder. Emily smiled as their eyes locked and left her own free hand to rest on JJ's hip. They smiled at each other as they slowly began to sway. Emily stretched her entwined hand out, urging JJ to twirl, before pulling her back to her, this time so their bodies were flush together. Their foreheads resting against each others and Emily couldn't help but feel like she'd never met any people that had been as welcoming as JJ's family.

Emily smiled. This was the right moment. She briefly glanced over JJ's shoulder at Danny and nodded her head curtly to signal that she was going to do it. He smiled and nodded his head back, pulling his wife to his side and watching. Emily cleared her throat and pulled away from JJ, gathering the attention of the only other two people in the yard; JJ's parents.

JJ frowned curiously as Emily reached into her pocket and then gasped as the brunette pulled a velvet box from her pocket. She felt her eyes well up with tears as Emily knelt down on the floor and opened the lid of the box.

"Oh my God," JJ whispered in shock.

Of course JJ knew that Emily was going to properly propose to her at some point, but she didn't know that Emily had planned to do it whilst visiting the Jareau's house. She swallowed thickly. The ring was so elegantly beautiful. It was a thing band of shining, white gold. The band split on both sides half way around the ring and then entwined together to twist around a circular cut, solitaire diamond set into the gold. It was simple, yet elegant, exactly what Emily had been looking for. Of course there was no way she was ever going to tell JJ the price. But the price wasn't important. JJ deserved the perfect ring.

"Jennifer Jareau," Emily's soulful brown eyes locked onto baby blues. "I know that we haven't been in a relationship for very long and I know that the first time I proposed… It didn't exactly go as planned." A teary chuckle came from JJ as she shook her head and covered her face with her hands. "But I promise I've thought this one through," she vowed. "Jennifer, you are the most amazing woman that I will ever have the honor of meeting and the fact that I can go home and you'll be there is… It leaves me speechless," Emily admitted. "You are beautiful and you are perfect and you deserve someone better than me," JJ frowned and Emily continued. "But I know that I will spend the rest of my life loving you and worshiping you and I know that I will try my hardest to always make you happy," Emily swallowed and took a calming breath. "You are everything to me and I'd be in agony if I ever lost you," the brunette's mind briefly jumped back to the stay she had in the hospital. "Jennifer Jareau," there was a pause. "Will you marry me?"

JJ's face broke into a huge grin and she wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek. "Yes!" she quickly agreed. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Emily chuckled and stood, wrapping her arms tightly around JJ. They pulled back and Emily took JJ's left hand in her own. She took the ring from the box and slid it onto the blonde's ring finger.

"I love you."

"I love you too," JJ pulled Emily into another tight hug.

There was congratulations and laughter from the other four people that were in the back garden and soon, everyone was dancing and singing again, sharing the story of how they proposed to their partner. Emily sighed contently and turned to lock eyes with JJ's. There was no way she was ever going to let JJ go.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

There was a harsh knock against the door of Garcia's lair. The tech analyst frowned. Nobody ever knocked at the door of her office. Apart from Hotch. But Hotch would have walked straight in after knocking. With a frown, Garcia called to whoever was stood behind the door, spinning around so that she could look towards the doorway. She gasped once the identity of the person finally became known to her.

"Ambassador Prentiss…"

"I need you to do something for me."


End file.
